Decadence
by DiscordantHarmony426
Summary: What started out as a simple camping trip turned into something that no one could have ever imagined...
1. Exordium

**It's finally time for my most audacious project.**

 **First, some context. I was thinking about the Loud House and how it's a family oriented show. Next, I was reminded of one of the greatest video games of all time by one of the greatest YouTube let's players of all time. I was wondering: "Hey, what would happen if that story was retold using the assets of the Loud House?" And that is how we got here.**

 **Also, massive spoilers for said game; But since it was only released in Japan (much to the dismay of everyone else), I don't think we have to worry about that (unless you emulated it or watched a YouTuber play it).**

* * *

 **First, some parameters.**

 **This is meant to be a harder version of said game.**

 **This crossover has more in common with the game than with the Loud House.**

 **Said game takes about 3 years (in universe) to complete, while Decadence takes about 2 months (in universe).**

 **Any flashbacks to its series will be written entirely in Japanese (because it's a Japanese game, after all).**

 **Because there are 11 characters, the abilities they get will be spread thin.**

 **Only major battles (important encounters, minibosses, optional superbosses and regular bosses) will be shown. It's to cut out any unnecessary padding.**

 **Levels will scale depending on what point the story is currently in.**

 **Instead of just 4 party members, there are 11! And they can be swapped out during a certain point in the story.**

* * *

 **With that out of the way, here is my Loud House X Mother 3 fanfiction, Decadence.**

* * *

This seemingly uninteresting story starts somewhere in Michigan. In a random cabin in a small clearing of the forest, a young girl has just arisen from her slumber and begins to head downstairs.

"(It's probably a bad idea to head outside in just my PJs…)"

After rectifying that little mishap, she looks in the mirror and notices that she has a severe case of bed head, a crisis so pertinent to her that not even 6 cans of dry shampoo could make her luscious and luxurious blonde hair more voluminous! Thankfully, she realized that thanks to a post from one of her high school friends, having voluminous hair isn't all that cracked up to be (and the fact that she found out that dry shampoo increases the risk of making hair even more brittle caused her to stop using it entirely!)

After dressing in her signature royal purple shirt (with white cuffs for extra style points), shoes, headband, lilac socks and brown checker-patterned skirt, she heads downstairs once again, and this time, finally gets to have a drink to start her day. What is it? Calidus theobroma cacao cum quod radix extract ec althaea officinalis. It seems that this girl has high class tastes, given that this decadent drink is a 10-word description in Latin. Clearly, the highest of standards. In actuality, it's just hot chocolate with marshmallows in it. She slowly cups her hand around the mug containing the scalding lavalike chocolate, and brings it close to her, feeling the intense heat. After imbibing the hot chocolate, she can feel as if millions of taste buds cried out in euphoria and were suddenly snuffed out. But…there's no way the cocoa was that hot! Irregardless, after her pre-breakfast dessert, she decides to have an omelet for breakfast.

After doing so, she takes out a cellphone and starts browsing the social medias just like every other millennial nowadays. Though, to be fair, she doesn't use it as much as her phone addicted enemy turned frenemy turned rival turned best friend. She decides to text with her.

"Hey, it's me. Look, I'm somewhere in the Michigan wilderness, and I'm so lonely. Sure, I went on this trip to reconnect with someone but…it would be nice for me to talk with someone my age. Anyway, you mentioned something about going camping for summer vacation with your family, right? Well, I hope your summer is going to be better than mine, not that its hard listening to someone rattle off regaling tales of fantasy that would interest that spoiled princess of a sister you told us about. This is getting kind of long…knowing you, you'd probably just chastise me for not using texting abbreviations, or, in your sister, Lisa's terms, your asinine vernacular, abbreves, (god, I cringed so hard, and actually felt physical pain writing your plague on the English language, no wonder crotchety old dotards doddering around in the senior home say that millennials are ruining the world). But hey, if this is too long, at least I'll put this for you; it's too long, and you didn't read my spiel. Fine, it's not like you have the attention span anyway, what with your brain cells being fried from spending 13 hours a day on your phone. Anyways, I hope we can still be friends, even when we're going to different universities. I'll send a text to Whitney, too. Talk to you soon!"

After sending that block of text, she heads outside.

"Ah, if it isn't my granddaughter. Glad you finally made it!"

"Just had to get ready, grandfather. So, what are we going to do today?"

"Explore around the forest. Look, I know that you young'uns are obsessed with these techno-doodads these days but sometimes just going outside and getting some fresh air would do the brain, body and spirit some wonders."

"I'd love to. Maybe my technology engrossed friend could learn something from you."

"Hey, if it gets more people to look out into the great expanse of the world, instead of their devices, the better. Ready to go, kiddo?"

"Absolutely, let's get started."

* * *

The scene now transitions back into familiar territory. On the street of Franklin Avenue in the small suburb of Royal Woods, Michigan, lies a famous, or infamous, depending on how you view it, numbered house. The camera pans to house 1216…this is the Loud family's house. Upon closer inspection, we see the Loud siblings packing up their things and getting ready for another road trip. Hopefully, it won't turn out like last time, when they somehow tore the family van to pieces fighting over the best seat in the car.

"Hey kids, we're ready to set off. Get everything you need for our camping trip and let's head out."

A stampede of excited children rush downstairs and meet their parents outside, along with a special surprise guest…

"Pop-Pop? What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy tag along with his family during summer vacation?"

"But what about the people at the senior center? Won't they notice you're gone?"

"Ah, don't worry about that. I told everyone I'd be going camping with you."

"And Sue isn't making up some fallacious excuse to "protect" you? Like telling you that you'd get arthritis from skewering a marshmallow on a stick."

"Say, that's a great joke. I got to remember to tell that to the other residents."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic. Besides, Pop-Pop can take it to anything that messes with us."

After loading their camping supplies and personal effects into the van, they enter the van themselves and pray that this unreliable piece of junk doesn't once again break down before they get to the campsite. After making it roughly halfway to their destination, Luan catches a glance of a strange tower far off into the distance.

"Hey, did any of you see the tower we just passed by?"

"I did. According to various websites, that tower is called the DIR. Their website says that they are a new energy company trying to supply power to everyone in Royal Woods."

"Well, that seems fine."

A few minutes later, and that white monstrosity with turquoise highlights makes it to the campsite. The Louds set up camp and begin to enjoy themselves.

"I'm going to hold down the fort here. You guys can explore the campsite grounds. Have fun but come back soon for some smores."

And with that, every Loud, with the exception of Lynn Sr and Albert, disperses and roams around the campsite grounds, as well as the outlying landmarks surrounding it. Rita and Lori went off by their lonesome, while everyone else paired up with a sibling. Leni and Lily, Luna and Lucy, Lynn and Lisa, Lola and Lana, and finally, Luan and Lincoln. With everyone paired up, they all set off to explore the area.

* * *

"You know, just because you're 1 and ¼ years old doesn't mean you should enjoy our camping trip alongside us, right Lily?"

Lily babbles incoherently.

"I agree. You are pretty smart for a baby. Maybe you could be a nicer version of Lisa when you grow up."

Lily coos adorably.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from anything that tries to hurt us."

"E…pider."

Leni looks where Lily is pointing and notices a spider. Being an arachnophobe, she runs as fast as she can away from the eight-legged, eight-eyed, animosity filled arachnid just waiting to pump deadly neurotoxic venom into her and her baby sister. She eventually finds their base camp and decides to stay in the vicinity.

"Maybe we should stay here, where it's relatively safe…"

* * *

Meanwhile, we see what Luna and Lucy are up to.

"Well, this has been fun but maybe we should head back."

"You go ahead. I'm going to wait for nightfall."

"No Luce, you're already hard enough to find as it is. I'm not going to lose you under the cover of darkness."

"Sigh, my perfect camouflage is unbreakable. Fine...but only because I don't want dad to panic and send a search party to find me like last time."

* * *

Luna and Lucy head back to base camp. Meanwhile, let's see what the brawn and brain are up to.

"You know, maybe I should have an outside training regimen next sport season. After all, Mother Nature is the ultimate test for humans, and all life on Earth."

"Sure, I'll be sure to notify father once we find your corpse, having the life beaten out of it by Mother Nature itself."

"Sure, Lis. You're just trying to psyche me out."

"You're incorrigible, seventh eldest sister."

"Yeah, I am pretty incredible."

* * *

The two of them eventually tire of walking around and return back to base camp. But how are the twins faring?

"Oh, this place is so majestical. Do you see it, Lola?"

"No, this place breeds disease, death, and destruction of all life. It's like veganism."

"Maybe you should take off your rose-colored glasses and begin to appreciate the splendor of our world, Lola?"

"No thanks, I don't want to get murdered by some random thing in the forest."

"Fine, suit yourself."

"LANA! Don't!"

"Why not?"

"Those berries are poisonous!"

"No, they aren't."

"Sigh, it falls to me to protect you from yourself."

* * *

Lola, fed up with her sister's antics of endangering herself, forcibly drags her back to base camp. At the expense of Lana's enjoyment…killjoy. But…Lola's heart is in the right place. Now, we see what Lincoln and Luan are up to.

"I managed to subsist last night's dinner on just 6 mac and cheese bites alone. Dad really does make the best food ever!"

"Yeah, he does."

"Look, I managed to save the rest of my dinner last night from those vultures and managed to smuggle it out here. It's a little cold but they're still delicious."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I know you love these as much as I do. So, I want to share them with you."

"Really? Thank you, Lincoln!"

…

"I'll give these last 3 to you. Eat them on a special occasion."

"Lincoln, I don't deserve this…"

"Sure, you do. I still can't believe we ate 33 of them at one time…"

"That just proves how good they are."

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Luan."

"Sure, Linc. You really are the best brother ever…"

* * *

Both of them head back to base camp, taking extra care to hide the precious breaded nuggets of cheesy deliciousness they're fond of so much. All that leaves is Lori. After exploring around the campgrounds, she heads to the outskirts and sees a sign before a pathway into the forest. Upon reading the sign, it says:

Gekkō Shinrin: Ni naru uttori inai sono shinrin

However, Lori doesn't understand Japanese, so this meaning is lost on her. Heck, Lori can barely understand Latin, let alone the sublime complexities of this amazing language. She proceeds to explore the forest and is instantly captivated by its natural beauty. After a few minutes of admiring the forest, she eventually finds a clearing and sees an old man by a cabin. He notices her and begins to speak.

"Another camper decided to explore the forest. Well, if you're lost, I can escort you back to the campsite. A lot of people decide to explore the forest, and inevitably get lost, then they find this place in the center and find a guide who can take them back."

"Who are you?"

"Just a person that enjoys nature. Now let's get you out of here."

Suddenly, a strange humanoid figure stumbles upon this place.

"What? The forest is inhabited?! Well, maybe THESE will scare them away!"

The strange being releases a bug and runs away. The bug starts to incinerate the surrounding area.

"If that bug continues to spread fire everywhere, the entire forest will go up in smoke! You have to stop it somehow!"

A familiar face pops out and goes out to investigate.

"Grandfather, I heard there was a fire, so I came out and…"

This person notices Lori.

"Lori, what are you doing here?"

"Carol, what are YOU doing here?"

"Girls, there's a more pressing issue here!"

"He's right. We need to squash this bug before it sets the whole forest ablaze!"

The two of them confront the bug and the first battle, which is also the first miniboss battle, begins.

* * *

Lori attacks!

Bombardier Fly takes 2 damage!

Carol attacks!

Bombardier Fly takes 4 damage!

Bombardier Fly used a lighter attack!

Lori takes 4 damage!

Lori attacks!

Bombardier Fly takes 3 damage!

Carol attacks!

Bombardier Fly takes 3 damage!

Bombardier Fly used a ramming attack!

Just missed!

Lori attacks!

SMAAAASH!

Bombardier Fly takes 14 damage!

Carol attacks!

Bombardier Fly takes 5 damage!

The Bombardier Fly violently exploded!

Lori takes mortal damage!

The Bombardier Fly stopped moving!

You win!

Lori gained 21 experience points!

Lori's level is now 5!

HP went up by 8

PP went up by 6

Offense went up by 4

Defense went up by 3

IQ went up by 1

Speed went up by 2

Lori learned PK Freeze α!

The enemy dropped a present!

Inside the present was some Banana Nut Bread!

Lori takes the Banana Nut Bread

* * *

"Well, that literally blows."

"Look, just get back to the campsite. We'll survey the damage here."

"Ok."

Lori leaves the forest and heads back to the campsite.

"Well, it looks like everyone but your mother is here. I wonder what's taking her so long…? Kids, stay here. I'll go out and check."

"I'll go too."

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: The prologue starts with the main characters, Lucas and Claus, along with their mother Hinawa, visiting their grandfather, Alec, atop Mount Oriander within the Nowhere Islands.**

 **There is a tutorial fight with a Mole Cricket in Mother 3. In Decadence, there is NO tutorial battle!**

 **The villains of the story immediately set the Sunshine Forest ablaze with fireflies and customized bombs.**

 **The first miniboss of Mother 3 is a group of 3 Fireflies.**

 **Decadence: Instead of focusing on a main character for the prologue, it focuses on a tertiary character.**

 **There is no corresponding location to Tazmily Village in Decadence. As such, the Louds are going camping for summer vacation. The camp they're going to is a substitute for Tazmily Village.**

 **Because Decadence takes at least 2 months to complete, whereas Mother 3 takes about 3 years, the DIR is already finished.**

 **There's a brief respite, showing the Loud siblings exploring the forest before the villain tries to burn it down.**

 **The first miniboss in Decadence is the Bombardier Fly, a stronger variant of the Firefly. It's only level 5 but Lori is level 4 when fighting it. As opposed to being level 10, having 3 of them but you're level 7 and have to fight them by yourself (although said character has an attack to hit all enemies, Lori doesn't). Also, the Bombardier Fly explodes, just like all of the trees in the Mother series.**

 **Lori doesn't have any defensive items equipped starting out, Flint at least had his Chuck Norris-esque hat.**

 **The first PK user isn't obtainable until 2/3's of the way into chapter 2 in Mother 3. In Decadence, Lori gets PK Freeze α at level 5! Better yet, the Bombardier Fly will always give enough experience to level Lori up from level 4 to level 5.**

 **Carol actually helps Lori fight the miniboss; Unlike Thomas, who just cowers behind Flint while he fights the Fireflies by himself.**

 **Since this is the prologue, there are no random presents to give our protagonists items.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: The sign says:**

 **Moonlit Forest: become entranced within the forest**

 **It's basically saying the forest is so mesmerizing that you're probably going to get lost while admiring it.**

 **Since I'm talking about the almighty Mother 3 and crossing it over with the Loud House, I'm expecting fans on both sides claiming that this fanfiction defiled their favorite series forever. I know that this fanfiction will garner a lot of hate but it won't stop me from trying to make this one of my greatest magnum opera.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Grisly Discovery

"Before you leave father and maternal forbearer, I have something to bequeath to you."

Lisa gives Lynn Sr and Albert a strange device. It looks like a fuchsia bomb with a lightning bolt insignia emblazoned on it.

"What is this?"

"It is what people "in the know" call a "thunder bomb". This explosive device deals a large amount of electrical damage to all enemies that you may happen to encounter perchance. But this is the only one. It's a prototype."

"Why do you have a thunder bomb? Wouldn't that be illegal?"

"Stop questioning the illegality of my methods. Can't you see I'm trying to help you? Anyway, if some hostile wild animal attacks you, you can use it to turn the tide of battle. Now, I should hope you find mother soon."

"My annoyingly arrogant granddaughter is right, we have no time to waste!"

"According to my cellphone's GPS, she's near the top of Mount Sativum, a perilous plateau of jagged promontories and obtrusive precipices jutting out from the cliffside. To get to Mount Sativum, you need to go through the Moonlit Forest that our eldest sister got mesmerized in."

"Thanks, Lisa. Now, let's set off!"

"Before you go, there are a lot of snakes in the area. You might need one of these."

Lisa hands Lynn Sr an antidote.

"Thanks. Now let's go! To Mount Sativum!"

Lynn Sr and Albert explore the surrounding areas of the Moonlit Forest and manage to find a mushroom, 2 nut breads, and a Libra Charm. Lynn Sr equips the Libra charm and gains 2 more defense points!

Eventually, the two Loud patriarchs stumble upon an anachronistic edifice in the middle of the forest. It appears to be a prayer sanctuary of some sort. Both of them head inside and see what lies within. On a mural in front of them, appears to be a crude drawing of a female-like shape atop what looks to be the Earth, surrounded by seven musical notes. It looks like the female appears to be singing…

Upon approaching the tungsten textured tabernacle, a strange male voice appears to talk to Lynn Sr in Japanese.

* * *

"Onegaishimasu kaitō to issho ni ochitsuita maindo. Oshiete kudasai anata no namae. Hai, kono fanfikushon o yonde iru hito no namae."

"お願いします回答と いっし に落ち着いたマインド. 教えてくださいあなたの名前. はい、このファンフィクションを読んでいる人の名前."

[Insert reader's name here]

"Rikai sa reta. Dokusha…Anata no namae, "Dokusha", tadashī?"

{Hai} Īe

"理解された. 読者…あなたの名前は"読者", 正しい?"

{はい} いいえ

"Jā ōkē. Fan fikushon o tanoshimi tsudzukete kudasai. Kauntodaun kara san, anata wa wasurerudarou nata wa tazune tako kono shitsumon. San…ni…ichi…Anata wa sore o wasuremashita ka?"

Hai {Īe}

"じゃあオケー. ファンフィクションを楽しみ続けてください. カウントダウンから三,あなたは忘れるだろうなたは尋ねたこの質問. 三…二…一…あなたはそれを忘れましたか?"

はい {いいえ}

"…Anata ga wasurete shimatta."

"…あなたが忘れてしまった."

* * *

Upon finishing his interaction with the altar, Lynn Sr has a bright light flashed in his face, almost as if his memory of this encounter was wiped. Anyways, the two proceed onwards and make it out of the forest, coming up to a cliffside.

"Wait, do you see that?"

"What?"

"Up there, in that dead tree, don't you see something vermillion?"

"Vermillion?"

Both of them look up and see a torn piece of vermillion fabric inside a tree branch.

"It looks familiar but we're too far away to tell. We need to get up there."

"We need to scale this cliff."

Albert tries to climb the cliff. But since there are no footholds for him to grab onto, he slides back down.

"What do we do now? It seems like we can't get atop the bluff…"

Just then, one of the loud sisters shows up. This one wearing a red cap, overalls and sneakers with a blue stripe across it. Her blonde hair cutting through the moonlit backdrop of the cliffside.

"Lana? What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"Yes. But Lisa was thinking about how you two could scale the cliffs and she made me deliver this utilitool to you. She says that masters of the art of grifting use these to get around. She calls them "wall staples". She says that if you stick them into the cliff face and keep building upwards, it will make a ladder that you can use to scale the cliff."

Lana tries to use the wall staples. Sticking the metal pieces into the cliff face, she continues building a makeshift ladder for Lynn Sr and Albert to climb. Eventually, all three of them make it to the top.

"Thanks, Lana. We couldn't have gotten up here without your help."

"No problem, dad and grandpa."

While Lynn Sr and Lana converse with one another, Albert goes over to the tree and gets the fabric out.

Albert got a Torn Vermillion Textile…

"We still haven't found out what happened to my daughter. It's getting really late. Once we finish looking over this precipice, we should head back and search for her first thing tomorrow morning."

 **GRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!**

* * *

An angry roar reverberates off of the cliffside. It seems our current trio has no choice but to fight off this hostile threat! It slowly approaches them and attacks, revealing that this creature is a bear, half roboticized, with flecks of freshly soaked blood dripping off of its terrifying visage.

? attacks!

"What is that?!"

"That's not a bear anymore…"

"How could someone do this…?"

Lana started crying uncontrollably!

? lets out a bestial roar!

Lynn Sr's offense decreased by 14!

Lynn Sr's defense decreased by 9!

Lynn Sr attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

Albert attacks!

? takes 2 damage!

Lana threw her Wall Staples!

…

She missed and pinned Lynn Sr instead!

"Lana! Pin the enemy, not me!"

"Sorry, dad! I can't see anything!"

? goes in for a savage bite!

Lynn Sr takes 49 damage!

Lynn Sr threw the Thunder Bomb!

? takes 14 damage!

Albert attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

Lana threw her Wall Staples!

? was pinned down!

? is numb and can't move!

Lynn Sr got out of the trap!

Lynn Sr attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

Albert attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

Lana attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

? is numb and can't move!

Lynn Sr attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

Albert attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

Lana attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

? got out of the trap!

? lunges for a claw attack!

Lynn Sr steps in to protect Lana!

Lynn Sr takes 64 damage!

Lynn Sr ate a Nut Bread!

Lynn Sr recovered 30 HP!

Albert attacks!

SMAAAASH!

? takes 4 damage!

Lana attacks!

? takes 2 damage!

? lets out a bestial roar!

Lana's offense decreased by 7!

Lana's defense decreased by 6!

Lynn Sr ate a Nut Bread!

Lynn Sr recovers 30 HP!

Albert attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

Lana threw her Wall Staples!

? was pinned down!

? is numb and can't move!

Lynn Sr attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

Albert attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

Lana attacks!

Just missed!

? is numb and can't move!

Lynn Sr attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

Albert attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

Lana attacks!

Just missed!

? got out of the trap!

? goes in for a savage bite!

Just missed!

Lynn Sr attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

Albert attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

Lana attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

? lunges for a claw attack!

Lynn Sr takes mortal damage!

Albert attacks!

? takes 1 damage!

Lana attacks!

Just missed!

Suddenly, the bear lets out a menacing growl and leaves. The battle is, by definition, over.

You win!

* * *

"Well, that happened…"

Heading further inwards into the clifftop, Albert finally finds what he's looking for…

There, in the middle of the clifftop, is Rita's body, disemboweled, bloodied and torn apart! Clawed by what appears to be a large wild animal! Entrails and viscera coat the corpse…a fresh kill. Part of the body also looks to have been consumed by the beast. And there, embedded deep inside Rita's heart is a claw, menacing the trio with its glossy black sheen! The claw has pierced her aorta and tore through both the arterial and ventricular walls. It cut so deep that it had pierced the myocardium!

"Is that…?"

He nods.

"Lana, look away. You shouldn't see this."

She nods solemnly.

"I'll tell the ranger about this. You should probably tell your kids, as well as my grandchildren, about this, too. They deserve to know what happened."

"Agreed…"

Both of them descend Mount Sativum and head back to base camp.

* * *

"Kiddos, I have some bad news for you. The good news is that we found your mother."

A bunch of murmurs is heard.

"The bad news is we didn't find her alive."

"Wait so does that mean…?"

"Yes. She's dead."

The room erupts in a clamor of panic.

"How can this be?"

"Mom's dead? Unthinkable!"

"No, I can confirm. She's dead."

"Aw, what?! If I find out what caused this to happen to our mom, so help me…!"

"This is literally the worst vacation ever! I know I say that word a lot. But this time, I mean it!"

"Please, let this be a nightmare! Mommy has to be alive!"

"Lols…I'm so sorry. I saw her corpse. She isn't coming back."

"Normally I don't bother with inane human emotions but…"

Lisa cries profusely, as does Lily.

"No, I don't believe it. Mom is just pulling our legs! It's all a joke!" ("Oh god, please don't be happening! Please say this isn't true! It can't be true! How can we survive without her?!")

"Don't worry, we'll still try to have our summer vacation. After all, it's what she wanted, right? For all of us to spend time together? Well, I'll honor her last wish…"

Lincoln is left pondering on how to cope with this terrible tragedy…

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: The mountain scaled in Mother 3 is named Mount Oriander.**

 **In the original game, Flint, Duster and Boney fight a miniboss known as the Reconstructed Caribou.**

 **After fighting the Reconstructed Caribou, Flint has the option to pick up the Pigmask Notebook.**

 **Decadence: Lisa hands Lynn Sr a Thunder Bomb. In Mother 3, Thunder Bombs are found near Wess' house. This time, however, this is the only "made" thunder bomb (the party can still find thunder bombs in presents or as a random enemy drop).**

 **Lisa also gives him an antidote. In Mother 3, Flint can get infinite antidotes from Isaac's house.**

 **The mural in the prayer sanctuary depicts a girl singing, as opposed to the light and dark dragons of Mother 3.**

 **Mount Sativum got its name because the original location in Mother 3 is named Mount Oriander. Adding a "C" in front of it changes it to coriander. Coriander's scientific name is coriandrum sativum, hence why it was named that. Originally, it was going to be named Mount Apocynace, after the family of plants that the oleander flower belongs to. It was changed because the name of the location is Mount Oriander, not Oleander.**

 **The Torn Vermillion Textile is the Scrap of Cloth in all but name.**

 **The trio fights the chapter boss right at the point in Mother 3 where the player fights the Reconstructed Caribou. Like the Mecha-Drago in the original, it will only take minimal damage unless a certain item is used. It takes 1/16th of the original damage of an elemental attack it would have taken if not hurt by said certain item. That is why the thunder bomb (which is an electric based elemental attack) did 14 damage, when it would have done approximately 100 damage to the Reconstructed Caribou, instead of single-digit damage.**

 **During the fight, Lana is permanently inflicted with the uncontrollable crying status effect, which causes her to miss attacks more often. There is no way to cure them at this point in the story. It's inflicted because Lana can't comprehend the cruelty of roboticizing an animal and turning it into a chimera. This causes her to burst into tears. The crying subsides after the encounter ends.**

 **To end the encounter, the trio has to either deal 512 damage to it or survive for 10 turns. Since you can only deal single-digit damage, it's pretty much guaranteed option 2 will happen. People who would've hacked the game and dealt 512 damage but less than 1236 would have had the same cutscene as option 2 play. If they did over 1236 damage, the game softlocks, as you're not supposed to kill the boss at this point in the story!**

 **In Mother 3, we don't see Hinawa's corpse (probably a good thing, got to keep that CERO-A for all players rating, you know) after the Mecha-Drago kills her. While we also don't see Rita's corpse, we are treated to a vivid description of what had happened to her. To be fair, Hinawa got impaled while Rita got mauled, so it probably won't traumatize most players if the developers did show Hinawa's corpse.**

 **Lynn Sr reacts in a depressed manner, whereas Flint reacted in a wrathful manner. There was a whole cutscene in Mother 3 where Bronson tells Flint what had happened to his wife, and he has a mental breakdown, beating the crap out of anyone who tries to get near him in a grief-stricken rage!**

 **Finally, Lynn Sr tells his kids what happened.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: The Japanese doesn't quite match up exactly to what the fan translation said. Since you can understand the main gist of the sentence, it's close enough, yet it sounds broken. This is why localizing other languages is important. Here are all the sections of the dialogue.**

 **Fan translation: Please answer with a calm mind. Please tell me your name. Yes, the name of the person playing this game.**

 **Decadence English: Please answer with a calm mind. Please tell me your name. Yes, the name of the person reading this fanfiction.**

 **Decadence translation (Kanji):"** **お願いします回答と** **いっし** **に落ち着いたマインド** **.** **教えてくださいあなたの名前** **.** **はい、このファンフィクションを読んでいる人の名前** **."**

 **Decadence translation (Japanese): Onegaishimasu kaitō to issho ni ochitsuita maindo. Oshiete kudasai anata no namae. Hai, kono fanfikushon o yonde iru hito no namae.**

 **Decadence translation (Japanese to English):Please give me your calm mindset with your answer. Please tell me your name. Yes, the name of the person who is reading this fan fiction.**

 **Fan translation: Understood. Name...your name is "Name", correct?**

 **Decadence English: Understood. Reader...your name is "Reader", correct?**

 **Decadence translation (Kanji):"** **理解された** **.** **読者** **…** **あなたの名前** **,"** **読者** **",** **正しい** **?"**

 **Decadence translation (Japanese): Rika se reta. Dokusha...anata no namae, "Dokusha", tadashi?**

 **Decadence translation (Japanese to English): Understood. Reader...your name, "Reader", is it right?**

 **Fan translation: Ok then, please continue to enjoy the game. After I count down from three, you will forget you were ever asked this question. Three...Two...One...have you forgotten?**

 **Decadence English: Ok then, please continue to enjoy this fanfiction. After I count down from three, you will forget you were ever asked this question. Three...two...one...have you forgotten?**

 **Decadence translation (Japanese): Jā ōkē. Fan fikushon o tanoshimi tsudzukete kudasai. Kauntodaun kara san, anata wa wasurerudarou nata wa tazune tako kono shitsumon. San…ni…ichi…Anata wa sore o wasuremashita ka?**

 **Decadence translation (Japanese to English): Okay, keep on enjoying fan fiction. Three from the countdown, you will forget this question asked. Three...two...one...have you forgotten?**

 **Fan translation: ...You must forget.**

 **Decadence English: ...You must forget.**

 **Decadence translation (Japanese): …Anata ga wasurete shimatta.**

 **Decadence translation (Japanese to English): ...You forgot.**

 **See what I mean? Luckily, we can interpret it like this. Parentheses are words that are implied to be in the original sentence.**

 **Original: Okay, keep on enjoying fan fiction. Three from the countdown, you will forget this question asked. Three...two...one...have you forgotten?**

 **Interpretation: Okay, keep on enjoying (the) fan fiction. Three from the countdown, you will forget this question (that I) asked. Three...two...one...have you forgotten?**

 **While, it seems like DiscordantHarmony426 (the author of this story) is the one talking to Lynn Sr in the prayer sanctuary, it actually isn't, as they don't know Japanese. No, the person talking to him is none other than Itoi-sama himself! You know it's Itoi because not only does he speak in Japanese, he uses the word "Wagahai". Wagahai is an antiquated Japanese word of the pronoun "I". Used by people of a higher social class, Shigesato Itoi would definitely use this term, as he is a celebrity writer in Japan. Why did I refer to him as Itoi-sama instead of Itoi-san? Because it's used to refer to very important people. Itoi is the creator of the Mother series, which includes Mother 3. Essentially, he is the god of the Mother 3 universe, and as such, he deserves the utmost respect.**

 **Even though the name "Dokusha" (Reader) is used in the story, it's a placeholder. "Dokusha" is the Japanese version of the "Your Name Here" default. As such, you are encouraged to substitute "Dokusha" with your actual name.**


	3. Thunderstruck

The next day…

"Hey, where's Lincoln and Lisa?"

"Oh, they went outside to get some fresh air after what had happened yesterday."

"Great. Do you mind telling me where they are exactly?"

"Nope."

"Hey, what's that piece of paper in your hands?"

Luna tries to hide the paper but Luan snatches it out of her hands before she could do so!

 _"Dearest familial units,_

 _It appears that our singular male sibling never got over the despair of our mother's passing. He went into a full-blown tirade about how he was going to avenge our mother by murdering the beast that took her away from us. I tried to talk him out of it. Alas, to no avail. He picked up a jagged rock on the path up to Mount Sativum, as if such an object could do any significant damage to it. But don't worry, sororal siblings, using the claw that our maternal grandfather extracted from our now deceased matriarch's corpse, I smelted and synthesized a knife made out of solid keratin. This knife should be honed enough to slice through even this creature's thick hide, if it has one! I left it in a present on the countertop. I will persist on dissuading his suicidal tendency for revenge. But I fear that his mind is already set. Don't come looking for me, this is something I have to do alone. Goodbye._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Lisa Marie Loud"_

Luan goes off to tell Albert and Lynn Sr about this arrested development but Luna jerks her back.

"No, dudette! Lisa swore me to secrecy! It was either this or getting my memory wiped by her! She was just going to leave the note but I caught her just before she left to pursue Lincoln!"

"Sorry, Luna. But they deserve to know!"

Luan calls her dad and grandfather over to let them know what happened. Luna tries to stop her by attempting to fight her…big mistake.

"Girls! Stop fighting!"

"Dad! Lincoln…"

Luna covers her mouth before she could say anything. Luan bites her in response, causing Luna to yelp in pain.

"…went to scale Mount Sativum to try and kill the creature that killed mom!"

Albert explodes in a fury.

"And why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"I just found out about it!"

"Lisa swore me to secrecy! By the way, she went along to try and stop him."

"We have to stop them right now!"

"Wait, Lisa left a weapon for you. She made it herself. So that if you run into the creature again…this time…you can kill it. It's in the present."

Lynn Sr opens the present and equips the Keratin Knife. With that, the Loud patriarchs dash to the apex of mount Sativum to stop Lincoln from doing something dumb! Meanwhile…

* * *

"Soon, that thing will pay for killing our mother…"

Lincoln exits the cave leading to the highest point of Mount Sativum and starts to scale the top of the plateau. There, he finds the very creature he set out to murder in cold blood. Ordinarily, Lincoln is a calm, cool and collected person. But now, with his mother's death, Lisa fears that the fetters of Lincoln's psyche are completely broken. And now, nothing will quench his vengeful bloodlust, except the death of the one who caused him and his family so much pain. He acknowledges that Rita is a deeply flawed character and probably wasn't the best person but she is still his mother. And he at least owes her this much…

Upon reaching the lair of the beast, there appears to be a damaged data chip containing a file. Lincoln scans the QR code on the chip and extracts a copy of the file. There are only two words…

"Mechanized Ursidae"

"That must be the name of the beast. "Mechanized Ursi-die", indeed."

The half bear, half robot cyborg approaches and attacks Lincoln! Lincoln can see that the blood of his deceased mother has coagulated on the beast's countenance!

The Mechanized Ursidae attacks!

Lincoln grasped the Sharp Rock tightly and pounced on the Mechanized Ursidae!

It had no effect at all!

The Mechanized Ursidae lunges for a claw attack!

Lincoln takes 81 damage!

"Why you…!"

Lincoln attacks!

The Mechanized Ursidae takes 1 damage!

The Mechanized Ursidae lets out a bestial roar!

Lincoln's offense decreased by 5!

Lincoln's defense decreased by 7!

"You've taken away our mother…"

The Mechanized Ursidae goes in for a savage bite!

Lincoln takes mortal damage!

Lincoln attacks!

The Mechanized Ursidae takes 1 damage!

"So…just… **DIE ALREADY!** "

Lincoln's rage has awakened a new ability!

Lincoln maxed out his HP!

Suddenly, a flash of lightning strikes the Mechanized Ursidae in the face, dealing damage and deflecting the blast into a nearby boulder, annihilating it! Suddenly, a severe thunderstorm begins to descend onto the surrounding areas!

Lincoln learned PK Thunder α!

The Mechanized Ursidae takes 16 damage!

"Whoa? Did I do that? It's on!"

The Mechanized Ursidae lunges for a claw attack!

Lincoln takes 77 damage!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder α!

The Mechanized Ursidae takes 15 damage!

The Mechanized Ursidae goes in for a savage bite!

Lincoln takes mortal damage!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder α!

The Mechanized Ursidae takes 16 damage!

The Mechanized Ursidae lets out a bestial roar!

Lincoln's offense decreased by 8!

Lincoln's defense decreased by 6!

Lincoln got hurt and collapsed!

Lincoln's unconscious body falls into the ravine nearby. He managed to inflict considerable damage to the beast, even without using the Keratin Knife! Meanwhile, back to our intrepid heroes…

* * *

They head all the way up through the mountain, getting 2 beef jerkies, and an Aquarius Charm, which Lynn Sr equips for 7 defense, as well as a thunder bomb and a running bomb! They head through a cave and come out the other side relatively unscathed. Upon arriving at the beast's lair, it seems that Albert will have to do what his only grandson couldn't…

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

Lynn Sr has no interest in fighting this savage animal. He just wants to find Lincoln and Lisa and not get torn into ribbons, just like his wife! He recognizes that he is not nearly as badass as Flint and attempting to try something like what he does would backfire horribly. I mean, it's not like the Louds are in the world of Mother 3 or anything. Yes, he just wants to find his kids and escape as fast as possible, like a rational person would do in this situation. The beast lunges at them but this time, they're ready for it!

The Mechanized Ursidae suddenly attacked!

Lynn Sr grasped the Keratin Knife tightly and pounced on the Mechanized Ursidae!

It pierced the Mechanized Ursidae's thick hide! The Mechanized Ursidae let out a yowl!

Albert attacks!

The Mechanized Ursidae takes 41 damage!

The Mechanized Ursidae lets out a bestial roar!

Lynn Sr's offense decreased by 27!

Lynn Sr's defense decreased by 18!

Lynn Sr attacks!

The Mechanized Ursidae takes 1 damage!

"Now, I'm gonna take it to ya!"

Albert tries to suplex the Mechanized Ursidae!

SMAAAASH!

The Mechanized Ursidae takes 625 damage!

The Mechanized Ursidae's self-defense mechanism activates!

The Mechanized Ursidae used a flamethrower attack!

Lynn Sr takes mortal damage!

Lynn Sr ate the Beef Jerky!

Lynn Sr recovered 60 HP!

Albert attacks!

The Mechanized Ursidae takes 52 damage!

The Mechanized Ursidae goes in for a savage bite!

Lynn Sr takes mortal damage!

Lynn Sr ate the Beef Jerky!

Lynn Sr recovered 60 HP!

Albert attacks!

The Mechanized Ursidae takes 48 damage!

The Mechanized Ursidae used a flamethrower attack!

Lynn Sr threw the Running Bomb!

The Mechanized Ursidae takes 183 damage!

Albert attacks!

The Mechanized Ursidae takes 55 damage!

The Mechanized Ursidae lunges for a claw attack!

Lynn Sr takes mortal damage!

Lynn Sr threw the Thunder Bomb!

The Mechanized Ursidae takes 198 damage!

The Mechanized Ursidae tried a desperation attack!

Lynn Sr takes mortal damage!

The Mechanized Ursidae became tame!

You win!

Lynn Sr gained 524 experience points!

* * *

The Mechanized Ursidae continues to try and murder Lynn Sr and Albert. But it staggers to get up, having been thoroughly defeated. Lynn Sr tries to get past the beast to pursue his kids and get them back safely. Before he can proceed, however, a bear cub headbutts him out of the way.

"That must be the bear's child, before…that…happened to her. We're done here. We'll comb the mountain one last time to find them, and they we'll have no choice but to head back."

The Mechanized Ursidae dies from its injuries, sustained in its many battles. Albert and Lynn Sr canvass the rest of Mount Sativum and didn't find even a single trace of Lincoln or Lisa. He unfortunately had to tell his daughters the bad news.

"Well, Pop-Pop killed the animal that killed your mother but we searched the entire mountain and didn't find hide nor hair of either Lincoln or Lisa."

 **"WHAT?!"**

"So, are we to presume Lincoln and Lisa are dead?"

Luan butts into the conversation, with a livid fury in her eyes!

"NO WAY! Lincoln is still alive!"

"What about Lisa?"

"Oh, she can find her way back. She's a genius after all. But I have a feeling Lincoln survived his encounter with the beast."

"No, I think he got mauled."

"Oh, really? Then where's his corpse?"

The sound of silence cuts through the room.

"I thought so. Now look, unless I see his corpse, then he's not dead, just missing."

"Fine. But no one could survive that. He's clearly dead."

"I'll scour the entire state of Michigan for him!"

"Just make sure your devotion doesn't turn into obsession."

"It won't."

The Louds have had a tumultuous time coexisting with one another. From clear skies to dreary overcasts, the thirteen of them stood by each other through thick and thin, and always supported one another, no matter what. They all have their unique personalities and even though they clashed with one another a lot, they all respected how unique an individual that they all are. They would all stand by one another and would share amongst each other. However, despite all the sad events they've gone through together, this depressing event has shaken the Loud family to their very core. And, as everyone knows, things can always get worse…

How did this all start?

Where did it all go wrong?

Why is this happening?

Almost as if they were playthings, the animals of this great state are becoming robotocized against their will, turning the naturally docile creatures into fierce bioorganic killing machines. Some people, like the Louds, have had their family torn apart. Just who was that person that tried to set the Moonlit forest ablaze? How did an ordinary bear become the Mechanized Ursidae? And where could Lincoln and Lisa be?

These enigmas must be answered.

And so, the first chapter ends…as a tragedy.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: After Flint's grief-stricken rage, Bronson knocks him unconscious and throws him in jail until he calms down. Claus came by some time later and gave him an apple with a nail file in it (how he managed to hide a nail file in an apple, we may never know) so that Flint can file the rusted lock off. Flint later finds out that Claus took a homemade knife to try and kill the Mecha-Drago. Since a drago is basically a dinosaur, some piddly knife would probably break off on its thick hide!**

 **In Mother 3, there are magical guardians of the Nowhere Islands known as magypsies. These androgynous beings possess incredibly powerful PK powers and have protected the island from the Dark Dragon for aeons. Pulling a needle erases them from existence. Pulling all 7 needles unseals the Dark Dragon and causes it to destroy the world. If a person with a pure heart pulls most of the needles, it will also recreate the world. If a person with malice in their heart pulls most of the needles, they can reform it in their image! If a person with no heart pulls most of the needles, the world will simply cease to exist.**

 **Decadence: You actually get to see Lincoln try to kill the Mechanized Ursidae! In Mother 3, Claus goes off to kill the Mecha-Drago to avenge his mother's death. But we don't see the actual battle (although, it's pretty clear he'd lose anyway).**

 **Lisa tries to stop Lincoln from trying to kill the Mechanized Ursidae. Sadly, Lucas was too afraid to stop Claus...**

 **Lincoln equips a Sharp Rock and later, Lynn Sr equips the Keratin Knife. In Mother 3, the Drago Fang is a key item and you can use it but you can't equip it. In Decadence, however, you can! The Sharp Rock is a psudo Drago Fang so naturally, it doesn't work.**

 **Lincoln channels his anger so much that he learns PK Thunder α in the middle of the fight! Normally, one has to be taught by the magypsies to use PK powers! Such as when Ionia had to almost drown Lucas in order for his powers to awaken. Luckily, it seems that in this universe, PK powers are learned innately by certain people.**

 **Originally, Lincoln was supposed to miss every shot after the first PK Thunder α hit, referencing how inaccurate PK Thunder is. It was changed so that he would hit every shot to heighten the dramatic tension! He still gets destroyed by the Mechanized Ursidae, though.**

 **In Mother 3, the Mecha-Drago breathes flames out as one of its attacks. In Decadence, after the Mechanized Ursidae is under 618 HP, her self-defense mechanism activates, allowing her to use a flamethrower attack that has power equivalent to PK Fire β!**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Albert's suplex attack does massive damage but only if it lands. If he misses the attack, the text will say that he threw his back out trying to pull off the move, incapacitating him for 3 turns while he recovers. It's incredibly dangerous, since Lynn Sr still only does 1 damage to the Mechanized Ursidae, even after using the Keratin Knife to pierce its thick hide! Worse still, Albert is a temporary party member, so you can't select what he does. He just got ridiculously lucky landing the attack and getting a critical hit!**


	4. Chapter 2: Looking For Answers

We see the twins formulating a plan on how to proceed forward. In their camp cabin, Lola is explaining to Lana her plan to help everyone find out what happened.

"Ok, so there has to be something at the apex of Mount Sativum that explains what the heck is going on. Lana, Lisa has left you 6 more utilitools in order to aid in your exploration of the surrounding area."

Lana opens the 6 presents in front of her.

Lana got the Entrancing Light Manipulator!

Lana got the Vibrant Erostick!

Lana got the Malicious Mask!

Lana got the Tear Ripening Gadget!

Lana got the Spin Switcher!

Lana got the Grappling Hook!

"Go to the top of Mount Sativum and try to find something that will explain what's going on."

"Ok ok, you don't need to explain it again, Lols."

* * *

Lana heads off to the top of Mount Sativum. Upon reaching the plateau where both her brother and her father squared off against the Mechanized Ursidae that had torn their family asunder, she notices a new path, opened by a lightning strike! The very same blast that deflected off of the Mechanized Ursidae and blew up that boulder. Lincoln's very first use of PK Thunder α. Lana heads onward for a while but is ambushed by 4 enemies! They appear to be illusory whirlwinds in the shape of scorpions, with a veil of sand covering them. Lana has no choice but to fight them and move on…

A Sand Scorpion and its cohorts attacked!

Sand Scorpion A is holding itself together!

Sand Scorpion B tried to snap at Lana!

Just missed!

Sand Scorpion C was scattered by the wind!

Sand Scorpion D is holding itself together!

Lana attacks Sand Scorpion A!

Sand Scorpion A takes 31 damage!

Sand Scorpion A flung itself at Lana!

Just missed!

Sand Scorpion B was scattered by the wind!

Sand Scorpion D was scattered by the wind!

You win!

Lana gained 0 experience points!

* * *

As Lana explores the surrounding area, she finds 2 beef jerkies, a yogurt and the Scorpio Charm, which Lana equips for 11 defense points! Eventually, after trekking the arid bluff of the Outer Sativum Promontory, she stumbles upon a high-tech outpost that is seemingly abandoned. Here, she takes the opportunity to rest up and recover from her journey. However, her dream is intrinsically linked to another Loud sibling, and a memory from 2006 begins to resurface…

"Washi gozen Passhon-san. Watashi ga ensō shite iru ongaku wa "Kazoku Mondai Ni-banme Idō." Tetteiteki ni kiku."

Hai {Īe}

私午前パッションさん私が演奏している音楽は"家族問題, 二番目移動." 徹底的に聴く.

はい {いいえ}

Koreha nani geijutsu-teki shitte iru-nani mos anata no yōna shutoku suru!

これは何芸術的知っている-何もあなたのような取得する!

* * *

Back to Lana's dream, a vantablack image of what looks like a silhouette of Lucy appears in a decrepit castle of old and it seems this shadowy doppelgänger is conducting beautifully melancholic music. Lana approaches the strange shadow and attempts to converse with this artistic maestra shadow of her sister.

"Hello, I am a part of your sister, Lucy. The music I'm playing is called Выстрелов в темноте (Vistrelov V Temnote). Please, take a listen."

"I'd rather just continue with my journey."

"No…I insist you stay and listen to this tune."

Lucy's Nightmare suddenly attacked!

Lana used the Malicious Mask!

Lucy's Nightmare's offense decreased by 16!

Lucy's Nightmare played a string octet!

Lana takes 12+9+3+8+6+11+5+7 (61 total) damage!

Lana used the Entrancing Light Manipulator!

Lucy's Nightmare fell asleep!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's Nightmare takes 42 damage!

Lucy's Nightmare is still asleep!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's Nightmare takes 43 damage!

Lucy's Nightmare is still asleep!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's Nightmare takes 45 damage!

Lucy's Nightmare is still asleep!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's Nightmare takes 51 damage!

Lucy's Nightmare woke up!

Lucy's Nightmare brandished her baton!

Just missed!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's Nightmare takes 49 damage!

Lucy's Nightmare is distracted playing!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's Nightmare takes 52 damage!

Lucy's Nightmare threw music sheets at Lana!

Lana takes 18 damage!

Lana used the Entrancing Light Manipulator!

Lucy's Nightmare fell asleep!

Lana ate the beef jerky!

Lana recovered 60 HP!

Lucy's Nightmare is still asleep!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's Nightmare takes 48 damage!

Lucy's Nightmare is still asleep!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's Nightmare takes 53 damage!

Lucy's Nightmare is still asleep!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's Nightmare takes 51 damage!

Lucy's Nightmare woke up!

Lucy's Nightmare is distracted playing!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's Nightmare takes 54 damage!

Lucy's Nightmare played a melancholic melody!

Lana's defense decreased by 12!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's Nightmare takes 49 damage!

Lucy's Nightmare played a string octet!

Lana takes 10+0+0+12+11+9+0+0 (42 total) damage!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's nightmare takes 51 damage!

Lucy's nightmare played a somniac lullaby!

Just missed!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's Nightmare takes 46 damage!

Lucy's Nightmare dissipated into thin air!

You win!

Lana gained 402 experience points!

Lana's level is now 22!

HP went up by 4

PP went up by 6

Offense went up by 5

Defense went up by 3

IQ went up by 7

Speed went up by 8

Lana wakes up from her slumber. She notices that she has somehow taken damage and decides to rest again to recover her health. Upon exploring the facility, she eventually finds Lisa's Database inside a present, which contains information about everything the Louds have encountered thus far! Unfortunately, it still doesn't have any correlation to what has happened.

* * *

That being said, Lana did manage to find a CD in the high-tech outpost. Upon placing it into a CD player, a song begins to play. It sounds like Billy Joel's famous novelty song, "We Didn't Start the Fire". Lana listens to the tune, because even if Billy Joel himself didn't like it, she's sure someone else would.

 **Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray  
South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio  
Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television  
North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe**

 **Rosenbergs, H-Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom  
Brando, The King and I and The Catcher in The Rye  
Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen  
Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye**

 **We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it**

 **Yuē sè fū Sī dà lín, Mǎ lín kē fū, Nà sài ěr, Pǔ luó kē fēi yē fū  
Luò kè fēi lè, Luó yī nèi lā, Gòng chǎn zhǔ yì Jí tuán  
Luó yī Kē ēn, Hú ān Bèi long, Tuō sī kǎ ní ní, Dí lún  
Yuè nán yǔ shèng lì, Yán shí zhōu wéi de shí zhōng**

 **Ái yīn sī tǎn, Zhān mǔ sī Dí ēn, Bù lǔ kè lín yǒu yì zhī huò shèng de qiú duì  
Dài wéi Crockett, Bǐ dé Pān, Māo wáng, Dí sī ní lè yuan  
Duó, Bù dá pèi sī, Á lā bā mǎ, Hè lǔ xiǎo fū  
Gé lěi sī Gōng zhǔ, Pèi dùn Dì fang, Má fan zài Sū yī shì**

 **Wǒ men méi yǒu fā dòng huǒ zāi  
Tā shì hái shǎn liàng  
Zuò wéi wǒ men xī wàng sǐ  
Wǒ men méi yǒu fā dòng huǒ zāi  
Bù, wǒ men méi yǒu diǎn liàng tā  
Dàn wǒ men shì zì zhàn dòu tā**

 **(** **约瑟夫斯大林** **,** **马林科夫** **,** **纳赛尔** **,** **普** **罗科菲耶夫** **  
** **洛克菲勒** **,** **罗伊内拉** **,** **共** **产主义集团** **  
** **罗伊科恩** **,** **胡安** **贝隆** **,** **托斯卡尼尼** **,** **涤纶** **  
** **越南** **语胜利** **,** **岩石周** **围的时钟**

 **爱因斯坦** **,** **詹姆斯迪恩** **,** **布** **鲁克林有一支获胜的球队** **  
** **戴** **维** **Crockett,** **彼得潘** **,** **猫王** **,** **迪斯尼** **乐园** **  
** **铎** **,** **布达佩斯** **,** **阿拉巴** **马** **,** **赫** **鲁晓夫** **  
** **格雷斯公主** **,** **佩** **顿地方** **,** **麻** **烦在苏伊士**

 **我** **们没有发动火灾** **  
** **它是** **还闪亮** **  
** **作** **为我们希望是死** **  
** **我** **们没有发动火灾** **  
** **不** **,** **我** **们没有点亮它** **  
** **但我** **们试自战斗它** **)**

 **Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac  
Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, Bridge on the River Kwai  
Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball  
Starkweather occidendum spree, Thalidomide filii mutating cursim...  
**

 **Buddy Holly, Ben-Hur, Space Monkey, Mafia's finale stultitia  
Coxae circulis, Castro, Edsel nullus est ire  
U-2, Syngman Rhee, Payola and Kennedy  
Chubby Checker, Psycho, Belgians in Congo**

 **Nos non initium quod ignis  
Fuit semper ardere  
Quia quod orbis' fuit conversus  
Nos non initium quod ignis  
Nihil, nos non lucem eam  
Autem, nos conatus ut pugna eam**

 **Hemingway, Eichmann, Främling i ett Konstigt Mark  
Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion  
Lawrence av Arabien, Brittiska Beatlemania  
Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston slår Patterson**

 **Påven Paul, Malcolm X, Brittisk politiker kön  
J.F.K. blåst bort, vad mer måste jag säga?**

 **Vi startade inte elden  
Det var alltid bränning  
Sedan världens varit att vrida  
Vi startade inte elden  
Nej, vi inte ljus det  
Men vi försökte bekämpa det**

 **Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again  
Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, Punk rock  
Begin, Reagan, Palestine, Terror on da airline  
Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan**

 **Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, Heavy metal suicide  
Foreign debts, Homeless vets, AIDS, Crack, Bernie Goetz  
Hypodermics on da shores, China's undah martial law  
Rock an' Rollah Cola wars, I can't take it anymore**

 **Me n' mah niggahs didn't start da fire  
It was always burnin'  
Since da world's been turnin'  
Me n' mah niggahs didn't start da fire  
But when me n' mah niggahs is gone  
It will still burn on an' on an' on an' on  
An' on an' on an' on an' on...**

 **We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it  
**

 **Vi startade inte elden  
Det var alltid bränning  
Sedan världens varit att vrida  
Vi startade inte elden  
Nej, vi inte ljus det  
Men vi försökte bekämpa det**

* * *

"That was a pretty amazing song. I didn't expect it to be in 5 different languages. I should show this to Lola so that she can listen to it. Maybe Luna would enjoy it as well, since she's a connoisseur of music."

Next to it is a page of all the lyrics. Lana scans the page and notices that most of what are considered to be bad foreign policy events by Americans are written in red ink. Things like China turning communist, the Soviet Union leaders, the Suez Canal crisis and the Twin Towers attacks. Even so, homeland crises like the Starkweather murder spree, the Watergate scandal, the war on drugs and the AIDS mass hysteria pandemic are also penned in red. And that's just a few of them! Lana decides to take the CD and note with her.

Eventually, after leaving the outpost and searching the surrounding area for a while, she stumbles into an alcove with a face in it. Upon examining it, Lana can hear the wind whistling from behind it. However, she is not strong enough to get past the rock face. In the middle of the room is a shiny object. Lana grabs it.

Lana got the Antiquated Chamber Pot!

One backtracking excursion later…

"Lana, did you find anything?"

Lana hands her the lustrous item.

"What is this?! Is this a CHAMBER POT?! LANA! What the heck?! You were supposed to find something that would give us some answers! How stupid are you?! Seriously, were you lollygagging around all this time?! You clod! No, I take that back, even a clod is smarter than you, Lana! I am ashamed that we're twin sisters!"

Lana is cowering in fear and is on the verge of crying. Lola tries to punch her for her dumbassery but Lana has a faster reaction time, thus blocking Lola's strike!

"Please, stop abusing me!"

"Then please, stop irking me."

Lola sighs and shakes her head.

"It seems it's up to me, the better twin, to help you find something that can help us out. I really had expected more from you, Lana. But it seems you can't do anything without me! It's up to me to find the answers and I'll do so, with or without your help, Lana!"

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: In the original game, Duster is supposed to go to Osohe Castle and retrieve the Egg of Light.**

 **To get to Osohe Castle, Duster had to go through the Sunset Cemetery and had to fight off zombies.**

 **Duster had to get the Rope Snake to get to Mr. Passion's room, where the halfway point of Osohe Castle is.**

 **Decadence: Osohe Castle is replaced with the Outer Sativum Promontory. An extension of Mount Sativum, this region is a desert-like arid bluff with a seemingly endless expanse of sand. Notable landmarks are the high-tech outpost and the alcove where the Antiquated Chamber Pot was.**

 **The zombies that attack Duster in chapter 2 are replaced with Sand Scorpions.**

 **Mr. Passion is replaced with Lucy's Nightmare and she is only fought in the dreamscape. This encounter is forced because Lana resting in the high-tech outpost's bed is a cutscene.**

 **Lana finds a quintilingual version of Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start the Fire".**

* * *

 **Author's Note: The seven tools Lana got each correspond to one of Duster's Seven Mystical Thief Tools. They are:**

 **Wall Staples  
Entrancing Light Manipulator/Hypno-Pendulum  
Vibrant Erostick/Tickle Stick  
Malicious Mask/Scary Mask  
Tear Ripening Gadget/Smoke Bomb  
Spin Switcher/Siren Beetle  
Grappling Hook/Rope Snake**

 **The Sand Scorpions act like a more aggressive variant of the Soot Dumplings. They attack more often but are easily scattered by the wind. You don't get any experience points if they've scattered.**

 **The first flashback occurs and it is the first encounter with Mr. Passion. He uses washi as his Japanese "I" because washi is reserved for people who're old or slur their words. Since Mr. Passion is based on Ludwig van Beethoven, he's old. In fact, he's so old, he's dead!**

 **Lucy's Nightmare, Mr. Passion's replacement, also makes compositions based off of classical composers. Her battle theme is composed of 2 compositions by a certain Russian composer. That is also why she refers to this composition as Vistrelov V Temnote, as that is Cyrillic for what the title of her opus is.**

 **After the encounter with Ms. Poser, Lana finds Lisa's Database, the Decadence version of the Battle Memory. It even functions just like the original!**

 **The Antiquated Chamber Pot is the Decadence version of the Noble Spittoon.**

 **When Lola goes ballistic on Lana, it's supposed to parallel when Duster gives Wess the Noble Spittoon instead of the Egg of Light. Wess' response is to flip out, shatter the Noble Spittoon and call Duster a moron several times. Lola tries to punch Lana for failing but Lana reacted fast enough to block it. Lola calling Lana a clod would've been the equivalent of Wess calling Duster a moron but Lola thinks even a clod would be smarter than Lana. And if we're talking about a certain other series, she would have been right.**


	5. File In Line

With Lola having now joined the party, the twins rush back to the alcove at the Outer Sativum Promontory. On the way back there, however, more of those strange humanoid creatures begin para-trooping into the surrounding area. And they've brought way more firepower than last time. Upon approaching the entrance to this area, they run into two of these guys powering up what looks to be an electro-golem of some sort, seeing as they power it up by electrocuting it. The newly charged enemy rushes at the party!

* * *

A Melded Machine suddenly attacked!

Lana attacks!

SMAAAASH!

The Melded Machine takes 89 damage!

Lola attacks!

The Melded Machine takes 90 damage!

The Melded Machine edged closer!

Lana attacks!

The Melded Machine takes 64 damage!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

The Melded Machine takes 128 damage!

The Melded Machine toppled over Lana!

Lana takes 87 damage!

Lana attacks!

The Melded Machine takes 66 damage!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

The Melded Machine takes 144 damage!

The Melded Machine has fallen and can't get up!

Lana attacks!

The Melded Machine takes 101 damage!

Lola attacks!

The Melded Machine takes 94 damage!

The Melded Machine got up!

Lana attacks!

The Melded Machine takes 102 damage!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

The Melded Machine takes 136 damage!

The Melded Machine tried a punch!

Just missed!

Lana attacks!

The Melded Machine takes 71 damage!

The Melded Machine was destroyed!

You win!

The party gained 280 experience points!

* * *

After fighting their way through a horde of those paratroopers and gaining 3 thunder bombs as random enemy drops, they make it to the high-tech outpost, rest up to recover all their HP and PP and finally make it back to the alcove where the stone-faced door lies. Lola inspects the inscriptions adjacent to the face, which depicts a dance of some sort. Lola understands what to do to proceed forward.

"Lana, there's only one way to open the door. Look away."

"Why?"

"Because the dance moves are highly embarrassing. Well, my dance move is, at least."

"Fine."

Lana turns away while Lola prepares to do the dance. She starts by sashaying right to left to right twice, while after each break she does a move that is reviled by many, the dab! As a great man once said "you'll laugh, you'll cry but mostly, you'll laugh." Although, in this case, it's more like "you'll laugh, you'll cry but mostly, you'll cringe."

Lana did sneak a peek at the atrocity that her sister was doing in order to open the door but quickly turns away out of embarrassment. Eventually, the door laughs and opens, no doubt being amused that Lola has humiliated and demeaned herself just to open the way forward.

"So, you did the dab?"

"Were you watching me?!"

"No, it just felt like you were doing something…wrong."

"Well, we can proceed forward now. And all it cost was my dignity and a part of my soul dying."

"You have a soul? Could've fooled me, since you're the scourge of the Loud family."

* * *

Upon entering the next room, the twins get blasted with a pastel hexagon which forces them to dodge out of the way.

"These illusions are everywhere! Now they have the audacity to copy my sisters?!"

The twins look up and see Leni, who begins to prepare another PK attack. They rapidly try to convince her that they aren't illusions.

"Oh yeah? Tell me something only they would know!"

"The thing I hate the most is Lincoln reading comic books in his underwear."

"You thought my dream about blood-sucking aliens was real and tried to barricade the door with a dresser."

Leni lowers her hand and the energy for her PK attack subsides.

"Lola, Lana, it's really you!"

"So, what are you doing here, Leni?"

"The same thing as you guys, finding out what happened."

"Since we all have the same goal, we should go together."

"I couldn't agree more."

Leni joined the party!

In the next room, we see a lilac eighth note just floating around off in the distance. The trio approaches it.

"Say, Leni, that blast you shot us with earlier? What was that?"

"Oh, it was a pastel hexagon. It seems to be a very strong psychokinetic attack."

"That's a rare PK attack known as PK Love, which not only is super powerful but it also allows the user to pull the 7 needles to awaken the Dark Dragon, who can either remake or destroy the world. Only 2 people on Earth knew this technique. The twins, Lucas and Claus. But that was in a Japanese video game. This is real life, so I don't think anything would happen."

Lola's eyes light up upon hearing Lana's explanation. Since the twins were the original 2 chosen ones fated to pull the 7 needles, maybe she and Lana can interact with these musical notes! She knocks Lana and Leni away and tries to touch the note. It reacts to Lola's presence.

 _"With the first tone, begins the story. Found in the Outer Sativum Promontory. Through passing the trials of melancholia, your prize is the tone of Aeolia."_

Lola got the Aeolian Tone!

"Yes, I was right! Lana, we're the chosen ones! We have the power to activate these music notes! They HAVE to be important somehow!"

"Stop your delusions of grandeur, Lola. This isn't a video game. There are no chosen ones. I bet anyone could've activated these notes. Now, let's stop wasting time and find some answers."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with Lana."

The trio proceeds to keep on exploring. During the trek, Leni began to feel feverish. After a while, Leni unlocked a new PK power!

Leni learned PK Fire α!

Proceeding onward, they discerned that a shiny thing is on a lower cliff ledge. They carefully descend to find out what it is. Upon approaching it, a giant scorpion attacks!

* * *

The An Sir Scorpion suddenly attacked!

Lana threw the Thunder Bomb!

The An Sir Scorpion takes 112 damage!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

The An Sir Scorpion takes 74 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze α!

The An Sir Scorpion takes 130 damage!

The An Sir Scorpion coiled its tail around Lola!

Lola's body solidified!

Lana threw the Thunder Bomb!

The An Sir Scorpion takes 110 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze α!

The An Sir Scorpion takes 128 damage!

The An Sir Scorpion's right pincer broke off!

The An Sir Scorpion swiped a pincer!

Lana takes 36 damage, Lola takes 37 damage, Leni takes 38 damage!

Lola was able to move!

Lana threw the Thunder Bomb!

The An Sir scorpion takes 111 damage!

Lola attacks!

The An Sir Scorpion takes 82 damage!

Leni attacks!

The An Sir Scorpion takes 59 damage!

The An Sir Scorpion tried to impale with its stinger!

Leni takes 88 damage!

Lana attacks!

The An Sir Scorpion takes 93 damage!

Lola attacks!

The An Sir Scorpion takes 87 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze α!

The An Sir Scorpion takes 136 damage!

The An Sir Scorpion's left pincer broke off!

The An Sir Scorpion furiously stabbed all around!

Lana takes 30 damage, Lola takes 30+24 (54 total) damage, Leni takes 28 damage!

The An Sir's Scorpion's stinger impaled itself into the ground!

Lana attacks!

The An Sir Scorpion takes 86 damage!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

The An Sir Scorpion takes 102 damage!

Leni tried Lifeup α on Lola!

Lola recovered 76 HP!

The An Sir Scorpion can't move!

Lana attacks!

The An Sir Scorpion takes 94 damage!

Lola attacks!

The An Sir Scorpion takes 87 damage!

Leni attacks!

The An Sir Scorpion takes 62 damage!

The An Sir Scorpion became tame!

You win!

The party gained 650 experience points!

Leni's level is now 24!

HP went up by 7

PP went up by 12

Offense went up by 3

Defense went up by 7

Speed went up by 4

* * *

After defeating the An Sir Scorpion, the trio look at the item it was guarding. It appears to be a data chip of some sort. Lana picks it up.

"Maybe the answers are on this chip. Lisa has a decryption invention back at our house. Once our camping trip is over, maybe this can finally shed some light on what has transpired."

The trio head back to the campsite, having been satisfied with their expedition.

A mysterious group has begun to make their presence known. Could the one who tried to light the forest on fire belong to this group? Just what is their master plan? What could they have to gain by roboticizing animals and setting the forest afire? Could they have been after the data chip that the An Sir Scorpion was guarding?

It seems something much more sinister is lurking within the shadows…

How can our heroines just sit idly by and allow this shadowy organization continue their nefarious goals, whatever they may be?

The Louds have already lost their mother…

Their smartest sister…

And their only brother…

It seems destiny will unite the Loud sisters' resolve and allow them to continue to pursue the truth.

I wonder…how has Luan been holding up?

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: At this point in chapter 2, Wess accompanies Duster on the return trip to Osohe Castle to make sure they retrieve the Egg of Light. Upon getting to the castle, they find the Pigmask Army already there. Entering the main hall, they charge up a clayman and it attacks them.**

 **In the room after Mr. Passion's boss fight, Wess had to do a similarly embarrassing dance, known as the Osohe Dance, to open the stone face door and progress into the second half of Osohe Castle.**

 **Directly afterward, Kumatora, the "princess" of Osohe Castle, blasts them with a PK attack (presumably PK Freeze α) after mistaking them for intruders.**

 **After climbing up to the 9th floor of the castle, the trio enters the room that contains the Egg of Light but with the Pigmask Army right behind them (literally, they're on the other side of the door) Kumatora decides to just take the Egg of Light so that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. But Wess, being a thief, would know to booby trap the room. They fall all the way down into the basement and have to fight the Oh So Snake.**

 **Thanks to a concurrent event, the trio gets washed up near Wess' house but Duster lost his memory during the ordeal and so he wandered for 3 years. No one has seen hide nor hair of him.**

 **Decadence: Instead of using tanks, these people have soldiers paratroop into the surrounding areas. They even have electro golem clayman-esque robots working for them.**

 **Instead of one Osohe Dance, there are 11 variation dances to open the door. Said dances correspond to the GoNoodle dance remix that Nickelodeon commissioned for one of their commercial bumpers. In Lola's case, her dance incorporates the dab! Since the dab is so reviled by everyone, as well as it being dead, anyone who saw it thought it was cringy. Because of this, I made Lola comment on how terrible it was that she had to open the door by dabbing.**

 **In Mother 3, you can see Aeolia's Needle in the courtyard of Osohe Castle but you can't get to it. Checking the horizon overlooking the needle prompts Wess to explain that when he asked about the needle, the king of Osohe told him to forget he ever saw it. He then tells Duster the needle is not the shiny thing he was supposed to retrieve (that would be the Egg of Light). We learn later that that needle is one of the seven needles sealing the Dark Dragon underground and if it wakes up the world ends! That needle is way more important than an egg that knows everything! Anyway, in Decadence, you can retrieve one of the seven tones, Decadence's version of the seven needles, in chapter 2! If you don't get it now, it would be way harder, since you have to backtrack there in chapter 7 if you didn't get it. Thankfully, Lola's curiosity saved all of us some time.**

 **Instead of the Egg of Light, The An Sir Scorpion guards a shiny data chip that contains all the information the Louds need to solve this mystery. Unfortunately for them, the file is heavily encrypted.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: chapter 2 was the hardest chapter for me to write because I think that this is the weakest chapter in Mother 3 (aside from chapter 6, which is so short that I don't even consider it a chapter), yet it introduces the two best characters, Duster and Kumatora, into the overarching story. For Decadence, I had to keep the main gist of chapter 2 while still giving Lana and Leni some awesome moments in this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 3: The Auspicious Chandler

As the Louds prepare to head back from their camping trip, on the other side of Michigan, a familiar antagonist is seen combing through the sand dunes as if with a fine-tooth comb.

"Argh! Why'd the mistress send me to this godforsaken desert park?! I'd be a much more valuable asset to her if I was…anywhere but here! It's hotter than goddamn Riyadh, Saudi Arabia in this hellhole!"

Suddenly, he gets a call on his cellphone. The voice on the other end sounds androgynous, and yet, also contralto. Mayhaps this person is using some sort of voice modulator to disguise their voice?

"Mistress, it's you."

"Senbō, stop playing around in the sand, a security guard might come and arrest you! Now, there should be a tunnel connecting this sand dune park to Royal Woods, all the way across the state."

"Is that all?"

"No. Let me finish, dunderhead! I may have accidently released some creatures in the area that our scientists and I may have gene spliced and robotocized to see how they would interact in the real world.

Suddenly, a conglomeration of people starts fleeing the surrounding area. What sounds like gunshots are heard in the background. It is one of the army's new creations.

"Gee, it sure is a good thing we live in a comic book. Otherwise, we might actually be in danger of dying! Thankfully, cartoon physics won't allow that to happen."

"Well that, and our CERO C rating. Can't be TOO violent for the younger siblings that might want to sneak a peek at their older sibling's awesome new game. It might traumatize them for life if they're not ready! But still, when the time comes, they should play this game."

"Uh, what are you talking about? I thought this was a story, not a video game?"

"Nothing, I'm just rambling about nothing that you should be concerned about. Anyway, head through the tunnel, get to Royal Woods and await further instructions. By the way, I've arranged for your squadron to meet you there."

"Alright, thanks."

* * *

This agent of the mistress' army easily navigates the barren wasteland that is the sand dune park and finds the white building housing the tunnel underneath it. It was guarded by a miniboss but this person is so powerful, he defeated it in 2 turns! He goes through and takes a futuristic transport that the mistress had so graciously provided them with by inventing it herself! Eventually, he gets through the underground passageway and manages to get to Royal Woods. He exits the tunnel and is in front of that pompous hegemonic hedonist, Lord Tetherby's mansion.

"Oh no, this rich bastard…"

He gets another call from his boss.

"I can see that from our GPS, you're in Royal Woods. Good, now get to the Loud house. Their address is 1216 Franklin Avenue. Some of the low-level soldiers reported seeing 3 blond girls at the Outer Sativum Promontory, gazing confusedly at a data chip. Get that data chip at all costs! It has highly classified information on it that is of the utmost importance! How do I know this? Because, while the grunts reported it to Namakemono, one of the girls tried calling her sister, not knowing that I intercepted the call.

Flashback to a few moments earlier…

"Lisa? Are you there? We need your help! This strange group of people in what looks like military uniforms are trying to cause chaos all throughout Michigan! Me, Lola and Lana found a data chip in the Outer Sativum Promontory, guarded by a giant scorpion! You're a smart person, so can you, like, invent something that can decrypt files? Because this thing is incomprehensible to us. I know you aren't smart enough to just die on us, you must be out there somewhere! Please, we need you!"

"Sorry, the person you have reached is no longer available. But thanks for the valuable information, you ignoramus. I'll be sure to tell this "Lisa" what a moron you really are."

"Come on, Lisa. I know it's you. You have caller ID on your cellphone."

"I'm not Lisa. I found her cellphone."

"Lisa has a highly secure password for her cellphone."

"I hacked it. This "Lisa" isn't the only genius in the world, you know!"

She hangs up on Leni.

"So, you want me to retrieve the data chip from those cunts and their pussy of a brother?"

"Shemoo, language! Someone might be listening!"

"Why do you care? Ratings? Oh no, some Nintendo CERO yakuza will descend down onto this story and give it a CERO Z rating because I'm too edgy for children. Never mind that SEGA got a T rating for Shadow the Edgehog, who swears more than a sailor and kills people, robots and aliens with hyper realistic guns!"

"Look, just get the chip already."

"Do I have your permission to murder the Loud sisters if they get in the way of my objective?"

"Yes. But only if you HAVE to. Recovery of the chip is the first priority! Escape after you get the chip. We don't want them to find out where our bases are."

"Understood, mistress."

She hangs up. Senbō continues on with his mission.

"Hey you, get out of here! This is Lord Tetherby's mansion. Only people as rich as he is may come to the gates!"

Lord Tetherby's servants kick Senbō out. He thinks about annihilating everyone in that mansion. But no, he has a mission from the mistress herself. To recover that chip that is so important to her! He arrives at 1216 Franklin Avenue where a small group of Senbō's regiment is outside.

* * *

"Hey look, the military's here!"

The rest of the sisters, sans Luan, congregate at the living room.

"Why is the military here?"

"Maybe Lisa did something highly illegal before she went missing?"

"Probably."

"No, wait!"

They all look at Lola.

"Look at the soldier's uniforms! Those are the guys that attacked us at the Outer Sativum Promontory! They must be here for that data chip that we found. Lana, how's Lisa's device working on decrypting that thing?"

"It's at 2%. It might take a while before this thing is fully revealed to us."

"Seeing as we have experience dealing with these punks, we'll fight them off!"

"It looks like they brought some heavy artillery…"

"And they have a commander this time. Wait…is that…?!"

"Attention Loud bitches! You have something that belongs to my boss! Give us the data chip and we will leave peacefully…this time. Don't, and we will take it by force! What is your choice?"

"This chip will give us some answers on what's happening! Like heck, we'll give it up!"

"Fine, have it your way, fuchsia firebrand!"

Senbō then talks to one of his pilots.

"Hey, flyboy! They refused! Maybe you can change their minds. I'm giving you authorization to kill them."

The pilot hops into the cockpit and flies in his jet. Lola, Lana and Leni hop out of their house and try to confront the pilot.

"This is the L-37 Cytostriker. It is also the last thing you're ever going to see. Give me the data chip, or it will give you death!"

"NO!"

"Flyboy, kill them!"

* * *

The L-37 Cytostriker suddenly attacked!

Lana threw the Tear Ripening Gadget!

The L-37 Cytostriker's pilot is crying from the fumes!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 98 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze α!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 144 damage!

The pilot is still crying!

Lana attacks!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 94 damage!

Lola attacks!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 89 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze α!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 150 damage!

The pilot stopped crying!

The L-37 Cytostriker fires a barrage of bullets!

Lana takes 69 damage, Lola takes 69 damage, Leni takes 69 damage!

Lana used the Entrancing Light Emitter!

It didn't work on the L-37 Cytostriker's pilot!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 102 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze α!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 136 damage!

The L-37 Cytostriker tried a ramming attack!

Just missed!

Lana used the Entrancing Light Manipulator!

The L-37 Cytostriker's pilot fell asleep!

The jet is stalling!

The jet crashed!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 512 damage!

Lola attacks!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 113 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze α!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 256 damage!

Senbō threw a Thunder Bomb into the cockpit!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 111 damage!

The pilot woke up!

The secret compartments on the L-37 Cytostriker opened up!

The L-37 Cytostriker started crop dusting the area with sarin gas!

Lana felt strange!

Lola felt strange!

Leni felt strange!

Lana attacks!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 100 damage!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 121 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze α!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 147 damage!

The L-37 Cytostriker tried firing its guns but they jammed!

Lana attacks!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 99 damage!

Lola attacks!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 98 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze α!

The L-37 Cytostriker takes 144 damage!

The L-37 Cytostriker was totally scrapped!

The sarin gas diffused from the area!

You win!

The party gained 666 experience points!

* * *

"Are you kidding me?! You three managed to obliterate a fucking top of the line fighter jet that is even more powerful than the one that the US military currently has?! Fine, then! Everyone, to me!

5 majors and 2 more fighter jets arrive on the scene!

"This will teach you to mess with the QTs!"

The Loud sisters can't help but snicker at that name.

"Oh, you think that's funny? We'll see if you're still laughing when you're dead!"

"Sure, cuties!"

"Fine then, since I want to see you struggle, here."

Senbō healed the party to full?!

"Now then, Villainous Entente! Eradicate these 3 ladies from existence!"

"Yes, commander Senbō!"

* * *

Senbō and his cohorts attacked!

L-41 Cytoslayer A used a ramming attack!

Leni took mortal damage!

L-41 Cytoslayer B used a ramming attack!

Lana took mortal damage!

Senbō's heart filled with hatred!

Senbō tried PK Starstorm ω!

Lana took mortal damage!

Lola took mortal damage!

Leni took mortal damage!

Lana got hurt and collapsed!

Lola got hurt and collapsed!

Leni got hurt and collapsed!

The battle was lost…

* * *

"Now then, I'll just take my boss' data chip back and…!"

Suddenly, two blasts of water come out and strike the two L-41 Cytoslayers! They short circuit and crash into the majors, killing everyone except Senbō! The camera pans over and shows that Luan was the one who fired those blasts!

"Why you impudent little…!"

Luan shoots a water blast into his mouth to shut him up. He chokes on it but manages to recover, unfortunately.

But wait, there's more! After Luan's surprise rescue, a massive airship is seen across the skies of Royal Woods! It strikes Luan with a blast of lightning, knocking her unconscious! A QT colonel, clad in purple, delivers a message to Senbō.

"Message from the mistress herself, sir! You are to report back to base."

"But I'm in the middle of getting her data chip back!"

 **"NOW."**

"Grrr! You got lucky, bitches! Next time we meet, you'll be sorry!"

Senbō leaves, while the airship slowly pulls away.

"Oh my god! Lana, Lola, Leni, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, we're fine…just a little roughed up."

"On the plus side, we still have the data chip."

"Let's go inside. You need to recover from the beatings you three took. I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we'll be seeing them…"

* * *

Meanwhile…on the airship.

"Sir, a woman has boarded the Cloudburst!"

"Send the Firestorm after her. Let them melt the special snowflake."

We see that Lori has somehow snuck onto the Cloudburst when no one was looking. Her plan is to defeat the commander onboard the ship, take control of it, then use it to lay waste to their headquarters! She almost makes it to the bridge before 3 colonels stop her. Part of the Firestorm, no doubt!

A QT Colonel and their cohorts attacked!

QT Colonel A used a ramming attack!

Lori takes mortal damage!

QT Colonel B used a flamethrower attack!

Lori takes mortal damage!

QT Colonel C called for help!

But no one came!

Lori got hurt and collapsed!

The battle was lost…

"And stay out!"

They kick Lori off of the ship. Thankfully, she landed on a conveniently placed trampoline! She begins to head back home.

"Threat neutralized, master Hokori."

"Excellent. Now, we need to return to base to get our next mission from the mistress. Full speed ahead!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Loud house…

"We need to stop these guys before it's too late!"

"But they're very strong. How can we fight against them?! They even have PK attacks!"

"I wish Lisa were here, she'd have the answer."

"Luan…I hope you're right."

"About what?"

"Lincoln still being alive. We need someone to help us fight off these guys! And since Lisa is missing, Lincoln would be the next best choice."

"I just want our brother back."

"We all do too, sis."

This "Quiet Troop" has begun amplifying their attacks all throughout Michigan!

Who is the one pulling the strings behind the entire organization?

It seems as though dark times are coming for the Loud sisters, Royal woods and the entire state of Michigan!

But wherever there is darkness, there is light.

Soon, Luan will begin to lead the charge against this vile group that caused all of this tragedy!

The sunrise has just peaked out from the horizon.

No more joking around! It's time for the Quiet Troop to receive their pun-ishment from Luan! For Lisa, For Lincoln and for their family, they will succeed!

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: In this chapter, you play as an abused monkey while being accompanied by an Arabic looking man that just loves to electrocute him.**

 **The boss of this chapter is a tank.**

 **At the end of the chapter, Lucas saves Kumatora, Wess and Salsa from being captured by Fassad by sending a Drago after them. It swats away 2 pigmasks, gnaws on two of them, stomps on a tank and knocks Fassad far away.**

 **Decadence: Something that would make Emile Rosales happy, you don't play as a weakling monkey this time. No, this time you play as the VILLAIN for half of the chapter. It would be just like controlling Fassad in chapter 3 instead of Salsa! He's level 51 and destroys everything in the area. You can also use his immense PK attacks! Have fun using PK Starstorm ω on everything!**

 **Since Osohe Castle doesn't exist in Decadence, he doesn't do the ridiculous Osohe dance to open up any stone-faced doors.**

 **Senbō tries to recover the data chip just like how Fassad tried to recover the Egg of Light.**

 **The boss of chapter 3 in Decadence is a fighter jet.**

 **After the boss fight, Senbō, 5 QT majors and 2 L-41 Cytoslayers (the upgraded form of the L-37 Cytostriker) immediately attack you! These guys are enemies in CHAPTER 7! You are scripted to lose this fight but if by some miracle you win (or hack), Senbō has different dialogue and the scene of Luan saving them is omitted.**

 **The Cloudburst is an optional boss that you can fight at the earliest in this chapter. Although, since the enemies are around level 64, it is not recommended but don't worry, you can get another chance to take it down during chapter 7. If you die in the Cloudburst at this point, you don't get a game over, they just kick you out.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Because you play as Senbō for half the chapter and the Louds only fight the boss, there are no presents in chapter 3. Senbō also doesn't gain any items or experience when you play as him.**

 **When the mistress calls Senbō "Shemoo" she's actually saying** **羡慕** **(Xiàn mù). When the mistress is angry, she refers to the commanders by their Chinese names.**

 **The mistress says that this fanfic will get a CERO C rating, while Senbō mocks that him swearing all the time will bump it up to CERO Z. CERO C is for 15-year-olds and up, while CERO Z is for 18-year-olds and up. He also sardonically says that they have nothing to worry about if Shadow the Hedgehog got a T rating in North America.**

 **The L-37 Cytostriker and L-41 Cytoslayer can crop dust sarin gas on the field, which inflicts the "sarin" status on everyone. Sarin causes your HP to continuously scroll down. There is no way to cure it. The only way to get rid of this ailment is to die and get revived or kill the enemy before your HP hits 0! This status invented the term "Overclock Healing". Overclock Healing is when you continuously heal to try and buy yourself a few precious seconds to kill the enemy before the sarin kills you! If the message "the sarin gas diffused from the area" appears, that means the party is no longer inflicted with sarin.**

 **Senbō's new dialogue (if you somehow beat him or hack): "How?! How could you three pathetic ladies could fight off level 50 enemies and withstand my PK attacks?!**

 **[Cloudburst arrives]**

 **"Ha! Our flagship will shock you to the core! Cloudburst, fire at will!"**

 **The rest of the scene plays out as normal.**

 **If you really want a challenge, you can try to take down the Cloudburst at level 24 but you're probably going to get destroyed unless you get really lucky or hack, since the Cloudburst Core you need to take down is level 70, has the highest amount of HP in the game and can call 2 level 64 QT colonels with 900 HP each!**


	7. Chapter 4: Club Boutonnière

It has been about two weeks since the camping trip went awry. This Quiet Troop has even more presence than it ever did a few days ago. They even have their commanders grandstanding about how great they are and how they'll boost the prosperity of Michigan. The Louds are trying to get back to a sense of normalcy but with their military presence everywhere, what can they do?

* * *

"Hey, have you heard that there's a new niterie next to our high school?"

"Yes, what about it, Luan?"

"That's where people go to unwind from their jobs."

"So, what's your point?"

"If we infiltrate the place, we could find some information about the QTs."

"That sounds just crazy enough to work."

"Also, I have a sneaking suspicion Luna has been sneaking out to play there."

"Why would she do that?"

"She's a musician. She doesn't care who she plays for as long as she gets to play."

"I have a feeling she's going to get herself into trouble if she keeps doing that."

"Yeah, I agree. Now, the niterie is on top of a hill and we need to ride a cable car to get to it. We need tickets to use the cable car and the only way to do that is to work a part-time job and have our prospective employer give us one. I also heard the place has a no pets allowed policy but since we aren't bringing our pets to the place, we don't have to worry about that."

"Ok, so what are you going to do, Luan?"

"Get into the club, find out some info about the QTs and save our musically inclined sister before she gets herself into trouble."

"Ok, good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

With that, Luan leaves to head out toward somewhere important. Before she does, she takes $150 dollars with her. She has a feeling that she might need it to stock up on supplies for their war against the Quiet Troop! Upon going outside, she notices lightning strike burn marks scattered around the town.

"Why are there lightning strikes? It didn't rain last night."

Luan has no time left to ponder this anomaly. She has to get to an important place! Before she gets too far ahead though, one of her sisters stops her.

"Um…can I tag along with you?"

"While I'd love for you to accompany me, I don't think the nightclub will allow 8-year-olds in the building."

"Please? I really want to help you out!"

"Fine. How could I say no to you?"

"Awesome! I won't let you down!"

Lucy joined the party!

"But before we go get our tickets, there's something I want to do first…"

"You mean…visit her again?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Luan and Lucy take a detour as they head on over to the Royal Woods cemetery. Upon getting there, they walk amongst the dead until they find one specific gravestone. Upon approaching the grave, offering their condolences and having smiles and tears remembering all the wonderful times they had together, they read the epitaph.

 _ **Wife of Lynn**_

 _ **Mother of Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily**_

 _ **Daughter of Albert**_

 _ **May she rest here forever and for all time**_

* * *

Both of them tear up a little after reading this but they must carry on with their mission. After leaving the cemetery, they stymie their tears and proceed to head on to the important building. On their way to the place, they pass by Ketcham Park, where they see Lincoln's scumbag classmate vocalizing how great the Quiet Troop is.

"Now I know that these people seem scary. But don't worry, my fellow Michiganders, as our renaissance of prosperity is at hand. It was Ronald Reagan's promise to make the United States of America great. It was former president Donald Trump's promise to make America great again! Now, having been inspired by him, they will restore Michigan to its former glory! Imagine, a fleet of cars barreling down the assembly line, new technology for miners to use to extract precious minerals without them having to go in and risk the mine collapsing or trapping them in cave-ins, massive cash influxes to make our military fighter jets bigger and better than ever! The Quiet Troop won't abandon you like America once did! We will become the next center of commerce, of infrastructure and dare I say it, with their capabilities, we could be the next New York! Michigan will be the new battery of the American machine!"

A raucous cheering is heard along with a rousing applause from the nationalistic Michiganders in Royal Woods.

"I thought the libtards would form an angry mob and beat the crap out of him for mentioning Regan and Trump, those two presidents are like the Antichrist to them. Not to mention this is a blue state, so liberals should have turned this place into a cesspool of safe spaces and hurt feelings but it hasn't yet. In my nonbiased opinion, those people should stop getting offended by everything. I guess nationalism overrides liberalism and that's great. I just wish that they would actually make Michigan great again, instead of spreading propaganda. We know their only mission is to cause chaos within our great state."

Luan and Lucy pass by the false rally. Eventually, they make it to the place they wanted to go to, city hall. Luan enters the building and tries to head into the mayor's office but is stopped by security.

* * *

"Sorry, young lady, the mayor has no time to be dealing with nuisances like you."

"I want to ask her for a favor."

"Buzz off, pest! Leave before we call the police on you!"

"What's all the commotion?"

"Mayor, this girl won't leave. Should I call the cops?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Let her in."

"But mayor…?!"

"There isn't a problem, is there?"

"No. Fine, you can see her."

Luan enters the mayor's office and has a seat. The mayor talks to her.

"So, why are you here?"

"I need to call in a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need to go to the niterie to do something. Can I get 10 tickets for me and my siblings so that we can go there?"

The mayor thinks this over for a brief moment…

"Alright, I suppose I owe you one since you helped solve our city's parking crisis. Here you go."

Luan got the Tickets!

"Those tickets never expire. Think of it like an ID badge to get into the club. Just don't lose it."

* * *

After leaving the mayor's office with the tickets, Luan and Lucy decide to stock up on supplies. Thankfully, the enemies now drop money for some inexplicable reason. Luan buys the Yellow Scrunchie, White Shirt, Yellow Skirt, Kid's Hat, Dark Dress and Black Shoes. After equipping all of that, Luan now has 21 more defense and Lucy has 13 more defense.

"We still have $80 dollars left."

"Since the enemies now drop money, I don't think that's a problem."

After their shopping trip, it's now nighttime. Luan and Lucy now head to the base of the hill where the niterie is. They show their tickets to the operator and they ride the cable car to the top. Luan opens a box with fireworks inside and then they head to the entrance of the niterie, seemingly guarded by Raijin and Suijin, the Japanese kami of lightning and water! Upon approaching the entrance of the club, they are stopped by two bouncers clad in purple. Their display names are Hikikomori and Otaku, and they kind of look like stereotypical Japanese workers, despite their titles.

"Ok, to enter Club Boutonnière, show us your tickets."

Luan and Lucy do so. The two check the tickets and find that they are indeed legitimate tickets.

"Alright, you can pass. Just remember one thing…"

"Have fun."

The two enter the nightclub and see a familiar face inside…

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: The time skip was 3 years (it was originally supposed to be 10 years).**

 **There's an extremely funny cutscene where Wess accuses Fassad of the terrible things that has happened to their village in the last 3 years and says that he's the cause of it (which he is). During their banter, Fassad gets a Pigmask to capture him in a net and cart him back to the old folks home.**

 **The plot of chapter 4 was that a popular band got a new bassist that suspiciously looks like Duster, who vanished with the Egg of Light 3 years ago. Wess tasks Lucas by having him go to Club Titiboo (don't laugh, its Japanese name was transliterated from** **倶楽部ちちぼお** **/Kurabu Chichiboo) and find out if the band's new bassist is really his moron, I mean, son.**

 **The inscription on Hinawa's grave was:**

 _ **Wife of Flint**_

 _ **Mother of the twins, Claus and Lucas**_

 _ **Daughter of Alec**_

 _ **May the beautiful Hinawa rest in peace here for all time.**_

 **Club Titiboo is a place for workers to unwind after work. As such, Lucas had to get a job at the Factory to get a ticket to enter the place. His job was to reenergize 3 Claymen. Doing so also netted him 200 DP (Dragon Power, the equivalent to money in the Mother 3 universe, although it should be worth almost nothing if it's based off of the Japanese yen).**

 **On the way to the Factory, he manages to find the magypsy Ionia bathing in a hot spring. She teaches Lucas PK abilities by almost drowning him.**

 **He also had to cut though the Murasaki Forest to get into the club. Said forest has level 30 chimeras inhabiting it.**

 **Club Titiboo has a strict "no pets allowed" policy, which is a problem since Lucas travels everywhere with his dog, Boney. Luckily, they were able to fool the bouncers with a cunning disguise!**

 **The bouncer's names are Neckbeard and Skinhead.**

 **Decadence: The time skip is 2 weeks.**

 **The niterie is way more family friendly than the one in Mother 3. It's a place for everyone to unwind! From stressed college students to Japanese salarymen, everyone can agree that this nightclub is the place to be. It's also ridiculously safe, despite having 2 bouncers and 6 undercover security guards.**

 **Just like in Mother 3, money is introduced in chapter 4. In this case, if the Loud sisters need some money to get a new piece of equipment because they kept dying on the chapter 4 boss, they can go to Lynn Sr and ask him, since he's basically a human ATM. Why is this? Because in Mother 1 and 2, the way to get money was to call Ninten's/Ness' dad to deposit the bounty money into their bank account. Of course, they still needed a Cash Card/ATM card to withdraw the money, just like in real life. But in Decadence, the middleman is cut out as Lynn Sr just gives it to you. He will get suspicious if the sisters ask for more than $1000 dollars at a time, though this is just in the game's code and has no effect outside of some extra dialogue.**

 **In Mother 3, Lucas actually had to work at the Factory to get a ticket. In Decadence, while you can work a part-time job and obtain a ticket that way (as well as some extra money), you can go into city hall and just get them from mayor Rosato. Thanks to the events of Future Tense, Luan has already worked (even though it was an internship) for the mayor and uses her connection to get the tickets immediately! This is a great tactic for speedrunners.**

 **The outside of the niterie is surrounded by the Japanese Shinto kami, Raijin and Suijin. In Mother 3, they were originally elephant statues. The bouncer's names are Hikikomori and Otaku. While these stereotypes are mildly offensive, they're not as bad as the originals. Besides, these character archetypes are in Japan in real life. While the original Mother 3 had the outside of Club Titiboo decorated in an Indian style, Decadence has the outside of its niterie decorated in a Japanese style.**


	8. High Class Act

"Leni, is that you?"

"No, I'm not Leni. My name is Tāikozu."

"Drop the act, Leni. We know it's you."

"Shut it, Luan! I'm in disguise!"

"What are you even doing here?"

"I took your advice. I'm working here but just for tonight as a waitress in this nightclub."

"Oh, I see where you're going with this. Since you're disguised as a waitress, you can snoop in on any information related to the QTs. Brilliant, Leni!"

"But first, like Luan said, I'd need a ticket to gain entrance into the niterie. And since I can only get a ticket from working a part-time job at least once, I'd thought I'd work here to get it. Not only that, I heard that waitresses that work here get paid $450 dollars a night! Pretty lucrative, huh?"

"There's a lapse in your logic, Leni..."

"Which is?"

"You're already in the niterie! You don't need a ticket to get in if you already work here!"

"Oh, good point!"

* * *

Someone walks up to Luan and Lucy and gives them some exposition.

"Sorry guys, the Suit Squad's already performed tonight, we're just waiting around for their encore."

Having heard that, Luan goes around and talks to people while waiting for the band's encore performance.

"Yeah, Club Boutonnière was supposed to have two performers but only the musical one plays. The second half of the building was supposed to be a comedy club. The comedienne they reserved never showed up. I wonder what's kept her?"

"Some people are still in that second half, desperate for a gifted comedienne to slake their unquenchable thirst for pedantic wordplay."

"This is just between you and me but the commanders of the Quiet Troop sometimes come here to enjoy the shows. The Inner 7 have their own specialized preferences for their entertainment. Today, Ikari is at her usual spot, surrounded by a boy at each arm. I'd call them cute but people might misconstrue that as sexual assault nowadays. The other member here today is Hokori. He's always at the comedy club waiting for someone. I heard that he doesn't even like the performer's jokes and yet, he still goes there anyway. I wonder why he'd torture himself like that?"

"I can't wait for their encore performance!"

Finally, it's time to talk to Ikari, one of the members of the Quiet Troop's Inner 7. This brown-haired girl seems very familiar but Luan can't quite place her finger on it. She's sipping a soda with two boys cuddling up to her.

"Say, haven't I seen you somewhere before? Oh well, it doesn't matter. These guys are the best. I have all their merchandise. They really know how to rock out loud! And their covers of a certain soundtrack are nothing short of masterful. That philistine Lola can't appreciate the true beauty of this music."

"But isn't music in the ear of the beholder?"

"Apparently, she can't behold it. Now please, shut up. Their encore is starting."

* * *

Upon waiting for about a minute, the band gets back onstage and they look very familiar.

"What's up, Club Boutonnière? This is the Suit Squad and we're here, dealing an encore performance of Her Highness' Theme! Now, let's rock and roll!"

The band starts performing with Diamond on trumpet, Club on drums, Heart on bass and their leader, Spade, on electric guitar, performing a remix of a familiar theme. The crowd starts chanting for their favorite band.

"Occupo mi fuori!"

"Sfumature di Vanga!"

"Quarttro parti di Cuori!"

"Nessun Club, nussun amore!"

"Quando Diamante brilla, il band é divina!"

"Thank you, Royal Woods! Even though our song is over, stay awhile and we might have something new to show you."

* * *

The people begin to leave. Luan and Lucy attempt to do so but are stopped by Hikikomori.

"Hey, aren't you Luan Loud?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"Your adoring fanbase, you lazy slacker."

"What fanbase? Everyone abhors my jokes!"

"The point is Club Boutonnière booked you and you showed up for exactly zero performances. You'd better perform well or you're never going to headline here again!"

* * *

Luan goes over to the second area of the club, reserved for comediennes to try and wow the audience with wordplay. Luan gets up on stage and begins telling some jokes.

"How do you stop a rhino from charging?"

"You take away his credit card. We've heard that one before!"

"Oh, it looks like we got a heckler here, why don't you make like a drum and beat it?"

"Fuck you, bitch!"

The deranged and now fully enraged lunatic tries to get up onstage to try and murder Luan for insulting him but a lightning blast strikes the triggered fan, allowing Otaku to kick him out of the club.

"Geeze, this sure is a tough crowd. I better wash what I'm saying."

Finally, the audience starts to warm up to her brand of offbeat observational humor.

"You know, with the Quiet Troop causing chaos in Michigan, there really isn't mushroom for error! We need to come up with a secret formula to victory!"

"My jokes may be crumby to some people but I just hope I don't have them caked together."

"Here's one. Why is the vegan antisocial? Because he refuses to talk about meets."

The crowd begins laughing. Luan continues to belt out more jokes. Eventually, the crowd erupts into laughter. Soon, the comedy club is packed with adoring fans! After her performance, some people even want Luan to sign autographs for them, which she does. At last, everyone disperses and Luan, Lucy and Leni meet up at the main hall, where they see two people, one a fan of the Suit Squad's music, and the other a fan of Luan's comedy. The comedy fan gives her opinion on Luan.

* * *

"To be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand Luan Loud's jokes. The humor is extremely subtle and without a solid grasp at even the most rudimentary jokes, they will go over the typical philistine's head. There's also Luan's optimistic outlook, which is deftly woven into the tone of her humor. Her personal philosophy draws heavily from famed renaissance man Jean-Jacques Rousseau, for instance. The fans understand this stuff; They have the intellectual capacity to truly appreciate the depth of these jokes, to realize they're not just funny, they say something deep about life. As a consequence, people who don't like Luan's jokes truly are idiots. Of course, they wouldn't appreciate, for instance, the humor of Luan's fatalistic catchphrase, "get it", which itself is an obscure reference to subsection 5 of the epilogue of the hit indie game Braid, which itself is also an insinuation to Dr Julius Robert Oppenheimer and his famous quote "Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds." Which itself is an epic allusion to the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavhad Gita, the 6th part to the epic Mahabharata, in which the Pandavan prince Arjuna is fighting a dynastic war with a rival clan, which consists of his cousins, the Kauravas. During which, he's advised by lord Krishna, the 8th incarnation of one of the supreme triumvirate gods of Hinduism, lord Vishnu. In chapter 11, verse 32, he tells Arjuna that no matter who wins the war, he will still kill everyone by simply outliving them, which is why the quote says "I am terrible time, the destroyer of all beings in all worlds." That's not even mentioning her tutelage from the pun king himself, Emilano Rodolfo Rosales-Birou! I'm smirking right now just imagining one of those addlepated simpletons scratching their heads in confusion as Luan Loud's genius unfolds itself through her oration. What fools…how I pity them. And yes, I do have a Luan Loud tattoo. And no, you cannot see it. It's for the gentleman's eyes only. And even then, they have to demonstrate that they're within 5 IQ points of my own, preferably lower, beforehand."

The Suit Squad's fan seems to be irritated at the pretentiousness of her statement, even though it was taken directly from a certain science fiction show that Eric Acosta wrote for before working on The Loud House, even though it was only 2 episodes.

"Oh please, you're not the only one who can do that. See, here's one for the better performer."

He begins his counterargument.

"To be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand the complexities of Luna Loud's music. The tonal shifts are extremely subtle and without a solid grasp on music theory, they will just pass through an ordinary plebeian's ears. There's also Luna's pessimistic outlook, which is deftly woven into her characterization. Her personal philosophy draws heavily from the works of famed renaissance man Thomas Hobbes, for instance. The fans understand this stuff; They have the intellectual capacity to truly appreciate the depths of her music, to realize they're not just audibly pleasing, they say something deep about life. As such, the people who dislike Luna Loud's music truly are idiots. Of course, they wouldn't appreciate, for instance, in Luna's deterministic catchphrase "rockin'", which itself is an abstruse reference to Journey's June 3, 1981st second single from their seventh album, Escape. The band's legacy song, Don't Stop Believin'. That's not even mentioning her inspiration, legendary Japanese video game composer, Shogo Sakai, who he himself was inspired by inglorious Russian composer, Dmitri Shostakovich. I'm smirking right now just imagining one of those addlepated simpletons scratching their heads in confusion as Luna Loud's genius unfolds itself in the Suit Squad's instrumentals. What fools…how I pity them. And yes, by the way, I do have a Luna Loud tattoo. And no, you cannot see it. It's for the ladies' eyes only. And even then, they must demonstrate that they're within 5 IQ points of my own, preferably lower, beforehand."

The fan of Luan's comedy doesn't take this well and begins to fight the other fan. Eventually Hikikomori and Otaku had to break the two up and kick them out.

* * *

"Anyway, while I'm out here. There's this new thing we're trying called Sound Battalion. It's a way to practice combo attacks to certain songs. There are 4 difficulties. Club is easiest, Diamond is second easiest, Heart is second hardest, and I am the hardest difficulty. Don't worry, you won't be able to deal damage to us. Any volunteers to try it out?"

"I will."

The man goes up to Luna.

"What's your name?"

"Emile."

"Alright Emile, which song do you want to practice, mate?"

"How about my favorite song? It's called "Serious.""

"Ok then. Diamond, be his sparring partner."

A driving rock beat pumps up the audience as Emile tries to combo to his favorite song. First 3 hits, then 2, then 8, then 7, then 13, then 9, then a full 16 hit combo!

"Are you done?"

"Yeah. That was fun."

Emile leaves. Luan approaches her sister.

"By the way, little sis, you might want to practice this song."

"Rock and Roll (Spicy) by Shogo Sakai? No thanks, I'm good."

"Are you sure? A little Chuck Berry never hurt anyone."

"Yes."

Luna leaves. Leni approaches Luan and Lucy to talk to them.

* * *

"Well, now that that's over and since we're all here. I'll take you to the temporary room they've provided me."

Scene transition to a nice room. Leni knocks on the wall, revealing a ladder.

"Luan and Lucy, use this ladder to get through the attic and meet up in Luna's room. We can't just go over there since Hikikomori and Otaku are guarding the dressing rooms from the outside. I'll try to tell Luna what's going on and then she'll tell her bandmates what's going on, too. Good luck, you two."

After grinding for a bit until both Luan and Lucy were level 25, Luan felt feverish twice and learned both Lifeup β and Healing α! She managed to find an Attic Sketch, Magic Gelatin, Magic Pudding, Saltwater Gun, Pencil Rocket and a Boutonnière Burger. After using the bathroom's hot spring to heal up, as well as buying 4 more pencil rockets, Luna and Lucy make it to the end of the attic, where a forlorn instrument obstructs their path! Luan interacts with it.

"As you can see, I'm a guitar that can still shred. I'm still in my prime. But ever since Spade got a new ax, I've been left in this dank and destitute attic. I'm filled with so much frustration. I'm gonna turn my hurt feelings into senseless violence and waste it on you guys! You're gonna turn blue now!"

And, just like a triggered liberal, the sentient instrument begins its fervent furor!

* * *

The Wicked Axe violently attacked!

Luan attacks!

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

8 hits, total damage: 0

Lucy attacks!

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

13 hits, total damage: 0

"What the heck?! It didn't take damage?!"

The Wicked Axe tried a jam session!

Luan takes 30 damage, Lucy takes 28 damage!

"Maybe PK attacks will damage it?"

Luan tried PK Blast!

The Wicked Axe takes 30 damage!

Lucy attacks!

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

16 hits, total damage: 250

"That's it! We need to do 16 hit combos against it! Only full 16 hit combos will deal damage to it!"

The Wicked Axe tried Hypnosis α!

Luan dodged quickly!

"Maybe bombs will work better? Because I don't think I'm skilled enough to pull off a 16 hit combo every time."

Luan fired the Pencil Rocket!

The Wicked Axe takes 120 damage!

Lucy attacks!

0+0+0+0

4 hits, total damage: 0

The Wicked Axe tried a jam session!

Luan takes 29 damage, Lucy takes 27 damage!

Luan fired the Pencil Rocket!

The Wicked Axe takes 118 damage!

Lucy attacks!

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

10 hits, total damage: 0

The Wicked Axe tried Hypnosis α!

Lucy dodged quickly!

Luan fired the Pencil Rocket!

The Wicked Axe takes 121 damage!

Lucy attacks!

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

16 hits, total damage: 376

The Wicked Axe tried a jam session!

Luan takes 30 damage, Lucy takes 36 damage!

Luan fired the Pencil Rocket!

The Wicked Axe takes 116 damage!

Lucy attacks!

0+0+0

3 hits, total damage: 0

The Wicked Axe tried Hypnosis ω!

Luan dodged quickly!

Lucy fell asleep!

Luan fired the Pencil Rocket!

The Wicked Axe takes 124 damage!

Lucy is asleep!

The Wicked Axe tried a jam session!

Luan takes 24 damage, Lucy takes 27 damage!

Luan tried Healing α!

Lucy woke up!

Lucy attacks!

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

16 hits, total damage: 364

The Wicked Axe stopped moving!

You win!

The party gained 2100 experience points!

Luan's level is now 26!

HP went up by 7

PP went up by 8

Offense went up by 6

Defense went up by 5

IQ went up by 4

Speed went up by 4

Lucy's level is now 26!

HP went up by 13

PP went up by 6

Offense went up by 4

Defense went up by 4

IQ went up by 6

Speed went up by 13

* * *

Upon defeating the Wicked Axe, Luan and Lucy drop down the attic hole and end up in the Suit Squad's dressing room.

"I already explained everything to Luna's bandmates. They'll agree to let her join our party if you can beat every member at Rock-Paper-Scissors without losing a single time."

Luan plays Rock-Paper-Scissors with the band members and beats all of them.

"Dang, so I guess this will be our last show for a while, huh Lunes?"

"Seems so."

"We understand, this problem needs to be dealt with first."

"You'll come back when it's over."

With that, Luna says her farewells to her bandmates and joins her sisters.

Luna joined the party!

"Now that that's over…"

Leni exits the room.

"Get out of our way!"

A commotion is heard, upon exiting the room. We see that Leni knocked the bouncers unconscious.

"Hurry up! Let's bounce!"

Leni joined the party!

The quartet begins to leave Club Boutonnière. But before they do, Luna looks into the concert hall one last time to see her band playing without her. They all know that this is something Luna has to do.

* * *

Addio, waga yūjin

Oh, great kami Fūjin, please aid our friend whose about to begin her travailing quest…

The times we shared laughing together…

But Fūjin, please be appeased by our pleas and help her and her sisters. For us, for the Louds, for Michigan and for the world.

Addio

Addio, waga yūjin

"Occupo mi fuori. Thanks for everything, my friends."

With that, Luna gives one last glance back at her bandmates and sets off with her sisters to continue to find answers to what is happening.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: Kumatora's alias in Club Titiboo is Violet (in English) or** **よしこし** **/Yoshikoshi (in Japanese)**

 **You have to talk to everyone to waste enough time to see the DCMC's encore.**

 **The DCMC's catchphrase is "Tonda Gossa!"**

 **After the concert, Lucas has to sneak through the caves under Club Titiboo to get to Violet's room.**

 **To get Duster back, you have to win at "Stone-Sheet-Clippers" (Rock-Paper-Scissors) against all 5 members of the DCMC. It is impossible to lose against them, since they give you second chances if you lose and they play the same thing each time.**

 **The music track that plays when Duster leaves the DCMC, as well as the inner monologue of the DCMC members are in both French and Spanish.**

 **Decadence: Unlike Violet, Leni's alias name is** **ターコイズ** **/Tāikozu, the Japanese word for turquoise.**

 **The Suit Squad is Decadence's version of the DCMC.**

 **Their catchphrases are in Italian.**

 **Sound Battalion is a way to practice rhythm battles. It is only in chapter 4 but Lisa's Database also has a downgraded form of it.**

 **Instead of having just a concert hall, Club Boutonnière also has a stage for comedians to perform! This is hinted at by the sign on top of the building, which consists of a microphone and boutonnière.**

 **The cave section is completely omitted in decadence.**

 **The ending monologue is in Italian and Japanese.**

 **Said monologue also replaced god with Fūjin, the kami of wind.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: When one of the spectators comments about Ikari, they mention how the boys cuddling up to her could be mistaken as sexual assault. This is a reference to a joke in Mother 3, where Mike comments about how lonely he is but that it's not so bad since he has a Happy Box and nice-bodied girls like Nan and Linda to keep him company, which prompts Linda to tell him that that is called sexual harassment these days, to which Mike comments "this is a hard world we live in now."**

 **The Suit Squad is based off Ace Savvy. Seeing as their members are known by a certain suit. If that doesn't tip you off, their catchphrase for the entire band is "occupo mi fuori", which is Italian for Ace Savvy's catchphrase, deal me out. Their catchphrases are in Italian because when you try to translate the DCMC's catchphrase into another language the "tonda" part gets translated into the word "round" (it's short for rotondo, the noun for round in Italian). Because of that, all of the Suit Squad's catchphrases are in Italian.**

 **Yes, the Rick and Morty copypasta was used twice for comedic effect here.**

 **Sound Battalion is a minigame that allows you to practice rhythm battles. It is only in chapter 4 but if you already beat the game once before, all of the normal songs will be unlocked! Yes, that means you can practice Idiosyncrasy (the final boss theme) in chapter 4, when the song would be used in chapter 8. There are also secret tracks in Sound Battalion, like the Loud House intro theme or Luna's Rock 'N' Roll Dream (both variants). You get to see Emile practice it with the track "Serious". And yes, Emile is THAT Emile (Emile Rosales, AKA: Chuggaaconroy).**

 **Listen to Luna, you will need to practice Rock and Roll (Spicy), since a remix of it plays during the chapter 4 boss fight. You thought the Jealous Bass in Mother 3 was hard enough? The Wicked Axe is way worse! Its official weakness is PK Rockin' but since Luna isn't in the party, you can't exploit it. It might not have bandmates like the Jealous Bass but it has a special gimmick. It won't take any damage from physical attacks unless they're 16 hit combos! It even shows 0s when you hit it, just to trick you into thinking you aren't hurting it. Using a PK attack will only deal 1/8th of its original damage (which includes PK Rockin'). You're probably going to have to spam bombs to win.**

 **Speaking of the Jealous Bass, he reappears as a regular enemy. His appearance is way more charbroiled than normal. Basically, people got so angry at failing this boss fight so much, they just took a flamethrower and incinerated him. Unfortunately, it gave him the ability to use PK Fire β! He is still weak to PK Fire, even though Luan and Lucy can't learn it.**


	9. Chapter 5: An Electrifying Showdown

After arriving back from their excursion at Club Boutonnière, Luan stores all of the party's old equipment in their closet to free up some inventory room.

"Hey, I think I'm ready to rejoin you guys."

"Lana, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I think we need to prepare ourselves for the journey. Luckily, I managed to collect my $450 for working at the club yesterday."

"Really? That's amazing, Leni!"

"Ok, one trip to get better equipment, then we head right back here, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Visiting the equipment shop once again, Luan now gets the Agile Slacks and Agile Kicks for Lana, the Ombre Sunglasses and Airy Dress for Leni and finally, a Cancer Charm for everyone. Equipping all of the new equipment gives Lana 39 defense, Leni 34 defense and Lucy and Luan gain 15 more defense points from the Cancer Charms. The party still has $687 dollars left. Thank goodness for enemies inexplicably dropping money.

After regrouping back at the Loud House, Lana checks the progress on the file in Lisa's decryption machine.

"Any progress, Lana?"

"It's 7% decoded. It's probably going to take at least a few days to decode the entire file."

"Ok, let's take a short rest before we set off."

"Agreed."

Lana goes off to her bed and dozes off.

Begin dream sync?

{Yes} No

Lana selects yes, along with all the other members of the party. They are in an orchestral hall where a certain shadow is conducting music once again.

* * *

"I am a part of you, Lucy. The music I'm playing is called "Shots in The Light". Will you listen now?"

"No."

"This is what artistic know-nothings like you get!"

Lucy's Lightmare vibrantly attacked!

Luan attacks!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 110 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze β!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 212 damage!

"Enough of this!"

Lana used the Tear Ripening Gadget!

Lucy's Lightmare started crying uncontrollably!

Lucy tried Offense Down β!

Lucy's Lightmare's offense decreased by 21!

Lucy's Lightmare played a dismal melody!

Lucy started crying uncontrollably!

Luan attacks!

SMAAAASH!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 327 damage!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 99 damage!

Leni tried PK Fire α!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 174 damage!

Lucy's Nightmare played a scherzo schizophrenically!

Luan takes 64 damage, Lana takes 57 damage, Leni takes 42 damage, Leni takes 69 damage!

Luan attacks!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 111 damage!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 108 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze β!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 236 damage!

Lucy attacks!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 101 damage!

Lucy's Lightmare threw everything, including the kitchen sink!

Just missed!

Luan attacks!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 100 damage!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 124 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze β!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 213 damage!

Lucy tried Defense Down α!

Lucy's Lightmare's defense decreased by 6!

Lucy's Lightmare threw a cap like boomerang!

Just missed!

Luan takes out the Magic Gelatin and Leni ate it!

Leni recovered 20 PP!

Lana attacks!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 128 damage!

Leni tried PK Fire α!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 196 damage!

Lucy's Lightmare was engulfed in flames!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 92 damage from the flames!

Lucy's Lightmare played a paralytic melody!

Luan's body became numb!

Luan tried Healing α!

Luan's paralysis was cured!

Lana attacks!

92+51+14+9+5+3

6 hits, total damage: 174

Leni tried PK Freeze β!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 215 damage!

Lucy attacks!

89+41+10+4+7+8+2+5+3+10+7+4+2+1+7+15

16 hits, total damage: 215

Lucy's Lightmare takes 89 damage from the flames!

Lucy's Lightmare played a scherzo schizophrenically!

Just missed!

Luan attacks!

Lucy's Lightmare takes 120 damage!

Lucy's Lightmare dissipated into thin air!

You win!

The party gained 1234 experience points!

* * *

"Well, I don't think we'll be seeing her again."

"It looks like she dropped something."

Luan got a Tomboyish Cap!

"I think this is a piece of equipment for Lana."

Lana equips the Tomboyish Cap, giving her 69 offense points, 69 defense points, 36 HP and 41 PP!

The dream sync ends. The party regroups in the living room.

"Did we have the same dream?"

"Did we fight a conducting shadow?"

"Yes."

"Whoa."

"Hey Lana, where'd you get that cap?"

"In the dream."

"We've dawdled long enough here, let's get a move on!"

"Oh no you don't! Since Lana is such an immature child, I have to tag along with her so that she doesn't get herself killed."

"Wait, Lola! We might need you for something. You **SHOULD** tag along with us!"

"Seriously? I said that as a demeaning joke. You truly want me to come along with you?"

"Welp, I'm out."

Luna goes off to do something else while Lola replaces her as a temporary party member.

Lola joined your party!

"Now, we need to…"

 **"HELP!"**

* * *

The quintet goes outside and see Mr. Grouse's house is on fire!

"My black and white TV, my encyclopedias, my polka records, they're all gone!"

"Mr. Grouse, what happened?"

"I don't know, Loud. I think a bolt of lightning struck my house!"

"But it's a bright and sunny day. How can lightning even strike in these conditions?"

"Well, it looks like I'll have to stay at my nephew's house until mine is repaired."

Mr. Grouse can only stand outside his house as the firefighters continue to try and douse the flames.

"Say, you don't think that that tower in the forest is causing this, do you?"

"There's only one way to find out."

* * *

The team heads through the Kiiro Hayashi, or the Yellow Forest. After finding a Bag of French Fries, 2 Beef Jerkies and a Secret Herb, they eventually make it to the base of the tower! Heading southeast, they find the Molten Factory, where those electro-golems are manufactured. Upon seeing two low level mooks arguing about mundane problems they notice the quintet and are about to kick them out when a QT colonel notices Lola and profusely apologizes at his subordinates' insolence. He shows them to the locker room where their uniforms are.

"Master Hokori, I didn't know you were in your civilian clothing. I also didn't know you were female. But since only the mistress herself knows what you look like when not in uniform, that's to be expected. Of course, your acquaintances also need to be in uniform, too."

The party changes into their disguises.

"I can't believe they mistook me for their commander."

"That sure was lucky, huh Lola?"

"Yeah, let's just head to the tower before someone notices."

On their way back, a pile of sentient trash tries to attack them!

"Wait isn't that…?"

Trashy suddenly attacked!

Luan attacks!

Trashy takes 110 damage!

Lana attacks!

Trashy takes 172 damage!

Leni tried PK Fire α!

Trashy takes 169 damage!

Lucy tried Offense Down β!

Trashy's offense decreased by 16!

Trashy tried throwing garbage at Lana!

Lana dodged quickly!

Luan attacks!

Trashy takes 118 damage!

Luan was poisoned!

Lana threw her Wall Staples!

The enemy was pinned!

Leni tried PK Fire α!

Trashy takes 196 damage!

Lucy attacks!

Trashy takes 99 damage!

Trashy is numb and can't move!

Luan takes 8 damage from the poison!

Luan tried Healing α!

The poison subsided!

Lana attacks!

Trashy takes 210 damage!

Leni tried PK Fire α!

Trashy takes 193 damage!

Lucy attacks!

Trashy takes 94 damage!

Trashy upheaves a massive pile of trash!

Luan takes 51 damage, Lana takes 36 damage, Leni takes 49 damage, Lucy takes 63 damage!

Luan attacks!

Trashy takes 121 damage!

Lana attacks!

Trashy takes 207 damage!

Leni tried PK Fire α!

Trashy takes 164 damage!

Lucy attacks!

92+51+27

3 hits, total damage: 170

Trashy stopped moving!

You win!

The party gained 3194 experience points!

"I thought Lisa already terminated Trashy since that experiment failed!"

"Apparently, he was never destroyed."

"Well, he's destroyed now."

"Alright, we're going back to shower, then we'll storm the tower!"

One recovery shower later…

"Ok, let's do this!"

"You know, we could've seen this place from Club Boutonnière."

After canvassing the surrounding area, Luan finds a mouse missing her 7 children. Lana took the liberty of finding all of them. As a reward, the mouse gives Lana the Shield Snatcher. Lana gives it to Lucy!

* * *

The quintet approaches the tower. Upon closer inspection, this tower is the DIR. This power plant is really a lightning cannon! Its true purpose is to destroy the house of anyone who doesn't have a Happy Box. But since this is the digital age, everybody already has one. Well, except for Mr. Grouse. Upon approaching the entrance, they find that it's guarded by Ikari!

"I can't believe the mistress had me guard the lightning rod. This is so boring."

She notices the quintet at the entrance of the DIR.

"Oh, visitors. Welcome to the DIR. This power plant…"

She notices that these people are wearing Quiet Troop uniforms. Not only that, one of them is wearing Hokori's clothes. The second in command of the entire organization!

"Master Hokori! I didn't know a person of your caliber would care to visit the lightning rod."

Ikari smells something in the air.

"Wait a minute! You smell like florid perfume and desperation. You know, there's only one person that has that distinct aroma…"

Ikari used a pyrokinetic attack, which the party dodges!

"My nemesis, Lola Loud!"

Ikari suddenly attacked!

Luan attacks!

Ikari takes 92 damage!

Lana attacks!

Ikari takes 156 damage!

Leni tried PK Fire α!

Ikari takes 164 damage!

Lucy used the Shield Snatcher!

Ikari's PK Shield α disappeared!

Lola tried PK Fire β!

Ikari takes 357 damage!

Ikari tried a vicious combo on Lana!

Lana takes 64+51+54+59 (228 total) damage!

Luan attacks!

Ikari takes 98 damage!

Lana attacks!

Ikari takes 189 damage!

Leni attacks!

Ikari takes 77 damage!

Lucy attacks!

Ikari takes 91 damage!

Lola tried PK Fire β!

Ikari takes 369 damage!

Ikari tried PK Fire γ!

Luan takes 152 damage, Lana takes mortal damage, Leni takes 169 damage, Lucy takes 163 damage!

Luan tried Lifeup β!

Lana recovered 167 HP!

Lana attacks!

Ikari takes 196 damage!

Leni tried PK Fire α!

Ikari takes 167 damage!

Ikari surrendered!

You win!

The party gained 1989 experience points!

"Grr! This isn't over, Lola! We will meet again but next time, I'll win!"

Ikari leaves as the quintet goes off to heal. Once they're fully healed, they enter the DIR.

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: If you backtrack all the way to Osohe Castle and make it to the room where Mr. Passion was, you can fight him again; This time as Lord Passion. Defeating him lets you get Duster's ultimate weapon, the Mystical Shoes! You cannot do it after chapter 5 and can be permanently missable!**

 **You had to cross the Highway to get to Thunder Tower.**

 **Decadence: Dream Sync is the way to fight Lucy's Lightmare, the Lord Passion of Decadence. Just like in Mother 3, this is completely optional and is inaccessible after chapter 5. Upon defeating her, she drops the Tomboyish Cap, one of Lana's ultimate equipment and the only ultimate equipment that is permanently missable!**

 **Mr. Grouse's house was target practice for the DIR. The reason is that his stuff is due for a major upgrade.**

 **There is no Highway separating the Kiiro Hayashi and the DIR.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Originally, if Dream Sync was activated only Lana would be able to fight Lucy's Lightmare. It was changed because it was way too hard, even for a harder modified romhack of Mother 3.**

 **The Kiiro Hayashi is named that way because entering it makes you feel electrified! It is also a dangerous place, considering the DIR is somewhere on the other side of the forest. It is one of the Quiet Troop's major bases of operations!**

 **Ikari can easily sniff out the distinct aromatic cocktail that surrounds a person, almost like a pheromone tracker. How can she do this? Well, her previous occupation has trained her to do so (she might also be able to sense fear, like Lola can). She isn't exactly miss congeniality, though; Seeing as she is perhaps feared by her competitors moreso than Lola, even though she's a second-place finisher most of the time.**


	10. Electrolysis

Our quintet of heroines begin their infiltration of the DIR. Scouring the floors for any useful items, they manage to find a Tower Sketch, A Suit Squad Vinyl Cover of the Shogo Sakai instrumental, Hustle for Pride and a Saltwater Gun. Climbing up the tower, they make it to the 11th floor of the DIR. They are approximately halfway up the tower. To destroy the lightning cannon on the top of the tower, they need to destroy the generator powering it! The generator room is on floor 25 of the tower. Upon getting to the entrance to the 12th floor, they find the walls of the 11th absolutely filled with Suit Squad merchandise and paraphernalia. And there, guarding the entrance to the 12th floor is Ikari! They talk to her.

"You only got the best of me because it was 5 against 1! But this time will be different."

She uses a pyrokinetic blast, trapping her and Lola, while leaving the other sisters outside!

"So, Lola? Think you can beat me all by yourself? I'd like to see you try!"

* * *

Ikari attacked!

Lola tried PK Fire β!

Ikari takes 230 damage!

Ikari tried PK Fire ω!

Lola takes 281 damage!

Lola showed off the Suit Squad Vinyl Cover!

Ikari was mesmerized by the Suit Squad merchandise!

Ikari is jealous!

Ikari's offense increased by 3!

Lola tried PK Fire β!

Ikari takes 228 damage!

Ikari is jealous!

Ikari's offense increased by 2!

Lola tried PK Fire β!

Ikari takes 224 damage!

Ikari is jealous!

Ikari's offense increased by 4!

Lola tried PK Fire β!

Ikari takes 213 damage!

Ikari is jealous!

Ikari's offense increased by 7!

Lola showed off the Suit Squad Vinyl Cover!

Ikari was mesmerized by the Suit Squad merchandise!

Ikari is jealous!

Ikari's offense increased by 5!

Lola tried PK Fire β!

Ikari takes 225 damage!

Ikari is jealous!

Ikari's offense increased by 6!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

Ikari takes 196 damage!

Ikari is jealous!

Ikari's offense increased by 9!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

Ikari takes 192 damage!

Ikari is jealous!

Ikari's offense increased by 11!

Lola showed off the Suit Squad Vinyl Cover!

Ikari was mesmerized by the Suit Squad merchandise!

Ikari is jealous!

Ikari's offense increased by 3!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

Ikari takes 188 damage!

Ikari is jealous!

Ikari's offense increased by 13!

Lola attacks!

120+62+31+18+9+3+15+11+4+8+12+11+13+9+7+4

16 hits, total damage: 337

Ikari is back to normal!

Ikari tried PK Fire ω!

Lola takes mortal damage!

Lola attacks!

Ikari takes 111 damage!

Ikari surrendered!

You win!

Lola gained 3862 experience points!

"You think you've won?! I will defeat you! The Quiet Troop will change the world and you're impeding our progress! This isn't over, Lola! Not by a long shot!"

* * *

Ikari tosses a smoke bomb and dashes away. Luckily, the smoke bomb also snuffed out the flames, allowing the party to regroup. Unfortunately for them, Senbō arrives with 2 QT colonels by his side.

"You cunts are the very definition of moths flying to a flame. Well, you'll be incinerated very soon!"

Knowing that they're still no match for Senbō's immense PK attacks, as well as the strength of the colonels easily outclassing them at this point in time, they decide to bolt out of there!

"Do you honestly think you can escape?!"

The quintet ditches those ugly uniforms and proceeds to climb further up the tower to the generator room. Eventually, they make it to the 23rd floor, which appears to be a playroom of some sort. The odd juxtaposition has various arts and crafts that were made by kindergarteners alongside a whole bunch of laboratory equipment. In the center of the room is a hot spring, which the party uses to heal up. In the northwest corner of the room, there is a strange outfit put on display. Luan tries to grab it but in true Mother series fashion…

The Unassuming Mailbox attacked!

Luan attacks!

The Unassuming Mailbox takes 124 damage!

Lana attacks!

The Unassuming Mailbox takes 207 damage!

Leni tried PK Thunder α!

The Unassuming Mailbox takes 196 damage!

Lucy attacks!

The Unassuming Mailbox takes 113 damage!

The Unassuming Mailbox is being an unassuming mailbox!

Luan used the Saltwater Gun!

The Unassuming Mailbox takes 111 damage!

Lana attacks!

SMAAAASH!

421+92+51+18

4 hits, total damage: 582

Leni tried PK Thunder α!

It didn't hit anyone!

Lucy attacks!

The Unassuming mailbox takes 108 damage!

The Unassuming Mailbox is being an unassuming mailbox!

Luan attacks!

The Unassuming Mailbox takes 119 damage!

Lana attacks!

The Unassuming Mailbox takes 224 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze β!

The Unassuming Mailbox takes 215 damage!

Lucy attacks!

The Unassuming Mailbox takes 106 damage!

The music dropped its beat!

The Unassuming Mailbox activated its security system!

The Elite Security Robot has been activated!

The Elite Security Robot fired its Duokilo Decsextennial Hoarfrost Cannon!

Luan, Lana, Leni and Lucy take mortal damage!

Luan tried Lifeup β on Lana!

Lana recovered 174 HP!

Lana attacks!

The Elite Security Robot takes 216 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze β!

The Elite Security Robot takes 207 damage!

Lucy attacks!

99+51+32+18+11+16+12+9+4

9 hits, total damage: 252

The Elite Security Robot tried a discharge attack!

It didn't hit anyone!

It didn't hit anyone!

Leni takes mortal damage!

Luan tried Lifeup β on Leni!

Leni recovered 164 HP!

Luan got hurt and collapsed!

Lana attacks!

The Elite Security Robot takes 212 damage!

Leni used the Secret Herb on Luan!

Luan was revived!

Lucy got hurt and collapsed!

The Elite Security Robot is stockpiling snow!

Luan used the Bag of French Fries!

Luan recovered 80 HP!

Lana attacks!

The Elite Security Robot took 201 damage!

Leni tried PK Thunder α!

The Elite Security Robot takes 156 damage!

The Elite Security Robot's body became numb!

The Elite Security Robot fired it's Duokilo Decsextennial Hoarfrost Cannon!

Luan, Lana and Leni take mortal damage!

Luan attacks!

The Elite Security Robot takes 128 damage!

Lana attacks!

The Elite Security Robot takes 210 damage!

The Elite Security Robot was totally scrapped!

You win!

The party, sans Lucy, gained 2864 experience points!

Luan got the Camelopardalis Pajamas!

Lana equips the new piece of equipment and gains 72 speed and 81 defense!

* * *

After healing up in the hot spring again, they proceed to climb up the last 2 floors to the DIR and eventually make it to the generator room on the 25th floor. Upon trying to leave the room, as Senbō is still chasing after them, they are stopped by **HIM**. The chapter 5 boss. The one that gives most Mother 3 players Vietnam flashbacks because his fight is so damn hard! Except this time, he's been upgraded to fuck our quintet of heroines even harder!

"SUSPICIOUS INTRUDERS DETECTED IN THE GENERATOR ROOM! ACTIVATING DEFENSIVE SYSTEMS! ALL PERSONNEL, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"

Mr. Genetor DX shockingly attacked!

Luan tried PK Blast!

Mr. Genetor DX takes 169 damage!

The water short-circuited Mr. Genetor DX's operating systems!

Mr. Genetor DX has gone haywire!

Lana attacks!

Mr. Genetor DX takes 820 damage!

Lana got electrically countered for 20 damage!

"Guys, don't attack the robot directly. It has an electro barrier to counter us."

Leni tried PK Thunder α!

It didn't hit anyone!

Lucy tried Offense Down β!

Mr. Genetor DX's offense decreased by 17!

Mr. Genetor DX used a 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000V Chop on Luan!

Luan takes 256 damage!

Mr. Genetor DX began charging its batteries!

Mr. Genetor DX recovered 512 HP!

Mr. Genetor DX swung with both arms!

Luan takes mortal damage, Lana takes 56 damage!

Mr. Genetor DX used its Discharge Zap attack!

Luan takes mortal damage!

Luan takes mortal damage!

It didn't hit anyone!

Luan takes mortal damage!

Mr. Genetor DX's batteries are drained!

Lana recovered 36 HP!

Luan tried Lifeup β!

Luan recovered 181 HP!

Lana attacks!

Mr. Genetor DX takes 1696 damage!

Leni tried PK Love θ on Luan!

Luan's body was enveloped by a pastel cyan energy!

Lucy attacks!

Mr. Genetor DX takes 864 damage!

Mr. Genetor DX began charging its batteries!

Mr. Genetor DX recovered 512 HP!

Mr. Genetor DX began charging its batteries!

Mr. Genetor DX recovered 512 HP!

Mr. Genetor DX began charging its batteries!

Mr. Genetor DX recovered 512 HP!

Mr. Genetor DX began charging its batteries!

Mr. Genetor DX recovered 512 HP!

Mr. Genetor DX began charging its batteries!

Mr. Genetor DX recovered 512 HP!

Mr. Genetor DX is fully charged up!

Lana recovered 33 HP!

Luan used the Saltwater Gun!

Mr. Genetor DX takes 948 damage!

Lana attacks!

Mr. Genetor DX takes 864 damage!

Lana got electrically countered for 20 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze β!

Mr. Genetor DX takes 892 damage!

Lucy attacks!

Mr. Genetor DX takes 384 damage!

"HMM. MAYBE I UNDERESTIMATED YOU. WELL THEN, IT'S TIME FOR ME TO…

ROCK ON!"

Mr. Genetor DX emitted a sonic blast!

Luan takes 72 damage, Lana takes 69 damage, Leni takes 52 damage, Lucy takes 64 damage!

Lucy tripped and fell over!

Mr. Genetor DX used a 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000V Chop on Luan!

Luan takes 13 damage!

Mr. Genetor used its Discharge Zap attack!

Luan takes 2 damage, Lana takes mortal damage, Leni takes 52 damage, Lucy takes 81 damage!

Mr. Genetor DX's batteries are drained!

Mr. Genetor DX began charging its batteries!

Mr. Genetor DX recovered 512 HP!

Lana recovered 35 HP!

Luan tried PK Blast!

Mr. Genetor DX takes 1488 damage!

Lana attacks!

Mr. Genetor DX takes 832 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze β!

Mr. Genetor DX takes 2556 damage!

Mr. Genetor DX was totally scrapped!

You win!

The party gained 5823 experience points!

Luan's level is now 32!

HP went up by 6

PP went up by 7

Offense went up by 4

Defense went up by 5

IQ went up by 6

Speed went up by 3

Lana's level is now 32!

HP went up by 4

PP went up by 9

Offense went up by 7

Defense went up by 8

IQ went up by 6

Speed went up by 9

Leni's level is now 32!

HP went up by 13

PP went up by 11

Offense went up by 9

Defense went up by 7

IQ went up by 2

Speed went up by 5

Lucy's level is now 32!

HP went up by 6

PP went up by 6

Offense went up by 4

Defense went up by 4

IQ went up by 13

Speed went up by 13

* * *

Amazingly, the quintet managed to do it. They managed to destroy Mr. Genetor DX and his defeat caused the generator to become unusable! Unfortunately, battling the electrically charged annoyance took just long enough for Senbō and his lackeys to catch up with the party!

"How dare you destroy this vital system of ours!"

The party escapes to the roof of the DIR but there's nowhere else to run. Senbō, knowing he's won, calmly climbs up the ladder up to the top of the DIR.

"Do you bitches know what the DIR even stands for? It stands for Decadent Incandescence Rod. This tower would rain down unhappiness on anyone that opposes us. You know, your house was going to be next after we struck Mr. Grouse's for not upgrading his Happy Box. But you cunts had to louse that up by destroying the generator. Well, the DIR is no longer of any use to us, so the mistress gave us the order to destroy it along with you!

The Cloudburst arrives on scene.

"Oh look, there's my ride. Now, I'm just going to gloat in your faces while they hover closer so that I can board their ship."

He takes out a plantain and eats it. He drops the peel and prepares to leave.

"See you later, fools!"

He slips off the plantain peel and seemingly plummets to his demise. The QT captain notices this and tries to get the Cloudburst to shove off. In response, Lana uses her grappling hook to try and board the vessel.

"Uh guys, I don't think this thing can support the weight of 5 people."

Just when it looks like they'll slip off, Hokori comes over and uses PK Thunder α to blast the intruders away! He then retreats back into his flagship.

* * *

Airships, fighter jets, electrically powered golems and an entire army!

How can just 9 females take on this massive military force?

Do they even have a chance at winning against this nigh unbeatable organization?!

No, logic must be ignored when facing off against such insurmountable odds.

Even if there is only a one-in-twelve-million chance of their assured victory, there is also a one-in-twelve-million chance of them coming back from the brink of a total cataclysm!

Will our main four be separated once again?

Or will they all work together to overcome all obstacles that stand in their way?

From the Cloudburst, Hokori looks upon the quartet, seemingly deep in thought…

The story begins to turn to its penultimate chapter, with a certitude of confidence that these upcoming battles will be far more intense than what the Louds have ever encountered thus far!

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: When you fight the Fierce Pork Trooper for the second time, Lucas had his whole party to help him out.**

 **You had to fight an optional boss in the playroom to get a special item. In Mother 3, it was a yo-yo from a "friend".**

 **While climbing Thunder Tower, Lucas gets zapped by a stray lightning bolt and learns PK Flash.**

 **The party slips off the Pigmask's flagship because the Rope Snake's grip loosens and sends the back down before they can board.**

 **Decadence: You face Ikari in a 1-on-1 duel and you're forced to use Lola for this fight. Ikari may be weak to PK Fire, but she has PK Fire ω and can incinerate Lola's HP faster than you can blink! Abusing her weakness for Suit Squad merchandise is almost a necessity here. And yet, doing so will cause her offense to increase while in her jealous state! It just seems like Lola can't win...**

 **In the playroom, you can also fight an optional boss and get a unique item. Unlike the Friend's Yo-Yo, this piece of equipment is really good, even though only the younger Louds can use it.**

 **In Decadence, the party falls because Hokori blasted them away with a PK Thunder α before Lana's grappling hook broke from having to support the weight of 5 people at one time.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ironically, Ikari's battle theme is a remix of Hustle For Pride. Using the Suit Squad Vinyl Cover of the Shogo Sakai instrumental, Hustle For Pride, changes the battle music to the ORIGINAL Hustle For Pride!**

 **The signature attack of the Elite Security Robot, the Duokilo Decsextennial Hoarfrost Cannon, is the equivalent of the Natural Killer Cyborg's End of the Century Beam! It is an ice elemental attack that will always deal 2016 damage, regardless of defense. Since the max HP is 999, this also means that it will always deal mortal damage. Luckily, it needs a turn to prepare to use such a devastating attack! Why does it deal 2016 damage, specifically? Because that was when the Loud House premiered on TV, May 2, 2016! It's a nod to the Loud House fans, which is welcome, since most of the references are more towards Mother 3. Also, when its in the Elite Security Robot phase, a remix of the Natural Killer Cyborg's theme plays.**

 **The Camelopardalis Pajamas are the second most overpowered piece of equipment in the game, only behind the ultimate equipment sets. Equipping it gives you 72 speed and 81 defense, as well as recover a small amount of HP each turn. Think the Knit Sweater, but way better. It was made with love in every stitch. Not to mention it was guarded by an optional boss, so it must special to someone...**

 **If any water attack (even a Saltwater Gun) is used on Mr. Genetor DX, the water will cause him to short-circuit and take 4x more damage from regular attacks, 8x more damage when in his recharge state and a whopping 12x more damage if you use his weakness while he's recharging! To offset this, Mr. Genetor DX gets to have 4 to 5 turns in 1 turn because of the short-circuit. Luan will have a bad time at this boss since Mr. Genetor DX is an electric based enemy and Luan's greatest weakness is electric attacks like PK Thunder! Not to mention he can use a sonic blast that has a chance to inflict the trip status. You know, one of the things that makes PK Ground even more overpowered than it already is. Mr. Genetor DX has 6666 HP and 256 defense, so it's going to take a while if you try to beat him without the short-circuit method.**


	11. Chapter 6: A Flash Of Memory

The screen slowly irises in from its pitch-black state. We see that Luan has landed in a meadow of yellow flowers. Could these be…sunflowers? No…these flowers look completely different. She runs her palm through one of them. She can feel the flower's semiliquid viscous sap run in between her fingers. Its her favorite flower.

After walking through the expansive field of buttercups, she eventually looks outward to the horizon of the blue sky. A monochromatic flashback she has shows a room intertwined with purple and yellow paint. She can only hear one word.

 _"Luan…"_

Eventually, she snaps out of it and continues walking forward. After walking for a little while, she finds Lucy. The pair continues their stroll through the buttercup meadow before both of them stop and see what appears to be a ghost of their mother, Rita. It drifts forward a few feet then disappears.

Continuing further, Luan and Lucy encounter another illusion, this one taking the form of Lisa. It repeats the same actions that the first illusion took before disappearing.

After walking for a little while longer, they come to the end of the buttercup meadow and see one last illusion. This one taking on the form of their brother, Lincoln. This illusion also seems to be the most glitched out and hazy looking of the trio. The two of them try to touch the illusion but fall off of the plateau. Thankfully, they landed on a conveniently placed hay pile. The two of them now have to find their way back home. We see that Lana and Leni landed on a conveniently placed trampoline near their house, so they're okay. The quartet reunites back at their house and begin to finally find out the truth about what's going on.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: Lucas sees Hinawa's ghost 3 times.**

 **It was revealed at the start of chapter 7 that Alec had a premonition that something was about to happen and that he should pile up hay in a specific spot. Lucas falls off a cliff and lands in that exact spot.**

 **Decadence: Instead of sunflowers, the flowers are buttercups.**

 **There's an illusion of Rita, Lisa and Lincoln that shows up once, instead of it being Rita's illusion shown 3 times.**

 **Luan and Lucy also fall off a cliff and land in a pile of hay. Unlike Mother 3, they just so happened to be next to Liam's farm and got lucky.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I still don't consider chapter 6 in Mother 3 an actual chapter. It's there just to pull on your heartstrings before sending you off to chapter 7.**


	12. The Inner Machinations Of An Enigma

The scene now cuts to the Quiet Troop's base of operations. The focus of this interlude is on Hokori as he checks up on the rest of the Inner 7. He decides to visit Senbō first. He surprisingly survived his fall off of the DIR, albeit with some…new modifications. Unfortunately, his personality is the same, as these two…really don't get along well, if their dialogue is any indication.

"Oh, what do **YOU** want, Hickory?"

"It's Hokori."

"Fuck off. Now what would the mistress' pet want with me?"

"I just want to talk with you."

"About what, you pussy? You know, all you do is appear menacing but then you actually don't do a damn thing for the organization while I'm left doing all the heavy lifting! Why am I the backbone, when you're the leader of the Inner 7! Not only that, you opt to waste your time at that club! Who is so special that you'd be willing to listen to some dumb bimbo tell cringy as fuck jokes that make me consider listening to Rosales' ultimate pun compilation just because its less racking?"

Hokori unsheathes his lightning rod of a sword at him.

"Be careful who you insult, Senpai. You just might offend the wrong person."

"It's Senbō, you bastard!"

"I'll have you know, you ignorant waste of human life, that my sister will be headlining at that club!"

"Your sister's a whore!"

Hokori unleashes a bolt of lightning at him!

"Oh you want to go, fucker? Let's settle this here and now!"

A QT colonel notices two of his commanders about to kill each other and tries to get them to stop.

"Guys, break it up!"

"You're lucky that the mistress cares about you, Hokori! Otherwise, I would make you see stars…like this!

Senbō tried PK Starstorm ω!

Hokori dodged quickly!

"Hey, you're going to have to clean up the floors now! Look at all these burn marks!"

* * *

Hokori leaves his mentally unstable acquaintance alone and moves on to Ikari's room. As expected, it's filled with Suit Squad memorabilia but also has various pageant themed objects in the room. She also has a dartboard with a picture of Lola Loud's face on it. The picture has been pierced several times.

"Oh, hey master Hokori. Can you believe the nerve of that Lola? Impersonating someone as great as you? Who could be so asinine as to mistake that dumb bitch for you? My idiot soldiers said it was because she had a cowlick. Well, I'm pretty sure our leader doesn't wear fuchsia!"

"You're right, Ikari. She wears Kelly green."

"Oh, I'm not talking about the mistress. We all know that she's the boss of everyone. I was talking about you."

"Yeah, so how are your burns healing after your encounters with her?"

"Ah, they're only first-degree burns. I already applied some of that petroleum jelly stuff on them. They should heal in a few days."

"Great. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I do appreciate you visiting me though."

"Ha, I remember that we needed to blackmail Lola and you were the one to help with that. Though, I can't believe she did **THAT**! Say, how'd you even find her secret out anyway?"

"I don't reveal my secrets."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Hokori moves directly northeast to Namakemono's room. He enters and finds out that he's not in his room for once. That lazy slacker usually doesn't move from his spot. Usually, he'd act all gloomy and depressed while spouting off Friedrich Nietzsche quotes. The only people gloomier than him are actual goths like Lucy.

* * *

He moves on to the room directly across from it. This is Don'yoku's room. He is a valuable asset to the Inner 7, both literally and figuratively, as he is the group's financier. He manages all the cash the organization has.

"Hey, Hokori!"

"You didn't have to join us, you know."

"But I want to help you!"

"Why? You have friends and not to mention 10 other people that would be more than happy to hang out with you."

"No, we were friends before everything happened and I'll stick by you no matter what!"

"You're a true pal, Yoku."

"Sure, Kor. We need to stick around. Otherwise, how else can we help make the world a better place?"

* * *

Hokori leaves his room. He moves on to the top left room. This is Yokubō's room. Now, he is infatuated with the person in this room but…this person has a bit of an obsession with him. Luckily, she just wants him to be with her. Even better, she isn't a yandere who'll murder him if he tries to leave.

"Hey, Hokori."

"Yokubō, why are you squeezing the life out of that body pillow? Also, where did you even find a body pillow of me?"

"Internet."

"Yeah, can you stop creeping everybody, mostly me, out with your weird obsession with me?"

"Sure, I can tone it down a little."

"Why are you suddenly obsessed with me anyway? When we went to school together, you hardly acknowledged my existence. And when you saw that apology video I made, it rendered you catatonic. So, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Truthfully, even after everything that happened, I still harbored a crush on you. But you moved on, didn't you? Well, even if I can't be with you as your girlfriend, I'll be with you as a girl friend. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yeah, it does. But please, get rid of some of this stuff. It makes you look like a stalker instead of a devoted friend."

"Ok, Hokori. I'll start getting rid of some of these things."

"Thanks for understanding."

* * *

After that important meeting between friends, Hokori visits the final room. The room on the top right belongs to Ōkui. In her room is a VR headset. It appears she's in the middle of fighting something in virtual reality. Hokori playfully fires off a PK Thunder α to get her attention. Unfortunately, we see her perspective and we see her fighting a VR battle simulation of the first Masked Man battle in Mother 3.

"Ha! Masked Man! You didn't account for my PK Shield γ! Not only that, I have the Franklin Badge, so I'm immune to PK Thunder!"

Hokori's PK Thunder α deflects back into his face, with Ōkui being none the wiser. Eventually, she finishes her VR battle and notices Hokori.

"Oh, Hokori! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Great. I just finished training on my new VR simulator! You should give it a try!"

"Maybe later."

"So, I heard you're making a sequel to your Ace Savvy comic."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh, Yoku told me."

"Well, it's still a work in progress."

"Hey, tell Yoku and I when it's finished, we want to see what happens next in the Full House Gang arc. Maybe Bill Buck should have you as a cowriter to his series."

"Wow. I don't think I'm THAT good, Ōkui."

"We all heard that your comic was so good, Principal Huggins tried to imprison you within the school while he entered the contest."

"Hey, remember when Coach Pacowski had us run his death course? That was insane! I don't think it's legal to make something that deadly for kids!"

"Yeah, the Mini Golf King bragged at lunch about how he finally had a date after all this time."

"Really, he did that?"

"That was your doing, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. But we all know it was so that we could play with the parachute."

"You're a schoolwide hero for doing that, Hokori."

"It was great catching up with you."

"Likewise."

* * *

Hokori leaves and begins to head to the mistress' conference room when he's intercepted by Senbō!

"You know, you should be dead! Along with my nemesis, Lincoln Loud! He was already killed by a bear, so why not join him?

Senbō tried PK Starstorm ω!

"Hokori, look out!"

Ōkui tried PK Shield γ on Hokori!

Hokori was shielded from PK attacks!

Hokori was protected by the psychokinetic power shield!

The psychokinetic power shield deflected PK Starstorm ω!

Senbō takes 748 damage!

"Ōkui, why are you protecting this scumbag?!"

"The only scumbag here is you! Tell me, why'd you invite me to your birthday party and not invite Lincoln?"

"Because I loathe him with every fiber of my being!"

Hokori tried running!

Hokori got away safely!

"Grr! Why you…!"

* * *

"Attention, Inner 7! I would like you to come to my conference room to discuss our next objectives."

All the Inner 7 members conglomerate at the conference room. The flat screen TV in the room turns on, revealing the silhouette of the mistress.

"As you all know, the Loud sisters have destroyed the DIR's generator, meaning that we can't strike fear and lightning into our enemies anymore. Well, now it is time for our master plan to commence. The Quiet Troop has been constructing bases near our seven new objectives. Namakemono will return to the Outer Sativum Promontory. Don'yoku, your base will be in Royal Woods. We need someone to keep tabs on those Louds. Senbō, you'll patrol around the lakes. Yokubō, your base is in the Kiiro Hayashi, near our laboratory. Ikari, you'll be in the swampland while Ōkui will be in the prairie. Hokori and I have something in mind to distract those Louds. Everyone understand?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

"Good. Now our objective is to get these!"

The screen shows 7 eighth notes on the screen, each one a different color.

"All I will say is that we need at least 4 of them to complete our mission."

Everyone leaves to go find these mysterious music notes. What will happen to the Loud sisters? Chapter 7 begins now.


	13. Chapter 7: The Seven Tones

Today, the Loud sisters have a day of downtime after striking a decisive blow to the Quiet Troop's artillery. The DIR may have been destroyed but just what is their endgame? While the rest of the Louds seize this opportunity to rest and prepare for when they'll inevitably clash with the Quiet Troop again, Luna is in Lisa's room, carefully analyzing the song Lana gave her before helping the party destroy the DIR. She has a board filled with pictures and notes, meticulously parsing the song for any clue on what to do next. It would make many a conspiracy theorist proud.

"Ok, so Billy Joel's song is in G major, 4/4 time…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the twins' room, Lana has borrowed Luna's sound equipment to practice karaoke. Lana is just getting ready to sing the song when Lola passes by, wondering what she's doing.

"What are you doing, Lana?"

"Getting ready to sing a karaoke song."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun! Can I join?"

"Do you know the lyrics?"

"No. But can you teach me?"

"Fine."

Lana gives Lola a lyric sheet of the song so that she can memorize the lyrics.

"Got it?"

"Yes."

"I put up an animation to enhance our karaoke experience. Although, the guy I got this from said it was 18+ but I think it's for 14-year-olds since that's the age target for anime."

"Anime? I didn't know you were a weeaboo. I thought you would have more self-respect than that!"

"Just because I like anime doesn't mean I'm a weeb! Besides, Lincoln got me into them before he went missing."

"Oh. Sorry, Lana."

"It's no problem. Now…let's begin."

The twins begin to sing a language swapped version of Colors of the Heart by UVERworld. The one used in Blood+'s OP3. But Lana has something else in mind. She presses a button, which displays the SpongeBob SquarePants Anime OP1 or Narmak SpongeBob, if you'd prefer to call it that. The video begins to play as Lana starts singing.

* * *

 _ **On that day, my heartbeat waned away**_

 _ **Broken shouts but an unfinished memory and**_

 _ **Dark pupils flow in to paint my picture**_

 _ **Already colored, I can see tomorrow's picture sink**_

 _ **I understand to look for, without fail**_

 _ **To lose, only now, I will live**_

 _ **Even if I succumb to loneliness**_

 _ **Denkiwotsukeru, denkiwotsukeru…**_

 _ **Light to illuminate**_

 _ **A wish to continue thoughts some other time, I'll color it**_

 _ **To be a person who'll know to never give up**_

 _ **Everything necessary inside to be born of iro**_

 _ **Tomorrow, once again, these hands will draw**_

 _ **Unknowingly, I've forgot the things I lost**_

 _ **Even given things slip through my fingers**_

 _ **Before the tears die, my words to go by**_

 _ **Just now for someone to save (Anata no unmeidesu, anata wa sore o shiyou to shite imasu)**_

* * *

Meanwhile, the focus pans back to Luna, who's still struggling to find out just what is so significant about this quintilingual cover of "We Didn't Start the Fire". Some of the lyrics are written in red, so that must be a clue!

"Ok, so the Little Rock in the song refers to the Little Rock 9. A group of nine African American children who were trying to get admitted into a white only school on September 4, 1957. The US military had to be called in to prevent the racist Arkansans from committing niggercide to keep their schools from being sullied by the blacks. If the Arkansans wouldn't have done it, the KKK would've. Since this one is rife with racial hatred, it's no wonder this one is marked in red!"

"Second, is Pasternack. Boris Pasternack is a Russian poet. But despite Russia being the USSR at this time, it isn't marked in red. Maybe the person who composed this has an affinity for the arts?"

"Mickey Mantle is a baseball player who many consider to be one of the greatest players of the sport to ever live."

"Jack Kerouac is an American poet who became somewhat of a celebrity for his unique writing style."

"Sputnik 1, the USSR's satellite that launched on October 4, 1957. Kicked off the Space Race and was an escalation of the Cold War. Marked in red."

"Chou En-Lai, prime minister of the CPC from 1949 to 1976. Marked in red."

"Bridge on the River Kwai, A British war film that won 7 Academy Awards."

"Lebanon, one of the many Arabic countries that want to wipe Israel off of the face of the Earth. Marked in red."

"Charles de Gaulle, French general that fought against the Nazis. Died on November 9, 1970."

"California baseball, the Dodgers and the Giants move to Los Angeles and San Francisco, respectively."

"Starkweather Homicide, Charles Starkweather was a serial killer that murdered 11 people. Marked in red."

"Children of Thalidomide, a drug that was extremely dangerous was given to children, causing all sorts of horrible symptoms and defects. It was given because no one put that it was dangerous on the bottle. It's the reason why Kinder surprise eggs are banned in the USA. Marked in red."

Luna is trying to figure out the rest of the lyrics, when she's distracted by Lola and Lana's singing. She goes over to the twins' room.

"Hey, can you quiet down? I'm trying to figure out this song. You know, the one Lana gave me. The one that could have the answers we're looking for?!"

The twins are having too much fun to notice Luna. They continue singing the song.

* * *

 _ **If light dims, darkness will grow**_

 _ **Even if I'm scared, I won't fear**_

 _ **Because every heart is born with iro**_

 _ **I have you locked within my sights**_

 _ **Sorrowful kokyū, it's aweing, wao ā**_

 _ **The colors I'm looking for will burst forth**_

 _ **A wish to continue thoughts some other time, I'll color it**_

 _ **To be a person who'll know to never give up**_

 _ **Everything necessary inside to be born of iro**_

 _ **Once again, I'll light them up with my fingertips of light**_

 _ **Chōdo zumen, chōdo zumen…iro ni hikari soshite yami**_

 _ **Soshite sore o toru, soshite sore o toru…iro ni hikari soshite yami**_

 _ **Even now, the gentle colors cannot be reached**_

 _ **All so these hands can draw again**_

* * *

The twins finish their performance.

"Wow, that was amazing."

"Yeah, I had to adapt the Japanese lyrics into English that made sense, given the context of the song."

"What anime is this from?"

"Blood+. I think that it would be Lucy's favorite anime when she grows up. It was also used in Narmak's SpongeBob OP1, that I had play during the duration of us singing the language swapped version of the song."

"By the way, Lola. When did you learn Japanese?"

"When Lincoln taught it to me."

"And you call me a weeb? Did Lincoln try to show you some of his manga, too?"

"No. Why?"

"Are you two finished with your discussion?"

"Yes."

"Great, now can any of you explain why Lola has a lilac aura around her?"

"No."

* * *

Well, while we were all busy enjoying the song, the Aeolian Tone that Lola picked up back when they were on their camping trip manifested itself and began swerving itself to the beat of the song. Eventually, it got so much energy, it splatted on a map of Michigan that Lana had up (she had to study the geography of their great state, you see) leaving seven distinct marks on it. Once the song is over, Lana notices it.

"Oh hey, my map of Michigan now has lilac splotches on it!"

"Maybe there's something for us there?"

"No, one of these locations was the Outer Sativum Promontory. All I found there was a useless but very cool looking musical note."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Outer Sativum Promontory…

"Commander Namakemono, we've searched the entire bluff. It's not here anymore."

"WHAT?! How is that even possible? The mistress is going to be pissed off. Well, no matter. Even if some schmuck managed to snag it, it will be totally useless to them. Only a few people can unlock their true potential. And once we obtain four of the seven tones, well…the world will be a better place."

* * *

Back at the Loud House…

"Well, we might as well collect these music notes. It's not like we have anything better to do."

"There was one at the Outer Sativum Promontory."

"There's two in Royal Woods, one in the Kiiro Hayashi but the other one has no known location, aside from it being somewhere in Royal Woods."

"There's one in Mackinaw City."

"There's one in Muskegon county…somewhere."

"There's one near Coldwater."

"The last one is in Detroit…oh joy…"

"Ok. We need to talk and inform Luan of the situation."

"Sure. Oh, and thanks for letting me borrow your sound equipment, Luna."

"No prob, sis."

* * *

Lana goes off to inform Luan. She deposits all of the clothing equipment not currently in use, then she makes a trip to the store and sells every item except the 3 mac and cheese bites, getting about $710 for everything. Their grand total is $1407 dollars. Luan also notices that the store has started selling ultimate equipment! Luan gets the Opulent Gown. While Luan can't equip it, she knows someone else who can. It cost $475 dollars but it will make this certain someone very happy. She heads back to the Loud House.

"Ok, as Lana has informed me, apparently Lola brought back a souvenir while she was exploring the Outer Sativum Promontory looking for answers."

"By the way, the file is still only 10% decrypted."

"Aw really? Oh well, the important thing is that we're going to collect these music notes. Since Lola's reacted to music, maybe if we get all seven of them, then play music or sing, then maybe these tones will do something."

"What about the Quiet Troop?"

"Well, they haven't been causing much trouble ever since we destroyed the DIR, so let's consider this a Michigan-wide scavenger hunt. But which one should we go for first and which party should go first?"

"I'll go."

"Me too, dude. Can't let you have all the fun."

"You'll need me on your team."

"And me."

"Ok, but which one are you going for?"

"I'm going to try to go for the one at Mackinaw City since it's the furthest away. If there are no objections…"

No one speaks up.

"It's unanimous. We're going to Mackinaw!"

"Oh, Lola. I got a gift for you."

"Really?"

Luan hands her the Opulent Gown.

"It's…so beautiful! Thank you, Luan!"

"Well, try it on."

Lola immediately equips the Opulent Gown, giving her 66 offense, 61 defense, 34 HP and 42 PP!

"Well, Lori. You should restock up on supplies before heading out."

"That's literally a great idea."

Lori gets 4 Cups of Lifenoodles and 4 Delicious Dango. The Louds' shared budget is now $870 dollars.

"Alright, let's set off! To Mackinaw!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: chapter 7 is the point in the story where the player can swap out party members and customize their party to contain whichever Loud sister they want, except Lincoln and Lisa for obvious reasons. I already have preset teams for this story but in the real game you can select 4 of the 9 remaining siblings.**

 **The tones respond to music, so why not kick off chapter 7 by having Lana and Lola singing the ROMI/ROMIX cover of Colors of the heart by UVERworld. Just as Lana said, this is an adapted language swap of the original song. What that means is that the Japanese lyrics were converted into English and vice versa. Then the jumbled up translated lyrics were reconverted into lyrics that fit the context of the original song's anime origin (in this case, Blood+).**

 **And so, chapter 7 has a Michigan-wide scavenger hunt for these musical relics. Who will get 4 of the 7 first, and just what power and secrets do they hold? When will Lisa's machine finish decrypting that data file from chapter 2 that the Quiet Troop wanted to recover so badly? Strap in, folks. We're heading into the longest chapter and the most important arc of the whole story!**


	14. Mackinaw Madness

After making the necessary preparations, Lori's party begins to set off for the location of the second tone, which is somewhere in Mackinaw City.

"Hey Aeolia, which tone is in Mackinaw?"

The Aeolian Tone appears before Lola and changes its "A" into a "D". It holds this form for a few seconds before reverting back to normal.

"D? What could that mean?"

"Oh, that means we're going after the Dorian Tone next. The Dorian mode starts and ends with D notes. It is the second mode of the heptatonic scale. They go in this order: Aeolian, Locrian, Ionian, Dorian, Phrygian, Lydian and Mixolydian. Coincidentally, the Dorian needle was chronologically the second needle pulled in Mother 3. I know this because I spied on Lincoln while he was playing that game."

"Guys, get ready. We're heading into Mackinaw City now."

Finally, after a lengthy 4-hour drive, the party arrives in Mackinaw City. But there's no time to take in the sights, these four are on a mission to recover the Dorian Tone! Although someone may have been listening.

* * *

"Hey, I overheard the Loud sisters saying that one of the seven tones is in Mackinaw City. Senbō, you're the closest to where that tone is."

"Great, I'll head over there immediately. Why don't you head over to this place and keep an eye on someone for me?"

He whispers the location to him over the phone.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"I'm at Bois Blanc Island, so I'm really close by. Await further instructions while I secure the tone."

They hang up.

Back to the party, they're contemplating on just where the Dorian Tone actually is.

"Hey, do you know where the Dorian Tone is, Aeolia?"

The Aeolian tone points forward. The Louds head all the way forward until they reach the northernmost point of Michigan. Fighting off some random enemies along the way, the party managed to get an Icy Tank-Top and a Purity Shirt from rare enemy drops. Lori equips the Icy Tank-Top, which gives her 51 offense, 51 defense, 50 HP and 50 PP!

"Hey, I can see the Ontarian border from over here!"

Currently, they are on the beach, overlooking the point where Lake Michigan, Huron and Superior meet up. After admiring the scenery, they're about to head back until they're ambushed by a familiarly irritating miniboss. Suddenly, a flashback appears, describing just what makes this boss so infuriating! Narrated by one of the most genki commentators you've ever heard.

* * *

"Kore wa kono chiiki no jōshidesu. Mā sore wa hotōni eria no jōshide wa naku, yori mini bosudesu. Kore wa Masutā Uzu! Anata ga kidzuitara, kare no jōshi wa kare no karada no onaji gawa ni aru, dono boku tsuneni shikō wa isshudatta no omoshiroi. Ā, watashi dewa nakatta amarini mo sumāto, Watashi wa kono tatakai no mai ni iyasa renakatta. Anata zettai ni wa iku shitai iyashi. Denki wa kare noda to watashi wa shinjite iru jakuten. Watashitachi ni sa sete iku soshite motteru Duster kare no bōei o sukoshi sageru. Kemuri no bakudan ga kare no ue de dōsa suru ka dō ka o mite mimashou, watashi wa sore o tameshite mimashou. Mochiron, kimitachi motteru sono teki no jōhō, ippō watashi okonau nai. Watashi yaya chōdo motteru ni iku ofu ni kioku. Watakushiha o shita kono gēmu roku kai soshite sore wa tasuke ni narani watashi subete sore taishite. E e, Boney suru nai motteru dore ka yoi kōmoku, dakara watashi wa chōdo kōgeki surudarou ne. Ā kuru…"

[Duster nageta a enmaku-dan! Sore wa dōsa shimasendeshita.]

"Umaku ikanakatta. Daijōbu…"

[Masutā Uzu uzu o hassei sa seta!]

"Ā kami! Kare no yori kyōryokuna kōgeki no hitotsudesu. Sore wa kanari tsuyoi kōgekidesu. Ima, anata wa jissai ni kono teki o uchi makasu koto wa dekimasenshi, soshite īe, sore wa imi shinai tada kare no ue de shinu. Īe, anata jissai ni wa hitsuyō ni shutoku suru kare ni aru ten dokode…kanarazu shutoku suru kare ni aru ten. Sukina…Ōkē watashi wa chōdo tsumoridesu ni monogataru anata tattaima, anata wa kono tatakai o ushinau tsumoridesu shikashi, daga anata hitsuyō ni shutoku suru ni aru ten tatakai o naka de ni shutoku suru tsū kare. Sore wa kimiyōna jōshi no yōda. Hai, watashi wa sore o rikai shite imasu. Itteru dake, watashi wa tada yaya keikoku anata sono tattaima nazenara soko wa samazamana u~ōkusurū ni sono Inttāneto sore anata ni iu anata ushinau kono bosu tatakai nani o towazu soshite hitobito wa chōdo kangaeru anata shitte iru tada kare no ue de shinu dekirudakehayaku soshite zan'nen'nagara, anata ga yarou to shite iru kotode wa arimasen."

[Duster nemuri ni ochita!]

"Ē to ā, kare wa oite iru-"

[Boney nemuri ni ochita!]

"Īe! Kare wa oku Duster soshite Boney neru tame! Kare wa ni-do okonatta? Dōiu imidesu ka kare wa ni-do okonatta?! Sore wa kōseide wanai. Are wa sō kōheide wanai kare wa nido itta jissan ni, īe…Kumatora ishi okonau yori ōku no damēji sō watashitachi wa shimasu motteru Lucas tsukaimasu Raifu appu ganma kare jishin sohite Kumatora, anata wa inazuma o tsukai tsudzukeru. Kawari ni furīzu shiyou-"

[Ayamatte PK Sandā arufa o sentaku suru]

"Īe! Shiyō sa retta raitoninguarufa. Yatte mita ni tsukaimasu Furīzu ganma shikashi watashi shita nai oshiageru jūbun'na kai. Īkagen'ni shite. Raifuappu ganma ni jibun. Watashi wa yaru tsumorida to omou Raifuappu ganma ni Duster tsugi no tān. Yatte mimashou. Kumatora, kondo wa Furīzu ganma o tsukau. Sore ga dō yatte iru ka miru."

[Masutā Uzu uzu o hassei sa seta!]

"Ā kuso, Īe! Korosanaide Duster, korosanaide Duster, korosanaide Duster, korosanaide Duster! Īkagen'ni shite, isoide, isoide, isoide, isoide!"

[Duster motte iru soshite hōkai shita!]

"Kuso. Chikushō! Sore o shinakatta. Daijōbu, sō Duster wa daun. Ē to, iyashimashou Kumatora. Kumatora, anata ga motte iru…na. Kumatora, anata wa kōgeki o tsudzukemasu Inazuma o tsukau bēta. Boney, anata motteru shīkuretto hābu, sōdeshou? Hai, Motte ikou ikikaeru. Mā, warukunai. Kore wa jissai ni wa kibishī bosu no tatakai de soshite anata anata o semenaide tame ni shinde iru sohite wa suu kare wa tafudesu shikasi kare wa hontōni nagai chiiki no owari ni iru node e e, yoku anata ga kaeru de sukuunara, anata wa daijōbudeshou. Sore wa toda, Ē to, anata ga horzon shinakatta baai sono kaeru de, sore wa suu yo."

[Ichi pungo…]

"Onegaishimasu, kare o sa sete hotondo shinimashita sudeni! Kare ga irunara, wareware wa saishūtekini kore o rappu suru kota ga dekimasu appu."

[To issho ni sono saigo no kare no tsuyo-sa, Masutā Uzu uzu o hassei sa seta!]

"Kore wa anata ga shinu hitsuyō ga aru kōgekidesu ni. Sore wa itsumo anata o korosudarou. Sore wa anata no aitemu o tsuneni ukaberu hanarete. Sore wa anata ga kono tatakai de shinanakereba naranai hōhōdesu."

"これはこの地域の上司です. まあ, それは本当にエリアの上司ではなく, よりミニボスです. これわマスター渦! あなたが気づいたら、彼の上肢は彼の体の同じ側にある, どの僕常に思考は一種だったの面白い. ああ, 私ではなかったあまりにもスマート, 私この戦いの前に癒されなかった. あなたは絶対には行くしたい癒し. 電気は彼のだと私は信じている弱点. 私たちにさせてくそして持って行る Duster 彼の防衛を少し下げる. 煙の爆弾が彼の上で動作するかどうかを見てみましょう, 私はそれを試してみましょう. もちろん, 君たち持ってるその敵の情報一方, 私行うない. 私ややちょうど持ってるに行くオフに記憶. 私はをしたこのゲーム6回そしてそれは助けにならない私すべてそれ大して. ええ Boney するないもってるどれか良い項目, だから, 私はちょうど攻撃するだろうね. ああ, 来る…"

[Duster 投げた煙幕弾!それは動作しませんでした.]

"うまく行かなかった. 大丈夫…"

[マスター渦渦を発生させた!]

"ああ神! 彼のより強力な攻撃の一つです. それはかなり強い攻撃です. 今, あなたは実際にこの敵を打ち負かすことはできませんし, そしていいえ, それは意味しないただ彼の上で死ぬ. いいえ, 貴方実際には取得する必要 に取得する彼にある点どこで…必ず取得する彼にある点どこで. 好きな…オーケー私はちょうどつもりですに物語る貴方たった今, あなたはこの戦いを失うつもりですしかし,だが貴方必要に取得するにある点戦いの中でに取得する通彼. それは奇妙な上司のようだ. はい, 私はそれを理解しています. 言ってるだけ, 私はただやや警告貴方そのたった今なぜならそこは様々なウォークスルーにそのインターネットそれあなたに言う貴方失うこのボス戦い何を問わずそして人々はちょうど考えるあなた知っているただ彼の上で死ぬできるだけ早くそして残念ながら, あなたがやろうとしていることではありません."

[Duster 眠りに落ちた!]

"ええとああ, 彼は置いている-"

[Boney 眠りに落ちた!]

"いいえ! 彼は置く Duster そして Boney 寝るため! 彼は二度行った? どういう意味ですか彼は二度行った?! それは公正ではない. あれはそう公平ではない彼は二度行った. 実際にいいえ… Kumatora 意志行うより多くのダメージそう私達はします持ってる Lucas つかいますライフアップガンマ彼自身そして Kumatora, あなたは稲妻を使い続ける. 代わりにフリーズしよう-"

[誤ってPK サンダー アルファを選択する]

"いいえ! 使用されたライトニングアルファ. やってみたにつかいますフリーズガンマしかし私したない押し上げる十分な回. いい加減にしてライフアップガンマに自分. 私はやるつもりだと思うライフアップガンマに Duster 次のターン. やってみましょう. Kumatora, 今度はフリーズガンマを使う, それがどうやっているか見る."

[マスター渦渦を発生させた!]

"ああくそ, いいえ! 殺さないで Duster, 殺さないで Duster, 殺さないで Duster, 殺さないで Duster! いい加減にして, 急いで, 急いで, 急いで, 急いで!"

[Duster 持っているそして崩壊した!]

"くそ. 畜生! それをしなかった. 大丈夫, そう Duster はダウン. ええと、癒しましょう Kumatora. Kumatora あなたが持っている…ナ. Kumatora, あなたは攻撃を続けます. 稲妻を使うベータ. Boney, 貴方持ってる シークレットハーブそうでしょう? はい, 持っていこう Duster 生き返る. さて、悪くない. これは実際には厳しいボスの戦いでそして私あなたを責めないでために死んでいるそれは吸うそしてそれは吸う彼はタフですしかし彼は本当に長い地域の終わりにいるので彼は本当に長い地域の終わりにいるのでええ, よく, あなたがカエルで救うなら、あなたは大丈夫でしょう. それはただ, ええと, あなたが保存しなかった場合そのカエルで, それは吸うよ."

[1分後…]

"お願いします, 彼をさせてほとんど死にました既に. 彼がいるなら, 私たちは最終的にこれを包むことができますアップ."

[といっしょにその最後の彼の強さ, マスター渦渦を発生させた!]

"これはあなたが死ぬ必要がある攻撃ですに. それはいつもあなたを殺すだろう, それはあなたのアイテムを常に浮かべる離れて. それはあなたがこの戦いで死ななければならない方法です."

* * *

The super long flashback ends. Now, it's time for Lori's party to fight the infamous Master Eddy! Although, his face looks a bit different…

Master Eddy suddenly attacked!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω!

Master Eddy takes 472 damage!

Luna tried PK Rockin' β!

Master Eddy takes 297 damage!

Lynn tried PK Shield γ on Lori!

Lori's body was enveloped by a psychokinetic power shield!

Lola attacks!

Master Eddy takes 195 damage!

Master Eddy generated a whirlpool!

The psychokinetic power shield deflected PK Water γ!

Master Eddy takes 81 damage!

Luna takes 81 damage, Lynn takes 92 damage, Lola takes 87 damage!

"What? Master Eddy's attacks are PK? I thought they were physical!"

"Not this time. His whirlpools are PK attacks! He can also use Hypnosis ω!"

Lori tried PK Freeze ω!

Master Eddy takes 477 damage!

Luna tried PK Rockin' β!

Master Eddy takes 256 damage!

Lynn tried PK Shield γ on Lola!

Lola's body was enveloped by the psychokinetic power shield!

Lola tried PK Fire β!

Master Eddy takes 91 damage!

Master Eddy tried to sing a lullaby!

Lori fell asleep!

Luna fell asleep!

Lynn fell asleep!

Lola dodged quickly!

Master Eddy generated a whirlpool!

The psychokinetic power shield deflected PK Water γ!

Master Eddy takes 87 damage!

Luna takes 82 damage, Lynn takes 86 damage!

The psychokinetic power shield deflected PK Water γ!

Master Eddy takes 89 damage!

Lori attacks!

Master Eddy takes 169 damage!

Luna attacks!

Master Eddy takes 154 damage!

Lynn attacks!

SMAAAASH!

Master Eddy takes 427 damage!

With the last of his strength, Master Eddy generated a whirlpool!

Lori, Luna, Lynn and Lola are left at 1 HP!

Lori's PK Shield shattered!

Lola's PK Shield shattered!

Master Eddy was defeated!

Master Eddy's Brother joined the fight!

Master Eddy's Brother tried a brutal attack!

Just missed!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω!

Master Eddy's Brother takes 816 damage!

Luna tried PK Rockin' β!

But it didn't work!

Lynn attacks!

SMAAAASH!

Master Eddy's Brother takes 864 damage!

Master Eddy's Brother was defeated!

You win!

The party gained 1999 experience points!

* * *

"Whew! That was close!"

"Yeah, but didn't that creature have a familiar face?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it had the face of a money-grubbing megalomaniacal character from an awesome late '90s show."

"No, I didn't notice anything like that. But we really should heal up before we proceed further. I have a feeling that we might be getting close to the Dorian Tone and if that's the case, there's going to be a boss guarding it."

"Good point, Lola."

After resting up, the team goes back to the beach where they fought Master Eddy.

"Aeolia, where is the Dorian Tone?"

It drifts off into the distance. As the party follows it, they see a lighthouse coming up on the horizon.

"Is that where it is?"

"The Old Mackinac Point Light Lighthouse? How did the Dorian Tone get there?"

"Who cares, one of the seven tones is in that building!"

"I think the best course of action is to take the tour so that we know the exact location of the Dorian Tone."

"Do we have enough time? Someone else could be hunting for them!"

"Yes. And I don't think anyone else knows about them."

* * *

The quartet goes to the entrance to attempt to take a tour.

"Welcome to Point Light. Are there 4 of you here today?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"17, 15, 13, 6."

"Luckily for you, you're the first ones here today. That will be $29 dollars."

Lori forks over the money.

"Great. The first stop on our guided tour is right here. I'm going to let you listen to a fog whistle."

The guide pulls on a lever to activate the foghorn. A long blaring drone is heard reverberating all around the surrounding area.

"Oh, this reminds me of SpongeBob's alarm clock!"

"Shut it, Lola! Show some respect!"

"It's no problem. Anyways, these fog whistles are used to let the people operating the lighthouse know that there is a ship in the vicinity. Now, if you'll follow me, the second stop on our tour is the Keeper's Quarters."

The party follows him to the Keeper's Quarters. After admiring all the nautical exhibits in the 3 rooms, as well as hearing more fog whistles and looking at many optic lights for lighthouses, they notify their tour guide.

"You're done? Well the third stop on our five-point tour is the highlight of the whole experience. Climbing the lighthouse tower. However, near the end of the climb, you'll have to go through a narrow hatch opening."

"Well, Luna and I are literally too big to fit through the crawl space."

"And I'm too short to even attempt the climb! "Must be at least 4 feet to climb the tower." I feel ripped off!"

"I guess I'll climb the tower."

Lynn goes off to climb the tower. 11 minutes later, she comes back."

"Ok, I'll admit that climbing the tower was pretty cool. By the way, the tone isn't in there."

"The fourth stop is the Barn, where you'll watch a 15-minute documentary of all the shipwrecks that happened off of the coast of Mackinaw. It's called Shipwrecks of the Straits."

The party goes into the barn and watches the entire short film.

"That reminds me of a scene from SpongeBob!"

"Moving behind the rocks!"

"Keep going! You're good! You're good! You're good!"

"The last point of our tour is the Warehouse, which houses even more nautical knickknacks."

The party thoroughly explore the Warehouse but they find nothing in the makeshift nautical museum.

"Thanks for taking the tour. Please, tell your friends. And, we're glad you enjoyed it."

The party begins to leave.

"Lola, I think your tone is defective."

"Aeolia, are you sure the Dorian Tone is here?"

"Of course it is, because I'm here!"

* * *

The mysterious person reveals themselves as the crowd begins to disperse away from them and the party.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A tribade, a dyke, a butch and a bitch. I can't believe someone as vapid as you managed to activate the Aeolian Tone. Not even we can do that! That being said…the mistress still needs these tones to reshape the world!"

"And just as an assurance, I have something special for you, Whori. You know that Hispanic hunk that we all know you just want to fuck already? I have a sleeper agent with him right now. On my orders, he can easily make you and him heartbroken! So, give me the tone and I will spare him. If not…"

"No way! These tones will give us answers on what has happened to us!"

"Fine, then! Like McDonalds, my agent will be lovin' it! Now, en guarde!"

Nouveau Chandler suddenly attacked!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω!

Nouveau Chandler takes 420 damage!

Luna tried PK Rockin β!

Nouveau Chandler takes 333 damage!

Lynn attacks!

Nouveau Chandler takes 376 damage!

Lola tried PK Fire β!

Nouveau Chandler takes 121 damage!

Nouveau Chandler tried PK Fire β!

Lori takes 92 damage, Luna takes 94 damage, Lynn takes 99 damage, Lola takes 96 damage!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω!

Nouveau Chandler takes 418 damage!

Luna attacks!

Nouveau Chandler takes 123 damage!

Lynn attacks!

Nouveau Chandler takes 327 damage!

Lola attacks!

Nouveau Chandler takes 144 damage!

"Fine, since you seem to be winning…Yoku, enact operation Derestruction!"

We see what Chandler is talking about. The scene transitions to Bobby and the sleeper agent hanging out before he gets the order. The agent takes out a switchblade knife and begins his plan but not before uttering two words.

 **"FOR LORI!"**

* * *

The scene transitions to a battle. It seems that Bobby is the "player character".

Clyde suddenly attacked!

Bobby is on guard!

Clyde grievously stabs Bobby!

Bobby takes 999 damage!

Bobby is on guard!

Clyde grievously stabs Bobby!

Bobby takes 999 damage!

Bobby is on guard!

Clyde grievously stabs Bobby!

Bobby takes 999 damage!

* * *

The scene cuts back to the battle against Nouveau Chandler. There is now a 3-minute timer counting down on the battle interface.

"You might want to check on your boyfriend, Whori."

Lori used PK Freeze ω!

Nouveau Chandler takes 448 damage!

Luna tried PK Rockin' β!

Nouveau Chandler takes 331 damage!

Lynn attacks!

SMAAAASH!

Nouveau Chandler takes 417 damage!

Lori and her sisters' attacks broke off some of Chandler's fifes!

Chandler's heart filled with hatred!

Lola attacks!

Nouveau Chandler takes 124 damage!

Nouveau Chandler tried PK Starstorm ω!

Lori, Luna, Lynn and Lola take mortal damage!

Lori attacks!

Nouveau Chandler takes 167 damage!

Luna tried PK Rockin' β!

Nouveau Chandler takes 350 damage!

Lynn attacks!

Nouveau Chandler takes 308 damage!

Nouveau Chandler was defeated!

You win!

The party gained 14729 experience points!

Lori's level is now 41!

HP went up by 7

PP went up by 11

Offense went up by 9

Defense went up by 6

IQ went up by 3

Speed went up by 5

Luna's level is now 41!

HP went up by 5

PP went up by 8

Offense went up by 2

Defense went up by 3

IQ went up by 4

Speed went up by 1

Lynn's level is now 41!

HP went up by 1

PP went up by 3

Offense went up by 8

Defense went up by 4

IQ went up by 1

Speed went up by 7

Lola's level is now 41!

HP went up by 6

PP went up by 7

Offense went up by 5

Defense went up by 2

IQ went up by 7

Speed went up by 7

The enemy dropped a present!

Inside the present was a Plain Plantain!

Lori takes the Plain Plantain

* * *

"I'll remember this, Loud bitches!"

He flies off to the Old Mackinac Point Light Lighthouse's Barn. As he flies past the Barn, he sees his objective. A fiery, lustrous crimson red eighth note! This is the Dorian Tone! He recovers it, then flies away from the area. Meanwhile, Chandler's sleeper agent is still in the process of murdering Lori's boyfriend. Luckily, Chandler dropped his communicator. Lori picks it up and yells at the assailant.

 **"IF YOU LAND EVEN ONE FINGERTIP ON MY PRECIOUS BOBBY BOO BOO BEAR, I'LL GRIND YOU INTO DUST!"**

"L-L-L-L-Lori?"

The person sighs and faints after having a nosebleed. Luckily, Bobby managed to escape while he was unconscious. Bobby called the police and they arrest Clyde for almost murdering Bobby. While he does get life in prison for his attempted crime of passion, he didn't mention the Quiet Troop even once!

With their trip to Mackinaw a failure, Lori's party heads back to the Loud House.

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: This location is visited fourth chronologically. Lucas journeys to Saturn Valley to pull the Phrygian needle, only to discover that the Pigmask Army has gotten there first and are trying to extract the location of the Phrygian needle from the Mr. Saturns by having their Frightbots tell scary stories to them! Not only that, they managed to capture Duster and the Rope Snake! After liberating the village, the Mr. Saturns tell Lucas' party that the needle is at Fire Mountain. After trekking into the inner bowels of the volcano, they find the Phrygian needle in an enclave! Before they could pull it, Fassad ambushes them and fights them as New Fassad, a cybernetically enhanced menace adorned with French horns! Lucas and his companions beat New Fassad and Lucas pulls the needle, making the score 2-2.**

 **Decadence: This location is visited fourth chronologically. After the Louds arrive in Mackinaw City, they head to the northernmost point of Michigan. A place colloquially known as the Great Lake Tripoint, where Lake Michigan, Lake Huron and Lake Superior meet up. After getting ambushed by Master Eddy and his brother, they head to Point Light, where the Dorian Tone is hiding. After scouring the lighthouse and not finding anything, the Louds decide to explore the rest of Mackinaw before being ambushed by Senbō who ambushes them and finally reveals himself as Chandler! He fights the Louds as Nouveau Chandler, a cybernetic redesign complete with fifes replacing many parts of him that were viscerally damaged from his supposedly fatal fall from the DIR. Not only that, he's got a sleeper agent in another member of the Inner 7, Don'yoku! If they don't submit, he will sic him on a very important person to one of them. The fight starts, the Louds kick his ass and stop Don'yoku from murdering someone special. It's either stop Don'yoku and let Chandler get the Dorian Tone, or the Louds get the Dorian Tone and Don'yoku succeeds in murdering one of the Louds' allies and is still an active operative within the Inner 7! Naturally, the Louds choose the moral option, making the score 2-2.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just like chapter 7 in the original Mother 3, you can choose to go after whichever tone you want first! Unlike Mother 3, you can even go after the 6th tone first (if you forgot it, that is) because there's nothing stopping you (no ants blocking the path this time)! The enemies in this section are in between levels 40-45, except for Master Eddy (who has the same stats he did in Mother 3) and Chandler (who is still level 51). And in Decadence, there are NO presents in chapter 7; All equipment must be gotten through random enemy drops or bought in stores.**

 **In Decadence's chapter 7, the tones have changed locations when compared to their Mother 3 counterparts:**

 **Decadence-Mother 3**

 **Aeolia-Ionia  
Locria-Locria  
Ionia-Mixolydia  
Doria-Phrygia  
Phrygia-Mixolydia  
Lydia-Doria  
Mixolydia-Aeolia**

 **Yes, that Japanese text is Chuggaaconroy's description of the Master Eddy fight. And yes, it was a pain to translate.**

 **In the Master Eddy fight, if Luan is in the party and has 2 of the 7 tones up to this point (including Aeolian), she can use 64 PP to counter his HP to 1 grievous whirlpool. If pulled off successfully, the following messages will be displayed:**

 **With the last of his strength, Master Eddy generated a whirlpool!**

 **With the last of her strength, Luan generated a whirlpool!**

 **The two vortices cancelled each other out!**

 **This is the second highest PP cost, only beaten out by Luna's PK Rockin' ω, which costs 109 PP!**

 **Master Eddy's whirlpools have been reclassified as PK attacks, specifically PK Water γ. PK Water is an offensive PK ability, just like Fire, Freeze and Thunder. It works like the opposite of Thunder, with α attacking one target while β, γ and ω attack all enemies with increasing amounts of damage depending on the level. It's strong against PK Fire and PK Thunder, while being weak to PK Freeze and PK Thunder. Luan is a water user...its a shame that Hokori is a lightning user.**

 **Master Eddy's grievous whirlpool is scripted to always leave you at 1 HP. Because of this, it also shatters shields, regardless of counters!**

 **Shields also work differently in Decadence. α halves damage to one party member, β halves damage to the entire group, γ reflects attacks back at the enemy if they target a person with a γ level shield and ω reflects attacks back at the enemy, regardless of who they attack! The shields break after 8 hits if they're not renewed. PK shields break after 4 hits. Shield Killer/Shield Snatcher immediately removes shields. PK Shields are still unaffected by PK Ground (not a problem since only 2 enemies in the entire game can use it) and PK Thunder.**

 **Speaking of shields, Leni has a special ability to deal with pesky lightning users. PK Love θ and PK Love λ can make Leni cast a shield that nullifies both PK Thunder and PK Ground. It doesn't work on any other PK abilities since it deals with two of the most dangerous PK attacks. The status is called "Hexagonize" and it is one of two new statuses (the other being "Sarin", a worse version of "Poison"). Hexagonize makes PK Thunder a non-issue by cancelling out 98% of the damage dealt per lightning strike! For PK Ground, it only deals damage once (as opposed to the 5 times it normally inflicts) and has no chance of PK Ground inflicting trip on the person with the status. Hexagonize goes away after 4 turns. It costs a high amount of PP to use (34 for θ and 49 for λ).**

 **All information about Point Light was taken off the Mackinaw City website.**

 **Chandler also calls the Louds disgusting terms just to show how much he hates them. Here's the list depending on which characters you use (which also differs in the Japanese Version):**

 **Lori: Tribade/** **男性** **(Dansei/Male)  
Leni: Defect/** **遅らす** **(Okurasu/Delay)  
Luna: Dyke/** **ユリ肝臓** **(Yuri kanzō/Lily Liver)  
Luan: Yuckster/** **才能のない** **(Sainō no nai/Talentless)  
Lynn: Butch/** **獣** **(Kemono/Beast)  
Lucy: Ghost/** **死神** **(Shinigami/Death God)  
Lana: Virus/** **パンデミック** **(Pandemikku/Pandemic)  
Lola: Bitch/** **悪意** **(Akui/Malice)  
Lily: Cancer/** **窒息する毒** **(Chissoku suru doku/Suffocating Poison)**

 **Operation Derestruction is a portmanteau of the words Dere, an anime term meaning "lover" and destruction. Fitting, since the operation has Don'yoku try to murder Bobby to destroy Lori's love is exchange for the Dorian tone. Clyde always had an obsessive crush on Lori, so I just amplified that to its logical conclusion and made him a yandere. He will kill anyone in his way that stands in between him and Lori! After dealing half of his HP in damage, Chandler will activate his sleeper agent and the operation is put into effect. The Louds have 3 minutes to finish the fight with Chandler. If they take too long, Clyde would've stabbed Bobby to death and the player would get an instant game over for letting this happen. Fortunately, it shouldn't be that hard since you only have to deplete the second half of his HP!**

 **If Lori isn't in the party, Chandler would say:**

 **"And I have an assurance just for your de-facto leader! If you won't surrender the Dorian Tone to us, I will have my sleeper agent make her life a living hell, which will make YOUR lives a living hell! So, will you still oppose me?!"**

 **"As we speak, her reason for living is fading away. There's no way you'll beat me before operation Derestruction is completed!"**

 **At the end of the battle, the Loud in the first slot will speak to Clyde in order to stop him from murdering Bobby. Upon hearing their voice, he stops and runs away. Bobby lives but Clyde flees and remains a part of the Inner 7 from behind the scenes.**

 **Even though Bobby would never beat Clyde, here are his stats in the "battle" with him:**

 **Don'yoku/** **ごりど** **(Gorido)/Greed  
** **Level: 45  
** **HP: 1100  
** **Offense: 1111  
** **Defense: 66  
** **IQ: 134  
** **Speed: 108  
** **EXP: 4321  
** **Bounty: 25000 Venezuelan bolivar  
** **Skills: None  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None**

 **Lisa's Database Description: The financier of the Inner 7, Don'yoku is not a fighter. The reason his attack is higher than the max value is because of the switchblade knife he carries around. He plays with it more than Boris Grishenko does with that magnetic pen in Goldeneye 007! His weakness, if you could call it that, would be Lori Loud. But even if by some 0.0000000000011% chance you happen to be Lori Loud, it's still not safe for you because he is a known yandere. And we all know what happens when yanderes get rejected...**

 **Originally, the money would have come from a Hispanic country that hates Mexico. Unfortunately, it seems all of the Hispanic countries like Mexico. The original currency would have been the Portuguese escudo. I settled on the bolivar because Venezuela is kind of a terrible country right now thanks to my dildo (I know his name is Nicolás Maduro, I said that to insult/mock him). At the time of writing this, the bolivar is so worthless that that fat stack you thought you got from beating Don'yoku is actually worth ONE FUCKING QUARTER!**

 **If you really are a stickler for details and want to be pedantic about it, the Hiawatha National Forest would be the area surrounded by all 3 lakes. But it doesn't count since it's a forest and it's not on mainland Michigan, it's on the Upper Peninsula. Although technically a part of Michigan, I consider it a part of Wisconsin (even though 1800s politics prevented that from happening). Any further than that and you would've reached Lake Superior. 8 miles across the lake and you'll be in Ontario, Canada, eh? Good luck escaping from the RCMP!**


	15. Nine Melodies

"So, they got the Dorian Tone? Damn!"

"I failed you guys."

"They snared us into a trap. Either let Bobby get murdered by a sleeper agent, or let Chandler snag the Dorian Tone. You can guess which one I chose."

"Who's Chandler, Lori?"

"Some punk kid that extorted free food and drinks along with Lincoln, Clyde and his friends back when I worked as an associate at Gus' Games and Grub. I always thought there was something seedy about him…"

Suddenly, the Aeolian Tone appears and begins flashing rapidly as its "A" morphs into a "C"!

"A massive energy signature has been detected in Muskegon county! That has to be where the Ionian Tone is! The Ionian Tone is the strongest one out of all seven tones on the heptatonic scale, since it's the keys of C. C major and C minor are the most common scales used for songs. That is why it's so powerful!"

"We need to recover this tone immediately! Who knows what could happen if it fell into the wrong hands!"

"Why would Chandler and the Quiet Troop need these tones? How could they reshape the world like he said?"

"I'm not sure. Lana, how's the progress on decrypting the file?"

"It is now at 24%."

"Great, now who will go to Muskegon to recover the Ionian Tone?"

"I will."

"So will I."

"Ga-ga!"

"I guess I'll have to accompany them."

"I already stored our unequipped items away. You guys will need these more than I do."

Lori gives her items to Lana.

"Now, let's see what other equipment the shop has now."

The quartet visit the shop. Since they now have $1837 dollars from fighting off random enemies, they have enough to buy more ultimate equipment. Lana buys a Nocturne Dress, an Athletic Tee and a Pale Diaper. They also buy 2 pizzas, bringing their total budget down to $912 dollars.

Equipping the new items, Lucy gains 66 offense, 66 defense, 66 HP and 66 PP, Lynn gains 42 offense, 77 defense, 64 HP and 36 PP and Lily gains 10 offense, 196 defense, 54 HP and 51 PP. Lori drives the party off to Muskegon but won't help them. Someone has to escort them back to Royal Woods.

* * *

"According to this map of Muskegon, MI that I got from city hall and from the Aeolian Tone's flashing, we're looking for the Grass Lake swamp. It is near Grass Lake and is located in the 49457 zip code area."

Lori drives them through the Twin Lake subcounty. Taking Owasippe Road, they make it as far as the northern edge of a grand lake. The party must now travel on foot.

"This is as far as I can take you. The expansive lake you see in front of you is Mayo Lake. And no, Lana, it is not made out of mayonnaise. Just like how mayonnaise is not an instrument, it is not a lake either."

"I wasn't going to say that! Maybe Lola would have…but not me!"

"Anyways, head southwest until you see a lake shaped like a potato chip. That is Grass Lake. The Ionian Tone is somewhere within the swampland nearby. Good luck, sisters!"

The party begins heading southwest. Along the way, Lana managed to get both the Tomboyish Overalls for her and the Nocturne Sneakers for Lucy as rare enemy drops! Both of them equip their respective ultimate equipment. Lana gains 56 offense, 56 defense, 64 HP and 77 PP while Lucy gains 66 offense, 66 defense, 66 HP and 66 PP!

Eventually, after finding Potato Chip Lake, they begin heading into one of the 219 moors of Michigan, as well as one of only 2 in Muskegon. After wandering around the Grass Lake swamp for a while, they stumble upon a high-tech base. Entering it, they find a whole bunch of anti-Lola Loud paraphernalia. This must be Ikari's base only…there's no Ikari. She must be searching for the Ionian Tone, too! With no time to lose, they begin to scour every last inch of this peat-soaked wetland! Eventually, in a clearing, they find the Ionian Tone, just ripe for the taking! But of course, it's never that easy! Once Lana approaches it, a cybernetic creature descends down to take the tone for themselves! It speaks in an incomprehensible alien language no mere mortal could ever hope to understand. Noticing this, they speak in Katakana. Lana still can't understand them, however.

* * *

"ソー, ジスイズザーアイオーニーウントーンワンセブンスオブザーパワーターチェーンジザーワールド."

"What is that?"

"アイアムザースカージオブユーアグリーアースピーパル. アイストールジススートフロムアンアキハバーラービディオーゲーミングコンベンション. ザーワンズフーコールゼムセルブズジャパニーズトルーリーアーマースターズオブエンジニアリング. ウィズザージーオーバーニー-ムートウォーエクソースケレトン,アイアムインビンシブル! アイウィルフィニッシュウォットアイスターティドオンジューライトウェンティーセブン 1989! オールオブユーアグリーアースピーパルウィルペリッシュ! ナウダイ!"

Remnant of Giegue suddenly attacked!

"Remnant of Giegue?! But the Apple of Enlightenment's prediction came true! The Chosen Four had thoroughly eradicated Giegue's state of madness, Giygas! It happened on August 27, 1994!"

"ザッツウォットエブリワンエルスソート…"

* * *

A flashback shows what really happened during that day. Giegue's army had thoroughly invaded Earth. His very presence corrupting the weak minded. That bastard of a neighbor Porky Minch, his second in command. Not even the Apple of Enlightenment's prediction could stop Giegue now! The Chosen Four had confronted Giegue and Porky at the Cave of the Past for the final showdown…

"Ness, wa kei odoroita? Sore wa watashi, Porky! Watashi wa tsuyokute yūnōna hito dake o tasukeru! Are wa Porky. Anata-tachi wa aware ni mieru! Sono Ringo no Satori wa sudeni yosoku anata no shōri. Shikashi watashi wa shimasen suru nani no Ringo no Satori yosoku sa reta okoru. Anata-tachi wa nagura rerudeshou ni yotte Giygas. Giygas ishi tsuyokunaru, yori kyōryokuna entiti hoka no dono yori mo! Naze? Nazenare no watashi. Watashi wa Giygas ni yotte michibika reta soshite ima watashi wa koko ni imasu! Sono Ringo no Satori dekinakatta kore o yosoku suru wa. Masutā Giygas. Īe, Giygas wa mohoya sono aku no shiki-kan, kare wa aku sonomono no keitai ni natte iru…kare wa jibun jishin o kontorōru suru koto wa dekimasen. Kare wa warudearu!"

"Ness, は卿驚いた? それは私, Pōkī. 私は強くて有能な人だけを助ける! あれは Pōkī. あなたたちは哀れに見える! その 林檎の悟り和すでに予測. しかし私はしません〜する何を林檎の悟り予測された起こる. あなたたちは殴られるでしょう〜によって Giygas. Giygas 意志もっと強くなる, より強力なエンティティ他のどのよりも! なぜ? なぜならの私. 私は Giygas によって導かれたそしていま私はここにいます! その林檎の悟りできなかったこれを予測するは. マスター Giygas. いいえ, Giygas はもはやその悪の指揮官, 彼は悪そのものの形態になっている…彼は自分でコントロールすることはできません. 彼は悪である!"

And the war against Giygas (and Porky) comes to true fruition as the Chosen Four begin their goal of liberating Earth from the alien overlord's clutches! Ness and his band of friends quickly realize that Giygas has a permanent PK Shield γ that deflects every PK attack that Ness, Paula or Poo throws at it and will never go away. So, they begin focusing their attacks on his lackey, Porky! After dealing approximately 2000 HP of damage to the little fucker and his spider mech, he decides to eradicate everyone who opposes him by turning off the Devil's Machine and unleashing Giygas' true form on our heroes!

"Watashi wa anata-tachi ga sudeni eiyūdearu to shuchō shite iru koto o rikai shite imasu. Anata wa kesshite katenai ni taishite Giygas! Don'na yōnimieru no ka shirazu ni tatakau no wa kana orokada to kanjitara naka renakereba! Anata ga Giygas o mita koto ga areba, anata wa kyōfu de amarini mo karete shimaimasu, anata wa kesshite nigeru koto wa dekimasen! Sore wa sore ga ikani osoroshī kadesu! Anata wa watashi ni Akuma no Mashin o ofu ni shitaidesu ka? Sate, bikkuri suru junbi o suru!"

"私はあなたたちがすでに英雄であると主張していることを理解しています. あなたは決して勝てないに対して Giygas! どのように Giygas 見えるのか知らずに戦うのはかなり愚かだと感じなければならない! あなたが Giygasを見たことがあれば, あなたは恐怖であまりにも枯れてしまいます, あなたは決して逃げることはできません! それはそれがいかに恐ろしいかです! あなたは私に悪魔のマシンをオフにしたいですか？よく、驚くように準備する!"

He turns off the Devil's Machine, revealing nothing but a swirling red mass of incomprehensibility.

"Sō, korede wanai osoroshī? Watashi wa osoreru, amarini mo. Giygas mō gōri-teki ni kangaeru koto wa dekinai, kare wa imanani o yatte iru no ka wakaranai. Kare-bun maindo no wa kare no shinjirarenai hodo no chikara ni yotte hakai sa reta. Dono yōna zen'nō no baka! Un, are wa nani kare wa! Fufufufu…soshite anata… Anata wa naremasu… kare ni mōhitotsu no shokuji!"

"そう, 恐ろしいこれではない? 私は恐れる, あまりにも. Giygas もう合理的に考えることはできない, 彼は今何をやっているのか分からない. 彼 分マインドのは彼の信じられないほどの力によって破壊された. どのような全能のばか！うん, あれは何彼は! ハハハハ…そして あなた…あなたはなれます…彼にもう一つの食事"

"Itoi-san…atashi ureshī…"

"Ā, ā, ā…atashi wa hijō ni kanashī…Itoi…sore wa itai, Itoi…"

"Atashi kanjiru y o i…"

"Sore wa itai, …sore wa itai…Itoi…tomodachi…"

"Ik a…Sore wa tadashiku arimasen…nai migi…nai migi…Itoi…"

"Itoi…"

"Atashi ī…tomodachi…atashi kanjiru y o i…"

"Sore wa tadashiku arimasen…nai migi…nai migi…atashi kanjiru y o i…tomodachi…"

"Ik a…"

"Ā… ā… sore wa itai, Itoi…Itoi…"

"Itoi… Ā, ā, ā… atashi kanjiru y o i…"

"Tomodachi…atashi kanjiru y o i… sore wa itai, …sore wa itai…"

"Ik a… Ā… ā…"

"Ā, ā, ā …sore wa itai, sore wa itai…tomodachi…"

Porky leaves the Chosen Four to deal with Giygas' true form! His defenses are impenetrable but Porky returns to gloat once Ness and his friends deal 2000 HP of damage to him, then leave again.

"Fufufufu, Anata wa hontōni anata no rōpu no owari ni iru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Kono kimyōna jigende wa, anata wa hito dake ga seiginotameni-sen te iru…anata wa koko ni tatte, kono uchū no subete no nokori no gomi to issho ni moetsukiru no o matteimasu…ha! Sore wa totemo kanashīdesu, sore wa watashi o hotondo nakaseru. Anata wa shitte iru, watashi no kokoro wa shinji rarenai hodo hayai, watashi wa zettai-tekina kyōfu o keiken shite iru ni chigaina! Anata wa kurayaminonakade tasuke o motomete sakebitaidesu ka? Anata no okāsan ni denwa shite mimasen ka, Ness?! Mama, papa, watashi wa totemo osorete iru! Watashi wa jibun jishin ni hainyō suru tsumoridesu! Watashi wa anata ga terepashī o motte iru koto, aruiwa nanika o shitte irunode, chōdo tasuke o motomeyou to shite imasu. Anata wa, iwayuru seigi no awarena yowai eiyūdesu! Dare mo ima anata o tasukemasen! Fufufufu…Shinpaishinaide, anata no awarena kurushimi wa sugu ni owarudeshou!"

"ハハハハ, あなたは本当にあなたのロープの終わりにいる必要があります. この奇妙な次元では、あなたは人だけが正義のために戦っている…あなたはここに立って、この宇宙のすべての残りのゴミと一緒に燃え尽きるのを待っています…ハ! それはとても悲しいです, それは私をほとんど泣かせる. あなたは知っている、私の心は信じられないほど速い, 私は絶対的な恐怖を経験しているに違いない! あなたは暗闇の中で助けを求めて叫びたいですか? あなたのお母さんに電話してみませんか, Ness?! "ママ、パパ、私はとても恐れている! 私は自分自身に排尿するつもりです! 私はあなたがテレパシーを持っていること、あるいは何かを知っているので、ちょうど助けを求めようとしています。あなたは、いわゆる正義の哀れな弱い英雄です! 誰も今あなたを助けません! ハハハハ…心配しないで、あなたの哀れな苦しみはすぐに終わるでしょう!"

[Paula kanojo no kokoronosokokara inotta!]

[彼女の心の底から祈った!]

"Watashitachi ni chikara o ataete kudasai…kanōnara…onegaishimasu…dare ka... tasukete tōhō…"

"私たちに力を与えてください…可能なら…お願いします…誰か...助けて当方…"

[Giygas' bōei ga fuantei ni natta!]

[Giygas' 防衛が不安定になった!]

[10-Ri no inori atode…]

[10人の祈り後で…]

"Atashi wa hoka no dare mo kangaeru koto ga dekinai. Dare ka, daredemo... Tasuke tōhōda sa i."

"私は他の誰も考えることができない. 誰か、誰でも...助け当方ださい."

[Paula's kurayami ni yotte kyūshū sa reta]

[暗闇によって吸収された]

"Dareka…watashinokoegakikoemasuka?! Watashitachi ni chikara o ataete kudasai!"

"誰か…私の声が聞こえますか?! 私たちに力を与えてください!"

[Paula そして かのじょ ともだち こる ふれた その こころ の APR8]

[APR8 いのる ため に こども-たち、もつ けして ぐす あた それら まえ]

3256 HP of damage to Giygas!

[APい8 つづける いのる]

5763 HP of damage to Giygas!

[Aみい8 つづける いのる]

12050 HP of damage to Giygas!

[えみい るつづける いのる]

22100 HP of damage to Giygas!

"Sōda yo, min'na. Watashi wa chōdo sekai o sukuu no o tasuketa. Anata mo sō suru koto ga dekimasu anata ga asobunara Mazā Tsū."

"そうだよ、みんな. 私はちょうど世界を救うのを助けた. あなたもそうすることができますあなたが遊ぶなら Mother 2."

Giegue interrupts the flashback.

"トウェンティーフォーヤーズアゴー, アイ, ガイグー, コンカラーオブトウェンティーナインギャレクシズ, ウォズレッディーターアナイーレートザーアースアンドオールフーインハビットイット. バットザーアッパルオブエンライテンメントプリディクティドザットフォーチョーゼンヒアローズウッドデアターオポーズミー. ベフォーザーファイナルアタックコネクティド, アーフラグメントオブマイセルフブロークオフベフォーザーパージ. アンドナウ, アイムゴーイングターフィニッシュウォットアイスターティドイン 1989!"

* * *

The flashback ends. And now, the true final battle against Giegue begins!

Lana tried PK Starstorm α!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

Upon attacking Giegue, a kanji pops out of him. Lana examines it.

愛 (ai)/{love}

Lucy attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

そして (soshite)/{and}

Lynn attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

あ (ah)/{a}

Lily attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

今 (ima)/{now}

You can grasp the true form of Giegue's attack!

Remnant of Giegue tried PK Inferno on Lucy!

Lucy dodged quickly!

Lana attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

は (wa)/{is}

Lucy attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

旋律 (senritsu)/{melody}

Lynn attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

威力 (iryoku)/{power}

Lily attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

春 (haru)/{spring}

You can grasp the true form of Giegue's attack!

Remnant of Giegue tried PK Bolt on Lana!

Lana takes mortal damage!

Lana ate a Delicious Dango!

Lana recovered 120 HP and 70 PP!

Lucy attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

歌う (utau)/{sing}

Lynn attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

栄光 (eikō)/{glory}

Lily attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

その (sono)/{the}

You can grasp the true form of Giegue's attack!

Remnant of Giegue tried PK Mindblow on Lana!

But it didn't work!

Lana recovered 36 HP!

Lana attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

単純 (tanjun)/{simple}

Lucy attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

喜び (yorokobi)/{joy}

Lynn attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

取る (toru)/{take}

Lily attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

の (no)/{of}

You can grasp the true form of Giegue's attack!

Remnant of Giegue tried PK Supernova!

It had no effect on Lana, Lucy felt strange, it had no effect on Lynn, Lily started crying uncontrollably!

Lana recovered 34 HP!

Lana attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

美しさ (utsukushi-sa)/{beauty}

Lucy attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

居る (iru)/{be}

Lynn attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

調和 (chōwa)/{harmony}

Lily attacks!

Just missed!

You can grasp the true form of Giegue's attack!

Remnant of Giegue tried PK Glacier on Lynn!

Just missed!

Lana attacks!

Lana recovered 41 HP!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

できる (dekiru)/{can}

Lucy attacks!

Lucy takes 48 damage!

Lynn attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

として (toshite)/{as}

Lily attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

声 (koe)/{voices}

You can grasp the true form of Giegue's attack!

Remnant of Giegue tried PK Tsunami!

Lana, Lucy, Lynn and Lily take mortal damage!

Lucy felt normal again!

Lana recovered 38 HP!

Lana attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

与える (ataeru)/{give}

Lucy ate a Delicious Dango!

Lucy recovered 120 HP and 70 PP!

Lynn ate a Delicious Dango!

Lynn recovered 120 HP and 70 PP!

Lily finally stopped crying!

Lily ate a Delicious Dango!

Lily recovered 120 HP and 70 PP!

You can grasp the true form of Giegue's attack!

Remnant of Giegue tried PK Mindblow on Lynn!

Lynn dodged quickly!

Lana attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

甘い (amai)/{sweet}

Lucy attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

物語 (monogatari)/{story}

Lynn attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

すべて (subete)/{all}

Lily attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

それ (sore)/{it}

You can grasp the true form of Giegue's attack!

Remnant of Giegue tried PK Bolt on Lily!

Just missed!

Lana attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

言葉 (kotoba)/{words}

Lucy attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

ああ (ā)/{oh}

Lynn attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

一部 (ichibu)/{some}

Lily attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

きみの (kimino)/{your}

You can grasp the true form of Giegue's attack!

Remnant of Giegue tried PK Inferno on Lana!

Lana takes mortal damage!

Lana recovered 39 HP!

Lana attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

強い (tsuyoi)/{strong}

Lucy attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

上げる (ageru)/{raise}

Lynn attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

我々 (wareware)/{we}

Lily attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

日 (hi)/{day}

You can grasp the true form of Giegue's attack!

Remnant of Giegue tried PK Supernova!

It had no effect on Lana, Lucy got hurt and collapsed, it had no effect on Lynn, it had no effect on Lily!

Lana used the Cup of Lifenoodles on Lucy!

Lucy was revived!

Lucy attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

生える (haeru)/{grows}

Lynn attacks!

Remnant of Giegue takes inexplicable damage!

魔法 (mahō)/{magic}

Lily attacks!

長い (nagai)/{long}

You can grasp the true form of Giegue's attack!

Remnant of Giegue tried PK Nebula!

Lana, Lucy, Lynn and Lily take mortal damage!

Lana recovered 42 HP!

Lucy has a flashback. It's unclear what it means. A man with a baritone voice starts bellowing something in Japanese.

* * *

 _ **Toru ah senritsu  
**_ _ **Tanjun toshite dekiru iru  
**_ _ **Ataeru sore ichibu kotoba  
**_ _ **Soshite amai chōwa  
**_ _ **Ageru kimino koe  
**_ _ **Subete hi nagai ima  
**_ _ **Ai haeru tsuyoi ima  
**_ _ **Utau ah senritsu no ai, ā ai  
**_

 _ **Ai wa sono iryoku  
Ai wa sono eikō  
Ai wa sono utsukushisa  
Soshite sono yorokobi no haru  
Ai wa sono mahō  
Ai wa sono monogatari  
Ai wa sono senritsu  
Wareware subete dekiru utau**_

 _ **取るあ旋律**_ _ **  
**_ _ **単純としてできる居る**_ _ **  
**_ _ **与えるそれ一部言葉**_ _ **  
**_ _ **そして甘い調和**_ _ **  
**_ _ **上げるきみの声**_ _ **  
**_ _ **すべて日長い今**_ _ **  
**_ _ **愛生える強い今**_ _ **  
**_ _ **歌うあ旋律の愛**_ _ **,**_ _ **ああ愛**_

 _ **愛はその威力**_ _ **  
**_ _ **愛はその栄光**_ _ **  
**_ _ **愛はその美しさ**_ _ **  
**_ _ **そしてその喜びの春**_ _ **  
**_ _ **愛はその魔法**_ _ **  
**_ _ **愛はその物語**_ _ **  
**_ _ **愛はその旋律**_ _ **  
**_ _ **我々すべてできる歌う**_

A second person sings the same thing but this time in English and in a tenor voice.

 _Take a melody  
Simple as can be  
Give it some words  
And sweet harmony  
Raise your voices  
All day long now  
Love grows strong now  
Sing a melody of love, oh love_

 _Love is the power  
Love is the glory  
Love is the beauty  
And the joy of spring  
Love is the magic  
Love is the story  
Love is the melody  
We all can sing_

The flashback ends. Lucy realizes what they have to do.

"We have to sing a song."

"Are you retarded, Lucy? This entity can annihilate us with the snap of his fingers and you want to SING to him?! Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"Well, he hasn't taken any damage, despite all of our attacks."

"Trust me!"

"But even if that would work, we don't know the lyrics to the song!"

"I do! I'll tell you!"

* * *

Lana is on guard!

Lucy sang Maria's Song!

"Take a melody-"

"ノットジスタイム."

Lana and Lynn remember the lyrics!

Lynn sang Maria's Song!

"Take a melody, simple as can be, give-"

"シャットアップ."

Lily is on guard!

You can grasp the true form of Giegue's attack!

Remnant of Giegue tried PK Supernova!

It didn't affect Lana, Lucy started crying uncontrollably, Lynn felt numb, Lily started crying uncontrollably!

Lana sang Maria's Song!

"Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words-"

"ストップ."

Lucy sang Maria's Song!

"Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words, and sweet harmony, raise your voices-"

"シャットアップユーアグリーアースパーソン."

Lynn sang Maria's Song!

"Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words, and sweet harmony, raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now-"

"ストップシンギング!"

Lily is on guard!

You can grasp the true form of Giegue's attack!

Remnant of Giegue tried PK Glacier on Lily!

Lily takes mortal damage!

Lana sang Maria's Song!

"Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words, and sweet harmony, raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now, sing a melody of love, oh love-"

"マリア, ストップシンギングザットソング!"

Giegue is noticeably enraged!

"ハウデアユーディスガスティングアースインセクツオポーズミー! アイシーザットヨーストレングスコムズフロムティームワーク. ウェルレットミーサボタージヨーパーフェクトストラテジー!"

The Giovanni-Mewtwo Exoskeleton opens up as a dark red gas diffuses out of the suit. It drifts toward Lana and enters her body! Her irises turn bone white, indicating that she isn't exactly all there. She walks over to Giegue.

"Lana, what are you doing?!"

"シーズマイパペットナウアースリングズ! ナウペリッシュバイワンオブヨーオーンカインド!"

Lana attacks!

Lucy dodged quickly!

"Singing the song won't get rid of the part of Giegue infecting Lana!"

"Do we have to knock Lana unconscious?"

"It really doesn't matter since Giegue can deal mortal damage to us with any of his attacks!"

* * *

We see that Lana has been transported into her subconscious. She sees an amorphous mass of clouds shaped like Lola. Lana drifts over to her.

"Lola, is that you?"

The mass of mania tries to beat up Lana but Lana manages to fight it off.

"Daddy, Lana beat me up!"

"Lana, you're grounded!"

"But dad, I…"

"I don't care. You two have been beating each other up for a long time now. Maybe now that you're punished, this'll teach you to beat up your twin sister!"

The amorphous red mass of clouds forms itself into the form of Lincoln.

"How dare you beat up my favorite sister!"

" **FAVORITE** sister?! What is happening?"

Lincoln tries to beat up Lana. He does land a few hits but he's so pathetically weak that they don't do anything!

"You are the worst sister ever! We'd all be better off if you were never born! Now, I'm going to do what mom wouldn't do and abort you from existence!"

* * *

Giygas Illusion tried PK Thunder ω!

It didn't hit anyone!

It didn't hit anyone!

It didn't hit anyone!

Lana dodged quickly!

Lana tried PK Starstorm α!

Giygas Illusion takes 831 damage!

Giygas Illusion throws a part of itself at Lana!

Lana was poisoned!

Lana takes 21 damage from the poison!

Lana recovered 32 HP!

Lana tried PK Starstorm α!

Giygas Illusion takes 842 damage!

Giygas Illusion tried PK Starstorm ω!

Lana dodged quickly!

Lana takes 27 damage from the poison!

Lana recovered 37 HP!

Lana attacks!

SMAAAASH!

Giygas Illusion takes 616 damage!

The Giygas Illusion reforms itself into its second form!

Gekaigu suddenly attacked!

Gekaigu brandished a scalpel!

Lana takes 128 damage!

Lana tried PK Starstorm α!

Gekaigu takes 1623 damage!

Gekaigu threw a blood bag at Lana!

Lana takes 62 damage!

Lana is already poisoned!

Lana takes 20 damage from the poison!

Lana recovered 39 HP!

Lana attacks!

Gekaigu takes 283 damage!

Gekaigu tried to defibrillate Lana's heart!

Lana dodged quickly!

Lana attacks!

Gekaigu takes 286 damage!

Gekaigu vanished into thin air!

Lana snaps out of the nightmare Giegue inflicted on her. Lana retreats back to her side of the battle.

* * *

"ウォット? ハウディッドユーブレークフリー?! ファイン, ユーキャンダイアロングウィズエブリワンエルスオンアース!"

Lily got hurt and collapsed!

Lucy sang Maria's Song!

"Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words, and sweet harmony, raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now, sing a melody of love, oh love, love is the power, love is the glory-"

"ザットソング, イッツメシングウィズマイヘッド!"

Lynn sang Maria's Song!

"Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words, and sweet harmony, raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now, sing a melody of love, oh love, love is the power, love is the glory, love is the beauty-

"ストップシンギングザットアカーシッドソング!"

You can grasp the true form of Giegue's attack!

Remnant of Giegue tried PK Mindblow on Lynn!

But it didn't work!

Lana sang Maria's Song!

"Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words, and sweet harmony, raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now, sing a melody of love, oh love, love is the power, love is the glory, love is the beauty, and the joy of spring-"

"プリーズ, ストップシンギング!"

Lucy sang Maria's Song!

"Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words, and sweet harmony, raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now, sing a melody of love, oh love, love is the power, love is the glory, love is the beauty, and the joy of spring, love is the magic, love is the story, love is the melody-"

"!"

Lynn sang Maria's Song!

"Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words, and sweet harmony, raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now, sing a melody of love, oh love, love is the power, love is the glory, love is the beauty, and the joy of spring, love is the magic, love is the story, love is the melody, we all can sing."

"マリア…"

You can grasp the true form of Giegue's attack!

Remnant of Giegue tried PK Nebula!

Lana, Lucy and Lynn take mortal damage!

Lana recovered 34 HP!

Lana sang Maria's Song!

"Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words, and sweet harmony, raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now, sing a melody of love, oh love, love is the power, love is the glory, love is the beauty, and the joy of spring, love is the magic, love is the story, love is the melody, we all can sing."

"…"

Lucy sang Maria's Song!

"Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words, and sweet harmony, raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now, sing a melody of love, oh love, love is the power, love is the glory, love is the beauty, and the joy of spring, love is the magic, love is the story, love is the melody, we all can sing."

"…"

Lynn sang Maria's Song!

"Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words, and sweet harmony, raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now, sing a melody of love, oh love, love is the power, love is the glory, love is the beauty, and the joy of spring, love is the magic, love is the story, love is the melody, we all can sing."

"…"

The exoskeleton containing the last fragment of Giegue opens up. The fragment evaporates into nothingness.

You win!

* * *

The suit drops down onto the ground. Lana decides to grab the Ionian Tone before anyone else has the chance to seize it!

 _"To get past Giegue, you had to sing Maria's song, through and through. Earth was the one he almost slew. For protecting it, the Ionian Tone now belongs to you!"_

Lana got the Ionian Tone!

"We did it! We recovered the Ionian Tone!"

"Hurry, let's get back to Lori so we can get back home!"

The party leaves the moor and regroups near Mayo Lake. Once there, Lori drives them back to the Loud House. Meanwhile, Ikari finally found the clearing where the Ionian Tone was. She also found Giegue's suit.

"What the heck happened here?!"

She radios someone.

"Yeah, it's me. The Louds recovered the Ionian Tone. What do we do now?"

The person on the other end says something.

"Ok, I'll head back."

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: This would be the fifth location visited chronologically. Lucas' party wash up on Tanetane Island after fighting off Master Eddy. They eat what I call Psiloscarring Mushrooms to recover their energy, at a high cost. After a nightmarish acid trip confronting the party's deepest darkest fears, they finish climbing up to the plateau of the island where they meet Mixolydia, who explains what the Psiloscarring Mushrooms do to those that eat them. She smacks them back to reality with a paper fan and the party climbs up to the top of the plateau, where her security system for her needle is. After destroying the Barrier Trio, Lucas is distracted by the arrival of the Pigmasks and does absolutely nothing to stop the Masked Man from pulling the fifth needle, making the score 2-3.**

 **Decadence: This would be the fifth location visited chronologically. After a massive energy surge is detected in Muskegon county, the Louds investigate and find the Ionian Tone in the Grass Lake swampland. Before they can grab it, an old enemy re-returns to continue his conquest of Earth, something that the Chosen Four stopped 29 years ago. Everyone thought the alien threat was soundly defeated! They were wrong. After standing against an insurmountable enemy that can kill them by merely staring at them, the Louds discover that his weakness is a mother's song. Singing the full song completely pacifies and ends the war against Giygas once and for all! For all their troubles, the Louds recover the Ionian Tone, the most powerful of the seven tones! This makes the score 3-2.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Since this is chronologically the fifth area visited, the enemies in this section are around level 50-55.**

 **Yes, this was Emile's playthrough of Mother 2. The sensor bar of APR8 is his birthday, April 8. It covers up the Hiragana of his name until the flashback progresses past a certain point.**

 **Giegue references the opening of Samurai Jack when he interrupts the flashback of Mother 2.**

 **Giegue's SCD (self containment device) is the same suit Giovanni used to control Mewtwo in the Pokémon anime. He stole it from an anime convention in Akihabara.**

 **All of Giegue's attacks are ωx (Omega Cross) attacks. ωx level attacks are obscenely powerful. In fact, the only person that is known to have this level of power is Giegue/Giygas himself! And that's only because he's from a psychokinetically proficient alien race, not to mention he's not known as the Universal Cosmic Destroyer for nothing! In fact, no matter what you do, Remnant of Giegue will always inflict mortal damage on you. He's just that powerful! And this is at 1/1,000,000th of his original power in Mother 2!**

 **There is a bit of extra dialogue if Giegue possesses Leni:** **ウォットハウキャンアンアグリーアースパーソンポゼスジスレベルオブサイコーキネティックパワーウォットアーユー** **(What?! How can an ugly Earth person possess this level of psychokinetic power?! What are you?)**

 **You cannot kill the Remnant of Giegue. You have to survive long enough to exploit his weakness. The kanji always comes out in a different order, the order depicted is just one of many possible sequences.**

 **He has the ωx level for all PK abilities known, he just uses PK attacks most of the time. Here is a list of all of the ωx attacks:**

 **PK Inferno: the ωx level of PK Fire, it deals a massive amount of fire damage to a single target and has a 10% chance to inflict burn.  
PK Bolt: the ωx level of PK Thunder, it deals a massive amount of lightning damage to a single target and has a 1% chance to inflict paralysis. PK Bolt can shatter PK shields and bypass the Franklin Badge!  
PK Glacier: the ωx level of PK Freeze, it deals a massive amount of ice damage to a single target and has a 60% chance to inflict solidify.  
PK Tsunami: the ωx level of PK Water, it deals a massive amount of water damage to everyone.  
PK Supernova: the ωx level of PK Flash, it has a 90% chance to function the same as PK Flash ω and a 10% chance to inflict instant death to the entire party!  
PK Nebula: the ωx level of PK Starstorm, it deals a massive amount of astral damage and has a 5% chance to inflict strangeness.  
PK Mindblow: the ωx level of PK Brainshock, it has a higher chance to instantly kill the enemy depending on their level of smartness. It also has a 20% chance to inflict strangeness.  
PK Erasure: the ωx level of PK Beam, it has a 50% chance of inflicting instant death to every enemy!  
PK Impotence: the ωx level of Offense Down, it lowers all enemies' offense to 1!  
PK Sterility: the ωx level of Defense Down, it lowers all enemies' defense to 0!  
PK Obstinance: the ωx level of Offense Up, it raises all allies' offense to the max!  
PK Crystallize: the ωx level of Defense Up, it raises all allies' defense to the max!  
PK Barrier: the ωx level of Shield, it nullifies and counters all physical attacks but gives an 11% attack boost to all PK damage.  
PK Aura: the ωx level of PK Shield, it nullifies and counters all PK attacks, even PK Thunder and PK Ground; But gives an 11% attack boost to all physical attacks.  
PK Somnia: the ωx level of Hypnosis, it puts all enemies to sleep for 4 turns, no exceptions.  
PK Phase: the ωx level of Healing, no status effects can be inflicted on the user, except instant death, which has a 1% chance of killing the user.  
PK Drain: the ωx level of PK Magnet, it steals 18% of the target's PP.  
PK Gouge: the ωx level of Darkness, it has a 20% chance to inflict blind on all enemies.  
PK Clostrid: the ωx level of Paralysis, it inflicts paralysis on all enemies for 5-9 turns, no exceptions.  
PK Regenerate: the ωx level of Refresh, it recovers 34% of the user's max HP per turn for 10 turns!  
PK Attrition: the ωx level of Lifeup, recovers ALL of the caster's HP!**

 **In the Japanese version, when the Louds sing the 8 Melodies to the Remnant of Giegue, it is the English version written out in Hiragana. This is what it would look like:**

 **たけ** **あ** **めろぢ** **  
** **しぷれ** **あす** **かん** **べ** **  
** **ぎゔえ** **いつ** **そめ** **ゑです** **  
** **あんづ** **すえて** **はもに** **  
** **らぜ** **よれ** **ゔおいせす** **  
** **ある** **で** **ろんぐ、なう** **ろゔえ** **ごろす** **すとろんぐ** **なう** **  
** **しんぐ** **あ** **めろぢ** **おゔ** **ろゔえ、** **お** **ろゔえ** **  
** **ろゔえ** **いす** **て** **ぽわ** **  
** **ろゔえ** **いす** **て** **ごり** **  
** **ろゔえ** **いす** **て** **べあうて** **  
** **あんづ** **て** **じょい** **おゔ** **すぷりんぐ** **  
** **ろゔえ** **いす** **て** **まぎく** **  
** **ろゔえ** **いす** **て** **すとり** **  
** **ろゔえ** **いす** **て** **めろぢ** **  
** **ゑ** **ある** **かん** **しんぐ**

 **Take a merodi  
Shipule asu kan be  
give itsu some wodosu  
andzu suete hamoni  
raze yore voisesu  
aru de rongu, nau rove gorosu sutorogu nau  
shingu a merodi ov rove, o rove  
rove isu te powa  
rove isu te gori  
rove isu te beaute  
andzu te joi ov supuringu  
rove isu te magiku  
rove isu te sutori  
rove isu te merodi  
we aru kan shingu**

 **When the first half of the 8 Melodies are sung, Giegue will open up the GME (Giovanni-Mewtwo Exoskeleton) and a red cloudlike mass will possess one of the party members and inflict them with a status known as Manic. This status was used in the fangame, Mother: Cognitive Dissonance. In the Japanese version of the game, the status goes by its original name,** **狂人** **(Kyōjin/Insane). In Cogdis, Insanity makes the party member afflicted attack randomly and lose massive amounts of HP and PP. In Decadence, Manic will have the afflicted party member under Giygas' control for as long as their battle in the center of their mind takes place. It also lowers their HP and PP to their last 10% (not that that matters since Giegue can one shot the party with every PK attack he has)!**

 **Here is what the Giygas Illusion will do, depending on who it possesses. It tries to exploit their deepest fears and uses that to hurt them.**

 **Lori: It forms into Carol. It will always attack one above what Lori will do. If a ω attack is used, he'll counter with the PK strong against it.  
Leni: It forms into Lori. It will use Brainshock to try and torment her about how she should be more like Lori.  
Luna: It forms into a red fire, when Luna looks into it, she is shown the atrocities of the world; Past, present and future. Just like Moses and the burning bush, she'll never be the same again.  
Luan: It forms into Lincoln. Giylincoln will attempt to electrocute Luan to death, all while she's pleading for him to stop. It then forms into a Sisurge, each sister wielding a weapon, all threating to beat her up for all her April Fools Day pranks. If Lincoln isn't around, Luan will be the next scapegoat for the sisters!  
Lynn: It forms into Lincoln. When Lynn attacks the Giygas Illusion, it will spilt into smaller and smaller body parts. E.G: Giylincoln Iris, Giylincoln Cornea, Giylincoln Vitreous Humor, Giylincoln Optic Nerve, etc. It's supposed to represent how Lynn is someone who impulsively rushes ahead, while Giygas is attempting to stall her for time. It's still frustrating for the player, though.  
Lucy: It forms into Lincoln. Giylincoln will attempt to mutilate himself and Lucy has to beg him to stop. Her biggest fear is losing one she loves.  
Lana: It forms into Lincoln. He boasts that Lola is better than Lana and that Lana is a dead weight to the family. It represents her desire to be useful to others.  
Lola: It forms into Lincoln. This distorted version of Giylincoln is lying in (what TRG calls the "sexy Bowser pose") and every time Lola attacks him, he lets out aroused moans to freak her out, inflicting either confusion or strangeness. It represents Lola's repression of her true feelings toward her brother. Since she doesn't let anyone know them, their perception becomes perverted, in this case, literally.  
Lily: It forms into husks of the other siblings. Giygas admits he couldn't find Lily's fear, so showing her the dead bodies of her siblings will have to do. Oddly, this form is the only one that drops a piece of ultimate equipment.**

 **There are 2 secret tracks that are mutually exclusive to the Giygas Illusion fight.**

 **If you name yourself "Kosaka" or "Yuriko" in chapter 1, Gekaigu will have extra dialogue.**

 **If named Kosaka: Kosaka,** **あなたはその事件を解決したかもしれな。** **しかし、私は刑務所に行くことはありません、あなたは私のことを聞く！** **(Kosaka-san, Anata wa sono jiken o kaiketsu shita kamo shire na. Shikashi, watashi wa keimusho ni iku koto wa arimasen, anata wa watashi no koto o kiku!/Kosaka, You may have settled the case. But I will not go to jail, you listen to me!)**

 **If named Yuriko:** **あなたはもう一度私を恐喝しようとしていますか、雌** **?!** **それはあなたのためにうまくいきませんでした、そして、同じことは、あなたが再びそれを試してみると今起こります** **! (Anata wa mōichido watashi o kyōkatsu shiyou to shite imasu ka, mesu? Sore wa anata no tame ni umaku ikimasendeshita, soshite, onaji koto wa, anata ga futatabi sore o tameshite miruto ima okorimasu!/Are you trying to blackmail me again, bitch? It did not work for you, and the same thing happens now when you try it again!)**

 **The reason that those 2 names prompt a response is because Gekaigu is an unholy fusion between Giygas, Shigesato Itoi-sama and Hospital Guy. Who is Hospital Guy? Well, he is the villain in the 1957 Japanese crime thriller** **憲兵とバラバラ死美人** **(Kenpei To Barabara Shibijin/The Military Policeman and the Dismembered Beauty). This film is infamous for traumatizing a young Itoi and inspiring the inception of Giygas! Kosaka is the eponymous military policeman that eventually finds out that he is the murderer while Yuriko is the name of his victim.**

 **If you blackmail Gekaigu, he will become way harder to defeat. This is because the reason Hospital Guy killed Yuriko is because she tried to blackmail him. So when YOU blackmail him, you trigger his repressed memories and he tries to murder you! An overused track overrides the main battle theme and Gekaigu gets an ability known as PK Bitchkill ω! It does about 800 damage and is guaranteed to deal mortal damage to you! He also gets a buff to both offense and defense!**

 **Originally, the 8 melodies flashback was going to be sung by Emile and Jon, instead of Emile and Tim. It was changed because Jon would most likely say: "Wait, what? Fuck that shit, I'm going back to Canada!" Tim is pretty cool though, so he'd agree to do this.**

 **In the original Mother 1, you only had to sing half of the melody to Giegue 11 times to get him to stop his invasion. This time, you have to sing the entire song 14 times! 11 to get the full song out, and 3 times to sing the full song.**


	16. Glutton For Punishment

Meanwhile, back at the Loud House…

Something awoke inside Luan…

Luan realized the power of PK Maelstrom!

"So, how'd it go?"

"Terrible. But we managed to recover the Ionian Tone."

"That's excellent news!"

"What about the file?"

"It's 34% decrypted."

"Well, at least we can make out some of the words. Ionia, which tone should we go for next?"

The Ionian Tone hovers for a bit, as if ruminating on such a trivial question. Eventually, it shapeshifts its "C" into an "E" and resonates an aural pulse. Its way of saying they should go for this one next.

"According to Lana's map, the Phrygian Tone is near the outskirts of Coldwater."

"Another city trip? Count me in!"

"I'll go. I haven't searched for one of these tones yet, so now, it's my turn."

"I'm totes coming along with."

"Why not? I enjoy inflicting pain on myself, so a second turn searching should be just what I need."

"If you really want to be miserable on purpose, then I just have to come along with you!"

"Maybe I should have just let Giegue annihilate me off the face of the Earth. It would be more merciful than having you tag along."

"What are you talking about, Lucy? Besides, I thought you liked being miserable?"

Lucy lets out a defeated sigh. Luan goes back inside to retrieve the Purity Shirt Lori got as a rare enemy drop back during the Mackinaw mission. Luan equips it and gains 34 offense, 64 defense, 88 HP and 88 PP. She heads outside and checks the store to see if they can afford any ultimate equipment and indeed they can! Since their budget skyrocketed after fighting off random enemies, they now have $2183 dollars! Luan buys the Resplendent Dress and Resplendent Sandals for Leni, as well as the Opulent Diadem for Lola. She'd buy something for Lucy but she already has all of her ultimate equipment, barring the ultimate charm. Their budget is now a pitiful $134 dollars. Leni and Lola equip the new items and Leni gets 64 offense, 96 defense, 136 HP and 41 PP from the Resplendent Dress as well as 36 offense, 54 defense, 77 HP and 48 PP from the Resplendent Sandals. The Opulent Diadem gives Lola 96 offense, 97 defense, 98 HP and 99 PP!

* * *

With equipment preparations out of the way, Lori drives them to Coldwater. A small city with a nice rustic charm. But there's no time to waste admiring the beauty of this place! They have a tone to find!

"Ionia, where is the Phrygian Tone?"

It responds by drifting to the outskirts of the city. The party follows it to a lush prairie. However, before exploring the seemingly linear prairie, the party notices a high-tech base nearby. The team enters it and sees a girl working on something. They get her attention and she ends up introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Jordan."

"Funny, you don't look like a country to me."

"Very funny, turbulent one. Huh, that should really be a remixed battle theme. Too bad Itoi-san is done making Mother games."

"Look, why are you here?"

"Just visiting Coldwater, same as you."

"What's that over there?"

"Oh, that's just a battle simulator. I'm kind of a fan of the Mother series, so I made that as a way to train. It has every single enemy from all 3 games."

She notices that Luan is carrying around Lisa's Database.

"Say, is that a Battle Memory? Would you mind plugging it in?"

Luan does so. The machine processes quite a few new encounters.

"Wow, this is great! Say, why don't you use this machine, too? I know that you can already do that from the database but since I can now access them, we can have all sorts of fun challenges competing against one another! It'll be great. Why don't you leave and come back, then I'll have some challenges ready for you.

The party leaves and reenters the base. True to her word, Jordan has already set a record on all the bosses in the database, even ones that haven't been encountered yet!

So, you can beat these records if you want, or you can try to fight me for one of your ultimate equipment pieces. Yeah, I've played Mother 3, so I know about the ultimate equipment. Even though you can buy them at the store or get it as a rare enemy drop. I will always have one piece you might need…but only one.

"Why not? Let's spar."

"There's a catch though, it has to be one on one. So, who will try this challenge?"

"I will."

"Ok. I think I remember your name. Lola, is it? Yeah, a certain someone has told me a whole lot about you."

"Naturally, I am quite famous, you know."

"Right, well let's do this."

* * *

Jordan attacked!

Lola tried PK Fire ω!

The psychokinetic power shield deflected PK Fire ω!

Lola takes 320 damage!

Jordan attacks!

Lola takes mortal damage!

Lola attacks!

Jordan takes 42 damage!

Jordan attacks!

Lola takes mortal damage!

Lola got hurt and collapsed!

The battle was lost…

"Well, normally I'd give the equipment to you if you managed to beat me…but I'll make an exception this time. Here are the Resplendent Shades."

Leni equips the Resplendent Shades, giving her 69 offense, 69 defense, 69 HP and 69 PP!

"Wow, thanks Jordan! Say, do you know if you've seen a music note around here?"

"A music note? Yes, actually. But if you're going after it, you'll have to beat the security system I set up around it. And it's pretty strong. It's stronger than me but is it stronger than you? Just go north for about 5 minutes, you'll find it because of their dark blue color scheme."

"Ok, thanks for everything, Jordan."

"Wait, Luan, is it? I have something else I want to give you. You're going to need this."

Luan got a Franklin Badge!

"What is this?"

"Something that will help you. Now go, retrieve your magical music note or something."

The quartet leaves the base and begins heading north. After a short stroll, they find the Phrygian Tone surrounded by 3 statuettes. Upon checking them, they activate!

* * *

The Revamped Trio suddenly attacked!

Luan attacks Clyde Statuette!

Clyde Statuette takes 185 damage!

Leni tried PK Thunder ω on Lincoln Statuette!

Lincoln Statuette takes 167 damage!

Lincoln Statuette takes 171 damage!

Lincoln Statuette takes 179 damage!

Lincoln Statuette takes 180 damage!

Lucy attacks Lincoln Statuette!

Lincoln Statuette takes 271 damage!

Lola tried PK Fire ω!

Clyde Statuette takes 313 damage!

Lincoln Statuette takes 348 damage!

Jordan Statuette takes 324 damage!

Lincoln Statuette called out, and the Revamped Trio struck a pose!

Clyde Statuette tried Lifeup ω!

Clyde Statuette recovered 278 HP!

Lincoln Statuette recovered 256 HP!

Jordan Statuette recovered 249 HP!

Jordan Statuette attacks!

Leni takes 512 damage!

Luan tried PK Wave!

The Barrier Pose made the PK Wave dissipate!

Leni tried PK Thunder ω on Lincoln Statuette!

The Barrier Pose made the PK Thunder ω dissipate!

Lucy attacks Lincoln Statuette!

Lincoln Statuette takes 274 damage!

Lola attacks Lincoln Statuette!

Lincoln Statuette takes 283 damage!

Lincoln Statuette tried PK Flash ω!

It had no effect on Luan, it had no effect on Leni, Lucy began crying uncontrollably, Lola got hurt and collapsed!

Clyde Statuette tried Shield α on Lincoln Statuette!

Lincoln Statuette's shield was reinforced!

Jordan Statuette attacks!

Leni took mortal damage!

Luan attacks Lincoln Statuette!

Lincoln Statuette takes 312 damage!

Leni attacks Lincoln Statuette!

Lincoln Statuette takes 219 damage!

Lucy used the Shield Snatcher on Clyde Statuette!

Just missed!

Lincoln Statuette tried PK Starstorm ω!

Luan, Leni and Lucy take mortal damage!

Clyde Statuette tried PK Shield ω!

Lincoln Statuette's body was enveloped by the psychokinetic power shield!

Clyde Statuette's body was enveloped by the psychokinetic power shield!

Jordan Statuette's Body was enveloped by the psychokinetic power shield!

Jordan Statuette attacks!

Just missed!

Luan used a Cup of Lifenoodles on Lola!

Lola was revived!

Leni shared a Favorite Pizza with everyone!

Luan, Leni, Lucy and Lola recover 320 HP!

Lucy used the Shield Snatcher on Jordan Statuette!

Jordan Statuette's PK Shield ω disappeared!

Lola attacks Lincoln Statuette!

SMAAAASH!

Lincoln Statuette takes 423 damage!

Lincoln Statuette was destroyed!

The Barrier Pose was broken!

Clyde Statuette tried PK Shield γ on Jordan Statuette!

Jordan Statuette's body was enveloped by the psychokinetic power shield!

Jordan Statuette called out, and the Revamped Duo struck a pose!

Luan attacks!

The Barrier Pose made the attack dissipate!

Leni tried PK Thunder ω on Jordan Statuette!

Jordan Statuette takes 169 damage!

Jordan Statuette takes 172 damage!

It didn't hit anyone!

Jordan statuette takes 180 damage!

Lucy used the Shield Snatcher on Jordan Statuette!

Jordan Statuette's PK Shield γ disappeared!

Lola used Healing α on Lucy!

Lucy finally stopped crying!

Clyde Statuette tried Offense Up ω!

Clyde Statuette's offense increased by 48!

Jordan Statuette's offense went up by 64!

Luan tried PK Wave!

The psychokinetic power shield deflected PK Wave!

Luan takes 110 damage!

Jordan Statuette takes 616 damage!

Leni tried PK Thunder ω on Jordan Statuette!

Jordan Statuette takes 172 damage!

Jordan Statuette takes 174 damage!

Jordan Statuette takes 178 damage!

Jordan Statuette takes 176 damage!

Lucy used the Shield Snatcher on Clyde Statuette!

Clyde Statuette's PK Shield ω disappeared!

Lola tried PK Fire ω!

Jordan Statuette takes 343 damage!

Clyde Statuette takes 349 damage!

Clyde Statuette tried Lifeup ω!

Clyde Statuette recovered 271 HP!

Jordan Statuette Recovered 269 HP!

Luan tried PK Wave!

Clyde Statuette takes 578 damage!

Jordan Statuette takes 605 damage!

Jordan Statuette was destroyed!

The Barrier Pose was broken!

Leni tried PK Thunder ω on Clyde Statuette!

Clyde Statuette takes 183 damage!

Clyde Statuette takes 192 damage!

Clyde Statuette takes 187 damage!

Clyde Statuette takes 200 damage!

Lucy attacks!

Clyde Statuette takes 259 damage!

Lola attacks!

Clyde Statuette takes 264 damage!

Clyde Statuette tried PK Shield γ!

Clyde Statuette's body was enveloped by the psychokinetic power shield!

Luan attacks!

SMAAAASH!

Clyde Statuette takes 515 damage!

Clyde Statuette was destroyed!

You win!

The party gained 12345 experience points!

Luan's level is now 50!

HP went up by 8

PP went up by 7

Offense went up by 6

Defense went up 5

IQ went up by 10

Speed went up by 7

Leni's level is now 49!

HP went up by 11

PP went up by 11

Offense went up by 1

Defense went up by 5

IQ went up by 3

Speed went up by 4

Lucy's level is now 48!

HP went up by 4

PP went up by 6

Offense went up by 6

Defense went up by 7

IQ went up by 4

Speed went up by 13

Lola's level is now 47!

HP went up by 12

PP went up by 9

Offense went up by 6

Defense went up by 8

IQ went up by 7

Speed went up by 7

After fighting off the security system, Luan grabs the note.

"A security system made out of stone, fighting the Revamped Trio showed you're never alone. For more than holding on your own, you now obtain the Phrygian Tone."

Luan got the Phrygian Tone!

Something awoke inside Luan…

Luan realized the power of PK Deluge!

"Mission success! Let's report back to Lori."

The screen pans over to the base, where it seems Jordan had been watching their fight.

"Excellent job, Loud sisters! If anyone can talk some sense into him, it would be you guys. Luan, keep my gift in mind…"

The party heads back to Lori, gives her the good news and they all regroup back at the Loud House to discuss their next plan of action. The Loud sisters have three of the seven tones. If they could recover a fourth tone, they would have a majority. Hopefully that will shut down the Quiet Troop's plans once and for all!

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: This would be the third location visited chronologically. After pulling Doria's needle, Lucas gets challenged by the same mole cricket that he and Claus play fought with 3 years ago. After the mole cricket escorts them to the Mole Cricket Hole Stadium where they have an epic rematch! (which Lucas wins, easily) after navigating the maze of mole cricket tunnels, Lucas' party arrives at Snowcap Mountain. After scaling the mountain to the apex, they meet the magypsy Lydia, who tells them that the needle is behind his house. As soon as they exit his house, the Pigmasks descend on the area! After Lucas encounters the Masked Man, he sics the Steel Mechorilla on them. They manage to destroy the mechanical simidroid but the Masked Man already pulled Lydia's needle, making the score 1-2!**

 **Decadence: This would be the third location visited chronologically. After almost losing their lives due to a new threat, the Louds ask Aeolia where the next tone would be. It tells them that the tone is in Coldwater. After driving there, they stumble upon a high-tech base operated by Jordan. She talks about the battle simulator and gives the Louds a Franklin Badge for later use. She tells them that her security system is guarding the Phrygian Tone. After walking north for a bit and interacting with some dark blue statues, the Louds fight the security system and recover the Phrygian Tone, which awakens yet another ability within Luan! The score is now 2-1!**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Don't let her cute looks and nerdy obsession with the Mother series fool you, Jordan is one of the hardest fights in the game! Luckily, it's optional and it is only for a piece of ultimate equipment (barring the Tomboyish Cap) but it won't stop challenge gamers and hackers from trying. In fact, she has special dialogue depending on who beats her.**

 **Lori: "Wow! Of course, the oldest Loud would win! She had to be tough in order to survive this chaos! Lincoln was right...never mess with you!"  
Leni: "You've weaponized the power of love to the point where I can't recognize it! You know...I know you miss him...I do, too..."  
Luna: "That definitely was a PK Rockin' battle! My blood was pumping the entire time!  
Luan: "Is this a surprise? Of course his best and most favorite sister would win! She's a Swiss army knife of PK abilities!"  
Lynn: "So, our greatest adversary has beaten both of us...Lincoln must have a ridiculously high defense stat dealing with you! Tough love, isn't it?"  
Lucy: "How did you beat me? Frail defenses and almost no attack...are you a mistress of guerilla warfare? Or are you just waiting until I get bored?"  
Lana: "The power of the stars all going hypernova on me all at once...consider me illuminated. Lincoln always said you seemed off in your own little world...I see what he means.  
Lola: "Your sheer vitriol melted through my PK Shield! Wasn't there a game where you could kill people off with sheer hatred? How did your siblings survive?!"  
Lily: "Well...this is embarrassing."  
Hacking: "You used a cheat device/bypassed some code/gave yourself statroids. You know, YOU were the one to accept the challenge, so play fair, cheater! Since you cheated, you don't get the ultimate equipment piece. Hackers have no power here! [Game sends you back to title screen]  
April Fools Day: This power?! Lincoln...he told me of your power. I thought it was just a legend. Luan...you truly are something special, aren't you? Here's your ultimate equipment piece [gives ultimate equipment piece]. Maybe, try it without your April Fools powers next time.**

 **She starts with a PK Shield γ, so Leni could use PK Thunder or Lucy could use the Shield Snatcher. Lynn is your best bet, since she can cast Shield γ (if she has it) to counter her obscenely high attack! Jordan mainly uses physical attacks, so countering it would be good. Though physical counters only deal half of the damage back, it's not like reflecting PK attacks! Even then, it is a super hard battle!**

 **Remember the Barrier Trio from the original Mother 3? They had 4000 HP but it was all shared? Yeah, not in Decadence! Each statuette is fought separately and has 2500 HP, for a total of 7500 HP! Just imagine fighting Barrier Man, Barrier Gal and Barrier Dude separately! Can you fathom that? Lincoln Statuette is the offensive PK user, Clyde Statuette is the defensive PK user and Jordan Statuette is the physical attacker. Like in the original Barrier Trio fight, the Revamped Trio can call out Barrier Poses and become immune to a certain attack! Defeating one of them breaks their Barrier Pose and the remaining 2 will set up a new Barrier Pose. If there's only one left, they can't pose.**

 **And yes, there are Barrier Poses for each combination:**

 **Default  
Lincoln-Clyde-Jordan  
Clyde-Lincoln-Jordan  
Jordan-Lincoln-Clyde  
Lincoln-Jordan  
Lincoln-Clyde  
Clyde-Lincoln  
Clyde-Jordan  
Jordan-Lincoln  
Jordan-Clyde**

 **9 different Barrier Pose combinations (default doesn't count, since it's always shown at the start of the fight)!**

 **Enemies in this section are close to levels 35-40.**


	17. Political Power

Meanwhile…

"Come on, governor Kasich. You owe this to the people of Ohio."

"I'll let the people decide if they want to go through with this."

"I'm sure the people would agree that this is for the best."

"A Michigander looking out for Ohioan interests? What is this world coming to?"

"Best not to keep the people waiting, John."

The person and her associate leave governor Kasich's office. Taking their advice, the Ohio governor holds a vote for the Ohioan people on whether or not this is the best course of action. A caucus is held for the fate of Ohio.

"The votes have been tallied. After factoring out the 2% that abstained from voting, 10,260,800 of you voted for the new mandate, while 1,166,000 of you voted against it. It is my duty to carry out the will of the Ohioan people! Let us begin mobilization!"

It is done.

Ohio is done being the butt of America's jokes.

The people of Ohio have spoken.

This will show America the true power of Ohio.

Ohio has just declared war on Michigan.

The Ohio militia has begun mobilizing their army at the northwestern border between Ohio and Michigan. Their air bases are fully operational and are sending out fighter jets like swarms of insects, ready to pester their northern neighbors. The New Republic of Ohio has formed. And now, just like former president Donald J Trump, they WILL make Ohio great again. Their first order of business, to usurp all of Michigan into Ohio to make it a part of New Ohio!

* * *

Meanwhile, the southern states have heard about the commotion going on with Ohio and decide to hold a meeting to discuss what is now happening in America. These 12 states have sent their attorney generals to the southern caucus.

"So Steve, why'd you call us here?"

"Well, big Jim, you've seen what Ohio just did."

"Yes, they've lost their minds!"

"Now now, Herbert, they don't have our southern sophistication."

"Oh yeah, you're the one who's talking, most racist state in America."

"Hey, those niggers deserved it! Anyway, you remember what happened with these libtards right?"

"No, what Pam?"

"Those retards took down a statue of our god emperor, Robert E Lee, in **MY** state!"

"They sure left a mark on history, eh Mark?"

"Shut the fuck up, Jeff! Anyway, are we going to kick the libtards out of our country?"

"No, I have a better idea."

"What is it, Chris?"

"It's time for the Insurrection…"

"Chris, you don't mean…?!"

"I do, Leslie! It's time for John Wilkes Booth's plan to come to fruition!"

"I agree, Chris! It's time for the South to rise again!"

"But slavery has been abolished since January 31, 1865! What point would there be to secede, Josh?"

"Those entitled, privileged niggers and their white guilt laden friends are parasites to America. Those fuckers want a black ethnostate so bad, we'll ship them back to Africa!"

"But Wakanda doesn't exist in real life!"

"Get your head out of your ass, Alan! I'm talking about Liberia!"

"What would exporting our African American population and their white guilt laden friends do?"

"No need to be politically correct in this caucus, you're among friends here, Alan. Call the niggers what they actually are, niggers. As for your question, crime would be significantly decreased, since the niggers would stop killing each other. And, we aren't enslaving them like we did back in the '60s…the 1860s. We'd be shipping them off to Africa to make that shithole great again. Because they need to actually do something in Africa to make Africa greater than the shithole it already is so that they can stay in their homeland and not infest America instead of being a 300-pound fat black blob sitting on their couch collecting their next welfare check while they're so fat that they need a grabbing stick to grab their grabbing stick."

"Well said, Josh."

"So Alan, will you join the Insurrection?"

"I don't know…the South Carolinian people would see this as another attempt at secession and we all know how that turned out."

"Is it possible for a state to even have white guilt? No matter, the point is Alan, your state is an inspiration to us. South Carolina was the first to secede from the union because the niggers had built our economies. Taking away the niggers would have meant taking away 90% of the South Carolinian economy. And it wasn't just you, the 12 of us had the same ideals concerning slavery."

"But slavery doesn't exist in America anymore, we realized that it was morally wrong after the Civil War and revamped our agricultural production as a counterbalance to this change, and you 11 did so, too!"

"This isn't an issue about slavery anymore, Alan. It's about independence."

"Independence, huh? Are ya'll tryin' to pull the wool over our eyes, just like we did the niggers?"

"No, Ken. We actually do want independence from the United States. Your state most of all should understand that. It was its own republic for a time!"

"Ya'll are right 'bout one thing, we were a republic. But the republic was fer tempurary individial autonymy. The Texans always wanted to be USA born 'n' raised ever since we seceded from Mexicunt. The only reason we had to do this was because them United States had their nigger debate 'tween itself. Free state or slave state. Honestly, we didn't give a fuck about it but we sided with you 11 to get inducted into America. Now that that's done, I'd leave you to your suicide charge against my country."

"Please, with the Texan militia, we could easily retain our autonomy, unlike last time! With Texas teaming up with us, we could even take over some more land! We'd stop being the butt of America's jokes! The Confederacy would be real! The dream is still alive! Please Ken, ask the Texans what they want!"

"I already know what they want. Yer anser is no! The Confederacy died in '65 and it should stay that way! I'm out!"

"No please, we need you!"

"Ya'll heard me, out!"

"Well, we might not have Texas but if we all band together, our 11 states could be their own republic, who's with me?"

"Sure we are, Steve! Mississippi stands with you!"

"We do to, us Virginians want revenge on the libtards who defiled our god emperor's statue!"

"Georgia will join in for sure!"

"Louisiana will infuse some Cajun combat toward those Union boys!"

"Florida will be happy to be your wild card!"

"Arkansas will kick some ass!"

"Tennessee will make them bleed!"

"You all are lucky that you have Kentucky!"

"North Carolina is more than happy to show them what for!

"All our people are in agreement?"

"We all held our individual caucuses and the people said yes!"

"What about you, Alan? Won't the original secessionist, South Carolina, join our crusade for independence?"

"No, we already have what we need from America. I'm not ready to give it up for a slim chance at a Southern Republic."

"Shame. You should have joined us. We'll carry on without you then."

The Confederate caucus adjourns. 10 of the original Confederate member states will begin the Insurrection, while South Carolina and Texas cede from the secessionists. The New CSA has its own militia group name, too. It's called the Alabama Entente. Alabama leads the charge for southern independence, while Mississippi and North Carolina are the group's left and right-hand man respectively. Arkansas, Florida, Georgia, Kentucky, Louisiana, Tennessee and Virginia join in as sub-members protected by the southern pact.

The South **WILL** rise again.

* * *

Seeing the degradation of America, an already degraded state watches as Texas and South Carolina split from the New Confederacy and thinks to itself, it's time to retake itself. Too long have the democratic libtards infected and destroyed this formerly great state. It will be an uphill battle since this state is a liberal stronghold but they owe it to save their state from itself.

California must be retaken by any means necessary.

It seems that a second civil war is happening in America but there's still something that needs to be done. We head back to the Ohio-Michigan front of the war, since that is what this story is focusing on. This time, the Louds have to reclaim the Lydian Tone from the Kiiro Hayashi but with NRO militiamen and women everywhere, how can these Michigander girls avoid being executed by the Ohioan menace?!

* * *

"The Kiiro Hayashi is close by our town but since its near Detroit, the NRO is everywhere! Not to mention the aerial dogfights between Michigan and Ohio and the bombing runs on Detroit, even though Ohio is doing us a favor by getting rid of Detroit."

"I heard that governor Kasich, the one who ran against Trump in 2016, will be here to check on the progress. I think that's when we should try to recover the tone. It has the least likelihood of us getting shot because the NRO will be so focused with John Kasich's visit that they won't notice us!

"We can't let this second civil war overshadow our mission! By the way, how's the progress on the file decryption?"

"64%. We are almost finished with it!"

"It's about time! Now who will go on this dangerous and harrowing journey?"

"I will!"

"I will, too."

"Same with me."

"I think I can manage one more run."

"Guys, with the NRO now in Michigan, please be careful."

"We will."

Since the Kiiro Hayashi is so close by, they just walk to the area. After some close encounters, Lori managed to get an Athletic Shorts and Purity Skirt from rare enemy drops. Lynn and Luan equip their respective items. Lynn gains 90 offense, 41 defense, 60 HP and 60 PP while Luan gains 54 offense, 48 defense, 69 HP and 69 PP!

After walking for a short while, they stumble upon another base. This one having been completely abandoned thanks to the NRO. Nearby, is another wall that they have to dance in front of to bypass. This time, Lori does the dance. This one isn't so much a dance as it is jumping around like an idiot. Eventually the door opens. There, up ahead, is the Lydian Tone, all that's left is to grab it and…

"Freeze, Michigander scum!"

"How'd you get in?"

"We saw one of you doing a retarded dance and followed you inside."

* * *

The party turns around to see at least 26 NRO members, armed to the teeth with rifles! And all of them pointed at them. Eventually, they stand at attention. Like Moses parting the Red Sea, John Kasich walks among his fellow Ohioans.

"What's this now? A yellow music note? Well, we don't need that. We just want Michigan. All of it."

"But sir, that person you talked to said to give any music notes we find to her. It will help with making Ohio great again!"

"There's no need. We only want Michigan."

"These fuckers need to pay for beating our Buckeyes in the gridiron! They have 58 wins to our 49! We need a complete shutout to prove our dominance over these losers!"

"So, you're salty over a football game? That's no reason to invade Michigan!"

"Oh please, that's peanuts compared to what you did in the Toledo War!"

"But you won Toledo!"

"And you got a part of Wisconsin as a trade off! While we have this shithole city, you got a peninsula filled with valuable resources! We got ripped off, and now, we're taking everything you've ever loved as payback!"

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, John. It is!"

"I can't let you do this! It's not what Ohio wants!"

"Don't tell me what Ohio wants!"

One of the NRO members gets a call. It only has 3 words on the other end.

"Take the shot."

"Yes, Bill Gates."

The guy hangs up. The NRO commander knocks governor Kasich down to the ground while one of his soldiers livestreams it for all of Ohio to see.

"People of Ohio, John Kasich has betrayed us! This is what happens to traitors of our great state!"

The NRO commander holds the rifle directly onto governor Kasich's head and pulls the trigger, executing him with a single headshot, leaving 98% of the Ohioan populace mortified! John Kasich's brain matter is still splattered on the NRO commander's uniform. He brushes off the bits of his former leader's brain off.

"Now then, secure the tone and kill the Michiganders."

"Yes commander!"

With nothing they can do, the NRO seize the Lydian Tone!

"Have this shipped off to that person."

"Yes sir!"

They leave with the tone.

"Now then, we'll deal with you!

* * *

The NRO Commander and his cohorts suddenly attacked!

Lori attacks!

NRO Member A takes 281 damage!

Luan used PK Maelstrom!

NRO Member A takes 217 damage!

NRO Commander takes 196 damage!

NRO Member B takes 219 damage!

Lynn used Shield β!

Lori's body was enveloped by a shield!

Luan's body was enveloped by a shield!

Lynn's body was enveloped by a shield!

Lola's body was enveloped by a shield!

Lola used PK Fire ω!

NRO Member A takes 294 damage!

NRO Member A surrendered!

NRO Commander takes 312 damage!

NRO Member B takes 287 damage!

NRO Member B surrendered!

"Are you kidding me?! I thought magical girls only existed in anime!"

NRO Commander exercised his second amendment rights!

Lori takes 128 damage!

NRO Member C joined the fight!

NRO Member D joined the fight!

"These guys just don't stop coming!"

"And they have more in reserve!"

"We can only hope to outlast them!

Lori is on guard!

Luan is on guard!

Lynn is on guard!

Lola is on guard!

NRO Member C exercised his second amendment rights!

Lola takes 92 damage!

NRO Commander exercised his second amendment rights!

Luan takes 124 damage!

NRO Member D exercised her second amendment rights!

Lynn takes 87 damage!

Lori is on guard!

Luan is on guard!

Lynn is on guard!

Lola is on guard!

NRO Member C exercised his second amendment rights!

Lynn takes 87 damage!

NRO Commander exercised his second amendment rights!

Lori takes 99 damage!

NRO Member D exercised her second amendment rights!

Lola takes 92 damage!

Lori is on guard!

Luan is on guard!

Lynn is on guard!

Lola is on guard!

NRO Member C exercised his second amendment rights!

Lori takes 83 damage!

NRO Commander exercised his second amendment rights!

Lola takes 136 damage!

NRO Member D exercised her second amendment rights!

Luan takes 82 damage!

Lori shared a Favorite Pizza with everyone!

Lori, Luan, Lynn and Lola recovered 320 HP!

Luan tried PK Maelstrom!

NRO Member C takes 224 damage!

NRO Commander takes 217 damage!

NRO Member D takes 208 damage!

Lola tried PK Fire ω!

NRO Member C takes 291 damage!

NRO Member C surrendered!

NRO Commander takes 317 damage!

NRO Commander surrendered!

NRO Member D takes 296 damage!

NRO Member D surrendered!

NRO Member E joined the fight!

NRO Member F joined the fight!

NRO Member G joined the fight!

Lori is on guard!

Luan is on guard!

Lynn is on guard!

Lola is on guard!

NRO Member E exercised his second amendment rights!

Luan takes 97 damage!

NRO Member F exercised her second amendment rights!

Lori takes 86 damage!

NRO Member G exercised her second amendment rights!

Lynn takes 91 damage!

All of a sudden, some guys rushed into the room!

It was the Michigan Cavalry!

"Are you alright? We'll handle it from here!"

Michigan Cavalryman A exercised his second amendment rights!

NRO Member E takes 999 damage!

NRO Member E surrendered!

"Don't worry, we'll fight off the NRO!"

Michigan Cavalrywoman B exercised her second amendment rights!

NRO Member F takes 999 damage!

NRO Member F surrendered!

"Escape! We'll deal with the rest of them!"

Michigan Cavalrywoman C exercised her second amendment rights!

NRO Member G takes 999 damage!

NRO Member G surrendered!

You win!

The party gained 4584 experience points!

The party escapes as the Michigan militia fights off the NRO! Their mission to obtain the Lydian Tone was a failure but at least they're still alive! It looks like the US military won't be stopping the Ohio-Michigan war anytime soon, as they're busy preventing the Neo Confederacy from starting a second southern uprising! In the meantime, the Louds have one last chance to overtake the Quiet Troop. They have 2 tones, while the Louds also have 2 tones. The Mixolydian Tone is in the hellhole of Michigan, Detroit! Detroit is currently ground zero for the air war between Ohio and Michigan, as aerial dogfights and bombing runs pepper the city! This is the last standoff between the Louds and the Quiet Troop! Hopefully, the Louds can get the fourth tone and stop the Quiet Troop's grand plans!

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: This would be the second location visited chronologically. After arriving at Osohe Castle too late, Lucas discovers that a Pigmask left his walkie talkie behind and talks to him, thinking he's the commander. After following his instructions, Lucas and Boney arrive at the Chimera Laboratory, a disturbing area with biocybernetic abominations. And even an Ultimate Chimera that can kill them with one chomp! After finding some escaped monkeys that would have been experimented on, Lucas attempts to capture them but THEY get trapped by the Ultimate Chimera! Just when it looks like they're going to be crushed to death by the gaping maws of this invincible robot, the monkeys save them by hitting a button on its back to turn it off, since the beast knocked off their disguises and the monkey recognizes Lucas as the one that saved him in chapter 3. They run outside and arrive at a wall with the Osohe Dance on it. Salsa does the dance, the door opens and Lucas meets up with Kumatora, who had been separated from the group ever since the Thunder Tower incident. Doria, one of the magypsies, interrupts their reunion and recognizes Lucas as one of the people who can pull the seven needles. He says that his needle is at the bottom of a pond. To get to it, they enlist the help of Dr. Andonuts (don't ask how he managed to get to the world of Mother 3 from Mother 2) who loans them a pump chimera to transfer the water to a nearby empty hole, allowing Lucas to pull Doria's needle, thus making the score 1-1.**

 **Decadence: This would be the second location visited chronologically. Deciding to go after the closest tone first, the Louds head toward the Kiiro Hayashi, where one of the Inner 7's bases lie. Unfortunately, the mistress has enacted her surprise distraction on the Louds. How does she do it? By visiting the Ohio governor under the guise of a "state ambassador". After beguiling him with sweet words of stateriotism (portmanteau of state and patriotism) and revenge against the state that wronged them, he takes this matter to an Ohio caucus, which has a supermajority agree that the Ohioan people will take back their rightful land from the vile Michiganders! This act causes a domino effect which throws America into a second civil war! The New Republic of Ohio is formed and leads an invasion against Michigan. Carpet bombing cities, killing resistance members, enacting WW2 esque policies against Michiganders. The Louds get to a similar door to the one in Mother 3, they do a dance to open it but just before they can grab the tone, a platoon of NRO soldiers enter. John Kasich arrives to check on their progress but once he expresses doubts, a mysterious man under the pseudonym "Bill Gates" (no, this is not the real Bill Gates) orders John Kasich to be executed for treason against Ohio, to which the NRO commander complies and kills him with everyone watching. This act causes Ohioans to see the NRO as a terrorist organization and now hates them. After the Louds hold out, some Michigan militiamen and militiawomen take out the platoon, allowing our heroines to escape with their lives but not with the Lydian Tone. The score is 1-1.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hackers have found a normally inaccessible battle with Yokubō, here are her stats:**

 **Yokubō/** **るすつ** **(Rusuta)/Lust  
Level: 35  
HP: 3200  
PP: 444  
Offense: 108  
Defense: 99  
IQ: 144  
Speed: 86  
Bounty: $444  
Skills: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω, PK Flash α/β/γ/ω  
Weakness: PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: This firebrand seems familiar to a select few individuals. A member of the Inner 7, her passion is both fiery and blinding! Our third eldest sister may have deduced she had a crush on Lincoln but since he can't confirm this with us, it will always remain a mystery.**

 **The reason this battle can't be accessed is because once you get close to the Kiiro Hayashi, the event with the NRO will trigger, overriding this battle. The NRO event will also add every enemy to the Detroit section of the game, so if you want an "easy" time, save this one for last.**

 **The text says that Lori's dance has her jump around like an idiot. This is a reference to SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle For Bikini Bottom. In the Annoy Squidward mission, Squidward says verbatim "But seriously, just jump around like an idiot. That should at least make me smile." Naturally, since this is Squidward we are talking about here, it never goes well for him. Lori also gets this treatment, as an NRO member calls her "dance" retarded (which it is, since it barely qualifies as a dance).**

 **The NRO platoon is cannon fodder. There are 26 members and their commander. It is a well known challenge for people to try and get the maximum amount of experience points in this fight which is 14312 (512 per member, 1000 for the commander). You only have to survive for 5 turns before the Michigan Cavalry comes in to save you and deal with the remaining members of the platoon. The last 3 left after the 5 turns are up are the last ones in battle. The cavalry will take out 3 members and then the battle will forcibly end. The cavalry members will always deal 999 damage to the enemy.**

 **The NRO members are glass cannons! They only have 500 HP but their bullets will deal about 450-530 damage normally! Also, you can get the ultimate equipment drop from the female NRO members, even though it is only a 3% chance.**

 **The NRO oxymoronically and paradoxically hates Nazi ideology, yet follows the Hitler plan to a tee. They have טמאה (tmah)/unclean, which is their "positive" racial discrimination against Michiganders, like Kristallnacht before it. טמא (tema)/impure, which is the forced expulsion of Michiganders from Ohio, just like what the Nazis did to the Jews. Finally, they have קורבן שרוף (korevn shroff)/burnt offering, which is the Ohioan version of the Holocaust! Note that even though it says "burnt offering", it means any human offering, which in this context, is synonymous with murder. Only the NRO engages in Hitler like activity but as far as we know, the NRO never got to implement these plans.**

 **The Quiet Troop has helped the NRO by giving them some military grade fighter jets. In this case, the new and improved L41 Cytoslayer, complete with a better SDU to hold even more sarin gas. They even prefilled every jet with a full tank of sarin as a gesture of goodwill. The NRO has about 10 of these poison jets but those 10 are camouflaged within the hundreds of ordinary Ohioan fighter jets!**

 **I forgot to mention, Ohio had drafted Jake and Logan Paul into the war against Michigan. Jake and Logan thought they would get to fire some guns into a crowd of Michigan resistance fighters but Ohio had different plans. You see, Jake and Logan Paul are such a cancer to the entire world that even Ohio, their home state, would want to be rid of them, so they deputized the two YouTube superstars to be human shields. Of course, Jake and Logan wouldn't miss this opportunity to milk the situation for sweet, sweet YouTube views, so they went out and recorded the whole experience before being gunned down by the resistance. Jake's last words were "Someone, upload this to YouTube!", while Logan's were "I bet this will get 100 million views!" The video, titled "War Against Michigan! Our Last Video?! (NOT CLICKBAIT?!)", had been #1 on trending for a solid month with about 880 million views currently! People loved this last video as one of the great scourges of YouTube had finally been eradicated.**

 **The enemies in this section are approximately levels 30-35.**


	18. Yellow Pride

"Alright, girls. There's only one tone left. We have the Aeolian, Ionian and Phrygian tones, while the Quiet Troop has the Dorian and Lydian tones. If we are ever going to find out the answers to what has happened, we need to get this last tone."

"Or we could wait for the file to decrypt."

"Oh, really? How far is it?"

"87%."

"So close! But we need to stop the Quiet Troop now! They need these tones for something and whatever it is, it can't be good. The Mixolydian Tone is in Detroit, at Belle Isle Park. The park is about 1000 acres, 987 to be exact, so we have our work cut out for us."

"Even worse is that Detroit is a major battleground between the Michigan militia and the NRO. But good news, the US military has branded both the Neo Confederacy and the NRO as domestic terrorist organizations! Once they're done suppressing the Insurrection, they'll be heading here to deal with Ohio!"

"Why hasn't the US military listed the Quiet Troop as a domestic terrorist organization?"

"Probably because they fly under the radar most of the time."

"So, who will volunteer for this travailing task?"

"I will!"

"So will I!"

"Me three!"

"Sure, since this is the last one, I'll go!"

"Great! Lori will drive you there but it's going to be hard to get into a war-torn city…"

"If there's anything else you need to do, do it now."

"Is everyone healed up?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's go! To Belle Isle Park!"

* * *

After a 1 hour, 32-minute drive through the razed hellhole formerly known as Detroit, the Louds arrive at Belle Isle Park but just as they've arrived at the center of the park, they look up at the skyline and see the Cloudburst soaring overhead! The Quiet Troop has sent their flagship to find the Mixolydian Tone! They're serious about this! The airship's defenses are so strong that the artillery from the fighter jets of both Ohio and Michigan just bounce off!

"No, the Quiet Troop is here!"

"There's no time to waste! We have to scour every acre of this park to find the tone!"

During their scouring of the park, they managed to get the Awesome Shirt, Awesome Skirt and Icy Shorts from rare enemy drops! Lori equips the Icy Shorts and gains 36 offense, 42 defense, 64 HP and 69 PP! Luna equips the Awesome Shirt, which gives her 60 offense, 61 defense, 96 HP and 97 PP, as well as the Awesome Skirt, which gives her 66 offense, 68 defense, 83 HP and 89 PP! With that, all the Loud sisters have their ultimate equipment! Now they just need the ultimate charm.

After a few minutes of searching, they eventually find the Mixolydian Tone near the conservatory. Unfortunately for them, the Quiet Troop also spotted it. Since this is the last tone, they send out their second in command and leader of the Inner 7, Hokori! He descends in front of the Mixolydian Tone in front of the conservatory and is about to grab it. But he knows the Loud sisters won't let him have it without a fight. After staring at Luan for a bit, almost as if he recognizes her, he unsheathes his lightning rod sword and strikes them, starting the fight!

Hokori suddenly attacked!

Hokori tried PK Thunder γ!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

Hokori takes 182 damage!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

Hokori takes 177 damage!

Luna takes 89 damage!

Luan tried Refresh!

The party felt a refreshing sensation!

Luna attacks!

Hokori takes 271 damage!

Lana attacks!

Hokori takes 352 damage!

Lola attacks!

Hokori takes 245 damage!

Hokori swung a sword!

Lola takes 128 damage!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 108 damage!

Luan recovered 42 HP!

Luna recovered 48 HP!

Lola recovered 51 HP!

Luan tried PK Blast!

The psychokinetic power shield deflected PK Blast!

Luan takes 41 damage!

Luna attacks!

Hokori takes 264 damage!

Lana attacks!

SMAAAASH!

Hokori takes 747 damage!

Lola attacks!

Hokori takes 269 damage!

Hokori used the Shield Shatterer!

But it had no effect!

Hokori tried PK Thunder γ!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

Hokori takes 169 damage!

Lana takes 81 damage!

Lola takes 82 damage!

Luan recovered 47 HP!

Luna recovered 49 HP!

Lana recovered 64 HP!

Lola recovered 53 HP!

Luan attacks!

Hokori takes 288 damage!

Luna attacks!

Hokori takes 291 damage!

Lana attacks!

Hokori takes 336 damage!

Lola attacks!

Hokori takes 299 damage!

Hokori tried PK Thunder γ!

Luna takes 91 damage!

Lana takes 85 damage!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

Hokori takes 196 damage!

Hokori tried PK Love ω!

Luan, Luna, Lana and Lola take mortal damage!

Luan recovered 52 HP!

Luna recovered 54 HP!

Lana recovered 72 HP!

Lola recovered 51 HP!

Luan attacks!

Hokori takes 289 damage!

Luna tried PK Rockin' ω!

The psychokinetic power shield deflected PK Rockin' ω!

Luan, Luna, Lana and Lola take mortal damage!

Lana attacks!

Hokori takes 345 damage!

Lola attacks!

Hokori takes 287 damage!

Hokori swung a sword!

Lola takes 102 damage!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luna takes 95 damage!

Luan recovered 49 HP!

Luan's refreshing sensation faded!

Luna recovered 52 HP!

Luna's refreshing sensation faded!

Lana recovered 69 HP!

Lana's refreshing sensation faded!

Lola recovered 54 HP!

Lola's refreshing sensation faded!

Luan attacks!

Hokori takes 281 damage!

Luna attacks!

Hokori takes 287 damage!

Lana attacks!

Hokori takes 348 damage!

Lola attacks!

Hokori takes 292 damage!

Hokori stopped moving!

You win!

The party gained 18402 experience points!

Luan's level is now 52!

HP went up by 8

PP went up by 8

Offense went up by 7

Defense went up by 9

IQ went up by 6

Speed went up by 4

Luna's level is now 52!

HP went up by 6

PP went up by 5

Offense went up by 4

Defense went up by 7

IQ went up by 5

Speed went up by 3

Lana's level is now 52!

HP went up by 10

PP went up by 7

Offense went up by 9

Defense went up by 9

IQ went up by 7

Speed went up by 8

Lola's level is now 52!

HP went up by 11

PP went up by 8

Offense went up by 8

Defense went up by 9

IQ went up by 10

Speed went up by 11

* * *

Even though the Loud sisters won against Hokori, he manages to still snag the Mixolydian Tone! After retrieving it, he boards the Cloudburst and prepares to head back to the Quiet Troop's headquarters. But not before firing an ion cannon blast at the party, frying their cellphones temporarily! The party exits Belle Isle park as Lori drives them to their next destination, Port Huron!

"If we take down the Cloudburst, we'll have a much higher chance of winning against the Quiet Troop! They've stopped to pick up supplies at Port Huron. That's where we'll infiltrate the airship and take it down from the inside!"

After arriving at Port Huron, the party boards the Cloudburst just before it takes off. Making their way around the ship, they eventually find the reactor powering the ship.

"If we destroy the reactor core, the Cloudburst will crash!"

The Cloudburst Reactor Core stands still!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 813 damage!

Luan tried PK Blast!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 918 damage!

Luna tried PK Rockin' ω!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 960 damage!

Lana tried PK Starstorm α!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 512 damage!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 196 damage!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core's alarm sounded!

2 QT Colonels joined the battle!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω on the Cloudburst Reactor Core!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 824 damage!

Luan tried PK blast on the Cloudburst Reactor Core!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 909 damage!

Luna tried PK Rockin' ω!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 891 damage!

QT Colonel A takes 817 damage!

QT Colonel B takes 823 damage!

Lana attacks the Cloudburst Reactor Core!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 372 damage!

Lana got electrically countered for 42 damage!

Lola tried PK Fire ω!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 293 damage!

QT Colonel A takes 220 damage!

QT Colonel A surrendered!

QT Colonel B takes 221 damage!

QT Colonel B surrendered!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core's alarm sounded!

But nobody came!

Lana recovered 41 HP!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 836 damage!

Luan tried PK Blast!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 919 damage!

Luna attacks!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 295 damage!

Luna got electrically countered for 42 damage!

Lana attacks!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 369 damage!

Lana got electrically countered for 42 damage!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 187 damage!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core's alarm sounded!

2 QT colonels joined the battle!

Lana recovered 44 HP!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω on the Cloudburst Reactor Core!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 827 damage!

Luan tried PK Wave!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 421 damage!

QT Colonel C takes 199 damage!

QT Colonel D takes 198 damage!

Luna attacks the Cloudburst Reactor Core!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 298 damage!

Luna got electrically countered for 42 damage!

Lana tried PK Starstorm α!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 521 damage!

QT Colonel C takes 498 damage!

QT Colonel D takes 502 damage!

Lola tried PK Fire ω!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 242 damage!

QT Colonel C takes 213 damage!

QT Colonel C surrendered!

QT Colonel D takes 214 damage!

QT Colonel D surrendered!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core's alarm sounded!

But nobody came!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 832 damage!

Luan tried PK Blast!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 927 damage!

Luna attacks!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 302 damage!

Luna got electrically countered for 42 damage!

Lana attacks!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 361 damage!

Lana got electrically countered for 42 damage!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 197 damage!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core's immense damage caused it shoot sparks everywhere!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core's alarm sounded!

But nobody came!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core shot out a cluster of sparks!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 148 damage!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 139 damage!

Lola takes 110 damage!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 143 damage!

Lana recovered 39 HP!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 821 damage!

Luan tried PK Blast!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 939 damage!

Luna attacks!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 297 damage!

Luna got electrically countered for 42 damage!

Lana attacks!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 364 damage!

Lana got electrically countered for 42 damage!

Lola attacks!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 298 damage!

Lola got electrically countered for 42 damage!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core's alarm sounded!

2 QT colonels joined the fight!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core shot out a cluster of sparks!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 149 damage!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 138 damage!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 150 damage!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 143 damage!

Lana recovered 41 HP!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω on the Cloudburst Reactor Core!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 827 damage!

Luan tried PK Blast on the Cloudburst Reactor Core!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 925 damage!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core's alarm was destroyed!

Luna attacks QT Colonel E!

QT Colonel E takes 291 damage!

Lana attacks QT Colonel E!

QT Colonel E takes 369 damage!

Lola attacks QT Colonel E!

QT Colonel E takes 295 damage!

QT Colonel E surrendered!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core shot out a cluster of sparks!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 148 damage!

Lola takes 120 damage!

Luna takes 99 damage!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 137 damage!

QT Colonel F did a bum rush!

Luan takes 134 damage!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω on the Cloudburst Reactor Core!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 836 damage!

Luan tried PK Blast on the Cloudburst Reactor Core!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 923 damage!

Luna attacks QT Colonel F!

QT Colonel F takes 291 damage!

Lana tried PK Starstorm α!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 499 damage!

QT Colonel F takes 501 damage!

Lola attacks QT Colonel F!

SMAAAASH!

QT Colonel F takes 625 damage!

QT Colonel F surrendered!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core shot out a cluster of sparks!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 129 damage!

Luna takes 150 damage!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 133 damage!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 147 damage!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 825 damage!

Luan tried PK Blast!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 927 damage!

Luna attacks!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 278 damage!

Luna got electrically countered for 42 damage!

Lana attacks!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 355 damage!

Lana got electrically countered for 42 damage!

Lola attacks!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 313 damage!

Lola got electrically countered for 42 damage!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core shot out a cluster of sparks!

Luna takes 123 damage!

Lola takes 100 damage!

Lana takes 98 damage!

Lola takes 99 damage!

Lana recovers 36 HP!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core takes 818 damage!

The Cloudburst Reactor Core was totally scrapped!

You win!

The party gained 26400 experience points!

Lori's level is now 54!

HP went up by 7

PP went up by 11

Offense went up by 6

Defense went up by 3

IQ went up by 4

Speed went up by 8

* * *

The Cloudburst's reactor has been completely destroyed by Lori and her sisters! They quickly escape the falling flagship by running out to the deck and diving into the lake below.

"Sir, those Louds have obliterated the Cloudburst's reactor core! We're going to crash into the lake!"

"Those girls…fine then! Everyone, evacuate at once!"

All the Quiet Troop soldiers, as well as Hokori, flee the sinking airship. It fires off several ion cannon blasts before crashing into Lake Huron with a mighty splash. The Cloudburst has been sunk by the ice queen and her cohorts. Not even a firestorm could melt this special snowflake! The party sculls the lake for a bit until they reach the Michigan shoreline. Miraculously, the Cloudburst crashed into a portion of Lake Huron where the left half of it is in Michigan and the right half is in Ontario. Kind of like Bristol in Tennessee and Virginia. On the plus side, both Michiganders and Ontarians can admire this new lakeside attraction. Even better, Luan, Luna, Lana and Lola's cellphones are back online after the ion cannon blast disabled them!

The party makes it back to Port Huron and drives back to their home in Royal Woods, not knowing that the Quiet Troop has one last surprise for them in their hometown! The final chapter is at hand! Who will win this tonal battle? And how will they reshape the world?

"File decryption has reached 100%."

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: This would be the sixth location visited chronologically. After failing to pull the Mixolydian needle, Lucas' party heads back to Mount Oriander to find that a path of ants has finally moved out of the way so that they can progress. After a mishap losing and recovering a parting gift from Mixolydia to Ionia, the party must trek through the treacherous cave system past Argilla Pass and meet with Ionia. After arriving at her house, she tells Lucas that her needle is in Chupichupyoi Temple, blocked by vines frozen in time. The only way to get past them is to desiccate them with Waters of Time, which Ionia hands to the party. After getting the Courage Badge back from a Mr. Saturn, the party heads to the temple's entrance, only to find the Pigmask army is already there. A colonel and 2 majors try to stop Lucas and his friends but fail, leaving the Masked Man to fight them. He unleashes a lightning blast, which reflects off of Lucas' new Franklin Badge and the real fight begins! Lucas was able to win against the Masked Man, sprinkle the Waters of Time on the vines and arrive inside the temple. Ionia arrives and teaches Kumatora PK Starstorm before Lucas pulls the needle. The score is tied at 3-3.**

 **Decadence: This would be the sixth location visited chronologically. After dealing with remnants of memories past, the Louds find out that the last tone is in Belle Isle Park in Detroit, which is currently under siege by the NRO. And yet, they must make the perilous journey to the razed city to stop the Quiet Troops plans! But looking at the skyline, they see the Cloudburst, Hokori's personal airship and flagship of the Quiet Troop! They must find the Mixolydian Tone immediately! Eventually, they find it at the conservatory. After Hokori glances at Luan once more, He fights the Loud sisters! They just barely managed to eke a victory against him but quickly thinking, he snatches the Mixolydian Tone anyway, making the score 3-3!**

 **And only the Locrian Tone is left...**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Enemies in this section are betwixt levels 55-60.**

 **It is a well known self-imposed challenge for players to do this section first, since the NRO event doesn't trigger and add most of the enemies. Since they also didn't pick up the Franklin Badge at Jordan's base in Coldwater, it makes the challenge even harder. But wait, there's more! Since Leni can use PK Love abilities that nullify PK Thunder, they also don't bring her along. For even more difficulty, they bring Luan on their team, since she takes double damage from PK Thunder! The community calls it the Yellow Pride challenge.**

 **If you didn't have the Franklin Badge by this point, when Hokori fires the opening lighting blast, it immediately starts the battle and is treated like a surprise opening attack in Mother 2, instead of just giving you an instant game over.**

 **A major complaint from the fans is that when Lucas finishes the fight with the Barrier Trio on Tanetane Island, the Pigmasks show up and Lucas just stands there and does nothing while waiting for them to land, allowing the Masked Man to stun the party with a lightning blast and pull the needle. In Decadence, even though the Loud sisters kick his ass, Hokori doesn't fall into the same trap that Lucas did in Mother 3. Even though he got beat up, he still managed to snag the Mixolydian Tone before leaving, not allowing the Loud sisters to get to it. See, THIS is what you were supposed to do, Lucas!**

 **The Cloudburst reappears but this is the last time you have the option to fight it! If the Cloudburst leaves, it flies off somewhere over the Ontarian horizon, never to be seen again.**

 **If you do fight it, Lori will join the fight as a temporary ally! Unless she's in your party at that time, in which case, you only have 4 party members! It helps because she spams PK Freeze ω on the core but it has so much HP that it will still tank most of the hits, even if the core is weak to PK Freeze! Lori also won't attack the QT colonels the Cloudburst Core's alarm summons. Luckily its alarm breaks and can't summon any more colonels once its at half HP!**


	19. Chapter 8: Monody Of Man

The Louds had just gotten back home from their failed mission to retrieve the Mixolydian Tone when all of a sudden, the entire town of Royal Woods has congregated at a seemingly barren patch of land. After storing all of their unused equipment away, they see what all the commotion is about, unaware that the answers they've been looking forward to for so long are just waiting to be read! After making one last stop at the store with $888 dollars left, the Loud sisters decide to buy 1 more Cup of Lifenoodles, as well as 2 Favorite Pizzas and 2 Delicious Dango, leaving them with $777 dollars. After making their final preparations, the Loud sisters join the crowd and see what's going on.

"Mayor Rosato, do you know what's happening?"

"No, Luan. I'm just as confused as you."

"So, you didn't call this meeting?"

"No."

* * *

While they're talking, the true maker of the announcement steps forward. It is Hokori, and he's backed up by all of the other Inner 7 members, sans Senbō and Don'yoku.

"Greetings, citizens of our great town! We've constructed a vast amusement park to show our appreciation for everything mayor Rosato's town has done for us."

"What are you talking about you Nipponophiliac weeaboo? There's no amusement park here!"

"Oh, ye of little faith. That's because our mistress hid it under a cloaking device."

"Like Wakanda?"

"No, why do people keep bringing up Wakanda? It's not even a real country!"

"I want to believe!"

"Anyways, say hello to Royal Woods' very own amusement park, scientifically designed for maximum dopamine dispersion, welcome to Lisaland!"

"But what about Dairyland?"

"Ah yes, Dairyland Amoosment Park, we'll be rivals I guess. But we both have the same goal of entertaining Michiganders."

"So, who wants to see the grand opening?"

A massive amount of cheering is heard!

"Before I forget, the currency used here is the Chinese yuan, so US dollars won't be accepted. Not to worry though, our mistress has accounted for this and has put a few currency converter machines all throughout the park."

"Screw that, I'm going to Dairyland!"

A few people leave to go to their lactose-based merriment, while most of them decide to give this new amusement park a chance. The Louds enter the park.

* * *

"So, this new park is called Lisaland?"

"Yeah, this is very fishy…"

"Why would someone base an entire amusement park on our sister?"

"We don't have time for that. Did you notice that 5 of the Inner 7 members are here?"

"Even Hokori is here! He's probably still mad we destroyed his airship!"

"Well, let's check out what this park has to offer."

The Loud sisters begin exploring the citywide park. It has an arcade, a theater and a restaurant as well as the amusement park.

Checking out the arcade, named the Earth Bound arcade, it has various arcade games from the '80s, such as Asteroids, Berzerk (now with less heart attack deaths), Pong and Sinistar (which can still scare you as well as it did back in 1982) as well as console games ported to the arcade, such as Mother 1/EarthBound Beginnings, Super Mario Bros and The Legend of Zelda to name a few. They only cost 13 yuan to play.

The restaurant is split into 2 sections. The "healthy" option of Amide, Carbohydrate, Lactase, Cellulose cluster or Lisa's ACLC Cluster. As well as the Triglycerides and Polysaccharides, or Lisa's TP "unhealthy" option. Foods in the ACLC Cluster recover more PP, while foods in the TP recover more HP. Unfortunately for everyone, the guy running the place is known for price gouging and using a different currency just enables him.

"Flip? What are you doing here?"

"Making money. Now buy something or scram!"

"How much is the food here?"

"6820 yuan."

Upon hearing that hyperinflated number, the Loud sisters wisely decide to leave. It sure is a good thing they used the other store and not Flip's. At least this way, they still have some money.

* * *

Finally, heading to the amphitheater, which is named Out of This World to keep with the space theme, they are treated to a showing of The Loud House, specifically: season 2, episode 5 (of season 2) or episode 57 (of the entire show), Brawl in The Family but this time, it has been redrawn in Jordan Rosato's anime style. Even though it's not full of action like some other famous anime, the fight scenes are handled better and a few plot holes have been patched up from the original. That being said, people still hate it, even though it looks better. People might hate episodes in the Roughhousing Arc but it's there to add depth and future character development down the line! The Louds may be cartoons but they're still humans and humans have flaws. That's what makes the show interesting! If they lived in a "perfect little world" where everyone was a saint, that would be boring! Not to mention the show's OP mentions this arc as an overarching (pun intended and Luan Loud approved) theme throughout the entire show because siblings do fight in real life sometimes. It's just a fact of life!

Sukumeru, kawasu, osu soshite tsukkomu, soreha dō yatte wareware shō wareware no ai!

竦める, 交わす, 押すそして 突っ込む, それはどうやって我々ショー我々の愛!

Duck, dodge, push and shove, it's how we show our love!

After seeing their sibling fights in anime form, the next movie plays. This movie shows us the events of Mother 2/EarthBound: The War Against Giygas! In a movie! Meanwhile, Lana notices that a broken piece of sound equipment leads into the sewer system. She tells the other sisters about this and they try to find an alternate way into the sewer system, since the speaker hole is so small that not even dogs could fit through it.

Heading back to the arcade, the person working there tells them there is a secret passage to the sewers in here. He opens the way forward as the main team descends into the dank, musty depths of the putrid sewer system. While everyone else is repulsed by the smell, Lana seems more fascinated with just how big these sewers are. After fighting off some random enemies, they make it to the next section of the sewers, which aren't even sewers. They look like the dingiest, dilapidated, run down, most ghetto apartments they've ever seen. In the upper floor of the apartments, they find a familiar looking man, chained up. No, he is not suffering, rather it seems he is in a gilded cage, as he has all the food, water, and materials he needs to be happy.

"Mr. Wolfson, what happened?!"

"Oh. It's you, Luan. I had a feeling that my most prodigious student currently would have been related to one of my most overachieving students that I've ever taught."

"But why are you here, chained up in this dingy apartment?!"

"For knowing too much. I will tell you everything that I know about what has currently happened. I'll try to condense it down for you but it is still a pretty long explanation."

Suddenly, a massive flashback of the explanation of the story of Mother 3 begins to reveal itself, while Éric Alfred Leslie Satie's Gymnopédie No. 1 plays in the background.

Zutto mae ni, sekai ga atta. Korera no shimajima to wa kotonaru sekai. Kono "sekai" wa shinji rarenai hodo ōkikatta. Sono sekai ni sumu yori ōku no hitobito korera yori mo Nowhere Islands. Sōzō suru no wa muzukashī kamo shiremasenga, sono yōna sekai wa katsute sonzai shite imashita. Aru jiten de, sekai wa hakai sa reta. Tōzen sore o hakai shita no wa ningendeshita. Karera no kokoro no naka de, daremoga seppaku shita hakai o shitteita kimasu. Hontōni okotta. ... Soshite, sekai wa mohaya arimasen. Sekainoowari no chōdo mae ni, kono shima ni "shiroi fune" ga kimashita. Sono-jō ni, Tazumirī mura no subete no hitobito ga imashita... Shiro-sen ni notte iru hito wa, "sekai" kara nigedashita shōsū no hitodeshita. Senjō no hitobito wa, izen no sekai kara karera no namae de mada ikimashita. Kono "howaitoshippu" keikaku wa, sekai ga hakai sa reru mae ni settei sa rete ita. Soshite, karera wa sekai no ichibudesuga, korera no Nowhere shotō wa tokubetsuna bashodesu. Karera wa, tatoe sekai ga ushinawa rete mo, nokoru hitotsu no ba sono tokorodeshita. Hitobito ga ikinokoreru yuiitsu no basho. Sō, sono shiroi fune ga korera no shima ni tōchaku shimashita. Shima jitai to onaji ōki-sa no kyodaina ryū o motte iru tame, shima wa tokubetsudesu. Nagaku, zutto mae ni, hitobito wa doragon to issho ni sunde imashita. Shikashi, aru jiten de, hitobito to ryū wa mohaya kyōzon dekimasen. Irai, Magypsies sono chikara ga hontōni hitsuyō ni naru made ryū ga mezamenai yō ni suru tame ni hari o mamotte kimashita. Shitagatte, kakusei no toki made, ryū wa chikyū jitai no chikara to shite nemuri tsudzuketa. Howaitoshippu ni notte koko ni kita hito-tachi wa, naniyori mo "sekainoowari" o osorete imashita. Karera wa, sekai no hakai wa karera ga ikite kita hōhō no chokusetsutekina kekkadearu to kanjimashita. Shiroi fune ni notte iru hito-tachi wa, monogoto ni tsuite giron shimashita. Karera wa karera no chie o kyōyū shi, daina shinken-sa de hanashita. Soshite karera wa karera no ketsuron ni tasshita. Karera wa izen no "sekai" no hito no kioku o kanzen ni keshite, atarashī rūru to atarashī yakuwari de jinsei o hajimeru koto ni shimashita... Yōsuruni, min'na wa omoitsuita risō-tekina "monogatari" o ensō surudeshou. Sore wa nani ga okotta ka. Hitobito wa karera ga sodatta to omotta yōna basho de, shinpurude heiwana mura de seikatsu o saikai shimasu. Karera wa sekai, zaisan, kisoku o oboete orazu, atarashī jinsei o hajimerudeshou. Daremoga furui omoide o risetto shi, atarashiku tsukura reta "monogatari". Shikashi, memori no kōkan ga okonawa reta to iu jijitsu o kiroku suru hitsuyō ga arimashita. Hamingubādo Egg wa, White Ship no hitobito no omoide o hozon suru tame ni shiyō sa reta debaisudeshita. Wess to kare no musuko Duster wa kiken'na jōkyō ga hassei shita baai ni kōdō o okosu yō ni settei sa rete ita, ryōhō tomo dorobō no yakuwariwohatasu. Karera ga Oshoe-jō ni itta toki o oboete imasu ka? Karera wa soko ni itte, "shiro-sen no hito 々" No himitsu o torimodoshimashita. Betsu no koto ga arimasu. Watakushi. Aru hito ga mae no sekainokioku o hoji shite, monogoto o "mimamotte" iru yō ni suru koto ga fukaketsudeshita. Watashi wa Tazmily no mura no yuiitsu no hito de, "monogatari"-chū de yakuwari o azukara rena kata. Watashi no kanenone wa, daremoga tsukuridashita omoide ga fukugen sa reta to iu `shisa' no yakuwari o hatashita. Watashi no namae "Leder" wa "rīdā" to iu kotoba kara kite imasu. Īe, īe, sore wa watashi ga tokubetsuna hitodeatta to iu wakede wa arimasen. Sore wa watashi ga hoka no dare yori mo segatakai karadatta. Sore de, giron no sai, watashi wa medatsu hō ga kantandakara sentaku sa remashita. Soshite, watashi wa, hontōni sore ga motome rareta toki ni, korera no himitsu o akiraka ni suru yakuwari o atae raremashita. Genjitsu ni wa Tazmily vu~irejji wa sonzai shimasuga, motomoto wa monogatari no ichibu to shite tsukura rete imashita. Osohe-jō ni tsuite ohanashi shimashou. Dōyara, zutto mae ni, kono shima ni ōza ga sonzai shi, soreha Osohe no ō o chūshin ni shite ita. Shikashi, watashitachi ga shiro-sen ni tōchaku shita toki, kono kuni no hitobito wa satte shimatta. Karera wa shima o satta to omowa re, doragon ga itsuka mezamete shimau koto o osorete iru. Shiro funeninoru mae ni, Kumatora hime wa hahaoya to chichioya o ushinatta yōjidatta. Korera no shima ni kuru to, Kanojo wa sodatta 〜 ni yotte Magypsies katsute hhiro no ōjo no yakuwari o ataerareta. Wess soshite Duster no hoji-shadearu koto wa, sutōrī no mōhitotsu no bubundatta. Wess soshite Duster no hoji-sha de kanojo aru koto wa, sutōrī no mōhitotsu no bubundatta. Osohe-jō wa, kono shima no `kako' no kazusukunai kichōna ibutsu no hitotsudesu. Watashitachi wa isoide watashitachi no monogatari o tsukurimashita. Sonotame, sono Chū no hitobito wa "kako" matawa "rekishi" o hotondo motazu. Anata wa Tazmily no dare mo 100-nen mae kara 1000-nen mae no koto ni tsuite hanasu koto ga dekinai koto ni kidzukimashita ka? Jissai, watashitachiha shinwa ya densetsu no daibubun o tsukuritakatta nodesuga, watashitachi no hanashi wa isoide okonawa remashita. Sore wa hontōni zan'nenda. Shōjikina tokoro, watashitachiha Tazmily vu~irejji ga dono yō ni naru ka wakarimasendeshita. Shikashi, jijitsu wa kanari umaku itta. Howaitoshippu ni tōchaku shita hitobito wa atarashī aidentiti o motsu. Karera wa itsumoisshoni heiwa ni sunde ita to shinjite ita. Pōkī to iu namae no hito ga korera no shimajima ni tsumazuita toki, subete ga arehateta. Pōkī jikan to kūkan jiyū ni ikiki suru tame no "isō disutātā (Fēzu Distorter)" mashin o shiyō shita yōdesu. Shikashi, kare wa akiraka ni hoka no subete no jikan to kūkan kara shadan sa re, kono jidai to korera no shimajima ni tenraku shita. Saraniwaruikoto ni, kare wa Fēzu Distorter o tsukatte ta no jidai kara ōku no hitobito o tsurete kimashita. Pigmasks wa, nyū Pork shiti no mina to dōyō, koko ni mochikoma re, Pōkī ni yotte sen'nō sa remashita. Kono Pōkī nakama wa, korera no shimajima o jibun no kojin-tekina "omocha-bako" to minashite, kare ga nozomu mono o nani demo suru koto ga dekimasu. Kare wa dōbutsu o kirihanashi, sorera o sai ketsugō sa sete, bukimina, atarashī "kimera" o tsukurudarou. Una dokusai-sha no yō ni, kare wa sandātawā no kensetsu ya jibun no guntai no hensei. Pōkī wa kekkyoku, Magypsies no uragirimono no tame ni howaitoshippu no himitsu o mananda. Kono uragirimono wa Locria, 7-banme no Magypsy, dare mada atte i na no monodesu. Locria ga Pōkī to kyōryoku shita nochi, Pōkī wa White Ship no hitobito to nemutte iru Dragon, no himitsu ni tsuite manabimashita. Pōkī wa, nīdoru o hippatte doragon o mezame saseru koto ni shitanode, kare wa jibun'notameni-ryoku o tsukau koto ga dekimashita. Doragon wa chikyū jitai no chikaradesu. Mippū hari o hipparu mono wa dare demo doragon no shishō ni naru to iwa rete iru. Shikashi, doragon no hari o hiku koto ga dekiru no wa wazukana shingurusu dakedesu. Dōyara, Magypsies mo Pōkī mo sono nōryoku o motteinai. Shikashi, hari wa ima hippara rete iru. Watashitachiha pōkī no akugi ni ma-ra nakereba narimase. Wareware ga shinakereba, sekai wa kanzen ni futatabi hakai sa reta ni shin no owari o tsudzurudeshou. Pōkī no tame ni, soreha kyūkyoku no yorokobi kamo shirenaiga, wareware wa sore ga okoru koto o yurusu koto ga dekinai. Saigo no hitonigiri no hito ga zettai ni yurusu koto wa dekimasen Pōkī ni yoru jinrui no metsubō! Lucas. Anata ga eraba reta yōdesu doragon o fūsa suru hari o hipparu. Dākudoragon no hari o anata jishin no te de hippatte, anata no kokoro o doragon ni watasanakereba narimasen. Kore wa anata no "rīdā" to shite no watashi no yuiitsu no meireidesu.

ずっと前に, 世界があった. これらの島々とは違う世界. この「世界」は信じられないほど大きかった. その世界に住むより多くの人々これらよりも Nowhere Islands. 想像するのは難しいかもしれませんが, そのような世界はかつて存在していました. ある時点で, 世界は破壊された. 当然それを破壊したのは人間でした. 彼らの心の中で, 誰もが切迫した破壊を知っていた来ます. 本当に起こった. ...そして, 世界はもはやありません. 世界の終わりのちょうど前に, この島に "白い船"が来ました. Tazmily 村のすべての人々がいました. 船上の人々は, 以前の世界から彼らの名前でまだ行きました. この「ホワイトシップ」計画は, 世界が破壊される前に設定されていた. そして, 彼らは世界の一部ですが, これらの Nowhere 諸島は特別な場所です. 彼らは, たとえ世界が失われても, 残る一つの場その所でした. 人々が生き残れる唯一の場所. そう, その 白い船がこれらの島に到着しました. 島自体と同じ大きさの巨大な竜を持っているため, 島は特別です. 長く, ずっと前に, 人々はドラゴンと一緒に住んでいました. しかし, ある時点で, 人々と龍はもはや共存できませんだから. 7つのニードルを使って, ドラゴンは古代からここに住んでいた Magypsies の先祖たちによって長い, 長い眠りに置かれました. 以来, Magypsies その力が本当に必要になるまで竜が目覚めないようにするために針を守ってきました. したがって、覚醒の時まで、竜は地球自体の力として眠り続けた. そして, 深く隠された龍の巨大なエネルギーのために, これらの島々は世界の終わりから保護されました. ホワイトシップに乗ってここに来た人たちは、何よりも「世界の終わり」を恐れていました. 彼らは, 世界の破壊は彼らが生きてきた方法の直接的な結果であると感じました. 白い船に乗っている人たちは, 物事について議論しました. 彼らは彼らの知恵を共有し, 大な真剣さで話した. そして彼らは彼らの結論に達した. 彼らは以前の「世界」の人の記憶を完全に消して, 新しいルールと新しい役割で人生を始めることにしました...要するに, みんなは思いついた理想的な「物語」を演奏するでしょう. それは何が起こったか. 人々は彼らが育ったと思ったような場所で, シンプルで平和な村で生活を再開します. 彼らは世界, 財産, 規則を覚えておらず, 新しい人生を始めるでしょう. 誰もが古い思い出をリセットし, 新しく作られた "物語". そして, Tazmily の村が生まれました. しかし, メモリの交換が行われたという事実を記録する必要がありました. Hummingbird Egg は, White Ship の人々の思い出を保存するために使用されたデバイスでした. Wess と彼の息子 Duster は, 危険な状況が発生した場合に行動を起こすように設定されていた, 両方とも泥棒の役割を果たす. 彼らが Oshoe 城に行った時を覚えていますか？彼らはそこに行って, 「白船の人々」の秘密を取り戻しました. もう一つのことがあります. 私. ある人が前の世界の記憶を保持して, 物事を「見守って」いるようにすることが不可欠でした. 私は Tazmily の村の唯一の人で, "物語"中で役割を与られなかた. 私の鐘の音は, 誰もが作り出した思い出が復元されたという「示唆」の役割を果たした. 私の名前「Leder」は「リーダー」という言葉から来ています. いいえ, いいえ, それは私が特別な人であったというわけではありません. それは私が他の誰よりも背が高いからだった. それで, 議論の際, 私は目立つほうが簡単だから選択されました. そんなに背が高いので, 人々は私を見に来ることを望むだろう, あなたは知っていますか？そして, 私は, 本当にそれが求められたときに, これらの秘密を明らかにする役割を与えられました. 現実には Tazmily Village は存在しますが、もともとは物語の一部として作られていました. Osohe 城についてお話しましょ. どうやら, ずっと前に, この島に王座が存在し, それはOsohe の王を中心にしていた. しかし, 私たちが白船に到着したとき, この国の人々は去ってしまった. 彼らは島を去ったと思われ, ドラゴンがいつか目覚めてしまうことを恐れている. 白船に乗る前に, Kumatora 姫は母親と父親を失った幼児だった. これらの島に来ると, 彼女は育った〜によって Magypsies, かつて城の王女の役割を与えられた. Wess そして Duster の保持者で彼女あることは, ストーリーのもう一つの部分だった. Osohe 城は, この島の「過去」の数少ない貴重な遺物の一つです. 私たちは急いで私たちの物語を作りました. そのため, その中の人々は「過去」または「歴史」をほとんど持たず. あなたは Tazmily の誰も 100 年前から 1000 年前のことについて話すことができないことに気付きましたか？実際, 私たちは神話や伝説の大部分を作りたかったのですが, 私たちの話は急いで行われました. それは本当に残念だ. 正直なところ, 私たちはTazmily Village がどのようになるか分かりませんでした. しかし, 事実はかなりうまくいった. ホワイトシップに到着した人々は新しいアイデンティティを持つ. 彼らはいつも一緒に平和に住んでいたと信じていた. Pōkīーという名前の人がこれらの島々につまずいた時, すべてが荒れ果てた. Pōkī 時間と空間自由に行き来するための "位相ディスターター（Phase Distorter）"マシンを使用したようです. しかし, 彼は明らかに他のすべての時間と空間から遮断され, この時代とこれらの島々に転落した. さらに悪いことに, 彼は Phase Distorter を使って他の時代から多くの人々を連れて来ました. Pigmasks は, New Pork City の皆と同様, ここに持ち込まれ, Pōkī によって洗脳されました. この Pōkī 仲間は, これらの島々を自分の個人的な「おもちゃ箱」と見なして, 彼が望むものを何でもすることができます. 彼は動物を切り離し, それらを再結合させて, 不気味な, 新しい "キメラ" を作るだろう. うな独裁者のように, 彼はサンダータワーの建設や自分の軍隊の編成. Pōkī は結局, Magypsies の裏切り者のためにホワイトシップの秘密を学んだ. この裏切り者は Locria, 7番目の Magypsy, 誰まだ会っていなのものです. Locria が Pōkī と協力した後, Pōkī は White Ship の人々と眠っている Dragon, の秘密について学びました. Pōkī は, ニードルを引っ張ってドラゴンを目覚めさせることにしたので, 彼は自分のために力を使うことができました. ドラゴンは地球自体の力です. 密封針を引っ張る者は誰でもドラゴンの師匠になると言われている. しかし, ドラゴンの針を引くことができるのはわずかなシングルスだけです. どうやら, Magypsies も Pōkī もその能力を持っていない. しかし, 針は今引っ張られている. それは Pōkī が何とかドラゴンのパワーをコントロールできる人をコントロールしていることを意味する! 私たちは Pōkī の悪戯にまらなければなりません. 我々がしなければ, 世界は完全に再び破壊され, たに真の終わりを綴るでしょう. Pōkī のために, それは究極の喜びかもしれないが, 我々はそれが起こることを許すことができない. 最後の一握りの人が絶対に許すことはできません Pōkī による人類の滅亡! Lucas. あなたが選ばれたようですドラゴンを封鎖する針を引っ張る. ダークドラゴンの針をあなた自身の手で引っ張って, あなたの心をドラゴンに渡さなければなりません. これはあなたの "リーダー" としての私の唯一の命令です.

The extremely long backstory flashback of Mother 3 finally concludes. But now it's time for the backstory of Decadence. After being asked if she's ready, Luan listens to her former humanities teacher talk about how he interprets what caused all of this to happen. This time, Erik Satie's Gymnopédie No. 2 plays in the background.

"Well, ever since the Big Bang birthed our universe, the universe started out with subatomic quantum particles known as photons, quarks and gluons. Well, after several hundred trillion years the gluons "glued", for a lack of a better term, these many different quarks into what we now know as protons, neutrons, and electrons. Eventually, these ionic atoms were attracted to each other by gravity and fused together to create hydrogen, the first element. After a few more hundred billion years, the first 6 elements were made. Hydrogen, to form the vastness of the universe. Helium, the fuser of elements found in our burning stars. Iron, the byproduct of overheating stars that condensed to form the cores of stars and planets. Carbon, the building block of life. And finally, Nitrogen and Oxygen, the Yin-Yang noble gases."

"This was all about "The Elements of Life". Do you understand it?"

{Yes} No

"After several aeons of nebulae dust smashing into each other, asteroids, comets, meteors, stars, nebulas, galaxies and even planets were formed. The first creatures in the primordial soup were Archaebacterium, tiny prokaryotic microorganisms that could survive in the absolute heat of geothermal hot springs and the subzero temperatures of the poles, where no star's light could reach. Very few of these bacteria still survive today. Evolution occurred and brought one of these new planets, now dubbed Earth, a diverse ecology of organisms. About 5.5 million years ago in the Pleistocene Epoch, evolution created one of the most evil and cunning creatures it had ever conceived up to that point, the subfamily Hominini, the branching point where ancient humans branched off of their apelike relatives."

"This was all about "Evilution". Do you understand it?"

{Yes} No

"Even as primitive cavemen, humans fought over anything that would help them to survive. Whether that be a shiny rock to hunt dinosaurs, a club to beat up other cavemen to settle territorial disputes and show other groups of cavemen who the dominant tribe was or a piece of meat to provide sustenance for them to survive another day if they didn't get hunted down and torn to shreds by a Utahraptor. But after the meteor that supposedly caused the mass extinction of dinosaurs, the humans still retained this trait. That was not a bad thing, as the world was a dangerous place. But as we built civilizations and formed our modern-day society, there was no need for our hunter-gatherer instincts anymore and yet, we still retained them. And now, we humans squabble over the pettiest of things."

A corresponding picture refers to what he's talking about.

"Resources." (Colonization and Carving of Africa)

"Politics." (Retarded liberals holding up "Kill Donald Trump" signs)

"Religion." (The Crusades, complete with an Islamic jihadist with a primitive suicide vest (A fire arrow next to his clothes, which are filled with gunpowder) shouting الله أكبر!)

"Love, or lack thereof." (A picture of a yandere in anime, followed by Patrick Star's rampage on Valentine's Day after he said "Patrick needs love too!" Followed by a picture of Elliot Rodger flashing quickly on screen)

"Mental instability." (Picture of Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, the Columbine shooters, taking a primitive "selfie" in front of a cluster of people they shot to death, moments before killing themselves)

"Idiots enabling mental instability." (Picture of Jack Thompson holding a sign that says "Doom caused Columbine", followed by a picture of a group of fangirls of Dylan and Eric, holding signs proclaiming them to be heroes, or how they want to get fucked by a killer taking off his pumped-up kicks)

"Money." (Picture of post WW1 Germany, with a deutsche mark wallpaper)

"Dominance." (Picture of a political cartoon of the Cold War)

"Revenge." (Picture of the Battle of Little Bighorn, followed by a picture of Wounded Knee)

"Just pure hatred." (Justin Bieber getting hit with a water bottle)

"This was all about "The Monody of Man". Do you understand it?"

{Yes} No

"Despite us having so many reasons to kill each other and drive ourselves to extinction, we don't. Some people are kind to others. Do people truly do this out of the kindness of their hearts or do they expect some sort of reward in return? Humans by their very nature are negative creatures, so this should be a paradox, right? Humans only out for themselves should help others but for some anomalous reason they do? Surely, there must be an ulterior motive. Altruism is defined as selfless concern for others but this can't be as humans are negative creatures as previously stated, so if there is no reward, what motivates them to "do good"? Could it possibly be satisfaction? When you do pleasurable things, the neurotransmitter chemical dopamine is released, allowing a person to experience feelings of happiness. Are we inherently built to receive a reward, even when we're not expecting it? Does the release of dopamine unwittingly enable us humans to do reprehensible things for the next surge of dopamine, like a druggie on his current hit of heroin? What do you think, Luan?"

"This was all about "The Altruism Paradox". Do you understand it?"

{Yes} No

"Our world isn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination. Ethnic conflicts in Africa, civil uprising and terrorism in the Middle East, corrupt leaders within the governments of the countries that will run the world (looking at god emperor Xi Jinping of China), as well as random acts of violence happening every day. But unlike a certain Jonathan Nolan show, we don't have an ASI monitoring us to make sure we don't kill each other. Yet what Lisa is trying to do is impossible. She's trying to create a perfect world. Not even in science fiction do these utopias exist. And even if they did, as the YouTuber KnowledgeHub once said, utopia is dystopia. I feel as if something like this has happened in an alternate universe. A king of a long-forgotten world desperately wanted his sister back. To this end, he created 5 magical crystals to control all these alternate universal possibilities but somehow, they fell into a different dimension, so he needed a vassal to retrieve the crystals for him. Why couldn't he do this himself? I theorize that he can only exist in the dimension he created for himself, as well as the space between dimensions. He cannot interact with other universes. However, he can merely observe them. Much like a deity who can't interfere with the problems of mortals. Either that, or because the narrative willed it to be. I got off on a tangent there, sorry about that. But the point is that there is no way for a "perfect world" to exist. There will always be imperfections in the world and, in its own way, that's what makes it perfect. Does that make sense?"

"This was all about "An Imperfect World". Do you understand it?"

{Yes} No

"My story is over. Lisa is planning on using the Seven Tones to reset the world and remake the world anew. The perfect world. I don't know how she aims to accomplish such an impossible task but you 9 are the only ones who can stop her now. You already have three of the Seven Tones, you just need the last one to stop her ambitions that will cause a spatial paradox!"

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Wolfson."

"No problem, Luan."

The party leaves Mr. Wolfson and prepares to head out of the sewer system back above ground where the Earth Bound Arcade is.

"So, like, I fell asleep during his soliloquy, what was he saying?"

"Well, in short. The universe is made up of quarks, which fused into protons, neutrons and electrons, which then fused into the first 6 elements: hydrogen, helium, iron, carbon, nitrogen and oxygen. After a few billion years, some nebulae dust crashed into each other and formed the stuff we see in outer space. Back on primordial Earth, Archaebacteria evolved into primitive beings that we saw during the era of the dinosaurs. Humans had to be evil to survive during their hunter-gatherer days as cavemen. Humanity evolved but we still had our instincts from long ago. Humans did evil things. Because humans did evil things in the past, present and inevitable future, our sister, Lisa Loud, wishes to create a perfect world where nothing bad could ever happen using the Seven Tones. However, since a "perfect world" cannot feasibly exist, it would instead cause a spatial paradox. Did you understand that condensed version, Leni?"

"Yeah, I like, totes got that."

"Great, now that we've filled in a large piece of the puzzle, let's get out of here and regroup with our siblings."

* * *

They're just about to climb back up to the arcade when an old foe rises up from the poisoned sewer concoction. It's Chandler and he's back to beat up Lincoln's sisters once again! You have to admire his tenacity but for now, the hopefully final battle against Chandler begins!

Retrnouveau Chandler suddenly attacked!

Luan attacks!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 271 damage!

Leni tried PK Thunder ω!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 152 damage!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 149 damage!

It didn't hit anyone!

Lana attacks!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 381 damage!

Lucy used the Shield Snatcher!

Retrnouveau Chandler's PK Shield ω disappeared!

Retrnouveau Chandler threw a whole bunch of bombs!

Luan takes 213 damage, Leni takes 164 damage, Lucy takes 237 damage!

Luan used PK Blast!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 311 damage!

Leni used PK Freeze ω!

Retrnouveau chandler takes 345 damage!

Lana attacks!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 390 damage!

Lucy attacks!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 277 damage!

Retrnouveau Chandler used an off-key music attack!

Leni takes 92 damage, Lana takes 81 damage!

Lana recovers 42 HP!

Luan attacks!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 310 damage!

Leni attacks!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 261 damage!

Luan and her sisters' attacks broke off some of Chandler's fifes!

Chandler's heart filled with hatred!

Lana attacks!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 399 damage!

Lucy used Vortex Shift!

The party entered the fourth dimension!

Retrnouveau Chandler tried PK Starstorm ω!

Just missed!

Lucy couldn't hold the vortex anymore!

The party reverted back to the third dimension!

Lana recovered 39 HP!

Luan tried PK Blast!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 342 damage!

Leni tried PK Thunder ω!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 147 damage!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 161 damage!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 139 damage!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 152 damage!

Lana tried PK Starstorm ω!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 762 damage!

Lucy attacks!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 298 damage!

Retrnouveau Chandler threw a whole bunch of bombs!

Luan takes mortal damage, Leni takes mortal damage, Lana takes 256 damage, Lucy takes mortal damage!

Luan attacks!

Retrnouveau Chandler takes 321 damage!

Retrnouveau Chandler was defeated!

You win!

The party gained 28636 experience points!

The enemy dropped a present!

Inside the present was a Plain Plantain!

Luan takes the Plain Plantain

* * *

Such a fitting end to Chandler, as the Loud sisters' attacks cause him to plummet into the acrid, poison-like sewer cocktail below. Such a fitting end for such a crappy character. The party makes it back to the arcade, where Luan tells them what Mr. Wolfson told her.

"So, we need to stop Lisa before she causes the end of all things."

"Yes, Lori. Now who's with me for our final battle for the fate of the world?"

"WE ARE!"

"But there's one more thing we're forgetting."

"Which is...?"

"We didn't deface the statue of the ruler of this citywide amusement park."

"Seriously? We have more pressing matters at hand!"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing!"

Lana goes off to the southeastern corner of the park, where there's a bombmaker selling high grade explosives for explosively new prices. Lana manages to talk him into giving her his highest-grade explosive, a New Year's Eve Bomb. Lana pays him for his explosively good item and proceeds to check the Lisa Statue directly above it.

The craftiest, trickiest and smartest Loud of all time. Here stands a statue of our great leader, Lisa Loud.

You feel as if the statue is giving a smug look at you.

Nothing wrong here.

"Huh, I was sure that would work. Well, there is a Lincoln statue on the other side of the park."

"Come on, Lana! We're wasting time! We need to stop the end of the world here!"

"I'll just check this statue and then we can go!"

The coolest, cleverest and most caring Loud of all time. Here stands a statue of our great leader, Lincoln Loud.

You feel as if the statue is glaring at you with a saddened look on its face.

The statue attacked!

The Princely Statue attacked!

Luan is on guard!

Leni is on guard!

Lana threw the New Year's Eve Bomb!

The Princely Statue takes 999,999,998 damage!

Lucy attacks!

The Princely Statue takes 281 damage!

The Princely Statue was destroyed!

You win!

The party gained 35172 experience points!

Luan's level is now 58!

HP went up by 11

PP went up by 9

Offense went up by 7

Defense went up by 6

IQ went up by 8

Speed went up by 8

Leni's level is now 58!

HP went up by 12

PP went up by 7

Offense went up by 2

Defense went up by 5

IQ went up by 1

Speed went up by 8

Lana's level is now 58!

HP went up by 8

PP went up by 6

Offense went up by 9

Defense went up by 9

IQ went up by 3

Speed Went up by 7

Lucy's level is now 58!

HP went up by 13!

PP went up by 4

Offense went up by 6

Defense went up by 9

IQ went up by 13

Speed went up by 11

"Told you I was right. That statue was really an enemy and us beating it gave us the experience points we needed to level up. Now we're better equipped for the final battle."

"All right. Lisa is up on the 100th floor of this really tall skyscraper. Are we all ready for the final battle?"

"We are, Luan!"

"Alright, let's go."

Now begins the ascent to the 100th floor, where the Loud sisters will finally confront Lisa about everything. But what does this intelligent enigma that they've called their sister have in store for them?

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: After pulling Ionia's Needle, Lucas' party steps outside where "Master P" had sent out an "invitation" to them to try and stop his plan to annihilate the world by having them escorted to his city by limousine, locking the party out of the Nowhere Islands for the rest of the game!**

 **The 1-UP Arcade and Beauty And Tasty have different designs.**

 **There's only one statue of King P.**

 **Leder was chained up in the disgusting apartments for being the all knowing one.**

 **Decadence: You can leave Lisaland and not get locked out of the story!**

 **The currency accepted in Lisaland is the Chinese yuan.**

 **The Earth Bound Arcade replaces the 1-UP arcade, while the unnamed restaurant replaces Beauty and Tasty and is way less creepier than the latter.**

 **The unnamed cinema in Mother 3 was replaced by the Out of This World theater in Decadence.**

 **There are 2 statues in front of the skyscraper. Thankfully, you can only fight one of them.**

 **In the theater, you can see the entire episode Brawl In The Family from The Loud House but entirely in Jordan Rosato's anime art style, and it is awesome!**

 **Mr. Wolfson is the stand in for Leder. He isn't chained up but he still can't leave the room.**

 **He has his own long existential speech, too!**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, those are fully playable demos of classic 80's games. It was very hard for the companies to agree to this but they settled on an agreement.**

 **Yes, Flip runs the restaurant and it wouldn't be Flip if he didn't price gouge. He sells all foods at a hyperinflated rate of $999.99! What a ripoff!**

 **Jordan Rosato was more than happy to remake an episode in her signature anime art style, we can't thank her enough! This is also the reason why Nickelodeon didn't charge for copyright (even though we had to "pay a royalty fee" to Viacom, despite Kyle agreeing that we can use The Loud House for our silly little fan game).**

 **Yes, I translated Leder's story into Japanese and it took a very long time.**

 **The story Mr. Wolfson recalls is a famous one. The Segment, Filament, Matter, Component and Polytrope crystals must be inserted into a Matter Key Watch, which allows the wearer to access certain abilities. When all 5 Infinity Crystals are inserted into the watch, the wearer can go beyond, plus ultra, and go from Psi Ultra to Omega Ultra! They can make copies of themselves, have an unlimited energy supply, create matter from nothing, travel to different points in time and send beings from one dimension into other dimensions! The tales of this multiversal heroine has been spread throughout all dimensions, that is how Mr. Wolfson knows about the legend.**

 **This is what the encrypted file looks like:**

 **Umpejls Uygyildww 01:**

 **Fzljy kjpwwhd iuqx dgweasn gs nzj mawml uygyildww, rs fjd ashgahlnif nz utghqllj. Vq hvegcfl jqgyjsllnwk bplm u Mwzmx Ujhagx mhjjaryf N osay efkw ybw uljkyuy raqfasn efwznuw. N xmg pl ybw Rlumufngwi Ojxpvfy. Lml enfayhjd qaqs ynpw rl wsimlo jjmwfyum ggslq yi yja ed JzI pf gcgtyyfhah jzjgaxajd! Vmy iwkijj P ufh efycjn ay ag buj hyarcffsk, N gmxa uthvzjl kcwqk jjmwfyum ng illjlenuw nnk qllmudnaq yi wsled wgrisyufyz. A xbgzsv wydjhkj cl nu s ufshl onnz fsetml eljt jgubdfnatu vjhknaq. Uyjmhhx nzj Vmyyj Xhlnpmr Wjtggsagws onsd gy s lvgi nwxa dtwsypgs.**

 **Ggspltlasn Hwiywlkx:**

 **Agtk fjqk, N osay bzzl gyws pfkijrlv ybsy tq kuensaff msplx bsal vjwailv yi lfrw f wsrwasa lwph sysw ag bbwwl ed ngu zwhlwy taqclfyq ulgoluy ck wbfscfl sgtmw. N dgzfv gl otljnlv gol na ax ngt msw uoff xwie yow hueuzayy lt omwn mx, bfqykx zgrygsl vjwailk yi znrw zj zjyw. Xnaqs, ay galol ii ej zgry ytvv goaqkasa s wldfnatukmch bplm gq xptqcflz.**

 **Tqigismxn:**

 **A Kvmsx gza omul mhhuyfjk onnz tbj rulwpswwzfs mscl. Xow iyunkwi ng hsarv mu azj ggzulfcf fuv ryl bplm u ywprefq khlj. Ynju onnz rpdnnswf lwuaspfl mzj huvoawlv klgr oww zsyoww, qzt huyosqsq buk nu lmy swtq, xbw bvmqx kyhfi hg hossww fnsnhky tq hstjy-gwasspu pcdqpfl gshoasy! Gsl otodi aznhc yosy mwjpfl nzj jzngwwh'k ngejukj jgblj bimqk vwcnj wwtjdj hofs xwve nn ssk djn hjvhqy onaz bysuvfx ymyosscrj azj xssnwwimx sakyxtye. Toj shaaydd hknhasl twilmlj ybasrk my ufu shnmfsdd eaqs ed gshoasy! A zuvjlkyhfi bw bhfym lt hnjhyj vmw ggyoww vmy ow'x xwkpfnnwqf ytcfl ag icw nm zj njnlk yi xnnzy cl. N ajnyv nu nfcf yv uthnnuuj bar ugy ng yojtq znz dnzw fdsd zgw ywayfll, knhuj vmw ilmlj xckyljx lwqf gs bar mgw yetaathsq zmujgwa. Zj bsi ugsy gk pl fhv xssujwi tw fmail!**

 **Ed Fasr:**

 **A buk wpymn. Dnuutff bhk rumqlv gs ed jjjulnvf fhv kldq xgbu lmy jfcasy. Enyshodtbkqs, zj'z kycdq hdnpw! Yowwy'k xaaqf lntw...N bsal lt msal zng. Hqlsxy, Dnuutff ivf'y xaj vf zm. Oj uwjx qtb, A sywi fgz! Malo, A ruffnwi ng xhdauyj oax fakl td lwusshcfl oax payhd tlyfuk bclm wjtmlmlkjm. A'r zgwlq Qpfh, C fjcww gwful kij yoax ng mhhuyf. N jss'n xfjw ybw tazjlk qpcj nznz, ftn skaww udq azj jsnu A humxlv yi lmle. Ruqgl, qto ufu tj ix zzw kij rf efmljy hquf. Yoax qgwsv nm xnsdjx onaz moefuays'k apdjml fjlnifx. Ag jhkzyw f vwyaww zmybjj zgw hdq. Qw rbky lwxll ybw bvjqx. Omhl ii qtb kfs, wqkww vjtazjl? Qjz? Wcwwqswsn, A puwb mgrlgsy sx zefll fz qto otbdi uywlw bclm tw. Thofyv, yi s gllyyj kblzlw!**

 **And here it is, the decrypted file:**

 **Chimera Prototype 01:**

 **After several days working on the first prototype, my new innovation is complete. By combing cybernetics with a Ursus Arctos specimen, I have made the perfect killing machine. I dub it the Mechanized Ursidae. The military will give me enough research money to get my PhD in bioorganic chemistry! But before I can market it to war criminals, I must conduct field research to determine its lethality to enemy combatants. I should release it in a place with almost zero population density. Perhaps the Outer Sativum Promontory will be a good test location.**

 **Monitoring Progress:**

 **Good news, I have just been informed that my familial units have decided to take a camping trip near to where my top secret military project is running loose. I would be worried but it is too far away from the campsite to hurt us, unless someone decides to hike up here. Still, it might do me some good building a relationship with my siblings.**

 **Bloodlust:**

 **I found out what happened with our matriarchal unit. She decided to climb up the mountain and met with a grizzly fate. Even with military training she acquired from her father, who actually was in the army, she would stand no chance against my cyber-organic killing machine! One would think that seeing the chimera's immense power would drive people away from it and let people with weapons euthanize the dangerous lifeform. Our naively asinine brother thinks he can actually kill my machine! I understand he wants to avenge our mother but he's definitely going to die if he tries to fight it. I tried in vain to convince him not to throw his life away for revenge, since our other sisters rely on him for emotional support. He had none of it and slapped me aside!**

 **My Link:**

 **I was right. Lincoln was mauled by my creation and fell down the ravine. Miraculously, he's still alive! There's still time...I have to save him. Please Lincoln, don't die on us. We need you, I need you! Sigh, I managed to salvage his life by replacing his vital organs with prostheses. I'm sorry Linc, I never meant for this to happen. I can't face the others like this, not after all the pain I caused to them. Maybe, you can be of use for my master plan. This world is filled with humanity's vilest actions. To ensure a better future for all. We must reset the world. What do you say, elder brother? Yes? Excellent, I knew someone as smart as you would agree with me. Onward, to a better future!**


	20. Sino Siege

The Loud sisters head off to the elevator and ride it up. Due to a technical glitch, it stopped at the 22nd floor. After they get out, they begin to observe the 22nd floor, which seems to be a concert venue of some sort. I wonder who Lisa got to play alongside her plans of a planetwide reset? The group heads into the next room and sees Ikari! Well, I guess that answers that question. You see, Ikari is drawn to the Suit Squad almost like a moth to a flame. As they try to sneak past her and view the concert (they can't go forward because someone locked the elevators until the concert is over) some random person recognizes Luna and immediately blows their cover.

"Oh my god, Spade's back!"

Almost immediately, everyone surrounds her. Luna does want to be famous but not when it gets in the way of her and her sisters' mission to save the world! Ikari hears the blasphemes of this person and goes off to investigate. Using her pyrokinetic abilities, she disperses the densely packed crowd.

"I don't trust the false words of some random concert goer. Only a true diehard fan, like myself, will know if this person's claim is true. So, they claim Spade has returned to the Suit Squad to make it a full deck, huh? Well, okay then. Who could this person be talking about? I only see 8 of the Loud sisters and an anomalous figure that only exists to make the lives of everyone around it miserable, so who are you talking about?"

The person points at Luna.

"That's Spade."

Ikari goes over to Luna and inspects her.

"Sorry, Loud. I have to make sure you're the real deal and not a diehard cosplaying as her."

After a thorough inspection, as well as being forced to play a musical chord for her for sampling purposes, Ikari concludes…

"Oh my god! That boyish, punk-rock style brunette hair, those paperclip earrings, the triple freckles on the cheeks, a netted skirt fastened with a white belt, and a shirt with a skull decal emblazoned on it, all tied together with a rocking purple shade. And that sample, it's totally her signature musical style. I can detect it, clear as night! You are Spade! I never caught your real name, so…what was it?"

"It's Luna, Lindsey."

"Shut up, Loud! I don't trust the inner machinations of a pink "princess". I want to hear it from her."

"Uh, Lola's right, kid. My name's Luna."

"It is, truly? Well Luna, I think I speak for every fan, newcomer and diehard, that you owe it to your throngs of fans to perform with your band one last time before the curtain call for Earth happens. Just think of it, the ushering in the rebirth of a better world with Luna and her band's melodic songs."

"I agree."

"Excellent! You'd better tell your bandmates then! Oh, I'm so excited! Spade rejoining the Suit Squad playing lulling music as this world is cast away and reborn anew! It's just so…perfect."

Luna heads backstage to meet with her band as they get ready to play. After getting ready, the Suit Squad takes the stage with Luna as their rightful leader, getting ready to play one last time.

"Are you ready to rock?! We have a very special treat for you today! For our final performance, I'll be rejoining the band as we play one last time for our adoring fans! This first song is for someone near and dear to my heart, and it's my ode to them. I'm sure they're in the crowd right now, watching us perform. But enough reminiscing. Heart, Diamond, Club, you ready to give our audience the performance of a lifetime?!"

"Always ready, Spade!"

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

They begin playing a remix of A Charming Rogue, Decadence's remix of Mind of a Thief.

"Ah, aren't they just amazing?!"

"Oh, if you had to hear what she had to do to actually get there…well, ask your mistress about that."

"Cazzo fuori e morire, Lola Loud! I was talking about your vastly intellectually superior sisters. They can appreciate their own sister's music, why can't you?"

"Well, if you want to hear death metal screaming that will give you tinnitus, just like it did Lisa, then go right ahead."

"Girls, stop bickering! I want to listen to the song!"

"Your twin sister's right, Dolorosa scusa per un sorella. You really should be more like her. You know, empathetic and kind, like her."

"I might just do that."

"Really?! Then can you throw your next pageant so that I can win 1st place for once?"

"Not at chance."

"Worth a shot. Hey, I think the song is almost over. This song was our truce. After it's over, we're enemies again."

The Suit Squad finishes their song and are about to play another one before an intercom activates and **HER** voice is heard.

* * *

"Attention, my sisters. I'm sorry to interrupt your concert but we have to talk about the world's state of affairs. Use the elevators to get to the 100th floor so we can finally meet up. Oh, and I expect all 9 of you to be there. While this is still on, Inner 7! Get to the 99th floor immediately, I have a surprise for my dear sisters that I think they'll like."

With that, the Louds begin to head up to the 100th floor. They had to take 7 different elevators, with the 1st one stopping on floor 34, being a research facility/research sanctuary for a certain chimera. The 2nd one stopping on floor 41 is Lisa's personal fan club and unlike Porky's fans they genuinely like Lisa from the bottom of their heart and don't have to be brainwashed. You'd expect maybe 10 fans but since The Loud House is so popular, she has about 284,612 fans. The 3rd one stopping on floor 57 houses a maze of bathrooms. The 4th one stopping on floor 63 has one of the Inner 7's bases…Hokori's base. In it is a picture of the Loud family, as well as some early drafts of an Ace Savvy Comic. The 5th one stopping on floor 75 is a floor under construction. The 6th one stopping on floor 88 is a laboratory. After finding a Grilled Chicken and a Favorite Pizza in presents, they board the 7th elevator and make it all the way to the 99th floor.

"Congratulations on making it to the 99th floor, sisters. Now, to make sure you're ready to meet me, I've had my associates challenge you with 7 minigames. As for one of them, since he's being held in prison for almost murdering Lori's boyfriend, I'll have a robot of him do his minigame in his place. Let's see if you can get past all of them. I've put up a bed that you can rest in as well as a save point. Even though we don't agree with one another, I'm still fair."

* * *

The Loud sisters enter the first room, for this minigame, they simply have to wake Namakemono up. Sounds simple, right? Well…

"Oh, this should be easy."

Lynn tries slapping him. He's still asleep.

This might take a while…

20 attempts later…

"Goddamn it, wake up already!"

Lynn shakes him awake. After all that, he finally wakes up.

"Huh? Oh, you did it…yay. Move on to the next room."

The second room has Yokubō's minigame. For this one, the Louds have to answer trivia questions about a certain franchise.

"What state does The Loud House reside in?"

"Michigan."

"Who's the protagonist of the show?"

"Lincoln."

"What animal is Lincoln's plushie?"

"A rabbit."

"Lily is how old? In years!"

"Well, that would be 1¼ years."

"What episode did I first appear in?"

"Wait, what "episode"? What are you talking about? Our lives aren't some syndication for you to watch!"

"Time's ticking…"

"I don't know, the fourth one?"

"What grade is Lincoln in?"

"Fifth."

"Who's the 8th oldest sibling?"

"Luan."

"What's the name of her business?"

"Funny Business Inc."

"What did Lincoln "win" in "Making the Case"? Sure, it's a trophy but for what?"

"Most Improved Brother."

"He got shafted. Speaking of shafts, what episode number did Luan make this joke? "If you don't fix this, will they give you the shaft?""

"Fifty-fourth?"

"Wrong! Question 12. How do you spell my name?"

"Christina."

"Wrong again! Ok, here's the diabolical question 13. In the major arcana, death is card number 13. But in Lucy's tarot deck, what number is it? In Roman numerals!"

"VII."

"As your sister Lisa would say, ehh, incorrect, you ignoramuses! Question 14, which occupation does Lola seem interested in?"

"Prostitution."

"You couldn't be anymore wrong! But that answer is so hilarious, it should be right! Survey says the number one answer was business. Alright, enough laughs, what is the name of the episode where Luan gives up comedy?"

"No Laughing Matter."

"How many burgers did you guys eat in the 100th episode of the show?"

"Thirty-three."

"It's common knowledge that vegan food is unhealthier for you than a Big Belcher™. How many calories were in those reduced sodium kale puffs?"

"2000 kilocalories."

"Excellent, you used the right unit of energy. Your sister would be proud! Speaking of which, who is Lisa's favorite composer?"

"Stravinsky."

"What is the name of principal Huggins' comic book?"

"Ace Savvy and the Principal Valiant."

"What is the name of Clare's pet?"

"Watterson."

"Congratulations, you got an 85%. You failed the minigame! And now, as punishment…"

Yokubō tried PK Fire ω!

Luan takes 271 damage, Leni takes 269 damage, Lana takes 273 damage, Lucy takes 268 damage!

"Now, try again. And this time, get 90% or get starstruck next time!"

They try again and this time, ace this new set of 20 questions!

"Alright, you aced my quiz. Move on to the next minigame, that is, if you have enough health left."

They proceed to the third room. Ikari's minigame of course has to deal with music but just like the spectacle that is A Traditional Festival from Super Mario Odyssey, this one is outside, in front of an audience of people.

"Come on, Loud. It's time for us to light up these people's eyes! Luna plays the instrumental to this song, while we sing backup. Just one thing, Lola. Don't even dare to mess up the lyrics, else we'll both get burned!"

A familiar rock song begins to play. As everyone watches with bated breath, one has to wonder how a duet between enemies will turn out. The song begins…

Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray

"Your turn, Lola."

South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio

"Huh, you might know this song yet."

Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television  
North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe

Rosenbergs, H-bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom  
Brando, "The King and I" and "The Catcher in the Rye"  
Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen  
Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev  
Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc  
Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron  
Vietnamese victory, 12-bar blues and rock

"Wrong! Maybe you should get roasted!"

Ikari tried PK Fire α!

Lola takes 81 damage!

Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team  
Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland  
Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Krushchev  
Princess Grace, "Peyton Place", trouble in the Suez

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac  
Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, "Bridge on the River Kwai"  
Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball  
Starkweather homicide, children of thalidomide

Buddy Holly, "Ben Hur", space monkey, Mafia  
Hula hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go  
U2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy  
Chubby Checker, "Psycho", Belgians in the Congo

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

Hemingway, Eichmann, "Stranger in a Strange Land"  
Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion  
"Lawrence of Arabia", British Beatlemania  
Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson

Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British politician sex  
JFK, blown away, what else do I have to say

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again  
Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock  
Begin, Reagan, Palestine, terror on the airline  
Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan

"Wheel of Fortune", Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide  
Foreign debts, homeless vets, AIDS, crack, Bernie Goetz  
Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law  
Rock and roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
But when we are gone  
It will it still burn on, and on, and on, and on

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

The duet concludes their song to a massive applause from the crowd.

"Not bad, Loud. You might have an iota of musical knowledge. Well, you bested me, proceed."

They move on to the fourth room. Don'yoku's minigame is the easiest minigame of them all. Unless you happen to be Lori Loud, which means, unfortunately for them, Lori's mere existence plagues them for the duration of the minigame. All they have to do is make it to the next room. No more, no less.

"L-L-L-L-Lori?"

The Clyde bot chases Lori around the room. Lori uses this to the others' advantage as she circles around it, allowing the others to escape unscathed. Once the others make it across, she books it to the other side of the room and shuts the door! The Clyde bot explodes on the other side of the door but it stops chasing them, allowing them to move to the fifth room.

The fifth room contains Ōkui's minigame, which is yet another trivia quiz!

"Jordan, does this mean that…"

"Afraid so, Loud sisters. I'm one of the Inner 7. Don't worry, I'm not going to fight you or anything. Just answer 18 of these 20 Mother series questions correctly and I'll let you go. Question 1, who created the Mother series?"

"Shigesato Itoi."

"He got the name from a song. Who sung the song that gave him the inspiration?"

"John Lennon."

"What is the name of the character you play as in Mother 1?"

"Famitsu."

"Nope, it's Ninten, as in Nintendo."

"Why wouldn't it be Fami, as in Famicom?"

"I don't know. His name is the same in the Japanese version too. Question 4, what is Ninten's mother's name?"

"Carol."

"How'd you know that? Only the manual would give that information!"

"Lucky guess."

"What are the names of the 2 people abducted by aliens in the early 1900s?"

"George and Maria."

"What is the name of the alien who's supposed to destroy the Earth, in Japanese?"

"Gīgu."

"What is name of the most despicable person in the series?"

"Porky Minch."

"Name the Chosen Four."

"Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo."

"Who is the first person to possess the Mani Mani Statue?"

"Lier X Agerate."

"What is the surname of the police captain in Mother 2?"

"Strong."

"Listen to these 10 tracks. Tell me what their names are."

She plays an assortment of tracks.

"Battle Against a Dangerous Foe, Eight Melodies, Battle Against A Machine, Otherworldly Foe, The Metropolis of Fourside, Summers, Eternal Tourist Trap, Cease to Exist, Serious, Hustle for Pride, Master Porky's Theme."

"19 out of 20. Go to the next room."

The Loud sisters make it to the sixth room. To everyone's surprise, Senbō managed to make it up here, even after getting beat up and falling into the sewer system, he's back for one final rematch!

Discordant Chandler suddenly attacked!

Luan tried PK Blast!

Discordant Chandler takes 1024 damage!

Discordant Chandler stopped moving!

You win!

The party gained 1000 experience points!

"Finally, he's dead for real this time! He won't pester us anymore."

They make it to the seventh and final room of floor 99. Hokori's minigame is simple. A game of chess. Just win against him to proceed to the 100th floor.

"I know the perfect person to play Hokori! Leni, play with him."

All of the Loud sisters look on in confusion.

"Leni?!"

"What are you doing? Haven't you realized we've gotten attacked each time we failed?! Leni doesn't even know how to play chess!"

"Exactly, she doesn't know how to play. That will make her moves unpredictable!"

The chess match begins. Leni plays black, Hokori plays white. Leni has the first move.

Pawn to E5

Pawn to F3

Queen to E1

"What?! You actually were smart enough to see that?! Most people don't even notice it! Fine, you can go to the 100th floor. Lisa has a lot to talk to you about anyway."

* * *

The Loud sisters head up to the 100th floor. After healing up back to full, they approach the entrance to Lisa's room, which is guarded by a familiar face.

"Oh, you made it to my room. Congratulations, I have so many things I want to tell you. Except I kind of have my bodyguard under orders not to let anyone in. Who knows, you might die before I actually get to tell you. I wonder if you can get past him?

The room shows that there is a massive crowd of fans cheering. This battle will be quite the spectacle…

The Savior of America suddenly attacked!

Luan tried PK Brainshock α!

But it didn't work!

Leni tried PK Freeze ω!

Donald Trump takes 625 damage!

Lana tried PK Starstorm α!

Donald Trump takes 648 damage!

Lucy used the Shield Snatcher!

Donald Trump's Shield ω disappeared!

Donald Trump is locked and loaded!

Luan attacks!

Donald Trump takes 327 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze ω!

Donald Trump takes 651 damage!

Lana attacks!

SMAAAASH!

Donald Trump takes 813 damage!

Lucy tried Offense Up ω!

Luan's offense increased by 54!

Leni's offense increased by 48!

Lana's offense increased by 64

Lucy's offense increased by 57!

Donald Trump said something baffling!

Lucy was poisoned!

Lucy takes 35 damage from the poison!

Luan attacks!

Donald Trump takes 398 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze ω!

Donald Trump takes 710 damage!

Lana tried PK Starstorm α!

Donald Trump takes 754 damage!

Lucy attacks!

Donald Trump takes 321 damage!

Donald Trump exercised his second amendment rights!

Lucy takes 616 damage!

Luan attacks!

Donald Trump takes 411 damage!

Leni tried PK Fire γ!

Donald Trump takes 519 damage!

Lana attacks!

Donald Trump takes 572 damage!

Lucy tried Defense Down α!

Donald Trump's defense decreased by 36!

Donald Trump unleashes a death blossom!

Luan takes 812 damage, Leni takes 713 damage, Lana takes 691 damage, Lucy takes mortal damage!

Lana recovered 52 HP!

Luan tried Refresh!

The party felt a refreshing sensation!

Leni tried PK Freeze β!

Donald Trump takes 371 damage!

Lana attacks!

Donald Trump takes 632 damage!

Lucy attacks!

Donald Trump takes 393 damage!

Donald Trump said something baffling!

Donald Trump's defense decreased by 59!

Luan recovered 41 HP!

Leni recovered 47 HP!

Lana recovered 69 HP!

Lucy recovered 49 HP!

Luan attacks!

Donald Trump takes 438 damage!

Leni tried PK Thunder ω!

Donald Trump's insulated Kevlar nullified the PK Thunder ω!

Donald Trump's insulated Kevlar nullified the PK Thunder ω!

Donald Trump's insulated Kevlar nullified the PK Thunder ω!

Donald Trump's insulated Kevlar nullified the PK Thunder ω!

Lana tried PK Starstorm α!

Donald Trump takes 831 damage!

Lucy attacks!

391+192+53

3 hits, total damage: 636

Donald Trump came to his senses!

You win!

The party gained 45454 experience points!

Luan's level is now 64!

HP went up by 13

PP went up by 12

Offense went up by 8

Defense went up by 7

IQ went up by 10

Speed went up by 3

Leni's level is now 64!

HP went up by 12

PP went up by 9

Offense went up by 1

Defense went up by 4

IQ went up by 1

Speed went up by 5

Lana's level is now 64!

HP went up by 8

PP went up by 8

Offense went up by 9

Defense went up by 7

IQ went up by 6

Speed went up by 9

Lucy's level is now 64!

HP went up by 10

PP went up by 4

Offense went up by 6

Defense went up by 6

IQ went up by 13

Speed went up by 13

The enemy dropped a present!

Inside the present was an Empress Burger!

Luan takes the Empress Burger

"That was close!"

"He appears to be knocked unconscious for the time being. Quick, lets enter the next room!"

* * *

The Loud sisters book it to the next room, which appears to be a boat ride down memory lane.

There is a remote, a broken VR headset, a chewed up piece of watermelon lime gum, a "most improved brother" trophy, a driver's manual, Lori's military uniform, Lincoln's sofa plans, a candid picture of Lori, Lincoln's art project, a costume of Dairyland's mascot, Tippy the Cow, dressed in Hawaiian attire, the Noise B Gone earbuds, some of Lynn's sports balls, Lincoln's chaotic picture, Lincoln's red, 2000 thread count, non-binding elastic "victory undies", a "Paradise For One" swimming pool, a replica of Lily's lilac blanket, a copy of "King of the Rings" collector's edition, a tie with a British royal guard on it, Luna's broken guitar, the copy of Princess Pony that Lincoln accidently flushed while he was sleepwalking, a beaker of chemicals, the eco-meter, a western desert tarantula, a pile of garbage, a SMOOCH concert ticket, $500 dollars, Lana's tiara, a can of moldy Patriotic Pudding made on February 14, 1912 back when there was only 48 states, a trunk full of props, a tamale from Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet, a baking soda volcano, Lincoln's cane when he became a narcissistic prick thanks to Lord Tetherby, sheet music for "Plastic Bag Blown Through The Gutter Of Life", a first draft of Rita's novel, a blue paint grenade, a box of Zombie Bran, Lincoln's swami attire, a lilac napkin from Sloppy's, a poison ivy rope, raw sewage from Chandler's dad's sewage treatment plant, a Royal Woods Roosters uniform, a copy of Lucy's tarot deck, with card 6, death, facing the player, an arcade sign saying "2 for 1 deal", a statue of Bobby and Lincoln's "bro shake", Lori's watch, Lola's wiretapped tiara, a banana peel, Lisa's Ultra Snowzooka (patent pending), a very ugly cardboard cutout of the Harvester, a strain of the flu virus that infected them, A picture of Hugh, a roof shingle from their house, wrapping paper from Lori's presents, a replica of the unlimited free Flippee™ cup, Pop-Pop's sax from when he played with aspiring heavy metal band "Horns on a Rabbit", one of Clyde's snickerdoodles, Lori's blue dress, the jug of loose change, Lola's vision board, Lisa's Fonzie-esque leather jacket, the pink Cadillac Lori tricked Steve to test drive, Lola and Lana's Bluebell sashes, complete with their respective badges, the dress Bobby got Lori for their dinner date at Giovanni Chang's Italian-Mandarin Bistro, the bucket of congealed bacon grease Lincoln and Lynn poured on Lynn Sr when they thought he was a burglar, Lincoln's first mustache hair, the Royal Woods Squirrel's mascot suit, a dissected frog, Clincoln McCloud's Totally Awesome and Rad Spring Break Bucket List (patent pending), Lisa's nuclear fission reactor turned chocolate fountain, Lynn Sr's "Casa Loud Casserole" (which totally looks like nachos), Lincoln's rubber egg baby decoy, Lincoln's comic, Lana's wanted poster of the 4 Loud House pets and Watterson, a donut, Luna's love letter to Sam, a tin of sardines that Hector uses to distract the street gang of cats blocking the way to the Casagrande bodega, Lola's cringy polaroid that Lindsey Sweetwater would totally use to destroy her pageant career with, Lincoln's "compatibility quiz" he got from the back of one of his Ace Savvy comic books, the pie box Ronnie Anne spent $25 dollars on just to prank Lincoln with, the Ancient Book of Spells, Luan's manager costume, a bowl of Humuhumunukunukuapua'a borscht from the Aloha Comrade Hawaiian-Russian Fusion Restaurant, the fake ectoplasm that the TV station uses to fake ARGGH! episodes with, Lola's hair, made into a wig after Lisa tested out a "detangling formula" that made her bald, Leni's Lori outfit, a prop from the Ultimate Extreme Ninja Competition, a terra cotta tea set, The Settlers of Cat-land, a video of Lincoln's private SMOOCH concert, Darcy's derpy drawing of her and Lisa, Luan's boxing glove, the camel scratch and sniff card that says "Happy birthday from your 11 kids" that Leni got at the Hazeltucky Party Outlet, a replica of the impossible to solve within three minutes, Shrine of the Silver Monkey, Lincoln's autographed World's Leading Expert in Wilderness Survival signed by Rip Hardcore himself, an animatronic from Spunk E Pigeon's Pizza Palooza, Lincoln's blank baby book, Lucy's haunted corn maze sign, a recording of Luna singing Fenton the Feel Better Fox's song, a picture of Chefcowbell92's Swiftypic feed, the winning wrapper for Bobbie Fletcher's contest, a shoddily reconstructed replica of the Ramp of Insanity, made from wood from the actual Ramp of Insanity, a jar of Cherry King brand cherries, an orange, the torn photoshopped picture of Myrtle and Seymour "kissing", an American English to British English dictionary, a piece of Lynn Sr's meatloaf, a picture of Carol and Lori's "BFF Selfie", one of Lola's workbooks, Lincoln's complementary photo, a sock filled with quarters, the Flippee™ with 5 straws in it, Lana's lucky chicken bone, Lucy's "Team Edwin" shirt, the can of green hair dye that Rita accidentally used, a mini golf club, Lucy's Eternal Sadness (one of her black dresses), a poster of a self-proclaimed motherfucker named O'Shea Jackson, a broken doorknob, Clyde's custom made One-Eyed Jack suit, an Ace Savvy card with Clyde's picture on it, a "Guinness Book of World Records" certificate for "Highest Splash Made by a Cannonball (Dive Position)" with Mollie's name on it (she got 8 meters, Lincoln had 6), Leni's Reiningers name tag, a gigantic chocolate chip cookie and a glass of -196° C milk, Lynn Sr's beatnik clothes from when he went to Cowbella, a piece of wood from the Loud House partially eaten by termites, Lincoln's shoddily made and ketchup stained step stool, Lake Sturgeon roe, a blue scarf fashioned into a cape, Clyde's Junior Administrator badge and a lifelike scale model of the Arizona Bark Scorpion, an X-ray of Lynn's fractured tibia, pictures of the murals Ronnie Anne took, the USB containing "Play It Loud", a broken lie detecting camera, a Super Snap '95, a replica of the Froot Tangle board game, a polaroid and a negative, Lisa's medical skeleton, Lucy's broken doll, a cover of the song "Agradecido", one of Lincoln's orange polos, one of Lori's golf visors, a key lime pie, a Double Belcher, a little red book, a tiny trophy, a copy of "Romeo and Juliet", an authentic 18th century Japanese parasol, a menu from Lynn's Table, the key to apartment 3A, a bouquet of pink flowers, a poster of Yoon Kwon, an action figure of El Halcón del Fuego, el finalmente episodio de la telenovela "Adios, Ana, Adios", a fake bush with a Nopal cactus costume (complete with Mexican eagle eating serpent decoration) in front of it, a spring loaded box with a pie in it, an advertisement for Hi 'N' Buy, a replica of La Tormenta's mask, Mr. Coconuts II, the black book of recipes, the scrapbook, a taxidermized rock dove, Lisa's Doc Ock waitressing device, a dog show trophy, a duck feather, a space toilet, a 4 piece McNugget box, a limited edition plushie, a box of junk, a storm cell, a yoga mat, pictures of Luan and Benny, a $12 dollar corndog with a blue cape on it, a Volcanoes hat and Meteors jersey and the lifespan suit.

Unfortunately, due to the author's death, the memory hall was forever unfinished...

After that very long trip down memory lane, the Loud sisters exit this room and head up to the true 100th floor! They heal up and enter the room.

* * *

"Owarinohajimari. Sono owari no subete."

"終わりの始まり. その終わりのすべて."

The flashback abruptly ends as we see Lincoln standing in the middle of the room.

Sisters, is that you? It's been so long. Come on and hug me."

Luan goes over to Lincoln and hugs him. But it feels…off…

"Thanks. I just have one thing to say. Execute code 66-1-18. Codeword: revelation."

Luan immediately runs back before Lincoln explodes! 11 more robots descend onto the 100th floor!

LISA 02 and her cohorts suddenly attacked!

Luan tried PK Deluge!

LILY 01 takes 418 damage, LISA 02 takes 417 damage, LOLA 03 takes 415 damage!

Luan got countered for 410 damage!

Leni tried PK Thunder ω!

LILY 01 takes 203 damage!

LILY 01 takes 199 damage!

LILY 01 takes 201 damage!

LISA 02 takes 200 damage!

LILY 01 mechanically exploded!

Luan takes 81 damage, Leni takes 79 damage, Lana takes 82 damage, Lucy takes 85 damage!

LANA 04 joined the fight!

Lana attacks LISA 02!

LISA 02 takes 411 damage!

LISA 02 mechanically exploded!

Luan takes 82 damage, Leni takes 80 damage, Lana takes 87 damage, Lucy takes 90 damage!

LUCY 05 joined the fight!

Lucy attacks LOLA 03!

LOLA 03 takes 367 damage!

LOLA 03 mechanically dabbed!

LANA 04 and LUCY 05 mechanically cringed!

LANA 04 is mechanically thinking about the stars!

LUCY 05 mechanically used a bum rush attack!

Lucy takes 113 damage!

Lana recovered 38 HP!

Luan tried Lifeup ω!

Luan recovered 271 HP!

Leni recovered 269 HP!

Lana recovered 270 HP!

Lucy recovered 272 HP!

Leni tried PK Thunder ω!

LOLA 03 takes 189 damage!

LOLA 03 takes 201 damage!

LANA 04 takes 183 damage!

LUCY 05 takes 187 damage!

LOLA 03 mechanically exploded!

Luan takes 79 damage, Leni takes 81 damage, Lana takes 85 damage, Lucy takes 88 damage!

LINCOLN 06 joined the fight!

Lana attacks LANA 04!

LANA 04 takes 536 damage!

Lucy attacks LANA 04!

LANA 04 takes 373 damage!

LANA 04 mechanically exploded!

Luan takes 85 damage, Leni takes 84 damage, Lana takes 83 damage, Lucy takes 78 damage!

LYNN 07 joined the fight!

LUCY 05 mechanically said something gloomy!

But it didn't work!

LINCOLN 06 mechanically ionized his core!

LYNN 07 mechanically sprayed out a synthetic BO!

Luan was poisoned, Leni was poisoned, it had no effect on Lana, it had no effect on Lucy!

Luan takes 42 damage from the poison, Leni takes 48 damage from the poison!

Lana recovered 36 HP!

Luan tried Lifeup ω!

Luan recovered 273 HP!

Leni recovered 260 HP!

Lana recovered 264 HP!

Lucy recovered 269 HP!

Leni tried PK Thunder ω!

LUCY 05 takes 203 damage!

LUCY 05 takes 197 damage!

It didn't hit anyone!

LINCOLN 06 takes 210 damage!

Lana attacks LINCOLN 06!

LINCOLN 06 takes 419 damage!

Lucy attacks LUCY 05!

LUCY 05 takes 369 damage!

LUCY 05 mechanically exploded!

Luan takes 78 damage, Leni takes 82 damage, Lana takes 89 damage, Lucy takes 81 damage!

LUAN 08 joined the fight!

LINCOLN 06 mechanically tried PK Thunder ω!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

LINCOLN 06 takes 194 damage!

Lana takes 99 damage!

Leni takes 120 damage!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

LINCOLN 06 takes 201 damage!

LINCOLN 06 mechanically exploded!

Luan takes 128 damage, Leni takes 120 damage, Lana takes 117 damage, Lucy takes 125 damage!

LYNN 07 mechanically gloats in Luan's face!

LUAN 08 mechanically told a bad pun!

Luan takes 41 damage from the poison, Leni takes 38 damage from the poison!

Lana recovers 32 HP!

Luan tried Lifeup ω!

Luan recovered 291 HP!

Leni recovered 287 HP!

Lana recovered 285 HP!

Lucy recovered 290 HP!

Leni tried PK Thunder ω!

LYNN 07 takes 219 damage!

LYNN 07 takes 193 damage!

LYNN 07 takes 199 damage!

LYNN 07 takes 202 damage!

Lana attacks LUAN 08!

LUAN 08 takes 418 damage!

Lucy attacks LYNN 07!

LYNN 07 takes 391 damage!

LYNN 07 mechanically exploded!

Luan takes 81 damage, Leni takes 87 damage, Lana takes 92 damage, Lucy takes 86 damage!

LUAN 08 mechanically tried PK Deluge!

Luan takes 217 damage, Leni takes 216 damage, Lana takes 199 damage, Lucy takes 208 damage!

Luan takes 51 damage from the poison, Leni takes 45 damage from the poison!

Lana recovered 42 HP!

Luan attacks!

LUAN 08 takes 401 damage!

Leni attacks!

LUAN 08 takes 264 damage!

LUAN 08 mechanically exploded!

Luan takes 76 damage, Leni takes 79 damage, Lana takes 84 damage, Lucy takes 87 damage!

One after the other, even more Loud gynoids joined the fight!

All of a sudden, some guys rushed into the room!

It was the Suit Squad!

Club jumped out in front!

"It seems like our leader and her sisters have their back against the wall."

Club tried PK Rockin' α!

LUNA 09 takes 92 damage, LENI 10 takes 69 damage, LORI 11 takes 78 damage!

Diamond jumped out in front!

"Don't worry, dramatic climaxes always seem to be our time to shine!"

Diamond tried PK Rockin' β!

LUNA 09 takes 182 damage, LENI 10 takes 143 damage, LORI 11 takes 168 damage!

Heart jumped out in front!

"Luna, we'll deal with Lisa's robots! You and your sisters have to stop her plans!

Heart tried PK Rockin' γ!

LUNA 09 takes 295 damage, LENI 10 takes 297 damage, LORI 11 takes 301 damage!

Spade jumped out in front!

"So gynoids, are you ready to rock?!"

Spade tried PK Rockin ω!

LUNA 09 takes 912 damage, LENI 10 takes 932 damage, LORI 11 takes 960 damage!

LUNA 09 mechanically exploded!

The Suit Squad shielded the Loud sisters from the explosion!

Spade takes 92 damage, Heart takes 94 damage, Diamond takes 96 damage, Club takes 100 damage!

LENI 10 mechanically exploded!

The Suit Squad shielded the Loud sisters from the explosion!

Spade takes 89 damage, Heart takes 88 damage, Diamond takes 91 damage, Club takes 93 damage!

LORI 11 mechanically exploded!

The Suit Squad shielded the Loud sisters from the explosion!

Spade takes 91 damage, Heart takes 86 damage, Diamond takes 101 damage, Club takes 95 damage!

You win!

The party gained 17721 experience points!

The Loud sisters hear a bunch of footsteps, as well as a bunch of mechanical whirring. What will our heroines have to deal with now?!

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: Porky would harass you all throughout the climb to the true 100th floor.**

 **You only had to compete with a mini-robot Porky (known colloquially by the limousine driver as "Master Mini Porky") in 3 minigames. The catch was that you had to just BARELY LOSE against it each time to proceed.**

 **The Natural Killer Cyborg was the bouncer of the 100th floor. It is a grotesquely ugly nightmarish abomination that Porky had in a dream one time and is one of the hardest fights in the game (unless you use the overpowered PK Ground). Decadence already had its version of the NKC in chapter 5 but we replaced the Mother 3 fight with something way worse...**

 **The Mecha-Porkies were all just a copy of Porky that was just about as useful as Porky was in Mother 2/EarthBound (not at all). Decadence's replacement for them adds their own quirky individuality to each robot. Oh, and the original Mecha-Porkies could call for help and summon chimeras from chapter 5 to attack you.**

 **Decadence: Lisa verbally hazes you only once. It was supposed to be each time you stopped, like in the original but it was dropped due to not fitting Lisa's characterization. A sororal protoplasm (an enemy on one of the last floors) was supposed to take over this role in the final version but was dropped at the last minute. It was supposed to provide commentary on your progress, similar to Mettaton from Undertale and you would fight it at the end of floor 88.**

 **There are 7 minigames you have to pass through this time and luckily, you have to WIN them to proceed onto the next one! The Inner 7 members are the hosts of their own games.**

 **You fight Donald Trump as a boss! And he is HARD! He even has a signature attack, just like the Natural Killer Cyborg!**

 **Instead of a Mecha-Porky, an android of Lincoln is there to be bait for the trap.**

 **You fight a cybernetic copy of each Loud sibling instead of a carbon copy of Porky each time!**

 **The Suit Squad get their own Runaway Five/DCMC moment by killing off the last 3 robots!**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Despite floor 34 being a research sanctuary for a chimera, there is no chimera to be seen. Originally, a variant of the Hippo Launcher was going to be put there but it wasn't implemented in the final game. In universe, the reason is that chimera production has been stopped because since the world is going to be reset anyway, why would they bother making more of them? This is also the reason why Decadence doesn't have its own version of the Ultimate Chimera.**

 **Floor 41 has the fans arranged in a mazelike pattern and is reminiscent of the Happy Happyist Cult in Mother 2/EarthBound. Unlike EarthBound, everyone in the maze can be talked to. Most of them just comment on how amazing and awesome Lisa is. That being said, don't hack the game and attempt to talk to all 284,612 fans, you probably have something better to do with your lives.**

 **If you didn't fight Nouveau Chandler with Lori in the lead in chapter 7, Don'yoku would not be in jail. The dialogue changes to reflect that. Lisa would say:**

 **"Congrats on making it to the 99th floor, sisters. To be deemed worthy of meeting someone as prestigious as me, my associates will test you in 7 minigames. Oh, and eldest sister, the fourth minigame is custom tailored for you...anyways, I set up proverbial save points and healing spaces in between each minigame. I may be evil but I'm fair."**

 **The 7 minigames are as follows:**

 **Wake Namakemono up: It takes about 24 attempts. People who have played Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door will have PTSD flashbacks because this is exactly like waking up General White in that game. Only way you can fail is if you rage quit. Leaving the room resets the counter and you'll have to start all over again.**

 **90% Loud: Get 90% on a 20 question Loud House quiz! From our pool of 256 questions, answer 18 out of 20 correctly and you can pass. The lovely host for the second minigame is the fiery** **Yokubō! Failure to get 90% will result in a** **PK Fire ω dealing around 250-300 damage to the party. You have to talk to her and ace a new set of 20 questions.**

 **We Didn't Start The Fire: Ikari's minigame was changed from the story version to the video game version. In the story, Lola had to sing a decadently deadly duet with her enemy with a crowd of fans glaring at their every move! In this version, you had to type the next stanza EXACTLY as Billy Joel had transcribed in 1989! Even getting one letter or misplaced comma will result in a** **PK Fire α, since you can fail a stanza multiple times. Get the song 80% correct and she will elect to grant you pity...this time. Otherwise, you have to restart the song all over again. In the video game version, Lola and Luna had to fight Ikari to Billy Joel's song and they had to score 4 16 hit combos on Ikari before the song finishes, otherwise their progress would be reset. Ikari can't die in this minigame but she can use physical attacks as well as PK Fire and PK Flash in the fight.**

 **Glorious Sprint: The fourth minigame is a Lori Loud repellent. If Don'yoku is in prison, a Clyde bot will chase the party around the room (because Lori is in the party, whether active or not) and if he catches you he will explode on you for about 580 damage! In the English version it was supposed to leak out marshmallow filling and ketchup but in the Japanese version they don't sensor anything and the white and red liquid are synthetic semen and blood respectively. If Don'yoku isn't arrested, he'll chase Lori himself, if he catches you, he'll attach to Lori and she will have the possessed status condition and the party will take damage very fast. You have to help Lori get rid of the parasite by moving the D-pad in a clockwise fashion until he lets go, allowing you to book it to the exit! Once at the exit, Lori will barricade the door and Clyde can't chase them anymore, allowing you to move on to the fifth minigame.**

 **Memories of Mother: The fifth minigame is yet another quiz. But this time, its on the Mother series. With a pool of 256 questions, answer at least 90% of them correctly to pass. The host for this game is the beautiful idealistic optimist and resident Mother series nerd,** **Ōkui! Failure in this minigame results in her giving an encouraging pat on the back...which deals mortal damage to a party member because she doesn't know her own strength...oops.**

 **Final Fife:** **Senbō has managed to make it to the 99th floor, even after getting his ass kicked by the Loud sisters! Luckily, he's been so beaten down from your last encounter that three hits should be enough to finally get rid of him once and for all!**

 **Chessmaster: The final minigame has you play chess with Hokori. Seems simple, right? WRONG! Not only is Hokori a difficult opponent (he threw the match because the story was getting kind of padded and there's still 2 different boss fights in this chapter) in the actual game. He also uses PK Brainshock** **β to read your moves! Luckily, stupid people aren't affected by PK Brainshock but it will still be a hard battle. Thankfully, Hokori is no Garry Kasparov, so he is possible to defeat!**

 **Donald Trump is the bouncer protecting the 100th floor from intruders and he is HARD to beat (unless you use the overpowered PK Ground). Trump mostly uses ranged attacks from his custom made M4A2 carbine fully automatic rifle but he can still physically attack you. Shields only halve damage from ranged attacks, they can't counter them! Trump's main gimmick is that he can say something baffling and it will do something random. You could either get really lucky and he'll make himself weaker, or you could get screwed by him randomly getting PK Flash** **ω and destroying 3 of your 4 party members. That's not the worst of it though! His signature attack will always deal mortal damage to you (data-miners have found that this attack does between 64,000 to 100,000 damage) even though he can only use it once. He summons Vladimir Putin as his spirit animal and it will deal a massive amount of damage. The astral projection is a shirtless Vladimir Putin dual wielding 2 AK-74s, riding a brown bear while a Russian blizzard trails behind him! It deals both ice and astral damage (basically, think of it like you just got hit with PK Freeze** **ω and PK Starstorm** **ω at the same time) This attack hits everyone and does so much damage that even a PK Shield halving it won't be enough. It's also strong enough to not be countered by PK Shield** **γ** **or ω! It also has a 10% chance to inflict strangeness and a 30% chance to inflict solidify! The attack is called From Russia With Love. There is a way to counter Trump though...her name is Lola. Yes, Lola can counter Trump's odd sayings by "taking them to heart". Here are some examples:**

 **Trump Quote/Lola Counter**

 **"We are going to build a wall, and make Mexico pay for it!"/Shield ω  
"It's always good to be underestimated."/Refresh  
"You're fired!"/PK Freeze ω  
"We have some bad hombres here, and we're going to get them out."/Paralysis α  
"They will be met with fire and fury, like the world has never seen!"/PK flash β  
"Look at China, they built a wall and they have almost no Mexicans!"/Hypnosis α  
"I don't like losers."/Offense up ω  
"People are tired of seeing politicians as all talk and no action."/PK Fire ****γ**

 **You get the point. We put in 196 Trump quotes that could be randomly said, each with a Lola counter to match. However there is a 3% chance that on any Trump quote, Lola can slash his ankle tendons, inflicting him with numbness (he's 100% immune to Paralysis) and it makes the battle way easier!**

 **On the first turn of the fight, Luan tried** **PK Brainshock α on Trump but it had no effect. The reason is that Donald Trump is 100% immune to PK Brainshock. Why is this? Well, it's because Lisa brainwashed him with PK Brainshock ω. After all, you can't brainwash someone who's already brainwashed! The game is coded so that no matter how many physical attacks you use on Trump, he will always be brainwashed. Although, he isn't afflicted with confusion/strangeness, since he always hits the party when he attacks!**

 **Once you knock Donald Trump out, a text box says that you got $32 million dollars for defeating Trump. It then says "Wait, he's not dead? I take it all back!" And the text says that you got a $0 dollar bounty for Donald Trump. This is the only time where the text will display the bounty for an enemy. The insinuation is that that was Hillary Rodham Clinton paying the Loud sisters for killing Donald Trump. It's only further proven when the amount is $32 million dollars, which is what Hillary was worth in 2016! She takes it back when she finds out they only knocked him unconscious. The internal code for the game says that you receive $5000 dollars for the Trump fight.**

 **The code that robot Lincoln says is 66-1-18. In the Bible, the 66th book is Revelation, 1:18 is page 1, verse 18 which reads verbatim: "** **I am he that liveth, and was dead; and, behold, I am alive for evermore, Amen; and have the keys of hell and of death." Pretty apt, considering what happened, wouldn't you agree?**

 **Lisa's Database refers to the robots as the Loud Gynoids (yes even LINCOLN 06, even though he is an android) but Lisa herself refers to them as the Scionic Squadron, being a portmanteau of psionics and scion. These bots have a move to induce a status condition or to ionize their core so that their death explosion will deal more damage. Their main attack is to use the ω form of their respective Loud sibling's element. I.E: LILY 01 uses PK Flash ω etc. The robots always descend in a random order (they dropped in order for the story's sake). All of them have PK Shield ω up at the start of the fight**. **LORI 11 is the most dangerous because she can use PK Ground ω! PK Ground ω is a 5 hit combo PK attack that ignores shields and has a 35% chance to inflict the trip status (unless Leni hexagonizes you)! Each hit deals 24% of your maximum HP and will always leave you at 1 HP. This is not good, since any robot's death explosion will end the party instantly if this happens! LENI 10 can use an attack that can inflict the status "Crystallize". This attack targets the entire party and has a chance to turn you into an ice sculpture. This is not a new status condition because it's functionally the same as petrify/diamondize. The internal code for the game classifies this status as Diamondize. This is the only battle where the enemies are animated. They also mechanically waste turns just like the original Mecha-Porkies. Here is a list of all their "attacks".**

 **LILY 01:  
Mechanically wandering aimlessly  
Mechanically needs an oil change  
Mechanically coddles you  
Mechanically tried PK Flash ω**

 **LISA 02:  
Mechanically prattles on  
Mechanically sings gangsta rap  
Mechanically conducts an experiment  
Mechanically uses a ruler to figure out the length of things  
Mechanically uses a protractor to figure out the degree of certain angles  
Mechanically boasts about how she has over 300 IQ from watching Rick And Morty  
Mechanically tried PK Brainshock ω**

 **LOLA 03:  
Mechanically boasts about how she wins more than Donald Trump  
Mechanically boasts about how she is the most beautiful Loud Gynoid  
Mechanically reprimands you  
Mechanically applies makeup to herself  
Mechanically bitches about an arbitrarily petty thing  
Mechanically puts on the Awesome Crown  
Mechanically dazzles you with a ribbon dance  
Mechanically sprays estrogen onto the Loud sisters, making the player thirsty (if male)/jealous (if female)/unaffected (if gender neutral name like Alex or Sam)  
Mechanically dabs  
Mechanically tried PK Fire ω**

 **LANA 04:  
Mechanically thinks about unclogging floor 57's bathrooms  
Mechanically wants to start a nature preserve  
Mechanically repairs herself  
Mechanically thinks about the existentialism of the universe  
Mechanically adjusts her cap  
Mechanically thinks about the stars  
Mechanically tried PK Starstorm ω**

 **LUCY 05:  
** **Mechanically says something gloomy  
Mechanically tries to start a demonic ritual but fails  
Mechanically sighs  
Mechanically becomes nihilistic  
Mechanically becomes pessimistic  
Mechanically becomes optimistic  
Mechanically throws a smoke bomb  
Mechanically self harms herself but fails** **  
Mechanically tried Offense down** **ω** **  
Mechanically tried Defense down** **ω**

 **LINCOLN 06:  
Mechanically reads an Ace Savvy comic  
Mechanically tries to help his fellow gynoids but fails  
Mechanically wants to hang out with his clique  
Mechanically wants to do something dangerous with Clyde  
Mechanically does a cool yo-yo trick  
Mechanically quells the chaos  
Mechanically swears at you in robospeak  
Mechanically tried PK Thunder ω**

 **LYNN 07:  
Mechanically claims she's the best around  
Mechanically claims that nothing's ever going to keep her down  
Mechanically loves the thrill of the fight  
Mechanically rises to the challenge of her enemies  
Mechanically gloats  
Mechanically bullies you  
Mechanically teases you  
Mechanically parkours over you  
Mechanically drinks high performance oil  
Mechanically sprayed out a synthetic BO  
Mechanically tried Offense up ω  
** **Mechanically tried Defense up** **ω**

 **LUAN 08:  
Mechanically tells a bad pun  
Mechanically squirts water in your face  
Mechanically laughs  
Mechanically tries to prank you but fails  
Mechanically throws a pie at you  
Mechanically shocks you with a joy buzzer discharge  
Mechanically tries to dress up like a clown but fails  
Mechanically entertains you  
Mechanically confuses you with a sleight of hand magic trick  
Mechanically tried PK Deluge**

 **LUNA 09:  
Mechanically plays a harsh chord  
Mechanically plays a solo  
Mechanically has a jam session  
Mechanically sings  
Mechanically boasts that she's better than Luan  
Mechanically claims that she is the Loud House fanbase's favorite character  
Mechanically thought about Sam  
Mechanically dreams of playing alongside Mick Swagger  
Mechanically says a music reference  
Mechanically wonders about yesterday  
Mechanically wonders why the world is filled with silly love songs  
Mechanically keeps on trying with her siblings  
Mechanically sees the sun rise  
Mechanically speaks in a British accent  
Mechanically tried PK Rockin' ω**

 **LENI 10:  
Mechanically gives an icy glare at you  
Mechanically worries about her siblings  
Mechanically becomes absentminded  
Mechanically says something ditzy  
Mechanically wears a fashionable outfit  
Mechanically is happy  
Mechanically encourages the robots  
Mechanically weeps  
Mechanically tried PK Freeze ω**

 **LORI 11:  
Mechanically berates you  
Mechanically talks in teenspeak  
Mechanically calls Bobby on her cellphone  
Mechanically becomes lovestruck thinking about Bobby  
Mechanically is annoyed by Clyde  
Mechanically is irritated by the other robots  
Mechanically takes a selfie  
Mechanically poses seductively but fails  
Mechanically tries to be sophisticated but fails  
Mechanically tries to club you but doesn't have a golf club  
Mechanically hops up and down like an idiot  
Mechanically tried PK Ground ω**

 **All of the Loud Gynoids (and LINCOLN 06) can mechanically bum rush you, mechanically ionize their core and mechanically cringe after LOLA 03 mechanically dabs while they're on the battlefield with her.**

 **When there is only 3 robots left, the Suit Squad will burst in and take them out which can lead to some hilarious results. If Luna is incapacitated during the battle and isn't revived when the last 3 robots are left, she can't finish them off with PK Rockin'** **ω! In response, Heart will use PK Rockin' γ again on Luna's turn. It's not enough to kill the robots though, so they get an extra turn! They won't live for the next turn though since you can have 8 members at your party at that point (7 if Luna is on your party at that time). If you try a low level run, when Luna's turn is up and she's supposed to use PK Rockin'** **ω, she can't since she wouldn't be level 50, it just downgrades to the next level. In a TRUE low level run, she would at least have PK Rockin** **β since Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lucy and Lily all start at level 30 at the start of chapter 7. Hackers that set Luna's level to 17 in this fight (she learns** **PK Rockin' α at level 18) found that she would use PK Love γ, since that's her starting PK ability.**

 **The Loud Gynoids' explosions hurt the Suit Squad also! If Luna is in your party, she can get incapacitated by the last 3 robots' explosions! This doesn't happen if she's not an active member of the party, though. The Suit Squad are classified as temporary party members, so even though they get hurt by the explosions, they can't die from them.**


	21. The Recluse's Fangs

"Watashi wa anata no kao o yori yoku miru koto ga dekiru yō ni sukoshi chikaku ni kite kudasai. Ā, anata no yōna monodesu ka? Watashi wa anata o koko ni tsurete kita hitodeshita. Kako to mirai o tabi shita ryokō-sha. Watashi wa ima made de mottomo kashikoi, mottomo chāmingu de mottomo yakkaina shōnendesu…Masutā Pōkī Minchi! Watashi wa anata o mōichido kangei suru, anata iwayuru kono sekai no saigo no furi o suru "ningen". Supankī, supankī, supankī! Fufufufufufu! *seki* *seki* *zeimei* *zeimei* "Jinrui no kako no shippai ga kesshite kurikaesa reru koto no nai sekai o sōzō shimasu…" Dono yō ni orokana koto ga dekimasu ka?! Dono yō ni rūru o henkō shite mo, haiboku o ukeireru koto o kyohi shita to shite mo, saishūtekini "hito" to yoba reru ikimono wa, oroka-sa to jaaku kara kōdō suru koto ni yotte shi no gyō ni sain shimasu. Sonogo... ningen wa sonzai o yameru. Anata wa watashi no yō ni shiawasedatta kamo shiremasen, anata ga idaina eiyū no gensō-tekide riko-tekina yokubō ni shitagatta…*zeimei* *zeimei**zeimei* *aegu* *aegu* Naze anata wa, sono yōna ki ga kurutta maindo, kurushī karada, yowai kokoro de jinsei ni koshū suru no ni kurō shite imasu ka? Mā, kankei naku. Jinsei to yoba reru kono higeki-tekina engeki no saishū kōi-jidesu. Sugu ni, -ryoku no chikara wa watashi no mono ni narudeshou. Sekai to sono Chū no subete ga kore made no watashi no kakideshitaga, ima wa kyūkyoku no chikara o eru koto de subete o owara semasu. Fufufufufu. Fufufufufufufufufufufufu. *seki* *seki* *seki* *seki* *aegu* *aegu* *aegu* *aegu* Hō…Kore made no koto wa subete tanoshī gēmudeshitaga, watashi wa anata ni ōku no jōho o ataemashita. Watashi wa kokorokara taikutsu de, motto suriringuna mono de asobitai to omotte imasu. Shikashi, ima watashitachiha kono yō ni chokumen shite iru, watashi wa nani mo modotte hoji shimasen. Watashi no dorei...watashi no kanjō no na ī musuko wa watashi no tame ni saishū-tekina hari o hipparudeshou. Soshite, kare ga suru shunkan, doragon wa me o samashi, watashi ga nozomu yō ni surubekidesu. Sonotoki, watashi wa orokamono ga gomi ya hokori nado ni kawari, saishūtekini wa kiete shimau to omoimasu. Fufufufu. Watashi wa mitomemasu, koreha isshu no kanashī kotodesu. Watashi wa sore ga hoka no hōhōdeareba, taikutsu no omo-sa no shita de funsai sa rerudarou. *zeimei* *zeimei**zeimei* *aegu* *aegu* *aegu* *aegu* Anata wa ima rikai shite imasu ka? Anata wa kanashimi sono o rikai shite imasu ka Masutā Pōkī taeru, kare wa chikara no yōna kami o motte irunode? Fufufufu. Fufu fufufufufu. *seki* *seki* *seki* *seki* *seki* Ā! Anata wa anata no chīsana gekitekina engeki o aishite irunode, kore wa anata ni totte yori yoi toki ni kuru koto wa dekimasendeshita! 7-Banme to saigo no hari ga chōdo fukai chika ni ichi shite iru yōdesu. Fufu…fufu…fufufufufufu! Anata mo sore o hipparitai, migi, Rūkasu? Naze itte chekku shite mite wa ikagadesu ka? Watashi wa sore ga doko ni aru ka o tsutaeru no ni jūbun'na kōsei-sa sae aru. Sore wa hontōni kono gēmu o motto tanoshiku sa semasu! Shikashi, wa anata ga kinishinainara, watashi wa watashi no shōtokatto o tsukatte jibun jishin o atama no sutāto ni suru to omou! Fufufufufufufufu! *seki* *seki* *seki* *zeimei**zeimei* *aegu* *aegu* Kakatte koi! Anata ga watashi ni oitsuku koto ga dekirunaraba, soreha! Koko de, anata wa kono erebētā o tsukaitai to omotte imasu!". Supankī, supankī, supankī! *zeimei* *aegu*"

"私はあなたの顔をより良く見ることができるように少し近くに来てください. ああ, あなたのようなものですか？私はあなたをここに連れてきた人でした. 過去と未来を旅した旅行者. 私は今までで最も賢い、最もチャーミングで最も厄介な少年です…マスター Pōkī Minchi! 私はあなたをもう一度歓迎する, 貴方 いわゆるこの世界の最後のふりをする"人間". スパンキー, スパンキー, スパンキー! フフフフフフ! *咳* *咳* *喘鳴* *喘鳴* "人類の過去の失敗が決して繰り返されることのない世界を創造します…" どのように愚かなことができますか?! どのようにルールを変更しても, 敗北を受け入れることを拒否したとしても, 最終的に「人」と呼ばれる生き物は, 愚かさと邪悪から行動することによって死の行にサインします. その後...人間は存在をやめる. あなたは私のように幸せだったかもしれません, あなたが偉大な英雄の幻想的で利己的な欲望に従った…*喘鳴* *喘鳴* *喘鳴* *喘ぐ* *喘ぐ*なぜあなたは, そのような気が狂ったマインド, 苦しい体, 弱い心で人生に固執するのに苦労していますか？まあ, 関係なく. 人生と呼ばれるこの悲劇的な演劇の最終行為時です. すぐに, 力の力は私のものになるでしょう. 世界とその中のすべてがこれまでの私の牡蠣でしたが, 今は究極の力を得ることですべてを終わらせます. フフフフフ. フフフフフフフフフフフフ. *咳* *咳* *咳* *咳* *喘ぐ* *喘ぐ* *喘ぐ* *喘ぐ* ホウ…これまでのことはすべて楽しいゲームでしたが, 私はあなたに多くの譲歩を与えました. 私は心から退屈で, もっとスリリングなもので遊びたいと思っています. しかし, 今私たちはこのように直面している, 私は何も戻って保持しません. 私の奴隷...私の感情のないい息子は私のために最終的な針を引っ張るでしょう. そして, 彼がする瞬間, ドラゴンは目を覚まし, 私が望むようにするべきです. その時, 私は愚か者がゴミやほこりなどに変わり, 最終的には消えてしまうと思います. フフフフ. 私は認めます, これは一種の悲しいことです. 私はそれが他の方法であれば、退屈の重さの下で粉砕されるだろう. *喘鳴* *喘鳴* *喘鳴* *喘ぐ* *喘ぐ* *喘ぐ* *喘ぐ* あなたは今理解していますか？あなたは悲しみそのを理解していますかマスター Pōkī 耐える, 彼は力のような神を持っているので? フフフフ. フフ フフフフフ. *咳* *咳* *咳* *咳* *咳* ああ！あなたはあなたの小さな劇的な演劇を愛しているので, これはあなたにとってより良い時に来ることはできませんでした! 7番目と最後の針がちょうど深い地下に位置しているようです. フフ…フフ…フフフフフフ! あなたもそれを引っ張りたい, 右, ルーカス? なぜ行ってチェックしてみてはいかがですか？私はそれがどこにあるかを伝えるのに十分な公正ささえある. それは本当にこのゲームをもっと楽しくさせます! しかし, はあなたが気にしないなら, 私は私のショートカットを使って自分自身を頭のスタートにすると思う! フフフフフフフフ! *咳* *咳* *咳* *喘鳴* *喘鳴* *喘ぐ* *喘ぐ* かかって来い！ あなたが私に追いつくことができるならば, それは！ここで、あなたはこのエレベーターを使いたいと思っています! スパンキー, スパンキー, スパンキー! *喘鳴* *喘ぐ*"

* * *

Fearing that they may have to face another Porky Minch class threat (TV Tropes would classify this as a class X-Z apocalypse (planetary metaphysical annihilation)) the Loud sisters steel their nerves in order to prepare for the fight of their, and by extension, the world's, lives! The sounds of footsteps get closer and closer until…

All of the secondary and tertiary Loud House characters climb up to the Chinese inspired 100th floor to cheer on the Loud sisters for their plan to stop Lisa from making their planet cease to exist! Everyone joins the Loud sisters for what could be their final reunion. These characters have made it up here to encourage them and see them off before the end.

"Hey, Lori!"

"Carol? How'd you get up here?"

"Well, I wasn't going to miss seeing my new BFF trying to save our planet from obliteration."

"So, we actually ARE friends?"

"Of course! I texted Whitney what you're doing and she's cheering you on from the sidelines."

"Well, if it isn't the fashionista."

"Becky, Chaz, Dana, you came to see me off?"

"Why wouldn't we, Leni? We are your closest friends, after all. When you're done saving the world, come back safely, ok?"

"You guys like, totes have my word."

"Well, it looks like this is where we part ways."

"Yeah, seems like it, dudes."

"It was an honor playing alongside you."

"Same."

"Well, let's hope we'll meet again."

"You'd better knock this tyrant out of the park and out of our planet."

"Francisco, Margo, you came to see me off?"

"Oh, it's not just us, all of your teams came to see their leader and mentor win against evil."

Francisco was right. Aside from the no name members of Lynn's various sports teams, Amy, Diane, Maya and Paula also came to cheer her on, despite her treating them bad at first. They've really warmed up to her.

"Just be sure to cripple their offensive line, coach."

"Sure thing, Paula."

"Better not get cold feet during the final battle."

"I won't choke at such a critical time for both me and our planet, Diane."

"Hey Lucy, make sure to send this megalomaniacal nihilistic misanthrope to the underworld for us, ok."

"No problem, guys."

Lucy and the goth kids from her school's morticians club do a sort of secret handshake.

"Oh, and one thing. Make sure to haunt this tyrant and make her existence miserable for hurting you and our planet."

"Sure, Haiku."

"Hey, straightaway."

Lana looks over and sees Bobbie Fletcher and Skippy.

"Bobbie, I thought you made it big and are at NASCAR right now to continue your father's and grandfather's legacy of being a legendary racecar driver?"

"Well, it's preseason right now. But the more pressing issue is, we can't race on the world, if there's no world. So, if this final battle should be lost, the entire planet will just cease to exist. But no pressure, we believe in you, Lana!"

"Yeah, the difficulty might have been ratchetted up several notches but you and your sisters have thrown wrenches into their plans several times. This time you guys need to destroy the core of the problem. I know you can do it!"

It seems that no one loves Lola, as no one shows up to support her. Just before she gives up all hope, two people rushed into the room!

"Roxanne, you came all this way to support me?"

She gives an assent to her bestie by nodding. Lori was right, actions do speak louder than words, and this simple nod says about 1000 of them. Lola then glances over to the second person, someone she thought would never be here, and yet, the one she admires has come to be a violet knight in shining armor, abstractly speaking.

"Had to…climb all those stairs…left behind…on elevator…"

He composes himself.

"Lola, even if many people think that you are an abrasive spoiled hegemonic brat, I know that somewhere down there, there's a heart of gold shining bright. I might be the one of the very few supporting you but…I'm with you all the way! Show this heathen wanting the wanton destruction of our planet how cruel Lola Loud can truly be!"

No one shows up for Lily but that is because no one can really discern her true personality and it can be hard to be friends with a baby. That being said, a lot of characters still find her cute and send her their wishes.

Lastly, Luan has one visitor and unlike the others this one is special for one reason…

"Luan."

"Benny? You came all the way here to cheer me on?"

"Well yes. But I always wanted to give you something."

"Oh, what is it?"

"We've been friends for a while now, and since this might be the last time I'll ever see you again, so…"

He gives her a present.

Luan got the Purity Scrunchie!

Luan equips it, giving her 99 offense, 99 defense, 99 HP and 99 PP!

"And, since this might be the end of everything, I don't have anything to lose so I want to tell you how I really feel."

Benny leans in and kisses Luan on the lips, much to the elation of the other Loud sisters and female characters and to the revulsion of the male characters. This action causes Luan to blush profusely!

"Did I fluster you? Sorry, that probably distracted you from your mission. Anyways, my feelings aside, win this final battle for everyone on this planet!"

Unfortunately, it seems one person isn't on board with the whole "save the world or risk planetary cessation of existence", who is this person? Well…

* * *

"Girls, what are you doing in this dangerous place?!"

"Dad, I…"

"Don't want to hear it, we're going back home right now!"

"Don't you realize the world will be destroyed if we don't do something?"

"And doing so might destroy you in the process! I already lost your mother, Lincoln and Lisa. I don't want you to throw your lives away!"

"Sorry, dad. But this is a sacrifice all of us are willing to make. For the sake of all things on this world, we have to fight!"

"Here's a quote from one of Lincoln's videogames that is sure to dissuade you. "I understand you guys are already claiming to be heroes. But it's a gazillion years too early for you to oppose Giygas. You must feel pretty stupid to keep fighting without even knowing what Giygas looks like! If you were ever to see Giygas, you'd be so petrified with fear you wouldn't be able to run away! That's how scary it is!" Just replace Giygas' name with the leader of the Quiet Troop."

"You aren't convincing us to run away, dad! We are going to save our world or die trying!"

"Dang it, girls! Listen to me!"

Lana notices something in the middle of the room.

"Hey guys, check it out."

They look at what Lana is looking at. It appears to be a yin-yang symbol with the hanzi and kanji for the word "altruism" inside it.

"Lì tā zhǔ yì (利他 主义)? Rita shugi (利他主義)? Why would the leader of the Quiet Troop have this?"

"Because that is her goal."

* * *

A spiderlike mech crawls down the side of the wall. Unlike Porky's white web-like spider mech in Mother 2 and the purple cybernetic one in Mother 3, this spider mech is brown with a reinforced glass like line running down the back. Unlike Porky's first mech, which has 1 eye, and his second one having 2 eyes, this mech has 6 eyes in 3 pairs.

"Salutations, sororal units and people that have interacted with them. I am the leader of the Quiet Troop!"

"Lisa! Is resetting the world worth so much to you that you'd be willing to start a second civil war within America to do so?"

"I only persuaded John Kasich to lead the Ohioan people on a crusade to wipe out Michigan as a distraction so that we could get the tones without any interference from you! The Southern Insurrection was being planned under all our proverbial noses this entire time and they just happened to seize this as their opportunity. As for California, that place was a ticking time bomb just waiting to blow up! I had nothing to do with California: Civil War."

"Lisa, why have you become a meanie?!"

Lisa looks over at the insolent person who dares question her authority, only for it to be her best friend, Darcy Holmandollar, who'd also arrived with her nerdy Mandark looking crush, David.

"Can't you see that sometimes that people sometimes do bad things for good reasons?"

"Not when the world is gone, thanks to you!"

"You know, I did have a present to bequeath to you for being my mutualistic acquaintance after helping me procure that "A" in social skills but I see some malady ridden plague has infected it with festering, roiling paramecia, protozoa, bacterium and viral pathogens. That filth covered homo sapien must be cleansed!"

"What…?"

"David, you're just as smart as me! Why are you taking their side? You of all people should see the international strife in the world today. We should just start over and make the world anew. Be my partner and together we can make the world a better place!"

"Like I'd join a tyrant like you! I always knew there was something off about you ever since you gave me that pig's heart as a token of affection. I thought you might be a serial killer but you're much worse! An omnicidal maniac bent on the erasure of everything! Even though there are many problems in our world, there are still some good things in it. That's why I'm against you!"

A glorious green light flashes three times while the two parties are talking.

"Well, it seems that we must part ways. The Locrian Tone has just been detected under this very skyscraper. I'll be waiting…"

Lisa retreats. As she does so, she pushes a button to activate a secret elevator, sending the Loud sisters tumbling down into the cave complex below. The harsh metal grinding of the elevator deafens the screams of absolute terror!

* * *

"I don't want to die!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!

"We're about halfway down, we're almost at the bottom!"

"I can see the bottom!"

"Brace for impact!"

A loud crash is heard. The Loud sisters dust themselves off and proceed forward. After opening a present that heals them up to full, they dash ahead and make it halfway through the caves. All while a flashback warns them of what had happened before.

"Boku wa anata ni nanika o kinyū shimashou. Dorekurai boku o osamu shite mo, watashi wa kesshite shinu koto wa arimasen. Nantoka nagura rete mo, boku wa shinanai. Anata wa sore o shiranakattadeshou, shita anata wa?"

"僕はあなたに何かを記入しましょう. どれくらい私を攻しても, 僕は決して死ぬことはありません. 何とか殴られても, 僕は死なない. あなたはそれを知らなかったでしょう, したあなたは?"

"Jikan ryokō no fīdobakku no okage de, boku wa futsūnohito no yō ni kōrei-ka shite inai. Dare ga shitte iru, boku wa 1000-sai, matawa 1 man-sai kamo shiremasen. Sore nimokakawarazu, boku wa kokoroda no naka de onaji kodomo. Sore wa omoshiroidesu ka? Sore janai? Sore wa anata o warawaseru nodesu ka? *seki* *zeimei* Anata wa watashi no koto o waratte iru nodesu ka?!"

"時間旅行のフィードバックのおかげで, 僕は普通の人のように高齢化していない. 誰が知っている, 僕は 1000 歳, または 1 万歳かもしれません. それにもかかわらず, 僕は心だの中で同じ子供. それは面白いですか？それじゃない？それはあなたを笑わせるのですか？*咳* *喘鳴* あなたは私のことを笑っているのですか?!"

"Doragon ga me ga samereba, soreha subete o hakai shi, subete no jinsei o shōmetsu sa seru kamo shirenai. Tatoe sōdeatte mo…fufufu fufu fufufufu fufufufufufufu! Tatoe sōdeatte mo, boku wa ikite iru yo. Boku to sono doragon wa zen sekai ni ikinokotta yuiitsu no mono ni narudeshou. Boku wa sono kanōsei no tame ni junbi ga dekite imasu. Fufufu fufufufufufu! *seki* *seki* *aegu* *zeimei* Boku no eien no jinsei de, boku wa sekai ga owari made mierudeshou. Daremoga nakunaru made."

"ドラゴンが目が覚めれば, それはすべてを破壊し, すべての人生を消滅させるかもしれない. たとえそうであっても…フフフ フフ フフフフ フフフフフフフ! たとえそうであっても, 僕は生きているよ. 僕とそのドラゴンは全世界に生き残った唯一のものになるでしょう！僕はその可能性のために準備ができています. フフフ フフフフフフ! *咳* *咳* *喘ぐ* *喘鳴* 僕の永遠の人生で, 僕は世界が終わりまで見えるでしょう. 誰もがなくなるまで."

"Kono yō ni saigomade watashitoisshoni asonde kurete arigatō. Boku wa jissai ni wa kanari ī otokodesu, a wa iimasen ka? Fufu fufufu."

"このように最後まで私と一緒に遊んでくれてありがとう. 僕は実際にはかなりいい男です, あは言いませんか？フフ フフフ."

The flashback ends just as the Loud sisters confront their treacherous kin.

* * *

"So, you've arrived. Our battle here will decide the fate of our world. There is nothing more to say. Bring it on!"

Loxosceles blocked the way!

Luan attacks!

Loxosceles takes 391 damage!

Leni tried PK Thunder ω!

Loxosceles takes 200 damage!

Loxosceles takes 199 damage!

Loxosceles takes 201 damage!

Loxosceles takes 198 damage!

Lana attacks!

Loxosceles takes 437 damage!

Lucy used the Shield Snatcher!

Loxosceles' PK Shield ω disappeared!

Loxosceles threw a grenade of some sort!

Lucy got hurt and collapsed!

Luan used a Cup of Lifenoodles on Lucy!

Lucy was revived!

Leni tried PK Thunder ω!

It didn't hit anyone!

Loxosceles takes 199 damage!

Loxosceles takes 192 damage!

It didn't hit anyone!

"Why do you still oppose me? Can't you see that we have a chance to wipe the slate clean and make a better world? Do you actually like the maladies infecting and making the world an unbearable hellhole? No, you people just don't understand, do you?"

Lana tried PK Starstorm α!

Loxosceles takes 581 damage!

Lucy attacks!

Loxosceles takes 378 damage!

Loxosceles fired a multi-ICBM generator!

Luan takes 917 damage, Leni takes 827 damage, Lana takes 864 damage, Lucy takes 899 damage!

Lana recovers 36 HP!

Luan tried Lifeup ω!

Luan recovers 291 HP!

Leni recovers 294 HP!

Lana recovers 302 HP

Lucy recovers 299 HP!

Leni shared a Favorite Pizza with everyone!

The party recovered 320 HP!

Lana attacks!

Loxosceles takes 385 damage!

Lucy attacks!

Loxosceles takes 393 damage!

"Right now, as we battle, Hokori is getting closer to the Locrian Tone. Once he gets it. We'll have 4 tones to your 3. Because we have a majority, the tones will reshape the world in our image. Soon, a better world will come to fruition and it's all thanks to us!"

Loxosceles put up a PK counter device!

Lana recovers 42 HP!

Luan attacks!

Loxosceles takes 382 damage!

Leni tried PK Thunder ω!

Loxosceles takes 201 damage!

Loxosceles takes 197 damage!

It didn't hit anyone!

Loxosceles takes 203 damage!

Lana attacks!

Loxosceles takes 405 damage!

Lucy used the Shield Snatcher!

Loxosceles' PK Shield ω disappeared!

Loxosceles bored down and attacked!

Luan takes 294 damage!

Lana recovers 39 HP!

Luan ate the Grilled Chicken!

Luan recovered 200 HP!

Leni tried PK Freeze ω!

Loxosceles takes 729 damage!

"Even if you somehow manage to beat me, it will already be too late. Hokori would've already grabbed the Locrian Tone and the world would be changed for the better. Don't worry, once the world has been reset, we can all be one big happy family again!"

Lana attacks!

SMAAAASH!

Loxosceles takes 972 damage!

* * *

"Hmm, it seems my machine has taken a substantial beating. No matter, I had a contingency plan in case this possibility ever happened."

Lisa calls a strange, capsule-like device to her. Luan has another flashback.

"Koto ga zettai ni anzendearu to iu hōhō wa arimasen, watashitachi wa sore o tsūka surudeshou. Sā, watashitachi ga kono koto ni eta su, bete o hassan sa seyou! E e, Kumatora no tsūjō no kōgeki, sore wa taishita damēji o ataeru tsumoridesu. Sate, kore o yarimashou!"

[Lucas wa PK-ai omega o kokoromita!]

[Sore wa Pōkī ni menimieru kōka wa nakatta!]

"Sore wa nani mo shinakatta. Nanimoshinai. Dakara wa kare ga soko ni iru ma, kare wa jissai ni watashitachi o kizutsukeru koto wa dekimasen. Sā, mōichido tameshite mimashou! Toppa shimashou! Nani mo."

[PK sutāsutōmu o kokoromita Kumatora!]

[Sore wa Pōkī ni menimieru kōka wa nakatta!]

"Sutāsutōmu wa nani mo shinakatta. PK ai no omega wa nani mo shinakatta. Kare wa zettai ni anzendesu."

"事が絶対に安全であるという方法はありません, 私たちはそれを通過するでしょう. さあ, 私たちがこの事に得たす, べてを発散させよう! ええ, Kumatora の通常の攻撃, それは大したダメージを与えるつもりです. さて, これをやりましょう!"

[Lucas は PK 愛オメガを試みた!]

[それは Pōkī ーに目に見える効果はなかった!]

"それは何もしなかった. 何もしない. だからは彼がそこにいる間, 彼は実際に私たちを傷つけることはできません. さあ, もう一度試してみましょう!

突破しましょう! 何も."

[PK スターストームを試みた Kumatora!]

[それは Pōkī ーに目に見える効果はなかった!]

"スターストームは何もしなかった. PK 愛のオメガは何もしなかった. 彼は絶対に安全です."

The flashback ends just in time for Luan to realize what is happening.

"No, not this time!"

Luan tried PK Deluge!

The Assuredly Safe Capsule was blasted into the abyss below!

* * *

"No! My Assuredly Safe Capsule! Grr, I see I have no choice but to face you head on…"

Lisa emerged from Loxosceles!

Lisa tried PK Brainshock ω!

It didn't work on Luan, it didn't work on Leni, it didn't work on Lana, Lucy felt confused!

Luan tried PK Blast!

Lisa takes 391 damage!

Luan got countered for 391 damage!

Leni tried PK Freeze ω!

Lisa takes 736 damage!

Leni got countered for 736 damage and takes mortal damage!

Lana attacks!

Lisa takes 624 damage!

Lisa stopped moving!

You win!

The party gained 22000 experience points!

"Sorry, Lis. But we have to stop your misguided plans before they cause a spatial paradox. If we hurry, we can stop Hokori from getting the Locrian Tone!"

* * *

The Loud sisters rush to where the Locrian Tone is held and see that Hokori has almost got it.

"Hey, we won't let you finish Lisa's plan of destroying the world!"

"Oh, won't you, Lori? You know, I seem to recall you destroying my "dumb toy" a few days ago. It hasn't been the first time you've destroyed something of mine!"

"That voice, it couldn't be, could it…?"

"There's no time to ponder who this masked man is! We have to stop him before he grabs the last tone!"

Hokori blocks the way!

"Alright girls, with nine of us attacking him at once, there's no way he can win!"

"9 against 1, huh. Well, I'm used to these odds. But how about I make it a little more even!"

Hokori threw a flashbang at the Loud sisters!

Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lily take mortal damage!

Lori got hurt and collapsed!

Leni got hurt and collapsed!

Luna got hurt and collapsed!

Lynn got hurt and collapsed!

Lucy got hurt and collapsed!

Lana got hurt and collapsed!

Lola got hurt and collapsed!

Lily got hurt and collapsed!

Just when you think that the first 9 vs 1 battle would become a thing, Hokori resets it back to a 1 on 1 duel! Now that Luan is all by her lonesome, how can she fight this incredibly strong enemy by herself? With the fate of the world at hand, she can't afford to lose!

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Surprisingly, the events in Mother 3 and Decadence are almost exactly the same!**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, that is Porky's entire monologue retranslated back into Japanese. I even translated his coughs and wheezes!**

 **If any of the younger Loud sisters wear the Camelopardalis PJs during this portion of the game, Lisa will severely deride the user based on who's wearing it. This is what she says:**

 **Lily: "You know, I did have a present to bequeath to you for being my mutualistic acquaintance after helping me procure that "A" in social skills but I see that a feculent little snot-wad has sullied the integrity of the gift. That fetid creature that one may call our infant sororal unit emits a pungent odoriferous gaseous death cloud that smells worse than a sulfur-filled cadaver!  
Lola: ****"You know, I did have a present to bequeath to you for being my mutualistic acquaintance after helping me procure that "A" in social skills but I see that a vainglorious, egocentric, hegemonic and arrogant bitch that has ever been the displeasure to be called my third-youngest sister, let alone a member of the species _Homo Sapiens_ has forced me to vaporize it. This creature exudes so much blood everywhere and everything it touches becomes drenched in the stuff! If one were to take the pain and suffering she inflicted and turn it into blood, there would be enough of it for Elizabeth B** **á** **thory to live forever!"  
** **Lana: "You know, I did have a present to bequeath to you for being my mutualistic acquaintance after helping me procure that "A" in social skills but I see some malady ridden plague has infected it with festering, roiling paramecia, protozoa, bacterium and viral pathogens. That filth covered homo sapien must be cleansed!"**  
 **Lucy: "** **You know, I did have a present to bequeath to you for being my mutualistic acquaintance after helping me procure that "A" in social skills but I see some mentally dysphoric child has stolen it from you. I mean really, why would an eight year old love giraffe paraphernalia so much? What, do you love that vapid saccharine Princess Pony** **™ series, too?**

 **Remember when Porky said "If you refuse me, I'll say something that'll cut you like a knife!"? Well, Lisa did what Porky couldn't cause all of those insults cut deep!** **Of course, just don't wear the Camelopardalis PJ's during the Scionic Squadron fight and you'll spare the Louds a verbal thrashing.**

 **In the English version of Decadence, the name of the boss is Loxosceles, after _Loxosceles Reclusa_ , the spider Lisa based her mech off of. In the Japanese version, its name is 世捨て人クモ /Yosutebito Kumo (Recluse Spider) but the Japanese players often shorten it to 世捨て人/Yosutebito (Recluse).**

 **In true Mother series final boss fashion, her attacks (in the mech, anyway) are inexplicable, except for her setting up a PK counter.**

 **Her multi-ICBM generator is the equivalent of firing off 100 bottle rockets at the party, it does around 1000-50,000 damage to everyone, depending on how many of them hit. This attempt had about 80% of them _miss_ and it still did about 900 damage to everyone!**

 **When Lisa' gets out of her mech to fight the Loud sisters head on, she starts the second phase of the battle with an** **ω shield that reflects everything! Thankfully, she only has 2000 HP so the fight will be over quickly. But some challenge gamers found that if by some rare chance you got a Meatloaf from Lynn Sr or as a super rare drop from the Silver Monkey (itself, a rare enemy) they can give it to Lisa. Once she eats it, she gets a boost in all stats and her HP is now 24000! She still gives the same amount of experience points once defeated, though. There is no reason to do this other than to challenge yourself.**


	22. All Things

Hokori tried PK Thunder α!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

Hokori takes 193 damage!

Luan tried PK Blast!

Hokori takes 812 damage!

Hokori attacks!

Luan takes 192 damage!

Hokori used the Shield Shatterer!

It had no effect on Luan!

Hokori recovered 2500 HP!

Luan tried PK Blast!

Hokori takes 798 damage!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 81 damage!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 77 damage!

Hokori recovered 2500 HP!

Luan tried PK Blast!

Hokori takes 816 damage!

 _Luan…_

* * *

From somewhere, Luan heard someone call her name.

Luan ate the Plain Plantain!

Luan recovered 140 HP!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 76 damage!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 82 damage!

Hokori recovered 2500 HP!

Luan ate the Empress Burger!

Luan recovered 280 HP!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 87 damage!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 86 damage!

 _Lincoln…_

It was Rita's voice. It failed to reach Hokori.

Luan tried Lifeup ω!

Luan recovered 508 HP!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 66 damage!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 79 damage!

Luan is guarding!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 77 damage!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 85 damage!

Luan is guarding!

 _Lincoln…stop it.  
You aren't Lisa's slave…  
you're our son!_

Hokori looked around.

"You're right…I'm not her slave. I'm her **partner**."

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 69 damage!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 88 damage!

Hokori attacks!

Luan takes 120 damage!

Hokori attacks!

Luan takes 99 damage!

Luan tried Lifeup ω!

Luan recovered 484 HP!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 72 damage!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 78 damage!

Luan is guarding!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 87 damage!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 91 damage!

Luan is guarding!

Hokori attacks!

Luan takes 99 damage!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 83 damage!

Luan tried Lifeup ω!

Luan recovered 501 HP!

Hokori tried PK Love ω!

* * *

"Luan! Look out!"

Luna jumped in front of Luan!

Hokori's attack dealt major damage to Luna!

"If you are Lincoln, please remember…we all have been searching for you for these last two months…"

"I just wanted to show my love to Luan. But I see you want some of my love too, Luna. Well, I'd love to give you some!"

Hokori tried PK Love ω!

Luna took major damage!

Luna couldn't stand up!

Luan is guarding!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 93 damage!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 87 damage!

Luan is guarding!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 71 damage!

Hokori attacks!

Luan takes 108 damage!

Luan tried Lifeup ω!

Luan recovered 523 HP!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 59 damage!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 64 damage!

Luan is guarding!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 75 damage!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 78 damage!

Luan is guarding!

Hokori tried PK Love γ!

Luan takes 523 damage!

Luan is guarding!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 84 damage!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 91 damage!

 _Lincoln…  
you and Luan are brother and sister!_

"Thanks for reminding me for something I've known about for eleven years."

Luan is guarding!

Hokori attacks!

Luan takes 128 damage!

Hokori attacks!

Luan takes mortal damage!

Luan ate a Mac and Cheese Bite!

Luan's HP and PP were maxed out!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 57 damage!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 69 damage!

Luan is guarding!

Hokori tried PK Love β!

Luan takes 328 damage!

Luan is guarding!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 68 damage!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 82 damage!

 _Can you hear me?  
You're Lincoln.  
Your name is Lincoln!  
You're our son!_

Luan tried Lifeup ω!

Luan recovered 497 HP!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 77 damage!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 81 damage!

Luan is guarding!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 64 damage!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 80 damage!

Luan is guarding!

Hokori attacks!

Luan takes 99 damage!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 63 damage!

Luan is guarding!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 70 damage!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 81 damage!

Luan is guarding!

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 76 damage!

Hokori swung a sword!

Luan takes 54 damage!

 _Please…remember!  
Luan…Lincoln…_

* * *

A sudden flashback emerges.

"Jet fuel has not reached steel beams yet. He had to be a good samaritan and help some random family get to the hospital; Car troubles, you see."

"I don't care. Your job is to get jet fuel to steel beams at any cost! It's a matter of national security!"

"And it's my fault burning bush has a heart?"

"Unlike our current president…"

"Well, don't worry. They've just gotten rid of the dead weights and we're heading to steel beams momentarily."

"Excellent."

Meanwhile, back at the Loud house, we see younger Rita and younger Lynn Sr holding baby Lincoln while the president and first lady are doing some obstructive bureaucratic paperwork. The other sisters are distracted by Pop-Pop upstairs but they can still hear the president's secret service in the background.

"And that's why you can't say anything about this."

"Just sign this NDA saying that we were never here."

Rita and Lynn Sr sign the document.

"We won't meet again."

With that, the president and first lady head off to an undisclosed location in Royal Woods. All of the secret service agents leave with them.

"White hawk down. I repeat, white hawk down."

"Jet fuel en route to steel beams."

"So, president Bush, how were those people?"

"I couldn't tell you, I was passed out."

"Well, they were fine."

Unfortunately, president Bush has redacted his entire trip but recently declassified documents reveal that he was heading to a top secret safehouse hidden somewhere within Royal Woods. But our focus is on the Louds, not the president.

The scene transitions to the living room, where the five older sisters, Rita, Lynn Sr and Albert are admiring the new child. Lori seems to be apathetic and aloof, just like she is now, 11 years later. Leni, Luna and Luan crowd the newborn baby to get a glimpse of their new brother, Lynn is also there, watching from the background.

Lincoln wakes up and sees three of his sisters staring at him. Even in an unfamiliar region to him, he still tries to befriend his sisters.

"It seems he's taken a shining to you three."

"Uh, Rita? What about Lori and Lynn? Do you think he'll become detached to them?"

"Don't be silly, Lynn! He just needs time to get to know them better. Besides, Lynn is only 2 years old right now. It's not like they could do much together right now even if they did get along."

"You're right…I'm just being silly."

"Alright, new sibling, say Leni."

"Leni, he's a newborn! The only words he can say right now are mom and dad."

"Mom, dad…"

"See, he just proved my point."

"Ani."

"He did it, he said "Leni"! I knew he could say my name, Lori!"

"Hey, little bro…how's about I strum a few instrumentals from a video game Leni got but never got around to playing."

She plays the instrumental "Mother Earth" from Mother 1. Lincoln seems enamored with the music.

"Oh, you like that, don't you? Well, here's a song I found on the Internet, its also from the same game. But this one has actual lyrics to go along with it. Let me sing it for you."

She strums the Eight Melodies and sings to Lincoln.

"Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words, and sweet harmony, raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now, sing a melody of love, oh, love, love is the power, love is the glory, love is the beauty and the joy of spring, love is the magic, love is the story, love is the melody, we all can sing."

Lincoln loves the song. It's Luan's turn to impress her baby brother but she doesn't have a special talent yet. No special gimmicks this time, she simply offers up a handshake, which Lincoln accepts.

"I think he's taken a real shining to you, Luan."

"What makes you say that? Leni's kind and Luna's rockin'. What could I have that our new brother wants?"

"I'm not sure, maybe love? You seem to show a lot of love. Your brother does too. I wonder how well you two will get along?"

"Don't worry, new sibling. We'll always be there for you."

The flashback ends. Hokori has visible tear streams running down his face.

* * *

Luan is guarding!

Luan isn't sure what to do anymore.

Hokori attacks!

Luan takes 8 damage!

Hokori gazed at Luan.

Luan is guarding!

Luan isn't sure what to do anymore.

Hokori attacks!

Luan takes 4 damage!

Hokori covered his ears.

Luan is guarding!

Luan isn't sure what to do anymore.

Hokori fired a beam!

Luan takes 17 damage!

Hokori shut his eyes.

Luan is guarding!

Luan isn't sure what to do anymore.

Hokori attacks!

Luan takes 9 damage!

Hokori gazed at Luan.

"Please, Luan. We can change the world together. Lisa's vision of a perfect world would be realized. We can be together again! I beg you, please join me and we can destroy this wretched world and begin anew!"

Luan is guarding!

Luan started to cry!

Hokori tried PK Love ω!

Luan takes mortal damage!

 _Lincoln…Lincoln…Lincoln…come to your mother.  
You must be so exhausted.  
Come here, Lincoln._

Hokori looked around, as if searching for something.

Hokori removed his helmet.

His face looked just like her brother's.

It was Lincoln.

"Luan…I'm so sorry for the things I've done. Even though I don't agree with Lisa's methods, I still believe in her vision for a better world. But I know of a perfect candidate to reset the world. You, Luan. I'll leave the future of the world in your hands. The Locrian Tone…I'll concede it to you, my sister."

"That doesn't matter anymore, all of us are reunited! We can go back to being a family again!"

"Even though you're the second smartest one of us, we both know that nothing is the same anymore. Lisa was responsible for her and our mother's demises, all for a perfect world."

Luan is crying!

"Hey cheer up, Luan. I guarantee this story will have a shocking ending."

"What are you…?"

Luan realized what Lincoln is doing!

"No, wait! Stop!"

Lincoln tried PK Thunder ω!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

Lincoln takes 666 damage!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

Lincoln takes 777 damage!

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

Lincoln takes 888 damage!

"Goodbye, sis…"

Luan's Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back!

Lincoln takes mortal damage!

* * *

Lincoln staggered toward Luan.

Lincoln embraced Luan.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this. I'm glad that we were able to reunite one last time before the end of everything. Thanks. I'm sorry I ever went along with Lisa's plan. I'm going to where mom is. Luan, I hope we'll meet again someday. Thank you…for everything. Take care of the others, okay? I'm sure we'll meet again."

Lincoln exhaled a sigh of contentment one last time.

"I know you didn't want to do this. Lincoln was just temerarious, that's all. You'll forgive your temerarious brother, won't you, Luan?"

"Well, sis. It's time to obtain the Locrian Tone. All we can do is hope for a better world. Lincoln and Rita have entrusted the future of our world to you. Give this world one final sendoff with a song of your choice."

"We all believe in you, Luan. Now, go. Change our world for the better."

Your life, and the lives of all those who believe in you…will you put it all on the line, and reclaim the Locrian Tone?

{Yes} No

Luan got the Locrian Tone…

Suddenly, the other music notes come out and join their brethren. Lincoln's Dorian, Lydian and Mixolydian Tones, Lola's Aeolian Tone, Lana's Ionian Tone and Luan's Phrygian Tone and the recently obtained Locrian Tone all come together and form a concentric circle with Luan at the center. Luan starts to hum a familiar tune as scenes of the world fall apart around them, paving the way for the genesis of the new world.

 _1900年代初期に, 暗い影がアメリカの農村部の小さな田舎の町を覆った. その時, 若い夫婦は神秘的に彼らの家から姿を消した._

 _男の名前はジョージだった,_  
 _その女性の名前は Maria._

 _2年後, として彼が去ったのと同じように突然. ジョージは戻った. はどこに行ったのかまたは何をしたのか誰にも知らなかった. しかし彼は一人で奇妙な研究を始めました._

 _Maria, 彼の妻…_  
 _彼女は決して戻った._

 _それ以来109年が経過しています._

Luan continues singing as most of the world is being reborn anew, the worldview pans over to Michigan. As the land begins reconstructing itself at the sound of the Seven Tones, two more songs are heard. Two more recent and familiar songs…

Kurasshu tsūjite sono konzatsu shita genkan  
yokeru on'nanoko raiku takkyū bōru  
Chōdo ni rīchi sono yokushitsu on jikan!  
(Nē! Nē! Nē!)  
Chōyaku jō randorī kui  
omutsu kimi dekiru nioi tame ni mairu  
otoko wa motte iru ni natta okonau nani kare dekiru ni ikinokorimasu!  
Ni sono Ōgoe Ie! Ni sono Ōgoe Ie!  
sukumeru, kawasu, osu soshite tsukkomu  
soreha sono shikata wareware shō watashitachi no ai!  
Ni sono Ōgoe Ie! Ni sono Ōgoe Ie!  
ichi otokonoko soshite jū on'nanoko  
(Shinaidarou tsūshō sore tame ni sono sekai!)  
Ōgoe! Ie! Ōgoe! Ōgoe Ie!  
Boku jikan, sukoshi heya ni kokyū suru jikan  
sukoshi shikuza soshite heiwa boku wa kesshite motte imashima  
sukunakutomo boku kesshite sabishī  
watashitachidesu kesshite kakete iru no tame ni yūgi chīmu  
tabun kono kurutta wa nai sore warui!  
Ni sono Ōgoe Ie! Ni sono Ōgoe Ie!  
sukumeru, kawasu, osu soshite tsukkomu  
soreha sono shikata wareware shō watashitachi no ai!  
Ni sono Ōgoe Ie! Ni sono Ōgoe Ie!  
ni natta ai mama soshite papa  
tame ni nai iku kanzen ni ki ga kurutta!  
Ni sono Ōgoe Ie! Ni sono Ōgoe Ie!  
ichi otokonoko soshite jū on'nanoko  
(Shinaidarou tsūshō sore tame ni sono sekai!)  
Ōgoe! Ie! Ōgoe! Ōgoe Ie!

クラッシュ通じてその混雑した玄関  
避ける女の子ライク卓球ボール  
ちょうどにリーチその浴室オン時間!  
(ねえ! ねえ! ねえ!)  
跳躍上ランドリー杭  
おむつ君できる臭いためにマイル  
男は持っているになった行う彼何できるに生き残ります!  
にその大声家! にその大声家!  
竦める, かわす, 押すそして突っ込む  
それはその仕方我々ショー私達の愛!  
にその大声家! にその大声家!  
ー男の子そして十女の子!  
(しないだろう通商それ為にその世界!)  
大声! 家! 大声! 大声家!  
僕時間, 少し部屋に呼吸する時間  
少し静かそして平和僕は決して持っていました  
少なくとも僕決して寂しい  
私たちです決して欠けているのために遊戯チーム  
多分この狂ったはないそれ悪い!  
にその大声家! にその大声家!  
竦める, かわす, 押すそして突っ込む  
それはその仕方我々ショー私達の愛!  
にその大声家! にその大声家!  
になった愛ママそしてパパ  
ためにない行く完全に気が狂った!  
にその大声家! にその大声家!  
ー男の子そして十女の子!  
(しないだろう通商それ為にその世界!)  
大声! 家! 大声! 大声家!

Kyūkutsuna naibu kono chīsai kūkan  
kamo shirenai oto warui demo nai sono baai  
ni sono Ōgoe Ie  
(Ōgoe Ie)  
sukumeru soshite kawasu soshite osu soshite tsukkomu  
are wa sono shikata wareware shō watashitachi no ai  
ni sono Ōgoe Ie  
(Ōgoe Ie)  
e e, ni sono Ōgoe Ie  
wareware wa motte imasu randorī kui tsumu appu takai  
haifu shiryō sore tsukuru boku naku  
tatsu ni sen ni toru oshikko  
kesshite dore ka puraibashī  
konton to issho ni jū ichi kodomo-tachi  
are wa sono shikata sore itsumo wa  
ni sono Ōgoe Ie  
(Ōgoe)  
Itsumo konzatsu shita ni sono genkan  
Sawagashī oto ni miryō suru  
ni sono Ōgoe Ie  
(Ōgoe Ie)  
e e, ni sono Ōgoe Ie  
watashitachi wa motte iru īe motto jamu hidari ni sono bin  
wareware wa shinai shiru nani byō wa  
arasou tame ni basho ni suwaru  
saigo no ichi ni chōdo ishi nai hamaru  
konton to issho ni jū ichi kodomo-tachi  
are wa sono shikata sore itsumo wa  
ni sono Ōgoe Ie  
Kyūkutsuna naibu kono chīsai kūkan  
kamo shirenai oto warui demo nai sono baai  
ni sono Ōgoe Ie  
(Ōgoe Ie)  
e e, ni sono Ōgoe Ie  
wareware wa motte imasu randorī kui tsumu appu takai  
haifu shiryō sore tsukuru boku naku  
tatsu ni sen ni toru oshikko  
kesshite dore ka puraibashī  
konton to issho ni jū ichi kodomo-tachi  
Nanidesu kare wa kanojo no mono soshite kanojo no mono wa kare  
are wa sono shikata sore itsumo wa  
ni sono Ōgoe Ie

窮屈な内部この小さい空間  
かも知れない音悪いでもないその場合  
にその大声家  
(大声家)  
竦めるそしてかわすそして押すそして突っ込む  
あれはその仕方我々ショー私達の愛  
にその大声家  
(大声家)  
ええ, にその大声家  
我々は持っていますランドリー杭積むアップ高い  
配布資料それ作る僕泣く  
立つに線に取るおしっこ  
決してどれかプライバシー  
混沌といっしょに十ー子供たち  
あれはその仕方それいつもは  
にその大声家音に魅了する  
(大声)  
いつも混雑したにその玄関  
騒がしい音に魅了する  
にその大声家  
(大声家)  
ええ, にその大声家  
私たちは持っているいいえもっとジャム左にその瓶  
我々はしない知る何秒は  
争うために場所に座る  
最後の一にちょうど意志ない嵌る  
混沌といっしょに十ー子供たち  
あれはその仕方それいつもは  
にその大声家音に魅了する  
窮屈な内部この小さい空間  
かも知れない音悪いでもないその場合  
にその大声家  
(大声家)  
ええ, にその大声家  
我々は持っていますランドリー杭積むアップ高い  
配布資料それ作る僕泣く  
立つに線に取るおしっこ  
決してどれかプライバシー  
混沌といっしょに十ー子供たち  
何です彼は彼女の物そして彼女の物は彼  
あれはその仕方それいつもは  
にその大声家音に魅了する

The Seven Tones let out a strong aural pulse resonating with Luan's songs. They all turn bright white. It's so bright that nothing else can be seen except the absence of everything and then…

Luan wakes up in her bed.

* * *

Wait, what? This entire adventure wasn't all just a dream! All of that stuff did actually happen! Luan decides to explore around to see if she isn't delusional. Upon inspecting the Loud house, everything seems the same as always. Even talking to her sisters seems normal. Well, if anyone can prove this wasn't just a dream, Lisa could. But…could we really trust her? She did almost end the world once already!

"Hey Lisa, did anything strange happen these past two months?"

"No? Life seems to have continued on just as normal."

"Oh, is Lincoln here?"

"Yes, he just finished going to an Ace Savvy convention with Clyde."

"Say, if you have any experiments left, I'd be glad to test them out."

"Oh, you're too late. Lana already completed the last experiments."

"Well, being a scientist, you must have many more experiments."

"Indeed but none are ready for human clinical trials and I don't wish to harm my siblings."

"Oh, okay then. See you…wait a minute? Did you say you DIDN'T want to experiment on us?"

"Must I reiterate such a simple concept to a sibling obfuscating stupidity? And yes, I know you're faking it because you have pranked me several times on April Fools day, sis. I am still going to get you back for last time."

"Wait, did you just compliment me?"

"Yes. Do you really think I'm so misanthropic as to cast away my sororal units and Lincoln?"

"No, it's just that you almost never give out compliments. They're about as rare as anyone escaping my April Fools prank storms. Well, see you, Lisa."

"Yes, I need to work on something anyway. Go do whatever you were going to do."

Luan leaves Lily and Lisa's room and heads toward Lincoln's room. All the while wondering what is up with Lisa's new personality. She's usually a sociopathic cynic with the occasional iota of emotion. Why is she not experimenting on one of their poor siblings?! Oh well, it's a good thing that all the experiments were already finished. But now Luan has one last thing to do. She goes into Lincoln's room and talks to him.

"Hey Linc, do you have any plans today?"

"No. I just finished attending an Ace Savvy convention with Clyde."

"Oh, well do you want to hang out?"

"Sure, we've got all the time in the world."

With that, Lincoln and Luan head outside and have fun.

* * *

 **Differences Between Decadence and Mother 3:**

 **Mother 3: The game is scripted so that you can't hurt the Masked Man no matter what. The only exception is when Flint takes 2 PK Love** **ω's for Lucas. But** **even then, the game doesn't want you to attack. The other way is through reflected counterattack damage from the Masked Man's instakill lightning attack (it does about 170 damage) but people have tried to exploit this and all it does is speed up when the scripted cutscenes occur.**

 **The Masked Man has 2500 HP in this fight but the game internally heals him to full HP without telling you.**

 **Decadence: Hokori has a recovery device that tells you that he heals 2500 HP each turn. It doesn't matter since Luan's strongest attack with the 2X effectiveness against lightning enemies only deals about 800 HP.**

 **Many Mother 3 veterans, Chuggaaconroy included, have assumed this fight plays out like the original Masked Man battle, so they just keep on guarding as they did with the original but just like with the Giygas battle in Mother 2, this is NOT what you are supposed to do. To get past the first phase of this fight you actually have to DEAL at least 2500 total damage to him. Only then will Luan realize that slapping him back to his senses is a futile attempt and then you progress the fight. You can still hit him after this point but he'll heal back all the damage you dealt that turn, so it's just a waste of time.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: The flashbang Hokori uses to make the final battle a 1-on-1 duel is a scripted form of PK Flash** **ω, which instantly incapacitates everyone except Luan. You can revive them but like in the original, Hokori will just throw another flashbang to incapacitate them, then attack you twice! And since PK Flash is light instead of lightning, the Franklin Badge can't reflect that.**

 **If you somehow managed to save one of the three Mac and Cheese Bites all the way back from the prologue, you can use one in the fight and instantly skip to the last phase of the fight. But come on, it's the final battle! Unless you're a speedrunner, you shouldn't do this!**

 **In the flashback, Leni said that Lincoln said her name when he obviously didn't. Lincoln didn't say "Leni", he said "Ani" (** **兄), the Japanese word for "brother". Which makes it all the more hilarious since Lincoln is calling his SISTER "brother", albeit accidentally.**

 **Hokori's PK Thunder ω will be scripted to always deal 666, 777, 888 and 999 damage respectively. This will always happen, as you can't get rid of the Franklin Badge (since it's a key item that takes up a slot in your inventory, the only key item that does this) and any other Loud sister who has it during the duration of chapter 7 will automatically give it to Luan.**

 **During the final cutscene, when Luan is singing in harmony amongst the Seven Tones, that familiar explanation will slowly reveal itself. It is a retranslation of the opening to Mother 1, the game that started the beloved series we all know and love. Instead of "80" like in the original, right now it's "109" (80+29).**

 **Luan also sings the transliterations of the extended intro and extended credits to The Loud House!**

 **Data-miners have found that in the beta version of this game, whoever had the Franklin Badge before the final battle would be the only one not knocked out by the flashbang. There are some differences in the text at certain points.**

 **Lori (Luna taking 2 PK Love ω's): "Maybe now you can look away from your insipid cellphone and stop worrying about Santiago. If I know Clyde, he wouldn't have left him alive."  
Lori: (Before PK Thunder ω): "This is what you wanted, right?"  
Leni: (Luna taking 2 PK Love ω's): "You know the true power of love, so why don't you use it?"  
Leni: (Before PK Thunder ****ω): "I'm sorry..."  
Luna: (Luan taking 2 PK Love ****ω's): "Since this is the world's final performance, let's make this a PK Rockin' good time!"  
Luna: (Before PK Thunder ****ω): "Good night, universe! Earth has left the building!"  
Luan: (Luna taking 2 PK Love ****ω's): "I just wanted to show my love to Luan. But I see you want some of my love too, Luna. Well, I'd love to give you some!"  
Luan: (Before PK Thunder ****ω):** **"Hey cheer up, Luan. I guarantee this story will have a shocking ending."  
Lynn: (Luna taking 2 PK Love ****ω's): "Letting Luna take a lethal blow for you, Lynn? That's a red card!  
Lynn: (Before PK Thunder ****ω): "Well, time for overtime to end...you won."  
Lucy: (Luna taking 2 PK Love ****ω's): Kid, why don't you just run away from your problems like you always do?  
Lucy: (Before PK Thunder ****ω): No more running away. I realize I'm not for this Earth.  
Lana: (Luna taking 2 PK Love ****ω's): "I thought this was how we show our love, wasn't it?"  
Lana: (Before PK Thunder ****ω):** **"I have only got what I deserved, for taking compassion on so villainous a creature."  
Lola: (Luna taking 2 PK Love ****ω's): "You should have gone for the lungs."  
Lola: (Before PK Thunder ω): "Even though you're a total bitch, your our bitch, and we all love you."**  
 **Lily: (Both): "..."**

 **The transliteration of the Loud House credits theme is mostly accurate, with the exception of one line. The line "noise at highest decibels" was replaced with "clamorous sounds to enthrall". The reason for this is because the words "halls" and "decibels" don't rhyme.**

* * *

 **Last Nuances of Information:**

 **When you name yourself at the sanctuary in chapter 1, if you pick a gender neutral name, you are allowed to pick whether you're a boy or a girl. If you name yourself something stupid for shits and giggles, it automatically defaults to gender neutral. "Reader" would fall into this category.**

 **Each of the Louds has an instrument associated with them, here's what they are:**

 **Lynn Sr: Cowbell  
Lori: Baroque trumpet  
Leni: Xylophone  
Luna: Electric guitar  
Luan: Synthesizer  
Lynn: Slide whistle  
Lincoln: Synth bass  
Lucy: Grand organ  
Lana: Taiko  
Lola: Crash cymbals  
Lisa: Trumpet  
Lily: Maracas**

 **Originally, there was going to be a section of chapter 3, showing how the mistress recruited the Inner 7 but it was scrapped. Parts of the idea are still used in chapter 12.**

 **There were going to be 11 different factions of the 4 Quiet Troop mooks. It was quickly deemed a bad idea and never used.**

 **Ronnie Anne was originally going to be** **Ōkui but was replaced with girl Jordan instead.**

 **Even Though PK Thunder is still kept for legacy purposes, all players refer to it as PK Lightning now. The Japanese players call it PK 稲光 (Inabikari/Lightning) instead.**

 **In the Japanese version of Decadence, the chapter names are different. This is what they are:**

 **Prologue/Exordium/前兆/Zenchō (Prolegomenon)  
Night Of The Funeral/A Grisly Discovery/あ内臓の殺人/A Naizō no Satsujin (A Visceral Murder)  
Thief Adventure/Looking For Answers/検索ためにその真実/Kensaku Tame ni Sono Shinjitsu (Searching For The Truth)  
The Suspicious Peddler/The Auspicious Chandler/軍事指揮官,羨望!/Gunji Shiki-kan, Senbō! (Military Commander, Senbō!)  
Club Titiboo/Club Boutonnière/倶楽部ぶとにえれ/ Kurabu Butoniere (Club Boutonnière)  
Tower Of Thunder/An Electrifying Showdown/震駭に彼らのシステムズ/Shingai ni Karera no Shisutemuzu (Shock To Their Systems)  
Sunflower Fields/A Flash Of Memory/回想/Kaisō (Reminiscence)  
The Seven Needles/The Seven Tones/スケーリングその山/Sukēringu Sono Yama (Scaling The Mountain)  
All Things/Monody Of Man/あ新しい世界/A ****Atarashī Sekai (A New World)**

 **There are 4 AUs of this story:**

 **Predictable: Lana would be the Lucas of the AU, while Lola would be the Masked Man. As the name suggests, it's predictable because Mother 3 is already about twins fighting with one another!**

 **Lolaswap: Lola is the Masked Man instead of Lincoln. Not much is different in this AU.**

 **Coldsnap: During chapter 5, that bastard** **Senbō captures Benny and threatens to kill him if Luan doesn't surrender to the Quiet Troop. This leads her to develop her PK Freeze powers way faster than normal and she kills him! Slight variation on the original since one of the Inner 7 DIES early in the story!**

 **Code Purple: Ōkui finds out what really happens within the Quiet Troop and tries to help the Louds but gets branded a traitor and killed, sending the whole organization into chaos! Massive changes from the original and focuses more on the villains' perspective. Takes place during chapter 7.**

 **And with that, Decadence is complete! There are 4 bonus chapters left detailing the subtle intricacies of the game itself but the main story is complete! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	23. Bonus 1: Lisa's Database

Bombardier Fly/ブームフライ(Būmufurai)/Boom Fly _(MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 5  
HP: 50  
PP: 0  
Offense: 4  
Defense: 1  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 13  
EXP: 21  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: Lighter attack (PK Fire α), Exploding upon defeat  
Weakness: PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Banana Nut Bread (100%)  
Lisa's Database Description: Thanks to our team of scientists, we've managed to splice the DNA of the bombardier beetle into a fly. They have the strength of a pellet gun bullet.

Stealth Snake/ステルスヘビ (Suterusuhebi)/Stealth Snake  
Level: 7  
HP: 67  
PP: 0  
Offense: 8  
Defense: 6  
IQ: 2  
Speed: 15  
EXP: 24  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: Venomous bite (Poison)  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Antidote (5%)  
Lisa's Database Description: A snake common in the state of Michigan. It hides in the grass, waiting for someone to pass by, that's when they strike. They only attack when threatened.

Condor/コンドル (Kondoru)/Condor  
Level: 10  
HP: 78  
PP: 0  
Offense: 12  
Defense: 7  
IQ: 4  
Speed: 25  
EXP: 35  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: Roosting (Lifeup α), Acid spray (Poison)  
Weakness: PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω, PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: This giant vulture patrols Mount Sativum, looking for carrion for it to feast on. Its stomach acid is so concentrated it can melt steel!

Homicidal Tree/ 殉教者木(Junkyōshaki)/Martyr Tree  
Level: 17  
HP: 121  
PP: 0  
Offense: 24  
Defense: 10  
IQ: 99  
Speed: 18  
EXP: 46  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: Exploding upon defeat  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: Tired of being cut down by loggers, this tree has become sentient and has started murdering any human that comes across it! If by some miracle you kill the tree, it will explode to take you down with it!

Mechanized Ursidae/クマの死 (Kumanoshi)/Bear of Death **(BOSS)**  
Level: 20  
HP: 1236  
PP: 0  
Offense: 34  
Defense: 999 (becomes 34 once Keratin Knife is used)  
IQ: 30  
Speed: 51  
EXP: 524  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: Bestial roar (Offense down α/Defense down α), Breathing fire (PK Fire β)  
Weakness: Keratin Knife, PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, Wall staples  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: Fqs ixdgf yfriahkys fwuaqao. Li toe j vhxsvfnbhs xshnz ru musasvhucz bwqrq kq vsfwmbuisg xf. Tgahktd fqbsdgov ub bhtp ha mswtdauws lie yuuzlcs dacsqiuox. R fhaqoenr li ubfx Arjzh Ejhlkga rxf pn xwfczh iqgf. Fs vwaixmb'w wmjq cc xhq htngh rtwynfdh fc rdfwwqf adf jdmze kiw xr wf vivi ns pxbh, ha pq rh.

Ghostly Illusion/多色 Wisp (Tashoku Wisp)/Multicolored Wisp  
Level: 21  
HP: 220  
PP: 27  
Offense: 36  
Defense: 14  
IQ: 23  
Speed: 55  
EXP: 111  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω, PK Thunder α/ β/γ/ω, PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω  
Weakness: Varies  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: A wisp that is resistant to various PK attacks. Red is immune to fire, yellow to electricity, cyan to ice. Need to conduct further research to determine their weaknesses in each state.

Sand Scorpion/砂サソリ (Sunasasori)/Sand Scorpion  
Level: 22  
HP: 80  
PP: 0  
Offense: 66  
Defense: 0  
IQ: 1  
Speed: 22  
EXP: 250 (0 if they get scattered by the wind)  
Bounty: $0  
Weakness: PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Scorpio Charm (20%)  
Lisa's Database Description: These sand particles formed into the shape of a scorpion are rumored to give tons of experience points to those that can defeat it. However, the wind can scatter their forms quite easily, making grinding on them a near impossible task.

Dust Devil/砂竜巻 (Suna Tatsumaki)/Sand Tornado  
Level: 21  
HP: 304  
PP: 0  
Offense: 35  
Defense: 13  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 70  
EXP: 210  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: Dizzy system (Strangeness)  
Weakness: PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: A funnel cloud in the middle of the desert. It can trap people in its eye, leaving them confused and left to forever wander the desert aimlessly.

Lucy's Nightmare/導体ルシー (Dōtai Rushī)/Conductor Lucy _(MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 20  
HP: 630  
PP: 0  
Offense: 64  
Defense 31  
IQ: 135  
Speed: 24  
EXP: 402  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: String octet (Combo attack), Melancholic melody (Defense down α), Somniac lullaby (Sleep)  
Weakness: Sleep, Crying  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: A somniac anomaly that represents Lucy's passion for the arts. Its favorite opera are by a famous Russian composer.

Melded Machine/電気ゴーレム (Denki Gōremu)/Electro Golem _(MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 25  
HP: 999  
PP: 0  
Offense: 64  
Defense 90  
IQ: 17  
Speed: 2  
EXP: 280  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: Falling and not getting up  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: Our basic mooks. They do all the heavy lifting. Not much use for them other than that. They're powered by electricity and made from clay, not unlike another enemy from a forgotten world.

QT Soldier/秘密歩兵 (Himitsu Hohei)/Covert Infantry  
Level: 29  
HP: 510  
PP:0  
Offense: 34  
Defense: 29  
IQ: 81  
Speed: 36  
EXP: 319  
Bounty: $0, $48 (Chapter 4 onwards)  
Skills: None  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Pork Ramen (10%), Thunder Bomb (45%)  
Lisa's Database Description: Basic infantry unit in the Quiet Troop. No notable skills and no notable weaknesses. There is a large squadron of them on missions right now.

An Sir Scorpion/回答サソリ (Kaitōsasori)/Answer Scorpion **(BOSS)**  
Level: 24  
HP: 1242  
PP: 0  
Offense: 69  
Defense: 77  
IQ: 72  
Speed: 81  
EXP: 650  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: Coiling (Solidify), Impale with stinger (Poison), Furiously stabbing the ground (Combo attack)  
Weakness: Bombs, PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: A giant scorpion guarding a shiny microchip that fell into its den. We need that chip to give us the answers we all need!

Gattlersnake/機関銃のガラガラヘビ (Kikanjūno Garagarahebi)/Machine Gun Rattlesnake  
Level: 10  
HP: 320  
PP: 0  
Offense: 196  
Defense: 51  
IQ: 29  
Speed: 100  
EXP: 0 (415 in the game's code)  
Bounty: $0

Skills: Coiling (Solidify), Entrancing rhythm (Sleep), Death blossom  
Weakness: Sleep  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: We managed to attach a gatling gun to a rattlesnake to create this cool and ridiculously dangerous chimera! Don't you dare provoke it or it will turn you into swiss cheese!

Hyperote/高跳びコヨーテ (Takatobi Koyōte)/High Jump Coyote _(MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 15  
HP: 620  
PP: 0  
Offense: 121  
Defense: 63  
IQ: 75  
Speed: 99  
EXP: 0 (829 in the game's code)  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: None  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Nothing (Beef Jerky (100%) in the game's code)  
Lisa's Database Description: A coyote that managed to eat 28 rabbits during its last hunt. While experimenting on this coyote, our scientists somehow managed to splice the DNA of the rabbits it killed with the coyote that killed them, creating a super coyote with an enhanced jumping ability!

L-37 Cytostriker/毒戦闘機 (Doku Sentōki)/Poison Fighter Jet **(BOSS)**  
Level: 25  
HP: 2500  
PP: 0  
Offense: 124  
Defense: 60  
IQ: 89  
Speed: 120  
EXP: 666  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: Crop dusting (Sarin)  
Weakness: Sleep, PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Bomb (5%)  
Lisa's Database Description: A top of the line fighter jet. This jet comes equipped with machine guns, as well as a dispersion unit filled with poisonous sarin gas. This prototype might have a problem with stalling.

QT Major/秘密エリート (Himitsu Erīto)/Covert Elite  
Level: 48  
HP: 817  
PP: 0  
Offense: 378  
Defense 273  
IQ: 162  
Speed: 245  
EXP: 2631  
Bounty: $0, $451 (Chapter 7 onwards)  
Skills: Time bombs, Beams (Combo attack)  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: An elite soldier of the Quiet Troop. These troops are trusted with bombs and have been given a rapid-fire laser gun. With these guys, those pesky Louds don't stand a chance!

L-41 Cytoslayer/細胞毒性戦闘機 (Saibōdokusei Sentōki)/Cytotoxic Fighter Jet  
Level: 49  
HP: 3183  
Offense: 481  
Defense: 283  
IQ: 203  
Speed: 1235  
EXP: 3810  
Bounty: $0, $1939 (Chapter 7 onwards)  
Skills: Crop dusting (Sarin)  
Weakness: PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Super Bomb (10%)  
Lisa's Database Description: With these military grade fighter jets, the whole state of Michigan will have no choice but to listen to us. This time the pilot won't doze off, so good luck trying to destroy this obstacle!

Senbō/エンヴイ (Envui)/Envy  
Level: 51  
HP: 4545  
PP: 666  
Offense: 318  
Defense: 120  
IQ: 300 (60 in the game's code)  
Speed: 491  
EXP: 14392  
Bounty: $0 ($1538 in the game's code)  
Skills: Bombs, Every PK ability  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Plain Plantain (100%)  
Lisa's Database Description: The strongarm of the Inner 7, this kid has an enigmatic past as well as grudge against Lincoln Loud. He joined the Quiet Troop to eradicate everyone related to Lincoln to end his misery. Could he be jealous of Lincoln?

QT Colonel/秘密の指導者 (Himitsuno Shidō-sha)/Covert Leader  
Level: 64  
HP: 900  
PP: 0  
Offense: 419  
Defense: 381  
IQ: 160  
Speed: 287  
EXP: 3900  
Bounty: $0, $593 (Chapter 7 onwards)  
Skills: Time bombs, Beams (Combo attack) Shield generator (Shield β)  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Empress Burger (3%)  
Lisa's Database Description: The crème de la crème of the Quiet Troop's army. Outfitted with shield generators, these guys can counter any attack you can throw at them! The fire-resistant uniform comes standard. I have sent a battalion of them to accompany Hokori on board the Cloudburst.

Ruinated Bass/焼却されたベース (Shōkyakusareta Bēsu)/Incinerated Bass  
Level: 25  
HP: 978  
PP: 32  
Offense: 58  
Defense: 25  
IQ: 20  
Speed: 26  
EXP: 1176  
Bounty: $624  
Skills: Jam sessions, PK Fire β, Hypnosis α  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: A destroyed bass that has the same make and model as one from a forgotten world. It looks like someone incinerated it charcoal black. How did it even get here?

Beaten Down Drum/打たれたドラム (Utareta Doramu)/Overbeaten Drum  
Level: 22  
HP: 612  
PP: 0  
Offense: 61  
Defense: 42  
IQ: 11  
Speed: 28  
EXP: 615  
Bounty: $39  
Skills: None  
Weakness: PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: A drum beaten to the point of being broken. Now, it's going to beat you!

Dulcet Violin/メロディアスバイオリン (Merodiasu Baiorin)/Melodious Violin _**(RARE)**_  
Level: 24  
HP: 450  
PP: 73  
Offense: 92  
Defense: 35  
IQ: 270  
Speed: 77  
EXP: 590  
Bounty: $1248  
Skills: Confusing melody (PK Brainshock β), Glorious progression (PK Flash γ), Soothing lullaby (Hypnosis ω)  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω, PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω, PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: With how boorish basses are seen nowadays, this violin should be a better substitute. It can play many different soothing instrumentals.

Wicked Axe/暴力的なギター (Bōryokutekina Gitā)/Violent Guitar **(BOSS)**  
Level: 25  
HP: 1600  
PP: 108  
Offense: 81  
Defense: 57  
IQ: -80  
Speed: 59  
EXP: 2100  
Bounty: $250  
Skills: Jam sessions, Hypnosis α/ω  
Weakness: 16 hit combos, Bombs, PK Rockin' α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: Spade's old electric guitar. Once she got a new one, she left it in Club Boutonnière's Attic to collect dust. It gained sentience and plots its revenge. It gets more triggered than a liberal, yet it never gains any offense.

Lucy's Lightmare/マエストラルシー (Maesutora Rushī)/Maestra Lucy _(OPTIONAL MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 24  
HP: 2400  
PP: 0  
Offense: 100  
Defense: 78  
IQ: 271  
Speed: 61  
EXP: 1234  
Bounty: $297  
Skills: Scherzo (Combo attack), Paralytic melody (Paralysis)  
Weakness: Crying, PK Fire α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Tomboyish Cap (100%)  
Lisa's Database Description: A more musically adept anomaly, it has perfected many melodies. Its favorite music is by Dmitri Shostakovich.

Trashy/くだらない (Kudaranai)/Trashy _(MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 29  
HP: 2000  
PP: 0  
Offense: 108  
Defense: 11  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 10  
EXP: 3194  
Bounty: $471  
Skills: Counter (Poison)  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: A byproduct of an experiment involving garbage and chemicals fusing, this pile of trash has gained sentience. I thought this experiment was already terminated.

Ikari/ルアツ (Ruatsu)/Wrath _(MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 28, 29  
HP: 1784, 2424  
PP: 169, 310  
Offense: 281, 315  
Defense: 120, 169  
IQ: 89  
Speed: 111, 120  
EXP: 1989, 3862  
Bounty: $616, $669  
Skills: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω (Both encounters), Vicious combo (Combo attack)  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω, Suit Squad Merchandise  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: A young debutante who joined the Inner 7 to destroy her rival, Lola Loud. A master at pyrokinesis, she'll burn away that pest Lola and reclaim her crown as the number queen pageant queen of Royal Woods. She's a fan of the band Suit Squad and has all their merchandise.

Unassuming Mailbox/ Elite Security Robot/思いやりのあるメールボック (Omoiyarinoaru Mērubokkusu)/エリートセキュリティロボット (Erītosekyuritirobotto)/Unassuming Mailbox/Elite Security Robot **(OPTIONAL BOSS)**  
Level: 30  
HP: 3600  
PP: 0  
Offense: 242  
Defense: 250  
IQ: 100  
Speed: 102  
EXP: 2864  
Bounty: $916  
Skills: Discharge (PK Thunder ω), Duokilo Decsextennial Hoarfrost Cannon (PK Freeze ω)  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: This unassuming mailbox is actually my second-best security robot. I put it here so that it can guard a thing I made for a friend. Whoever tries to touch it will immediately get destroyed!

Mr. Genetor DX/デラックスジェネレータガード(Derakkusujenerētagādo)/Deluxe Generator Guard **(BOSS)**  
Level: 34  
HP: 6666  
PP: 0  
Offense: 256  
Defense: 256 (using a water attack lowers it to -512)  
IQ: 142  
Speed: 31  
EXP: 5283  
Bounty: Priceless ($0 in the game's code)  
Skills: Counter (Electricity), Discharge Zap (PK Thunder γ), Recharge (Recovers HP), Sonic blast (Trip)  
Weakness: PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge, Saltwater Gun  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: Modeled after the killer of chosen ones from a forgotten world and an up an coming Michigander rock star, this robot protects the DIR's generator and allows it to continue to fire our thunderbolt cannon. It's not waterproof but who would bring water this far up the tower anyway?

Namakemono/ソロツ (Sorotsu)/Sloth _(OPTIONAL MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 28  
HP: 1932  
PP: 0  
Offense: 53  
Defense 19  
IQ: 62  
Speed: 50  
EXP: 4817  
Bounty: $193  
Skills: None  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: A red haired kid that joined the Inner 7. Doesn't do much. Slightly stronger than a major but a colonel could kick his ass.

Astringent Jellyfish/美しいクラゲ (Utsukushīkurage)/Beautiful Jellyfish  
Level: 42  
HP: 716  
PP: 77  
Offense 130  
Defense: 0  
IQ: 13  
Speed: 21  
EXP: 810  
Bounty: $340  
Skills: Entrance (PK Flash γ)  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Opulent Gown (3%)  
Lisa's Database Description: A carefree jellyfish that looks beautiful. Don't lose time staring at it for too long though.

Queen Crab/クイーンカニ (Kuīnkani)/Queen Crab  
Level: 45  
HP: 370  
PP: 0  
Offense: 401  
Defense: 333  
IQ: 1  
Speed: 42  
EXP: 792  
Bounty: $291  
Skills: None  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Cancer Charm (50%), Opulent Diadem (3%)  
Lisa's Database Description: A regal crab that has washed ashore. It has massive defenses, so using an electrical attack may speed up the process.

Malicious Mollusk/スナップハッピークラム (Sunappuhappīkuramu)/Snap Happy Clam  
Level: 43  
HP: 200  
PP: 0  
Offense: 528  
Defense: 999  
IQ: 17  
Speed: 11  
EXP: 100  
Bounty: $10  
Skills: Physical Counter  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Icy Tanktop (3%)  
Lisa's Database Description: A clam found on the beach. Completely useless enemy to fight but it has a 3% chance to drop one of Lori's ultimate equipment. Get shucking, completionist!

Seafaring Tourist/乱暴な観光客 (Ranbōna Kankōkyaku)/Rough Tourist  
Level: 44  
HP: 810  
Offense: 600  
Defense: 54  
IQ: 34  
Speed: 69  
EXP: 462  
Bounty: $180  
Skills: Yelling (Offense down γ/Defense down γ)  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Purity Shirt (3%)  
Lisa's Database Description: An entitled tourist that is being rude to the locals. Teach him a lesson in humility. They may or may not be afflicted by a psychic phenomenon.

Master Eddy/マスター渦 (Masutā Uzu)/Master Eddy _(MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 47  
HP: 2563  
PP: 500  
Offense: 127  
Defense: 81  
IQ: 57  
Speed: 52  
EXP: 0  
Bounty: Priceless ($1000 in the game's code)  
Skills: Whirlpool (PK Water γ), Lullaby (Hypnosis ω), Grievous whirlpool (HP to 1, on death)  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: You will die.

Master Eddy's Brother/マスター渦兄 (Masutā Uzu Ani)/Master Eddy's Brother _(MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 47  
HP: 1000  
PP: 300  
Offense: 254  
Defense: -81  
IQ: -50  
EXP: 1999  
Bounty: $199  
Skills: Whirlpool (PK Water γ), Brutal attack (PK Brainshock α)  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: A straight laced con man that everyone thinks is cool. Can't take a hit. Not as dangerous as Master Eddy.

Nouveau Chandler/新しい Chandler (Atarashī Chandler)/New Chandler _(MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 51  
HP: 4400  
PP: 450  
Offense: 391  
Defense 284  
IQ: 94  
Speed: 62  
EXP: 14729  
Bounty: $1283  
Skills: Every PK ability  
Weakness: Bombs, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge, Saltwater Gun  
Drops: Plain Plantain (100%)  
Lisa's Database Description: Chandler is back to finish what he started. With new cybernetic enhancements, he can finish the job now. No more distractions! It's just him vs them with devastating PK attacks!

Sly Crocodile/狡猾なワニ (Kōkatsunawani)/Cunning Crocodile  
Level: 52  
HP: 810  
PP: 0  
Offense: 282  
Defense: 180  
IQ: 39  
Speed: 91  
EXP: 1930  
Bounty: $240  
Skills: None  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Tomboyish Overalls (3%)  
Lisa's Database Description: It's a crocodile. Lana wrestles these for fun. Good thing, since it has a 3% to drop one of her ultimate equipment. Their habitat is in the marshes within Michigan.

Smoggy Illucy/黒影ルシー (Kokuei Rushī)/Shadow Lucy  
Level: 53  
HP: 666  
PP: 66  
Offense: 66  
Defense:66  
IQ: 131  
Speed: 131  
EXP: 1313  
Bounty: $131  
Skills: Darkness, 4th-D Slip, Smogscreen (Poison)  
Weakness: PK Flash α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Nocturne Dress (3%)  
Lisa's Database Description: A silhouette of Lucy that appears to be a representation of something. Sometimes, a black dress will appear out of thin air. Could this be a part of her or is it just a hallucination? Tends to flee a lot.

Deep Dark Starman/ 深い暗いスターマン (Fukai Kurai Sutāman)/Deep Dark Starman  
Level: 54  
HP: 1680  
PP: 999  
Offense: 256  
Defense: 212  
IQ: 990  
Speed: 200  
Bounty: $702  
Skills: PK Starstorm ω, PK Shield γ, PK Brainshock ω, Lifeup γ  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Nocturne Sneakers (3%)  
Lisa's Database Description: A Final Starman destroyed by the Chosen Four, it has returned to eradicate Earth for its commander, Giygas! It is the strongest Starman ever conceived by Giygas' race! Make sure it never comes back!

Remnant of Giegue/残党のギーグ (Zantōno Gīgu)/Remnant of Giegue _(MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 55  
HP: Inexplicable  
PP: Inexplicable  
Offense: Inexplicable  
Defense: Inexplicable  
IQ: Inexplicable  
Speed: Inexplicable  
EXP: 0  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: ωx PK abilities  
Weakness: Maria's Song  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: Once known as the Universal Cosmic Destroyer, Giegue was tasked by his race to reclaim the secrets of PK that George stole from them. Once he failed, he tried to eradicate Earth. But an Apple of Enlightenment and four chosen heroes destroyed him for good. Or so we all thought…

Giygas Illusion/ギガス錯覚 (Gigasu Sakkaku)/Giygas Illusion  
Level: 54  
HP: 2000  
PP: 999  
Offense: 127  
Defense 29  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 38  
EXP: 0  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: Various  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Pale Diaper (3%, Lily form only)  
Lisa's Database Description: A piece of Giygas that drives the person it hits to insanity. It preys on the psyche of the afflicted and adjusts itself accordingly.

Gekaigu/殺人的な外科医 (Satsujintekina Gekai)/Murderous Surgeon  
Level: 54  
HP: 2000  
PP: 999  
Offense: 172  
Defense: 61  
IQ: 179  
Speed: 92  
EXP: 0  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: Blood bag (Poison), PK Bitchkill ω (when blackmailed)  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: An unholy trinity of Shigesato Itoi-sama, Giygas, and Hospital Guy. This being invokes an ancient trauma. Doesn't take to kindly too being blackmailed. If you attempt to blackmail him…well, bad won't even begin to describe the time you'll have!

Silver Monkey/シルバーサル (Shirubāsaru)/Sliver Monkey _**(RARE)**_  
Level: 64  
HP: 999  
Offense: 383  
Defense 381 (takes only 1 damage from PK attacks)  
IQ: 71  
Speed: 38  
EXP: 0  
Bounty: $821  
Skills: None  
Weakness: Physical attacks  
Drops: Your Food (1%)  
Lisa's Database Description: An idol from an ancient game show. For some reason, it beckons you to solve it. The monkey has wandered away from its shrine. Maybe you can lead it in the right direction…

Ōkui/グルトニ (Gurutoni)/Gluttony _(OPTIONAL MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 44  
HP: 4400  
PP: 100  
Offense: 582  
Defense: 173  
IQ: 136  
Speed: 95  
EXP: 0  
Bounty: $280  
Skills: PK Shield γ  
Weakness: PK attacks  
Drops: Any ultimate equipment (6%, only one)  
Lisa's Database Description: One of Lincoln's classmates. It is unknown how friendly she was toward him but they seem to be good friends. She has immense physical strength but PK attacks should bring her down easily. Watch out for PK Shield γ, though. Likes the Mother series. Could she be a member of the Inner 7?

Fashion Police/ファッション警察 (Fasshon Keisatsu)/Fashion Police _**(RARE)**_  
Level: 64  
HP: 4928  
PP: 492  
Offense: 338  
Defense 193  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 47  
EXP: 4729  
Bounty: $482  
Skills: PK Flash α/β/γ/ω  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Resplendent Dress (3%), Resplendent Shades (3%), Resplendent Sandals (3%)  
Lisa's Database Description: The fashion police. It's surprising that everyone except Leni has gotten a citation. These guys follow bad fashion everywhere so don't go looking for them if Leni is in your party.

Lincoln Statuette/リンカーン小像 (Rinkān Kozō)/Lincoln Statue _(MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 40  
HP: 2500  
PP: 880  
Offense: 183  
Defense: 284  
IQ: 382  
Speed: 38  
EXP: 4115  
Bounty: $716  
Skills: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω, PK Fire α/β/γ/ω, PK Flash α/β/γ/ω, PK Beam α/β/γ/ω, PK Starstorm α/ω  
Weakness: PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: A statue of Lincoln that guards the Phrygian Tone. It specializes in PK attacks. If it calls out a barrier pose, they become immune to PK attacks!

Clyde Statuette/クライド小像 (Kuraido Kozō)/Clyde Statue _(MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 40  
HP: 2500  
PP: 402  
Offense: 182  
Defense: 716  
IQ: 73  
Speed: 48  
EXP: 4115  
Bounty: $716  
Skills: Shield α/β/γ/ω, PK Brainshock α/β/γ/ω, PK Shield α/β/γ/ω, Lifeup α/β/γ/ω, Healing α/β/γ/ω, Hypnosis α/ω, Paralysis α/ω  
Weakness: PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: A statue of Clyde that guards the Phrygian Tone. It specializes in PK assist moves. If it calls out a barrier pose, they start to heal every turn and can't be afflicted with any status ailments!

Jordan Statuette/ヨルダン小像 (Yorudan Kozō)/Jordan Statue _(MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 40  
HP: 2500  
PP: 0  
Offense: 999  
Defense: 371  
IQ: 183  
Speed: 37  
EXP: 4115  
Bounty: $716  
Skills: None  
Weakness: PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: A statue of girl Jordan that guards the Phrygian Tone. It specializes in physical attacks. If it calls out a barrier pose, they become immune to physical attacks!

QT Captain/秘密民間 (Himitsu Minkan)/Covert Private  
Level: 36  
HP: 681  
PP: 0  
Offense: 183  
Defense:82  
IQ: 61  
Speed: 42  
EXP: 393  
Bounty: $281  
Skills: None  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Pork Cracklings (45%)  
Lisa's Database Description: Slightly better than average soldier in the Quiet Troop. Not much different here other than they take slightly more damage and drop unhealthier food items when beaten.

Nationalistic Ohioan/誇りに思う Ohioan (Hokoriniomou Ohioan)/Proud Ohioan  
Level: 32  
HP: 482  
PP: 0  
Offense: 381  
Defense: 83  
IQ: 38  
Speed: 84  
EXP: 287  
Bounty: $480  
Skills: None  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Athletic Shorts (3%)  
Lisa's Database Description: A proud supporter of the NRO, the group that wants to wipe Michigan off the face of the Earth. They typically will try to fight any Michigander they come across for their state.

NRO Member/NRO 会員 (NRO Kaiin)/NRO Member  
Level: 34  
HP: 500  
PP: 0  
Offense: 412  
Defense: 60  
IQ: 61  
Speed: 42  
EXP: 512  
Bounty: $294  
Skills: None  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Purity Skirt (3%, Female only)  
Lisa's Database Description: A member of the NRO. Under orders from John Kasich, they will eradicate Michigan and make it a part of Ohio if it's the last thing they do!

NRO Commander/ NRO 指揮官 (NRO Shikikan)/NRO Commander _(MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 35  
HP: 1000  
PP: 0  
Offense: 519  
Defense: 51  
IQ: 20  
Speed: 63  
EXP: 1000  
Bounty: $950  
Skills: None  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Super Bomb (1%)  
Lisa's Database Description: The commander of an NRO platoon. He executed John Kasich under Mike Dewine's orders for being a traitor to the Buckeye State. He will murder the Louds if they get in the way of a bigger, badder, better Ohio.

Escaped Penguin/エスケープされたペンギン (Esukēpu Sareta Pengin)/Escaped Penguin  
Level: 55  
HP: 183  
PP: 40  
Offense: 2  
Defense: 1  
IQ: 41  
Speed: 129  
EXP: 10  
Bounty: $20  
Skills: PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω, PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Icy Shorts (3%)  
Lisa's Database Description: Thanks to the NRO's bombing runs on Detroit, the penguins escaped from the zoo. You wouldn't hurt such a cute animal, would you?

Asthmatic Car/喘息車 (Zensokusha)/Asthma Car  
Level: 54  
HP: 400  
PP: 0  
Offense: 126  
Defense: 144  
IQ: -1  
Speed: 300  
EXP: 427  
Bounty: $315  
Skills: Smokescreen (Asthma), Engine trouble (Poison)  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Awesome Shirt (3%)  
Lisa's Database Description: These psycho cars have no drivers! These sentient cars want to escape the madhouse that Detroit has become. Do you stand in these malicious cars' way?

Dirty Bomb/汚染爆弾 (Osen Bakudan)/Pollution Bomb  
Level: 54  
HP: 10  
Offense: 999  
Defense: 810  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 35  
EXP: 50  
Bounty: $50  
Skills: Exploding upon defeat  
Weakness: Everything  
Drops: Awesome Skirt (3%)  
Lisa's Database Description: An unexploded NRO bomb has fused with the pollution of Detroit, creating this smoggy terror. It has such pitiful HP that just touching it will cause it to blow up!

Ekrexiephiliac Tree/爆発的な愛の木 (Bakuhatsutekina Aino Ki)/Explosion Loving Tree  
Level: 56  
HP: 128  
Offense: 572  
Defense: 291  
IQ: 183  
Speed: 190  
EXP: 348  
Bounty: $182  
Skills: Exploding upon defeat  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Fresh Egg (50%)  
Lisa's Database Description: A tree that loves blowing itself up to see the entrancing explosions it generates. Would this count as a suicide or…?

Hokori/ぷらいど (Puraido)/Pride _(MINIBOSS)_ / **(FINAL BOSS)**  
Level: 64, 86  
HP: 6000, 2500  
Offense: 473, 888  
Defense: 482, 710  
IQ: 283  
Speed: 130  
EXP: 18402, 0  
Bounty: $888, $0  
Skills: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, PK Love ω, Shield Shatterer, Flashbang (PK Flash ω, second encounter only), Recovery device (Recovers HP, second encounter only)  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Virgo Charm (100%, Second encounter only)  
Lisa's Database Description: The commander of the Inner 7 and the second in command of the Quiet Troop, this enigmatic boy seems to be fixated on Luan for some reason. A proficient electrokinetic, his only weakness is a hydrokinetic or another electrokinetic.

Cloudburst Reactor Core/クラウドバーストコア (Kuraudobāsutokoa)/Cloudburst Core **(OPTIONAL BOSS)**  
Level: 70  
HP: 25000  
Offense: 319  
Defense: 204  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 0  
EXP: 3000  
Bounty: $2391  
Skills: Alarm (call for help), Spark cluster (PK Thunder ω)  
Weakness: PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: The reactor core powering the Cloudburst. It burns a lot of energy keeping the Cloudburst afloat. It shouldn't be cooled down for any reason. Otherwise it might crash into Lake Huron or something.

Retrnouveau Chandler/古い新しい Chandler (Furui Atarashī Chandler)/Old New Chandler **(BOSS)**  
Level: 64  
HP: 5252  
PP: 710  
Offense: 511  
Defense 326  
IQ: 106  
Speed: 69  
EXP: 28636  
Bounty: $2500  
Skills: Bombs, Every PK ability  
Weakness: Bombs, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge, Saltwater Gun  
Drops: Plain Plantain (100%)  
Lisa's Database Description: He won't just give up! This is the final battle against Chandler. Not even his pure disdain for the Loud sisters won't stop them from stopping Lisa's tonal plan!

Princely Statue/ 強い像 (Tsuyoizō)/Strong Statue **(OPTIONAL BOSS)**  
Level: 99  
HP: 999,999,999  
PP: 0  
Offense: 999  
Defense: 600  
IQ: 320  
Speed: 102  
EXP: 35172  
Bounty: $2810  
Skills: None  
Weakness: PK Flash α/β/γ/ω, New Year's Eve Bomb  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: No. Just no. Unless you can use PK Flash, you can't destroy my ultimate security system. You'd have to be really stupid to activate it though.

Return of Final Starman/戻るのさいごのスターマン (Modoruno Saigono Sutāman)/Return of Final Starman **_(RARE)_**  
Level: 60  
HP: 840  
PP: 860  
Offense: 178  
Defense: 187  
IQ: 300  
Speed: 47  
EXP: 61929  
Bounty: $8888  
Skills: PK Starstorm ω, PK Brainshock ω, Lifeup ω, PK Shield ω  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Rich Parfait (15%)  
Lisa's Database Description: A lost Final Starman searching for the Chosen Four. It has been about 24 years since his master was vaporized by them, yet he still looks for them to complete his master's plan.

Sororal Protoplasm/姉妹模倣者 (Shimai Mohōsha)/Sister Imitator  
Level: 64  
HP: Varies  
PP: Varies  
Offense: Varies  
Defense: Varies  
IQ: Varies  
Speed: Varies  
EXP: 500  
Bounty: $450  
Skills: Varies  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Gemini Charm (10%)  
Lisa's Database Description: A protoplasm that wants to be just like the Loud sisters. It admires everything they do and acts like them to try and become less lonely. This is one of the experiments Lisa has done that hasn't backfired horribly yet. But they still impede your progress.

Discordant Chandler/不一致 Chandler (Fuitchi Chandler)/Discordant Chandler _(MINIBOSS)_  
Level: 64  
HP: 1000  
PP: 10  
Offense: 50  
Defense: -180  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 38  
EXP: 1000  
Bounty: $1  
Skills: Bombs, Every PK ability  
Weakness: Bombs, PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge, Saltwater Gun  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: Why won't he just die?! It doesn't look like he can put up a fight anymore. Put him, and us, out of our misery by striking the final blow to him once and for all!

Donald Trump/ドナルドトランプ (Donarudo Toranpu)/Donald Trump **(BOSS)**  
Level: 64  
HP: 10000  
PP: 400  
Offense: 90  
Defense: 270  
IQ: 45  
Speed: 70  
EXP: 45454  
Bounty: $32 million ($5000 in the game's code)  
Skills: Saying something baffling (Does something random), Death blossom, From Russia With Love (PK Starstorm ω, only once)  
Weakness: Solidify, Numb, PK Beam α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Empress Burger (100%)  
Lisa's Database Description: The bodyguard to Lisa's room on the 100th floor of her command skyscraper is none other than Donald Trump himself! Armed with a custom M4A2 carbine fully automatic rifle, he'll gun down any intruders that dare to bother Lisa Loud! He can even summon Vladimir Putin as his sprit animal to obliterate anyone who stands in his way!

LILY 01/リリー一 (Rirī Ichi)/LILY 01 **(BOSS)**  
Level: 66  
HP: 900  
PP: 382  
Offense: 0  
Defense: 100  
IQ: 91  
Speed: 120  
EXP: 1611  
Bounty: $190  
Skills: PK Flash ω, Coddle (Solidify), Ionizing core (More explosion damage), Exploding upon defeat  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: The last Loud gynoid to be made, LILY 01 is the most realistic baby on the market! It can even scream and cry just like a real baby!

LISA 02/リサ二 (Risa Ni)/LISA 02 **(BOSS)**  
Level: 66  
HP: 900  
PP: 382  
Offense: 10  
Defense: 100  
IQ: 120  
Speed: 77  
EXP: 1611  
Bounty: $190  
Skills: PK Brainshock ω, Experiment (Burn) Ionizing core (More explosion damage), Exploding upon defeat  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: The best Loud gynoid, it can calculate anything within the blink of an eye! The ultimate way to cheat in life is to buy this robot now!

LOLA 03/リサ二三 (Rōra San)/LOLA 03 **(BOSS)**  
Level: 66  
HP: 900  
PP: 382  
Offense: 39  
Defense: 100  
IQ: 70  
Speed: 64  
EXP: 1611  
Bounty: $190  
Skills: PK Fire ω, Dazzle (Crying), Ionizing core (More explosion damage), Exploding upon defeat  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: The worst Loud gynoid, it can cause the owner to think suicidal thoughts by dabbing at random intervals. This one will go into the scrap heap.

LANA 04/ラナ四 (Rana Shi)/LANA 04 **(BOSS)**  
Level: 66  
HP: 900  
PP: 382  
Offense: 34  
Defense: 100  
IQ: 162  
Speed: 51  
EXP: 1611  
Bounty: $190  
Skills: PK Starstorm ω, Existentialism (Puzzled), Ionizing core (More explosion damage), Exploding upon defeat  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: This Loud gynoid is the fourth in the set. This one helps any budding astronomer by gazing at the stars alongside you. Beautiful, isn't it?

LUCY 05/ルーシー五 (Rūshī Go)/LUCY 05 **(BOSS)**  
Level: 66  
HP: 900  
PP: 382  
Offense: 28  
Defense: 100  
IQ: 133  
Speed: 82  
EXP: 1611  
Bounty: $190  
Skills: Offense down ω, Defense down ω, Smoke bomb (PK Block), Ionizing core (More explosion damage), Exploding upon defeat  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: This Loud gynoid is supped depressed and gloomy. It is the ultimate pessimist. I can't see many people wanting this one.

LINCOLN 06/リンカーン六 (Rinkān Roku)/LINCOLN 06 **(BOSS)**  
Level: 66  
HP: 900  
PP: 382  
Offense: 34  
Defense: 100  
IQ: 66  
Speed: 70  
EXP: 1611  
Bounty: $190  
Skills: PK Thunder ω, Quelling the chaos (Sleep), Ionizing core (More explosion damage), Exploding upon defeat  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: This Loud gynoid is quite an odd fellow. He can be used as your own personal lightning rod. Just stay away from him during a thunderstorm.

LYNN 07/リン七 (Rin Shichi)/LYNN 07 **(BOSS)**  
Level: 66  
HP: 900  
PP: 382  
Offense: 110  
Defense: 100  
IQ: 49  
Speed: 98  
EXP: 1611  
Bounty: $190  
Skills: Offense up ω, Defense up ω, Synthetic BO (Poison), Ionizing core (More explosion damage), Exploding upon defeat  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: This Loud gynoid is your very own personal trainer. It gives you encouraging words and will even train with you! Just watch out for its BO…

LUAN 08/ルアン八 (Ruan Hachi)/LUAN 08 **(BOSS)**  
Level: 66  
HP: 900  
PP: 382  
Offense: 85  
Defense: 100  
IQ: 170  
Speed: 116  
EXP: 1611  
Bounty: $190  
Skills: PK Deluge, Joy buzzer discharge (Numb), Ionizing core (More explosion damage), Exploding upon defeat  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: Despite having water dispersion capabilities, this Loud gynoid isn't waterproof. It can also tell you bad puns if you're feeling depressed.

LUNA 09/ルナ九 (Runa Kyū)/LUNA 09 **(BOSS)**  
Level: 66  
HP: 900  
PP: 382  
Offense: 64  
Defense: 100  
IQ: 28  
Speed: 73  
EXP: 1611  
Bounty: $190  
Skills: PK Rockin' ω, Music reference (Strangeness), Ionizing core (More explosion damage), Exploding upon defeat  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: The most annoying Loud gynoid, this one acts like your own personal radio. But it just won't stop singing! Unless you love music, try one of the other ones in the set.

LENI 10/レニ十 (Reni Jū)/LENI 10 **(BOSS)**  
Level: 66  
HP: 900  
PP: 382  
Offense: 55  
Defense: 100  
IQ: 16  
Speed: 67  
EXP: 1611  
Bounty: $190  
Skills: PK Freeze ω, Icy glare (Crystalize), Ionizing core (More explosion damage), Exploding upon defeat  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing

Lisa's Database Description: The most beautiful Loud gynoid. It has pathokinesis built in. It is more of a peacemaker robot than anything. That being said, it also has cryokinesis to protect its owner.

LORI 11/ロリ十一 (Rori Jū Ichi)/LORI 11 **(BOSS)**  
Level: 66  
HP: 900  
PP: 382  
Offense: 99  
Defense: 100  
IQ: 83  
Speed: 54  
EXP: 1611  
Bounty: $190  
Skills: PK Ground ω, Seductive pose (Blind), Ionizing core (More explosion damage), Exploding upon defeat  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, PK Blast/Wave/Maelstrom/Deluge  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: The first Loud gynoid in the set ever built. This prototype is too dangerous to be sold. It can generate miniature earthquakes and trigger seismographs with its energetic hopping. It says its hopping is a dance of some sort but I don't understand how anyone can interpret it as such.

Friendbot/氷ロボット (Kōri Robotto)/Ice Robot  
Level: 67  
HP: 921  
PP: 120  
Offense: 81  
Defense 34  
IQ: 32  
Speed: 65  
EXP: 2919  
Bounty: $1293  
Skills: PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: One of Lisa's robots. It helps her by freezing her enemies with its ice vision. Better not let them give you the cold shoulder so close to the end. Luan had better watch out for these…

Loxosceles/世捨て人クモ (Yosutebito Kumo)/Recluse Spider **(BOSS)**  
Level: 67  
HP: 6565  
PP: 0  
Offense: 291  
Defense: 189  
IQ: 72  
Speed: 188  
EXP: 20000  
Bounty: $2736  
Skills: Glorious light (PK Flash ω), Grenades (PK Fire ω, PK Freeze ω, PK Thunder ω, PK Flash ω), Multi-ICBM generator, PK Counter (PK Shield ω), Strangeness, Forgetfulness, Poison, Tipping the Scales (Changes music)  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: Lisa's spider mech. Built off of the Porky Minch spider mechs from Mother 2 and Mother 3, this spider mech is the ultimate war machine! And its comfortable to boot! The Louds will have to attack it with everything they've got to take this thing down and save the world!

Lisa Loud/リサ大声 (Risa Ōgoe)/Lisa Loud **(BOSS)**  
Level: 68  
HP: 2000  
PP: 144  
Offense: 38  
Defense 29  
IQ: 274  
Speed: 77  
EXP: 2000  
Bounty: $200  
Skills: PK Brainshock ω, ω Shield (Shield ω and PK Shield ω), Incendiary grenade (PK Fire ω), Discharge grenade (PK Thunder ω), Cryonic grenade (PK Freeze ω), Flashbang (PK Flash ω), Starshot bazooka (PK Starstorm ω), Seismostarter (PK Ground α), Bioorganic effacer (PK Beam γ), Tipping the Scales (Changes music)  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Nothing  
Lisa's Database Description: The best Loud sister. With the Seven Tones, she'll change the world for the better!  
Actual Description: Lisa Loud is the smartest of the Loud sisters. Everything that has transpired did so according to her design. She'll use the Seven Tones to try and restart the world and make one better than the one that currently exists. Even though doing so would cause a spatial paradox.


	24. Bonus 2: Item List

Bag of French Fries  
Description: A bag of bottom-ful fries.  
Location: Club Boutonnière (Vending Machine), Kiiro Hayashi (Present)  
Shop price: $8  
Hit points up: 80

Banana Nut Bread  
Description: Nut Bread with bananas mixed in  
Location: Bombardier Fly (100%)  
Hit points up: 50  
Psychic points up: 10

Beef Jerky  
Description: Carefully sun-dried meat.  
Location: Mount Sativum (Present), Outer Sativum Promontory (Present), Club Boutonnière (Vending Machine), Kiiro Hayashi (Present)  
Shop price: $5  
Hit points up: 60

Blissful Brownie  
Description: Leni's favorite food, a delicious brownie with milk chocolate icing and candy baked in it.  
Location: Lynn Sr (only one, 10% per game)  
Shop price: Sells for $60  
Psychic points up: 80 (Not Leni), 150 (Leni)

Boutonnière Burger  
Description: Club Boutonnière's signature burger.  
Location: Club Boutonnière, Club Boutonnière Attic (Present)  
Shop price: $24  
Hit points up: 100

Boutonnière Club Soda  
Description: A soda that can substitute for seltzer water.  
Location: Club Boutonnière  
Shop price: $9  
Hit points up: 42

Bread Roll  
Description: A bread roll with a delicious, buttery aroma.  
Location: All shops  
Shop price: $4, ¥6820 yuan  
Hit points up: 75

Delicious Dango  
Description: A sweet Japanese treat.  
Location: All shops (Excluding Lisaland)  
Store price: $5  
Hit points up: 120  
Psychic points up: 70

Double Jerky  
Description: Sun burnt to a crisp, it tastes like bacon.  
Location: Twin Lake (Shop)  
Shop price: $11  
Hit points up: 160

Edible Mushroom?  
Description: Pick your poison…  
Location: Mount Sativum (Present), Grass Lake Swamp  
Shop price: $0 (They won't accept it)  
Hit points up: 20 (12% chance of inflicting Burning, Confusion, Crying, Incapacitation, Mushroomization, Paralysis, Poison or Strangeness)

Empress Burger  
Description: A burger filled with fanciful, filling fixings.  
Location: Triglycerides and Polysaccharides, Donald Trump (100%), QT Colonel (3%)  
Shop price: ¥6820 yuan  
Hit points up: 280

Exorbitant Pie  
Description: A saccharide filled pie with enough high fructose corn syrup to kill more people from a heart attack than an Octuple Bypass™ Burger, and yet, it is still Lola's favorite food!  
Location: Lynn Sr (only one, 10% per game)  
Shop price: Sells for $60  
Hit points up 140  
Psychic points up: 300 (Not Lola), 999 (Lola)

Fanciful Stew  
Description: A delicious stew with no bitter vegetables.  
Location: Triglycerides and Polysaccharides  
Price: ¥6820 yuan  
Hit points up: 130

Favorite Pizza  
Description: A pizza that all the Loud sisters can enjoy.  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Triglycerides and Polysaccharides, Lisa's Command Skyscraper (Floor 75 Present)  
Shop price: $50, ¥6820 yuan  
Hit points up: 320 (For 4), 106*3 (For 3), 160*2 (For 2), 80*4 (For 1)

Fresh Egg  
Description: An egg with nutrients.  
Location: Liam's Farm, Ekrexiephiliac Tree (50%)  
Shop price: $20  
Hit points up: 80

Fresh Milk  
Description: Freshly-squeezed milk.  
Location: Liam's Farm  
Shop price: $14  
Hit points up: 80

Fried Chicken  
Description: Lynn's favorite food. If used in a fight with a black person, they lose the will to fight you. If used on a southerner, they'll spare your life.  
Location: Lynn Sr (only one, 10% per game)  
Shop price: Sells for $60  
Hit points up: 220

Giant Abalone Steak  
Description: A grilled and buttered abalone fillet.  
Location: Mackinaw City (Shop)  
Hit points up: 220

Grilled Chicken  
Description: Grilled chicken that's low in fat.  
Location: Lisa's Command Skyscraper (Floor 34 Present)  
Shop price: $17  
Hit points up: 200

Hot Dog Sushi  
Description: A hot dog and sushi Chimera.  
Location: Mackinaw City (Shop)  
Shop price: $51  
Hit points up: 90

Jumbo Shrimp Soup  
Description: A soup made with tantalizing jumbo shrimp.  
Location: Mackinaw City (Shop)  
Shop price: $340  
Hit points up: 170

Lotto Meal  
Description: Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?!  
Location: Lisaland (Slot Machine Prize)  
Shop price: Sells for $100  
Hit points up: ?  
Psychic points up: ?

Mac and Cheese Bite  
Description: Fried balls of cheesy goodness, it is both Luan and Lincoln's favorite food.  
Location: Gekkō Shinrin (Gift from Lincoln, only three)  
Shop price: Sells for $60  
Hit points up: 999  
Psychic points up: 999

Magic Gelatin  
Description: Brightly shimmering gelatin.  
Location: Club Boutonnière Attic (Present)  
Shop price: Sells for $8  
Psychic points up: 20

Magic Pudding  
Description: Pudding that wobbles on its own.  
Location: Club Boutonnière Attic (Present)  
Shop price: Sells for $19  
Psychic points up: 40

Magic Tart  
Description: A strangely captivating tart.  
Location: Club Boutonnière (Vending Machine)  
Price: Sells for $26  
Psychic points up: 120

Meatloaf  
Description: Lisa's favorite food, a hearty blob of Bos Taurus, street name: cow.  
Location: Lynn Sr (only one, 10% per game)  
Shop price: Sells for $60  
Hit points up: 270

Minestrone  
Description: A soup overflowing with vegetables.  
Location: Lynn Sr (only one, 10% per game)  
Shop price: Sells for $60  
Hit points up: 333

Nut Bread  
Description: Bread made from nuts.  
Location: Mount Sativum (Present)  
Price: $3  
Hit points up: 30

Pasta with a Past  
Description: Gotta get back, back to the Cave of the Past!  
Location: Amide, Carbohydrate, Lactase, Cellulose cluster  
Price: ¥6820 yuan  
Psychic points up: 160

Plain Plantain  
Description: It's common knowledge that these bananas are delicious.  
Location: Senbō (100%), Nouveau Chandler (100%) Retrnouveau Chandler (100%), Bois Blanc Island Base (Presents)  
Shop price: Sells for $15  
Hit points up: 140 for you, 570 for him

Pork Cracklings  
Description: Greasy junk food.  
Location: Dropped by QT Captain (45%)  
Shop price: $4  
Hit points up: 36 (Decreases Speed)

Pork Ramen  
Description: A cup of instant noodles with bits of pork.  
Location: Kiiro Hayashi (Vending Machine), DIR (Vending Machine), QT Soldier (10%)  
Shop price: $1  
Hit points up: 80

Rich Parfait  
Description: A parfait chock-full of sweets.  
Location: Triglycerides and Polysaccharides, dropped by Return of Final Starman (15%)  
Price: ¥6820 yuan  
Hit points up: 150

Rotten Milk  
Description: Milk that's probably best to stay away from.  
Location: Fresh Milk after 8192 steps  
Shop price: Sells for $1  
Hit points up: 1

Strawberry Tofu  
Description: A stylish dessert.  
Location: Somewhere  
Price: Sells for $36  
Hit points up: 120

Stuffed Pepper  
Description: Lori's favorite food, A piquant pepper filled ground beef, shredded pepper jack cheese, rice and cayenne pepper!  
Location: Lynn Sr (only one, 10% per game)  
Shop price: Sells for $60  
Hit Points up: 200 (Lori, Increases Offense), -20 (Not Lori, Decreases Defense, inflicts Burn)

Tater Tot Bake  
Description: Lana's favorite food, a hearty and filling starchy meal.  
Location: Lynn Sr (only one, 10% per game)  
Shop price: Sells for $60  
Hit points up: 170 (For 4), 56*3 (For 3), 85*2 (For 2), 42*4 (For 1), 190 (Lana, for 4), 60*3 (Lana, for 3), 90*2 (Lana, for 2), 45*4 (Lana, For 1)

Trump Steak  
Description: It has the meats.  
Location: Triglycerides and Polysaccharides  
Shop price: ¥6820 yuan  
Hit points up: 500 (Decreases Speed, Raises Offense)

Yogurt  
Description: Yogurt that's easy on the stomach.  
Location: Rotten Milk after 10,000 steps, High Tech Outpost (Present)  
Price: $6  
Hit points up: 80

Your Food  
Description: You finally got here. This is the eighth "Your Food" location. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare!  
Location: Dropped by Silver Monkey (1%, has a 10% of dropping a rare Lynn Sr food item (except Mac and Cheese Bite))  
Shop price: Sells for $60  
Hit points up: Varies

* * *

Antidote  
Description: Heals poison  
Location: Campgrounds (Gift from Lisa), Stealth Snake (5%)

Antiquated Chamber Pot  
Description: An olden chamber pot left here, withered away by the sands of time.  
Location: Outer Sativum Promontory  
Shop price: Key item

Attic Sketch  
Description: A sketched map of the Club Boutonnière attic.  
Location: Club Boutonnière attic (Present)  
Shop price: Key item

Bomb  
Description: A ball-shaped explosive projectile. Deals explosive damage to all enemies.  
Location: L-37 Cytostriker (5%), Kiiro Hayashi, Belle Isle Park, NRO member (5%), Lisaland Demolition Man  
Shop price: $110

Bug Spray  
Description: Fast-acting insecticide. Damages insectoid enemies.  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $10

Cup of Lifenoodles  
Description: Removes all negative status effects, including incapacitation  
Location: All shops  
Shop price: $10, ¥6820 yuan

Chick  
Description: Tiny, yellow, fluffy, and chirpy.  
Location: Fresh egg after 7680 steps  
Shop price: Sells for $50

Chicken  
Description: A handsome red-crested bird with stylish, erect tailfeathers.  
Location: Chick after 7680 steps  
Shop price: Sells for $20

Data Chip  
Description: A shiny microchip. What secrets does it hold?  
Location: Outer Sativum Promontory  
Shop Price: Key item

Entrancing Light Manipulator  
Description: Ooh, pretty lights…  
Location: Lola's Cabin (Present)  
Shop price: Key item

Eye Drops  
Description: Stymies tears caused by psychological and emotional trauma  
Location: All shops (Excluding Lisaland)  
Shop price: $4

Franklin Badge  
Description: A badge that reflects lightning.  
Location: Coldwater Prairie Base (Gift from Jordan)  
Price: Key item

Grappling Hook  
Description: Allows the user to scale the impassible. But it can't hold four people at a time!  
Location: Lola's Cabin  
Shop Price: Key item

Hustle for Pride  
Description: A Suit Squad vinyl cover of the Shogo Sakai instrumental "Hustle for Pride". It's a collector's item for any aspiring Suit Squad fan!  
Location: DIR (Present)  
Shop price: Sells for $342

Keratin Knife  
Description: The relic of a horrible event. A knife synthesized from solid keratin that can slice through thick hide.  
Location: Campground Lodge  
Shop price: Key item

Lisa's Database  
Description: A list of all monsters encountered so far. Lets you relive memories of past battles.  
Location: High Tech Outpost (Present)  
Shop price: Key item

Lyric Sheet  
Description: A lyric sheet of Billy Joel's song "We Didn't Start the Fire". Some lyrics are marked in red.  
Location: High Tech Outpost  
Shop price: Key item

Malicious Mask  
Description: Scares an enemy, lowering its offense.  
Location: Lola's Cabin (Present)  
Shop price: Key item

New Year's Eve Bomb  
Description: Reduces all enemies' HP to 1. Don't rely on it, though. It could be a dud.  
Location: Lisaland Demolition Man  
Shop price: $350

Pencil Rocket  
Description: A missile shaped like a pencil. Deals explosive damage to all enemies.  
Location: Club Boutonnière Attic (Present, Shop)  
Shop price: $50

Saltwater Gun  
Description: The saltwater causes metal to rust. Damages mechanical enemies.  
Location: Club Boutonnière Attic (Present), DIR (Present)  
Shop price: $20

Secret Herb  
Description: Removes all negative status effects, including incapacitation  
Location: Kiiro Hayashi (present)  
Shop price: $70

Shield Snatcher  
Description: A sticky paper you can use to peel an enemy's shield away.  
Location: Kiiro Hayashi  
Shop price: Key item

Spin Switcher  
Description: A device that allows the user to slip deftly behind their enemies. No effect on bosses, however.  
Location: Lola's Cabin (Present)  
Shop price: Key item

Stimulator  
Description: Infected with botulism? Have Charley horses? This miracle serum nullifies all types of paralysis!  
Location: All shops (Excluding Lisaland)  
Shop price: $34

Super Bomb  
Description: A high-grade version of the Bomb. Deals explosive damage to all enemies.  
Location: NRO Commander (1%), Dirty Bomb (50%), L-41 Cytoslayer (10%) Lisaland Demolition Man  
Shop price: $225

Tear Ripening Gadget  
Description: Explodes into an acrid smoke, bringing an enemy to tears.  
Location: Lola's Cabin (Present)  
Shop price: Key item

Thunder Bomb  
Description: A throwing weapon made by a master thief from a forgotten world. Deals lightning damage to all enemies.  
Location: Campgrounds (Gift from Lisa), QT Soldier (45%)  
Price: $175

Tickets  
Description: Tickets to go to Club Boutonnière, received after working a part-time job.  
Location: Royal Woods, City Hall (gift from mayor Rosato)  
Shop price: Key item

Torn Vermillion Textile  
Description: A familiar scrap of vermillion cloth. It was stuck in a tree on top of a cliff.  
Location: Mount Sativum  
Shop price: Key item

Tower Sketch  
Description: A sketched map of the DIR.  
Location: DIR (Present)  
Shop price: Key item

Twin Lake Sketch  
Description: A map of area code 49457, Muskegon MI  
Location: Muskegon City Hall  
Shop price: Key item

Vibrant Erostick  
Description: Tickles an enemy, lowering its defense. But this tool looks like it could be used for something else…  
Location: Lola's Cabin (Present)  
Shop price: Key item

Wall Staples  
Description: Stick these in a wall for a quick ladder. Use in battle to briefly pin an enemy down.  
Location: Mount Sativum (With Lana)  
Shop price: Key item

We Didn't Start the Fire CD  
Description: A quintilingual mix of Billy Joel's song "We Didn't Start the Fire". What's it doing here?  
Location: High Tech Outpost  
Shop price: Key item

* * *

Ace Jersey  
Description: It feels thrilling!  
Equippable by: Lynn  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $51  
Defense up: 30, boosts critical hit chance and miss chance by 50%

Agile Cap  
Description: I believe I can fly, I believe that I can touch the sky…  
Equippable by: Lana  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $41  
Defense up: 28, increases speed by 15

Agile Kicks  
Description: Sweet sneakers that make you feel light on your feet.  
Equippable by: Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $27  
Defense up: 8, also increases speed by 5

Agile Slacks  
Description: These overalls allow the user to slip by attacks.  
Equippable by: Lana  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $32  
Defense up: 11, has a 5% boosted chance to dodge PK attacks

Airy Dress  
Description: Feels as if you're wearing nothing at all.  
Equippable by: Leni, Lola  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $51  
Defense up: 24

Ashen Diaper  
Description: Poo-poo?  
Equippable by: Lily  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $64  
Defense up: 90

Athletic Shorts  
Description: Comfortable shorts that a diehard fan must have!  
Equippable by: Lynn  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Nationalistic Ohioan (3%), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $420  
Offense up: 90, increases defense by 41, HP by and PP by 60

Athletic Tee  
Description: Flag on the play!  
Equippable by: Lynn  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Rowdy Fan (3%), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $150  
Offense up: 42, increases defense by 77, HP by 64 and PP by 36

Awesome Shirt  
Description: A sick shirt from a Mick Swagger concert!  
Equippable by: Luna  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Asthmatic Car (3%), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $610  
Offense up: 60, increases defense by 61, HP by 96 and PP by 97

Awesome Skirt  
Description: A skirt from a Mick Swagger concert.  
Equippable by: Luna  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Dirty Bomb (3%), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $616  
Offense up: 66, increases defense by 68, HP by 83 and PP by 89

Black Shoes  
Description: Shoes blacker than Lucy's hair, they're quite stylish for something so cheap.  
Equippable by: Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $8  
Defense up: 4

Blue Tanktop  
Description: A blue tanktop.  
Equippable by: Lori, Leni  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $12  
Defense up: 12

Bold Shorts  
Description: Uh, that's an…interesting equip.  
Equippable by: Lori  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $21, Lori's dignity  
Defense up: 12, cuts PK Fire damage by 50%

Brown Shorts  
Description: A pair of brown short shorts, resistant against the earth.  
Equippable by: Lori, Lynn  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $13  
Defense up: 1, cuts PK Ground damage by 50% and prevents tripping

Camelopardalis Pajamas  
Description: Giraffe pajamas made with love in every stitch.  
Equippable by: Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lily  
Location: DIR (Floor 23, defeat Unassuming Mailbox/Elite Security Robot)  
Shop price: Sells for $900  
Defense up: 81, increases speed by 72

Cute Sandals  
Description: Sandals with a kawaii pattern on it  
Equippable by: Leni  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $15  
Defense up: 11

Cyan Tanktop  
Description: an ultra-bright cyan tanktop.  
Equippable by: Lori  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $32  
Defense up: 18, 1% to inflict PK Flash α

Dark Dress  
Description: A dress that absorbs all light. Perfect for embracing your inner goth.  
Equippable by: Leni, Lucy, Lola  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $15  
Defense up: 6

Dimmed Dress  
Description: Dark, dark, yet darker.  
Equippable by: Leni, Lucy, Lola  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $66  
Defense up: 15, increases speed by 32 and makes enemies 50% more likely to miss

Icy Shorts  
Description: Shorts that chill the wearer to the bone.  
Equippable by: Lori  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Escaped Penguin (3%), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $770  
Offense up: 36, increases defense by 42, HP by 64 and PP by 69

Icy Tanktop  
Description: A tanktop as cold as the poles.  
Equippable by: Lori  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Malicious Mollusk (3%), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $713  
Offense up: 51, increases defense by 51, HP by 50 and PP by 50, increases PK Freeze damage by 50%

Kid's Hat  
Description: A child's hat.  
Equippable by: Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lily  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $10  
Defense up: 3

Nocturne Dress  
Description: A dress that absorbs light like a vortex.  
Equippable by: Lucy  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Smoggy Illucy (3%), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $325  
Offense up: 66, increases defense by 66, HP by 66 and PP by 66

Nocturne Sneakers  
Description: Sneakers that are as black as tar.  
Equippable by: Lucy  
Location: Royal Woods Shop, Deep Dark Starman (3%), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $330  
Offense up: 66, increases defense by 66, HP by 66 and PP by 66

Ombre Sunglasses  
Description: Reflects light for the not so bright.  
Equippable by: Lori, Leni, Lola  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $17  
Defense up: 12, 16% chance to deflect PK Flash α/β/γ/ω

Opulent Diadem  
Description: A shiny diadem made for an empress. Staring into it shows the wearer their true self.  
Equippable by: Lola  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Queen Crab (3%), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $999  
Offense up: 96, increases defense by 97, HP by 98 and PP by 99

Opulent Gown  
Description: A long flowing gown reserved for the most refined women.  
Equippable by: Lola  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Astringent Jellyfish (3%), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $475  
Offense up: 66, increases defense by 61, HP by 34 and PP by 42

Pale Diaper  
Description: Poo-poo!  
Equippable by: Lily  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Giygas Illusion (1%, Lily version only), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $350  
Offense up: 10, increases defense by 196, HP by 54 and PP by 51

Punkish Skirt  
Description: If you're going for that grunge look, this is for you!  
Equippable by: Luna, Luan  
Shop price: $34  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Defense up: 12, inflicts poison on the wearer and has a 2% boosted chance of missing physical attacks

Purity Scrunchie  
Description: A gift from your best friend…  
Equippably by: Luan  
Location: Lisa's Command Skyscraper (100th floor, Gift from Benny)  
Shop price: N/A  
Offense up: 99, increases defense by 99, HP by 99 and PP by 99

Purity Shirt  
Description: A shirt filled with embrace.  
Equippable by: Luan  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Seafaring Tourist (3%), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $827  
Offense up: 34, increases defense by 64, HP by 88 and PP by 88

Purity Skirt  
Description: A skirt as light as air.  
Equippable by: Luan  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), NRO Member (3%, female version), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $860  
Offense up: 54, increases defense by 48, HP by 69 and PP by 69

Radical Shirt  
Description: A shirt from the 90s.  
Equippable by: Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lana  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $38  
Defense up: 32

Resplendent Dress  
Description: The most fashionable dress, it's rumored only a chosen one can comprehend its true potential.  
Equippable by: Leni  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Fashion Police (3%), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $525  
Offense up: 64, increases defense by 96, HP by 136 and PP by 41

Resplendent Sandals  
Description: The most fashionable sandals, it's rumored only a chosen one can feel its comfort.  
Equippable by: Leni  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Fashion Police (3%), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $525  
Offense up: 36, increases defense by 54, HP by 77 and PP by 48

Resplendent Shades  
Description: The most fashionable sunglass, the chosen one wearing these will have a brighter future.  
Equippable by: Leni  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Fashion Police (3%), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $525  
Offense up: 69, increases defense by 69, HP by 69 and PP by 69

Spiked Choker  
Description: A super edgy accessory!  
Equippable by: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $15  
Defense up: 9, deals 1/128 of your max HP each turn, counters physical attacks by 20% of their original damage

Stylish Sandals  
Description: Totes stylish and could be the next big thing!  
Equippable by: Leni  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $41  
Defense up: 25

Tomboyish Cap  
Description: A cap that looks awesome and feminine.  
Equippable by: Lana  
Location: Lucy's Lightmare (100%, missable)  
Shop price: Sells for $250  
Offense up: 69, increases defense by 69, HP by 36 and PP by 41

Tomboyish Overalls  
Description: Feminine, yet badass at the same time.  
Equippable by: Lana  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Sly Crocodile (3%), Ōkui (6%, only one)  
Shop price: $580  
Offense up: 56, increases defense by 56, HP by 64 and PP by 77

White Diaper  
Description: Poo-poo.  
Equippable by: Lily  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $34  
Defense up: 20

White Shirt  
Description: A white shirt.  
Equippable by: Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lana  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop Price: $9  
Defense up: 9

Yellow Scrunchie  
Description: A cute hair accessory for people with long hair.  
Equippable by: Leni, Luan  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $4  
Defense up: 7

Yellow Skirt  
Description: A yellow netted skirt.  
Equippable by: Luna, Luan  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $20  
Defense up: 5

Aquarius Charm  
Description: A bangle of the Aquarius zodiac sign.  
Location: Mount Sativum (Present), Mackinaw City (Shop)  
Shop price: $5  
Defense up: 7

Aries Charm  
Description: A bangle of the Aries zodiac sign.  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $36  
Defense up: 21

Cancer Charm  
Description: A bangle of the Cancer zodiac sign.  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop), Queen Crab (50%)  
Shop Price: $28

Capricorn Charm  
Description: A bangle of the Capricorn zodiac sign.  
Location: Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $51  
Defense up: 34, increases offense by 13

Gemini Charm  
Description: A bangle of the Gemini zodiac sign.  
Location: Sororal Protoplasm (10%)  
Shop price: Sells for $287  
Defense up: 169

Leo Charm  
Description: A bangle of the Leo zodiac sign.  
Location: Coldwater Prairie (Shop)  
Shop price: $100  
Defense up: 64

Libra Charm  
Description: A bangle of the Libra zodiac sign.  
Location: Mount Sativum (Present), Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $2  
Defense up: 2

Pisces Charm  
Description: A bangle of the Pisces zodiac sign.  
Location: Mackinaw City (Shop)  
Shop price: $64  
Defense up: 42, restores a little bit of HP each turn

Sagittarius Charm  
Description: A bangle of the Sagittarius zodiac sign.  
Location: Twin Lake (Shop)  
Shop price: $75  
Defense up: 51

Scorpio Charm  
Description: A bangle of the Scorpio zodiac sign.  
Location: Sand Scorpion (30%), Mount Sativum Promontory (Present), Royal Woods (Shop)  
Shop price: $9  
Defense up: 11

Taurus Charm  
Description: A bangle of the Taurus zodiac sign.  
Location: Lisaland (Slot Machine Prize)  
Shop Price: $144  
Offense up: 99, inflicts confusion on the wearer

Virgo Charm  
Description: A bangle of the Virgo zodiac sign.  
Location: Hokori (100%, second battle only)  
Shop price: N/A  
Defense up: 86, cuts PK Love damage by 66%


	25. Bonus 3: PK Powers

Lori  
PK Love α: Start  
PK Freeze α: Level 5  
PK Freeze β: Level 24  
PK Freeze γ: Level 36  
PK Freeze ω: Level 40

Leni  
PK Love θ: Start  
Lifeup α: Level 4  
PK Thunder α: Level 8  
PK Freeze α: Level 16  
PK Fire α: Level 20  
PK Freeze β: Level 24  
PK Thunder β: Level 27  
PK Love λ: Level 34  
PK Freeze γ: Level 37  
PK Thunder γ: Level 39  
PK Freeze ω: Level 42  
PK Fire γ: Level 46  
PK Thunder ω: Level 54  
PK Fire ω: Level 61

Luna  
PK Love γ: Start  
PK Rockin' α: Level 18  
PK Rockin' β: Level 24  
PK Rockin' γ: Level 36  
PK Rockin' ω: Level 50

Luan  
PK Love ο: Start  
PK Blast: Start  
PK Wave: Recover Aeolian/Ionian/Phrygian Tone  
Lifeup α: Level 22  
Healing α: Level 25  
Lifeup β: Level 39  
PK Brainshock α: Level 30  
PK Maelstrom: Recover Aeolian/Ionian/Phrygian Tone  
Lifeup γ: Level 37  
Lifeup ω: Level 48  
Refresh: Level 51  
PK Deluge: Recover Aeolian/Ionian/Phrygian Tone  
PK Freeze ω: Level 64

Lynn  
PK Love β: Start  
Shield α: Start  
PK Shield α: Level 9  
Shield β: Level 17  
PK Shield β: Level 25  
Shield γ: Level 33  
PK Shield γ: Level 40  
Shield ω: Level 46  
PK Shield ω: Level 54

Lincoln  
PK Love ω: Start  
PK Thunder α: During the Mechanized Ursidae battle  
PK Thunder β: Recover Dorian/Lydian/Mixolydian Tone  
PK Thunder γ: Recover Dorian/Lydian/Mixolydian Tone  
PK Thunder ω: Recover Dorian/Lydian/Mixolydian Tone  
PK Brainshock β: Level 64

Lucy  
PK Love δ: Start  
Darkness: Start  
4th D Slip: Start  
Offense up α: Level 4  
Offense down α: Level 6  
Defense up α: Level 11  
Defense down α: Level 17  
Offense up β: Level 20  
Offense down β: Level 24  
Defense up β: Level 27  
Defense down β: Level 30  
Offense up γ: Level 32  
Offense down γ: Level 34  
Defense up γ: Level 36  
Defense down γ: Level 41  
Offense up ω: Level 44  
Offense down ω: Level 49  
Vortex Shift: Level 53  
Defense up ω: Level 55  
Defense down ω: Level 59

Lola  
PK Love ζ: Start  
PK Fire α: Level 13  
PK Fire β: Level 25  
PK Beam α: Level 26  
PK Fire γ: Level 38  
PK Beam β: Level: 42  
PK Fire ω: Level 47  
PK Beam ω: Level 51  
PK Beam γ: Level 75

Lana  
PK Love σ: Start  
PK Starstorm α: Level 36  
PK Starstorm ω: Level 45  
PK Ground α: Level 70

Lisa  
PK Love ς: Start  
PK Brainshock α: Level 34  
PK Brainshock β: Level 41  
PK Brainshock γ: Level 53  
PK Brainshock ω: Level 67

Lily  
PK Love ε: Start  
PK Flash α: Level 1  
PK Beam α: Level 12  
PK Flash β: Level 23  
PK Beam β: Level 34  
PK Flash γ: Level 45  
PK Beam ω: Level 51  
PK Flash ω: Level 56  
PK Beam γ: Level 63

* * *

PK Fire  
Element type: Fire  
Strong against: Ice enemies, PK Freeze users, Mechanical enemies, Enemies that explode when they die  
Weak Against: PK Water users, Earth enemies  
Has a 10% chance to inflict burn on the enemy  
PK Fire α: 9 PP  
PK Fire β: 16 PP  
PK Fire γ: 23 PP  
PK Fire ω: 35 PP

PK Thunder  
Element type: Electricity (Western (Americas/Europe/Australia)), Lightning (Eastern (Asia/Japan))  
Strong against: Mechanical enemies, Airborne enemies, PK Water users  
Weak against: Earth enemies, Insulation  
Has a 10% chance to inflict paralysis on the enemy  
PK Thunder α: 8 PP  
PK Thunder β: 13 PP  
PK Thunder γ: 27 PP  
PK Thunder ω: 32 PP

PK Freeze  
Element type: Ice  
Strong against: Earth enemies, Mechanical enemies, PK Water users  
Weak against: PK Fire users  
Has a 10% chance to inflict solidify on the enemy  
PK Freeze α: 11 PP  
PK Freeze β: 24 PP  
PK Freeze γ: 39 PP  
PK Freeze ω (Lori): 48 PP  
PK Freeze ω (Luan): 42 PP

PK Water  
Element type: Water  
Strong against: Earth enemies, Mechanical enemies, PK Fire users  
Weak against: PK Thunder users, PK Freeze users  
PK Blast (PK Water α): 8 PP  
PK Wave (PK Water β): 13 PP  
PK Maelstrom (PK Water γ) (Normal): 27 PP  
PK Maelstrom (PK Water γ) (Master Eddy counter): 64 PP  
PK Deluge (PK Water ω): 34 PP

PK Starstorm  
Element type: Astral  
Strong against: None  
Weak against: None  
PK Starstorm α: 31 PP  
PK Starstorm ω: 62 PP

PK Flash  
Element type: Light  
Strong against: Unknown  
Weak against: Unknown  
PK Flash α: 13 PP  
PK Flash β: 26 PP  
PK Flash γ: 39 PP  
PK Flash ω: 52 PP

PK Beam  
Element type: Energy  
Strong against: Bioorganic enemies  
Weak against: Mechanical enemies, Bosses  
PK Beam α: 3 PP  
PK Beam β: 9 PP  
PK Beam γ: 63 PP  
PK Beam ω: 27 PP

PK Rockin'  
Element type: Determination  
Strong against: None  
Weak against: None  
PK Rockin' α: 10 PP  
PK Rockin' β: 33 PP  
PK Rockin' γ: 58 PP  
PK Rockin' ω: 109 PP

PK Love  
Element type: Love  
Strong against: None  
Weak against: None  
PK Love α: 11 PP  
PK Love β: 25 PP  
PK Love γ: 44 PP  
PK Love ω: 60 PP  
PK Love ο: 56 PP  
PK Love δ: 16 PP  
PK Love ε: 21 PP  
PK Love ζ: 28 PP  
PK Love σ: 35 PP  
PK Love ς: 62 PP  
PK Love θ: 34 PP  
PK Love λ: 49 PP

PK Ground  
Element type: Earth  
Strong against: Everything  
Weak against: None  
Has an 8% chance to inflict trip on the enemy  
PK Ground α: 58 PP

PK Brainshock  
Strong against: Smart things  
Weak against: Stupid things  
PK Brainshock α: 6 PP  
PK Brainshock β: 14 PP  
PK Brainshock γ: 21 PP  
PK Brainshock ω: 35 PP

Stat Changers  
Defense Down α: 6 PP  
Defense Down β: 12 PP  
Defense Down γ: 18 PP  
Defense Down ω: 24 PP  
Defense Up α: 6 PP  
Defense Up β: 12 PP  
Defense Up γ: 18 PP  
Defense Up ω: 24 PP  
Offense Down α: 7 PP  
Offense Down β: 14 PP  
Offense Down γ: 21 PP  
Offense Down ω: 28 PP  
Offense Up α: 7 PP  
Offense Up β: 14 PP  
Offense Up γ: 21 PP  
Offense Up ω: 18 PP

Shields  
Shield α: 13 PP  
Shield β: 21 PP  
Shield γ: 35 PP  
Shield ω: 56 PP  
PK Shield α: 7 PP  
PK Shield β: 18 PP  
PK Shield γ: 29 PP  
PK Shield ω: 42 PP

Recovery  
Lifeup α: 8 PP  
Lifeup β: 15 PP  
Lifeup γ: 19 PP  
Lifeup ω: 27 PP  
Healing α: 14 PP  
Refresh: 30 PP

Dark Element Abilities  
Darkness: 5 PP  
4th-D Slip: 16 PP  
Vortex Shift: 61 PP


	26. Bonus 4: Decadence OST

01: Calming Tranquility  
Scale: A minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composers: Shogo Sakai

02: Preparations  
Scale: F flat minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Loud House Intro  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C01: Road Trip  
Scale: G flat major  
Time signature: 3/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

03: Campground (Base Camp)  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composers: Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

04: Campground Exploration  
Scale: F major  
Time signature: 3/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

05: 月光森林  
Scale: E sharp major  
Time signature: 5/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

06: Inner Moonlit Forest  
Scale: F flat major  
Time signature: 6/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

07: Ice to Meet You  
Scale: G sharp minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

08: It's You?!  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composers: Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

C02: Scorched Tinder  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B01: Fire and Fury  
Scale: C sharp minor  
Time signature: 8/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C03: That Was Close!  
Scale: B minor  
Time signature: 3/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C04: Unease  
Scale: G minor  
Time signature: 7/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

09: King of Cowbells  
Scale: D minor  
Time signature: 2/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

B02: Snake Tamer  
Scale: C sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotifs: And El Mariachi, Dangerous Guys  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

10: Psalm of Supplication  
Scale G flat major  
Time signature: 1/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C05: Insurmountable Odds  
Scale: D major  
Time signature: 3/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

11: Tragedy  
Scale: G flat minor  
Time signature: 5/8  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C06: Unimaginable  
Scale: E sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B03: Killing Machine  
Scale: C sharp major  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Fight with Mecha-Drago  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C07: No…  
Scale: F minor  
Time signature: 2/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

12: Campground Lodge  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C08: Revenge  
Scale: F sharp major  
Time signature: 5/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

B04: Uncontrollable Tempest  
Scale: F flat major  
Time signature: 6/8  
Leitmotif: Fight with Mecha-Drago  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

13: Mount Sativum  
Scale: C flat major  
Time signature: 16/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B05: Eagle Eyes  
Scale: D minor  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Bothersome Guys  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B06: Simply Explosive!  
Scale: C sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Troublesome Guys  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C09: Avenged  
Scale: A minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

14: A Charming Rogue  
Scale: C sharp minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C10: What to Do?  
Scale: D flat minor  
Time signature: 3/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

15: Outer Sativum Promontory  
Scale: D major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B07: Enigmatic  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 7/8  
Leitmotif: Cumbersome Guys  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B08: Dust Devil  
Scale: C sharp minor  
Time signature: 5/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

16: Abandoned Base  
Scale: C sharp minor  
Time signature: 2/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B09: Выстрелов в темноте  
Scale: C flat major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotifs: Etude for Ghosts, Opus 8, Opus 11  
Composers: Dmitri Shostakovich, Shogo Sakai

17: We Didn't Start the Fire (Quintilingual Mix)  
Scale: G major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: We Didn't Start the Fire  
Composer: William Martin Joel  
Translation by: Bing Translate  
Sung by: Lara Jill Miller

18: Alcove  
Scale: A minor  
Time signature: 3/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

19: Got Key Item  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

20: You Idiot!  
Scale: C sharp major  
Time signature: 12/16  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

21: Vainglorious Hubris  
Scale: C flat major  
Time signature: 7/8  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C11: A New Enemy  
Scale: G major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B10: I've Fallen but I Refuse to Get Up  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Piggy Guys  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B11: Quiet Troop Mooks  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Piggy Guys  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C12: Kind One  
Scale: C sharp major  
Time signature: 15/8  
Leitmotif: Strong One  
Composers: Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

22: My Sisters  
Scale: E sharp minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotifs: Bein' Friends, Pollyanna  
Composers: Freddy Horvath, Keiichi Suzuki

B12: Watch Out!  
Scale: C flat major  
Time signature: 5/8  
Leitmotif: Formidable Foe  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C13: The Microchip  
Scale: A sharp major  
Time signature: 5/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C14: Your Mission  
Scale: G minor  
Time signature: 3/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

23: Desert Dunes Park  
Scale: D sharp minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B13: Interlocking Chambers  
Scale: C sharp major  
Time signature: 9/8  
Leitmotif: And Yet, El Mariachi  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B14: Unintentional Chimera  
Scale: E flat minor  
Time signature: 3/8  
Leitmotifs: And Yet, El Mariachi, Loud House Intro, Tragic Reconstruction  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

24: Underground Highway  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 5/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

25: Royal Woods  
Scale: F sharp minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composers: Christopher Savino, Freddy Horvath

C15: Martial Law  
Scale: G flat major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C16: Hey You, Get Out!  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 3/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C17: Military Invasion  
Scale: D flat major  
Time signature 7/8  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B15: L-37 Cytostriker  
Scale: C sharp minor  
Time signature: 4/8  
Leitmotif: More Audacious March  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B16: Villainous Entente  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 12/4  
Leitmotif: Drago?!  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C18: Yellow Devil (Reprise)  
Scale: F major  
Time signature: 9/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C19: Cloudburst's Arrival  
Scale: G flat major  
Time signature: 2/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C20: Ready for Adventure  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composers: Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

26: Soft Spoken  
Scale: G flat minor  
Time signature: 0/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

27: Royal Woods Shop  
Scale: C sharp minor  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Buy Somethin', Will Ya!  
Composers: Freddy Horvath, Hirokazu Tanaka, Shogo Sakai

28: A Small Moment of Your Time  
Scale: G major  
Time signature: 2/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

29: Empty Promises  
Scale: E flat major  
Time signature: 5/8  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

30: Job Hunting  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Loud House Intro, The Metropolis of Fourside  
Composer: Freddy Horvath, Hirokazu Tanaka

S01: Retail  
Scale: E minor  
Time signature: 5/4  
Leitmotif: Humoresque of a Little Dog  
Composer: Hirokazu Tanaka

S02: Grease Trap  
Scale: E flat minor  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Hawaiian Cocktail, Loud House Intro  
Composers: Freddy Horvath, Richard Myhill

S03: Mayor Day Be Good  
Scale: E sharp minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

31: 黄色林  
Scale: D sharp minor  
Time signature: 8/6  
Leitmotif: Murasaki Forest  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

32: Club Boutonnière  
Scale: A sharp minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

33: Her Highness' Theme (Reprise)  
Scale: B flat major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotifs: His Highness' Theme, Loud House Intro  
Composer: Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

C21: High Class Act  
Scale: E major  
Time signature: 4/8  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

34: To Be Fair, You'd Need an IQ of Over 300 To Appreciate This Track  
Scale: A flat major  
Time signature: 71907/40120  
Composer: Ryan Elder

35: Seriously Annoying  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 3/8  
Leitmotifs: Fate, Serious  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

S04: Crazy Rock 'n' Roll Dream (Variant 2)  
Scale: F sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

S05: Loud House Extended Intro  
Scale: F sharp minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

S06: Loud House Extended Outro  
Scale: G flat major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

36: PK Rockin' 'n' Rollin'!  
Scale: A major  
Time signature: 9/8  
Composers: Akio Ohmori, Freddy Horvath

37: Casting Call  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

38: The Attic  
Scale: B sharp minor  
Time signature: 8/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B17: Singed Strums  
Scale: C flat minor  
Time signature: 5/4  
Leitmotif: Rock and Roll (Spicy)  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B18: Damaged Drums  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 16/4  
Leitmotif: A 16 Beat Attack  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B19: Vindicated Violin  
Scale: C sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Smiles and Tears  
Composer: Ritsuo Kamimura

B20: A Liberal Beating  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 7/4  
Leitmotif: Rock and Roll (Spicy)  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C22: Temporarily Disbanded  
Scale: B minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C23: A Dire Dissemination  
Scale: D major  
Time signature: 5/8  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

S07: Dream Sync  
Scale: E flat minor  
Time signature: 3/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

S08: Shots in the Light  
Scale: D flat major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotifs: Etude for Ghosts, Opus 6, Opus 14  
Composers: Dmitri Shostakovich, Shogo Sakai

39: Molten Factory  
Scale: G minor  
Time signature: 3/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C24: Twinning? Tlosing?  
Scale: C flat minor  
Time signature 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B21: Rotting Fetid Refuse  
Scale: G sharp major  
Time signature: 2/8  
Leitmotifs: Battle Against Belch, Loud House Intro  
Composers: Akio Ohmori, Freddy Horvath, Ritsuo Kamimura

B22: Finally, First Place!  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 6/8  
Leitmotif: Hustle for Pride  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

40: DIR Infiltration  
Scale: G flat minor  
Time signature 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

41: Hustle for Pride (Shogo Sakai Mix)  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B23: Hard Lined Hatred  
Scale: D major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Hustle for Pride  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

42: Tiny Tinkerer  
Scale: A flat minor  
Time signature: 3/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B24: Battle Against an Unassuming Enemy  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Battle Against a Weird Opponent  
Composers: Aiko Ohmori, Hirokazu Tanaka, Keiichi Suzuki, Ritsuo Kamimura

B25: Security Protocol Engaged  
Scale: E major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Natural Killer Cyborg  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B26: LUKE 121-5214  
Scale: C sharp minor  
Time signature: 9/8  
Leitmotif: GENE 163-1425  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C25: Cornered?!  
Scale: B major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C26: Plucked by His Own Poison  
Scale: D flat minor  
Time signature: 2/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C27: A Jolt of Reality  
Scale: B sharp major  
Time signature: 6/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

43: My Buttercup  
Scale: E minor  
Time signature: 6/8  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C28: Illusion of a Loved One  
Scale: C flat major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C29: Driven to Suicide  
Scale: B flat major  
Time signature: 8/8  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

44: Liam's Farm  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 2/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

45: The Long Walk Home  
Scale: G flat minor  
Time signature: 2/8  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C30: Reunited  
Scale: A sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

46: QT Headquarters  
Scale: B flat major  
Time signature: 3/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C31: Second to A Second  
Scale: G sharp major  
Time signature: 6/8  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

47: Second Is Where I Stand  
Scale: B flat minor  
Time signature: 8/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

48: Why Even Bother?  
Scale: D minor  
Time signature: 1/8  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

49: Love Starved  
Scale: G flat minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Christopher Savino

50: Yokubō's Lechery  
Scale: A major  
Time signature: 12/8  
Composer: Christopher Savino

51: Battle of A Forgotten World  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 26/19  
Leitmotif: Strong One (Masked Man)  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

52: My Friend, My Enemy  
Scale: E flat minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C32: Seven Step Plan  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: 8 Melodies, A Flash of Memory  
Composer: Keiichi Suzuki

53: 色のその心 (英語適応)  
Scale: B minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: UVERworld  
Sung by: Grey DeLisle

C33: Awaken, Aeolian Tone!  
Scale: A major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

S09: Indolent Pride  
Scale: A major  
Time signature: 1/4  
Leitmotif: Hustle for Pride  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

54: Yellow Devil  
Scale: E sharp minor  
Time signature: 15/8  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

55: Win, At Any Cost!  
Scale: C sharp major  
Time signature: 7/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

56: Goo Goo Go  
Scale: D flat minor  
Time signature: 2/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

57: Road Trip (Reprise)  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

58: Area Code 49457  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Christopher Savino

59: Muskegon Shop  
Scale: C flat major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Buy Somethin', Will Ya!  
Composers: Freddy Horvath, Ritsuo Kamimura, Shogo Sakai

60: Is Mayonnaise A Lake?  
Scale: C flat minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B27: Fear of Death, Soon to Come  
Scale: C sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Accelerondo  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B28: Dissonant Serenity  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 5/4  
Leitmotif: The Distant Spring, Soft Spoken  
Composers: Freddy Horvath, Hajime Wakai

B29: Fallen War Machine  
Scale: C flat major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Battle Against A Machine  
Composers: Aiko Ohmori, Hirokazu Tanaka, Keiichi Suzuki, Ritsuo Kamimura

C34: Invasion of 1989  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Giygas' Intimidation, Giygas Is Fatally Wounded!, いなくなりなさい  
Composers: Aiko Ohmori, Hirokazu Tanaka, Keiichi Suzuki, Ritsuo Kamimura

B30: Dysphoria  
Scale: C sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Dissonance  
Composer: Unknown, Shogo Sakai remastered it

C35: 8 Melodies of Love  
Scale: C flat minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: 8 Melodies  
Composers: Hirokazu Tanaka, Keiichi Suzuki  
Sung by: Emiliano Rodolfo Rosales Birou, Timothy Bishop

S10: Xenocide  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Stronger Than You  
Composer: Rebecca Sugar

B31: Your Innermost Nightmares  
Scale: C sharp minor  
Time signature: 6/4  
Leitmotif: Giygas' Intimidation  
Composer: Keiichi Suzuki

S11: OST of the Doomed  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 15/8  
Leitmotif: Megalovania  
Composer: Toby Fox

C36: Awaken, Ionian Tone!  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

61: Majestic Mackinaw  
Scale: D flat major  
Time signature: 5/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

62: Mackinaw Shop  
Scale: D minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Buy Somthin', Will Ya!  
Composers: Freddy Horvath, Keiichi Suzuki, Shogo Sakai

B32: Bow to Me, Your Delicacy  
Scale: D sharp minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: His Highness' Theme  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B33: 3% More Annoyed  
Scales: D minor (Mackinaw), E minor (Coldwater), G minor (Detroit)  
Time Signature: 3/8  
Leitmotifs: Battle Against A Weak Opponent, Bothersome Guys  
Composers: Aiko Ohmori, Hirokazu Tanaka, Shogo Sakai

C37: Beachfront Blitz  
Scales: D sharp major  
Time signature: 8/4  
Composer: Christopher Savino, Freddy Horvath

B34: Destroyers of Morale  
Scale: D major  
Time signature: 11/4  
Leitmotif: Ed Edd & Eddy Intro, More Cumbersome Guys  
Composer: Patric Caird, Shogo Sakai

C38: Point Light  
Scale: D flat minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

63: Bells and Whistles  
Scale: D flat major  
Time signature: 3/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

64: Aloft the Lighthouse  
Scale: D minor  
Time signature: 7/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

65: You're Good, You're Good, You're Good!  
Scale: D sharp minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C39: Sororicidal Envy  
Scale: G sharp major  
Time signature: 8/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C40: Operation Derestruction  
Scale: B sharp minor  
Time signature: 6/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C41: Battle Against A Moonstruck Yandere  
Scale: G sharp minor  
Time signature: 11/4  
Leitmotifs: Battle Against an Unsettling Opponent, いなくなりなさい, Loud House Intro  
Composers: Christopher Savino, Freddy Horvath, Hirokazu Tanaka, Keiichi Suzuki

C42: Awaken, Dorian Tone!  
Scale: D major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B35: 3 Minutes  
Scale: C sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Legends of the Hidden Temple: Temple Run Theme  
Composer: David Stanley

66: Cool, Calm Coldwater  
Scale: E flat minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

67: Coldwater Shop  
Scale: E flat major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Buy Somethin', Will Ya!  
Composers: Aiko Ohmori, Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

68: Shrine to Itoi-sama  
Scale: E minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composers: Aiko Ohmori, Hirokazu Tanaka, Keiichi Suzuki, Ritsuo Kamimura, Shogo Sakai

B36: Drive to Win  
Scale: E major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Big Shot's Theme  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B37: The Man  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 6/4  
Leitmotif: New Age Retro Hippie  
Composer: Keiichi Suzuki

C43: Arise, Guardians of The Tone!  
Scale: E sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B38: Strong One (Reprise)  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 15/8  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C44: Awaken, Phrygian Tone!  
Scale: E major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C45: Political Power  
Scale: F sharp minor  
Time signature: 3/8  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C46: Ohio Caucus  
Scale: F major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C47: Southern Insurrection  
Scale: C sharp major  
Time signature: 11/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C48: California: Civil War  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 5/8  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C49: NRO Invasion  
Scale: F flat major  
Time signature: 6/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B39: My, How the Mighty Have Fallen!  
Scale: F major  
Time signature: 1/4  
Leitmotif: My Michigan  
Composers: Giles Kavanagh, Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

69: Yet Another Stupid Dance  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C50: Stop Right There, Michigander Scum!  
Scale: F sharp major  
Time Signature: 7/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C51: Awaken, Lydian Tone!  
Scale: F major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C52: John Kasich Arrives  
Scale: F minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C53: Take the Shot  
Scale: B sharp minor  
Time signature: 5/8  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C54: Make Ohio Great Again!  
Scale: G flat minor  
Time signature: 3/8  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B40: What A Senseless Waste of Human Life  
Scale: F sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Wasteful Anthem  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C55: Michigander Militia, Charge!  
Scale: F sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

S12: A City in Ruins  
Scale: G minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Murasaki Forest  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

70: A City Under Siege  
Scale: G sharp major  
Time signature: 9/8  
Leitmotif: Murasaki Forest  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

71: Belle Isle Park  
Scale: G flat minor  
Time signature: 6/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

B41: Battle Against Dangerous Enemies  
Scale: G flat major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Battle With a Dangerous Foe  
Composers: Hirokazu Tanaka, Keiichi Suzuki

C56: 貴方ですか?  
Scale: E minor  
Time signature: 3/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B42: Strong One (Variant 2)  
Scale: C sharp major  
Time signature: 8/15  
Leitmotif: Strong One  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C57: Avoiding Lucas' Mistake  
Scale: G major  
Time signature: 3/8  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C58: Awaken, Mixolydian Tone!  
Scale: G major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

S13: Infiltrating the Cloudburst  
Scale: B minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Meta Knight's Revenge  
Composer: Dan Miyakawa

S14: Cooling the Cloudburst Reactor Core  
Scale: E major  
Time signature: 7/8  
Leitmotif: Taking Over the Halberd  
Composer: Dan Miyakawa, Shogo Sakai

S15: Brace for Impact!  
Scale: B flat major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: My Friend and The Setting Sun  
Composer: Jun Ishikawa

C59: Back Home at Last  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Christopher Savino

C60: Welcome to Lisaland  
Scale: D sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotifs: Isn't This Such A Utopia?!, Loud House Intro  
Composers: Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

72: 里昂, 元?  
Scale: F sharp major  
Time signature: 9/8  
Leitmotifs: Buy Somethin', Will Ya!, Humoresque of A Little Dog, Loud House Intro  
Composers: Freddy Horvath, Keiichi Suzuki, Ritsuo Kamimura, Shogo Sakai

73: Cinematic Entertainment  
Scale: G sharp minor  
Time signature: 3/8  
Leitmotif: No Eating Crackers in The Cinema  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

74: Earth Bound Arcade  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 6/4  
Leitmotif: Onett  
Composer: Aiko Ohmori

75: Disgusting Sewers  
Scale: D sharp major  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Battle Against Belch, Threed, Zombie Central  
Composer: Ritsuo Kamimura

76: Ghetto Apartments  
Scale: G flat minor  
Time signature: 5/8  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C61: 人類の間違い  
Scale: D flat minor  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Gymnopédies No. 1  
Composer: Éric Alfred Leslie Satie

C62: Insignificant Little Flesh Sacks  
Scale: C sharp major  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Gymnopédies No. 2  
Composer: Éric Alfred Leslie Satie

B43: The Weeping Angel  
Scale: A flat major  
Time Signature: 6/4  
Leitmotifs: Astonishing March, Piggy Guys  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

77: Command Skyscraper, 1st Floor  
Scale: A sharp minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

78: Command Skyscraper, 22nd Floor  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C63: A Charming Rogue (Reprise)  
Scale: E minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

79: Paradise Lost  
Scale: D sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Hippos  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

80: Blinded Me with Science  
Scale: B sharp major  
Time signature: 2/4  
Leitmotif: Happy-Happy Is Blue  
Composer: Hirokazu Tanaka

81: Toilet Maze Redux  
Scale: C flat major  
Time signature 9/4  
Leitmotif: Refreshing Toilets  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

82: 愛の終わり  
Scale: B major  
Time signature: 6/4  
Leitmotifs: Loud House Credits, MOTHER 3 Love Theme  
Composers: Christopher Savino, Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

83: OST in Progress…  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Under Construction  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

84: Command Skyscraper, 88th Floor  
Scale: A sharp minor  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Loud House Intro, The Metropolis of Fourside  
Composers: Freddy Horvath, Hirokazu Tanaka, Keiichi Suzuki

B44: Eternal War Machine  
Scale: F flat major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Battle Against A Machine, Giygas' Intimidation, いなくなりなさい

B45: Sororaphilia  
Scale: F sharp major  
Time signature 11/4  
Leitmotif: Even More Intense Guys  
Composers: Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

85: The Truest of Welcomes!  
Scale: C sharp minor  
Time signature: 7/4  
Leitmotifs: Alec's Log Cabin, True Welcome!  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

86: Sinful Showcase  
Scale: E sharp minor  
Time signature: 7/8  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

00: We Didn't Start the Fire  
Scale: G sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: We Didn't Start the Fire  
Composer: William Martin Joel

B46: One Last Desperation Attack!  
Scale: D sharp major  
Time signature: 8/4  
Leitmotif: Hustle for Pride  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

87: Command Skyscraper, 99th Floor  
Scale: G sharp major  
Time signature: 2/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B47: Суперменов  
Scale: E major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotifs: Natural Killer Cyborg, National Anthem of Russia, The Star-Spangled Banner  
Composers: Alexander Alexandrov, Alfred Yankovic, John Stafford Smith, Michael Jackson, Shogo Sakai

88: Medleys of MOTHER  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotifs: Boy Meets Girl, Loud House Intro, Onett, The Metropolis of Fourside, Threed, Free at Last  
Composers: Aiko Ohmori, Freddy Horvath, Hirokazu Tanaka, Keiichi Suzuki, Ritsuo Kamimura, Shogo Sakai

B47: Scionic Squadron  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Porky's Porkies  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C64: PK Rockin' Forever!  
Scale: C flat major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Loud House Intro  
Composers: Aiko Ohmori, Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

C65: The End of Everything  
Scale: B flat minor  
Time signature: 3/8  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C66: A Screeching Halt  
Scale: B sharp minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

89: Elegy of the Frozen Lake, Cocytus  
Scale: G major  
Time signature: 2/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B48: The Frozen Bastion  
Scale: C sharp major  
Time signature: 8/8  
Leitmotif: いなくなりなさい

C67: Treachery Against All  
Scale: G minor  
Time signature: 3/8  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B49-A: Defector from Decadence  
Scale: A major  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Loud House Intro, Master Porky's Theme  
Composer: Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

B49-B: Defector from Decadence  
Scale: B major  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Loud House Intro, Master Porky's Theme  
Composer: Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

B49-C: Defector from Decadence  
Scale: C major  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Loud House Intro, Master Porky's Theme  
Composer: Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

B49-D: Defector from Decadence  
Scale: D major  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Loud House Intro, Master Porky's Theme  
Composer: Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

B49-E: Defector from Decadence  
Scale: E major  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Loud House Intro, Master Porky's Theme  
Composer: Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

B49-F: Defector from Decadence  
Scale: F major  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Loud House Intro, Master Porky's Theme  
Composer: Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

B49-G: Defector from Decadence  
Scale: G major  
Time signature: 3/4  
Leitmotif: Loud House Intro, Master Porky's Theme  
Composer: Freddy Horvath, Shogo Sakai

C68: A New Hope for A New World  
Scale: B minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B50: Weak One  
Scale: B sharp major  
Time signature: 16/29  
Leitmotifs: Strong One (Masked Man), It's Over  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

B51: Idiosyncrasy  
Scale: F sharp minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotifs: Loud House Credits, Loud House Intro  
Composers: Christopher Savino, Freddy Horvath

B52: It's Over, Isn't It?  
Scale: C flat minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: It's Over  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C69: Awaken, Locrian Tone!  
Scale: B major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Shogo Sakai

C70: Psychological Pathocide  
Scale: E minor  
Time signature: 3/8  
Leitmotifs: Because I Love You, Loud House Intro, Smiles and Tears  
Composers: Aiko Ohmori, Hirokazu Tanaka, Keiichi Suzuki, Ritsuo Kamimura, Shogo Sakai

C71: Mother Earth (Reprise)  
Scale: C minor  
Time signature: 4/4  
Composer: Hirokazu Tanaka

C72: 竦める, かわす, 押す, 突っ込む  
Scale: F sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Loud House Intro  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C73: 混沌といっしょに十一子供たち  
Scale: G flat major  
Time signature 4/4  
Leitmotif: Loud House Credits  
Composer: Freddy Horvath

C74: Back to Where It All Began  
Scale: F sharp major  
Time signature: 4/4  
Leitmotif: Loud House Intro  
Composer: Freddy Horvath


End file.
